Antes De Conocerte…
by Kagome-Nekko
Summary: No soportaba el verlo sufrir por su muerte, sin saberlo la perla completada le cumplirá el deseo de no verlo sufrir por ella, transportándola a aquella época antes de que todo ocurriera, donde ÉL sufría por no poder amar a nadie
1. Tiempo atrás…

Disclaimer : El precioso de Inuyasha y el resto de la manada no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo descargo mi fanatismo con historias de ellos, producto de mi cabecita loca XD…

Este producto es responsabilidad de quien lo recomienda y de quien lo lee X3

Esta historia es una petición que me hicieron muy muy MUY insistentemente por una amiga xD ella sabe quién es jajaja, aunque he de admitir que una vez tomado el tema las palabras salieron solitas, aun no se a donde me llevara la historia, los personajes avanzan a su propio ritmo y se crean su propia historia, para mí siempre ha sido así… haber que pasa en esta historia de la que aun no tengo el final =^w^=

Diálogos entre -.-

_Pensamientos en cursivas_

No soportaba el verlo sufrir por su muerte, sin saberlo la perla completada le cumplirá el deseo de no verlo sufrir por ella, transportándola a aquella época antes de que todo ocurriera, donde el sufría por no poder amar a nadie

**Antes De Conocerte…**

**Capitulo 1.- ****Tiempo atrás…**

-Que cálido…- la miko de cabellos oscuros sentía en su alma como aquella de la que era reencarnación finalmente había encontrado paz en su alma, purificándose y ascendiendo al cielo, cálidas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas mojando de entre sus manos la esferita rosada de la perla de shikkon, finalmente la habían completado, Kikyo había gastado sus últimas energías para purificar a Naraku, pero a costa de su propia existencia... con las energías completamente consumidas la miko de barro había logrado al menos despedirse de su amado hanyou quien la llevo en brazos hasta el último suspiro de ella, dedicándole solo a ella lagrimas de infinito amor, antes de que su alma agradecida ascendiera al cielo, donde pertenecía realmente y no al fuego del infierno, como antes incluso ella misma había dicho estar condenada…

_Me derrumbe en el verde pasto, me sentía tan débil y tan inútil… Kouga quien estaba al lado de mi me abraso suavemente intentando reconfortarme, en verdad se lo agradecía pero sus afectos no me hacían sentir mejor… Kikyo había muerto pero la perla finalmente había sido completada y purificada, incluso aun en el frenesí de la batalla al extraer el ultimo fragmento de Kohaku ella le había otorgado directamente su fuerza vital que venía con el intenso brillo del fragmento en su cuello que __había logrado cultivar poco a poco… en consecuencia Kohaku sigue con vida, Naraku finalmente esta muerto y la misión había terminado, me sentía tan triste y tan miserable… estaba feliz porque el objetivo se había cumplido, pero a que costo… además de que casi no había sido de real ayuda… _

Iban de regreso a la aldea de Kaede, ...Miroku y Sango no cabían en el jubilo que sentían, no se habían soltado de las manos en todo el trayecto y aunque intentaban guardar las apariencias en respeto a la tristeza que el semidemonio no se había molestado en disimular por la muerte Kikyo, y Kagome quien relegada a simplemente caminar detrás, viendo la espalda de Inuyasha y tan o incluso mas deprimida que como se encontraba el hanyou, Kikyo había muerto porque ella no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte, ni lo suficientemente rápida para ayudar a Kikyo en el momento clave de la pelea y que esta no se agotara hasta el límite y ahora le dolía en el alma porque podía incluso sentir todo el sufrimiento que Inuyasha irradiaba, le dolía en lo más profundo porque el dolor de él le afectaba mas que cualquier otra cosa… no deseaba verlo así, pero no sabia que podía hacer…

-hemos llegado- Sango y Miroku rompieron el incomodo silencio mientras parados en la suave colina asomaba la aldea de la anciana Kaede

-si finalmente mi querida Sanguito… me pregunto que nos deparara el futuro ahora…- fue una pregunta retorica, pero era casi como si esperaran a que realmente se diera una respuesta…

-iré a hablar con Kaede…- _lo escuche hablar con su voz tan apagada, podía incluso sentir la tristeza que se esforzaba por disimular… me dolió demasiado, en cualquier momento el se quebraría de nuevo y yo detrás de él… _

- estoy seguro que ella querrá saber lo que ocurrió con su hermana…- _salió corriendo sin esperar ninguna respuesta, aunque en ese momento asi quisiera no podía decir nada, apreté mi pecho intentando calmar mi acelerado corazón y aguantándome las infinitas ganas de llorar, no pude moverme, lo vi alejándose de nosotros, alejándose de mí, no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría soportar esto…_

-creo que será mejor que regrese a mi tiempo… chicos, ya vendré en unos días para…- _mi voz se quebró, sentí las traicioneras lagrimas resbalar por mis mejillas, mi corazón latía tan rápido que parecía que me daría una taquicardia en cualquier momento, mi pecho me dolía literalmente… me esforcé por hablar una última vez, quería dejar en claro lo que aria para no preocupar a nadie y en especial para que me dieran el espacio que tanto necesitaba en estos momentos…_

-ya vendré… para… para ver que aremos con la perla, la mantendré pura hasta entonces…- _aun no sé cómo es que la última palabra me salió sin una exclamación, había perdido la fuerza de mi garganta y de mi voz, me aleje de ahí con toda la velocidad que mis piernas podían soportar, no intentaron detenerme ni llamarme… se los agradecí infinitamente, lo único que deseaba en estos momentos era esconderme en mi cama y llorar hasta que ya no me quedara nada… _

_Llegue al pozo y solo podía pensar en esos ojos dorados que tanto amaba inundados de infinita tristeza por el dolor de haber perdido a la mujer que tanto amaban y que obviamente no era yo, pero que importaba ya eso, maldita sea me dolía tanto verlo así¡ ¡gommene Inuyasha¡ gommene, haría lo que fuera por ti, si tan solo tú fueras feliz aunque no sea conmigo, te juro que sería feliz… perdóname por no salvarla, por no salvarla para ti, INUYASHA¡_

La pelinegra se arrojo al pozo, aferrándose a la perla, las luces moradas y rosadas la rodearon y se sintió flotar, su dolor floto junto con ella tan solo unos segundos dándole la suficiente claridad en su mente para coordinar un único pensamiento… -_si pudiera hacer algo, Inuyasha, algo para que su ausencia no te doliera… cualquier cosa para que dejaras de sufrir…- _

Sintió tierra firme de nuevo, miro arriba esperando ver la pagoda de su templo, a cambio los rayos del sol la dejaron un tanto confundida… estaba segura que el pozo había funcionado, sabía que lo había atravesado… tal vez solo debía intentarlo de nuevo… una torrentada eléctrica de pánico se apodero de ella cuando abrió sus manos y las encontró vacías, de la misma manera no sentía la presencia de la perla por ningún lado… -_tal vez la esfera si cruzo a mi tiempo, jejeje…-_ rio nerviosa, no le quedaba otra más que considerar esa pequeña idea aunque sonara absurda, era lo único que tenia… subió con dificultad por el pozo ayudada de las lianas que no recordaba fueran tan abundantes…

Al salir del pozo miro a su alrededor, su estomago dio un vuelco por la sorpresa, ahí estaba ella, como si todo no hubiera sido más allá de un mal sueño, tan pulcra y en especial tan viva… la emoción la embargo por completo, no le importo nada más que comprobar si aquello no era una simple ilusión…

-Kikyo¡ oh por kami, gracias al cielo… estas con vida¡- la azabache sintió como sus lagrimas, antes de dolor, ahora se habían trasformado en la más pura felicidad…

-disculpa?- a la azabache no le importo en nada la mirada confundida que la nívea sacerdotisa le había dado, corrió hacia ella y la atrapo en un abrazo, ni siquiera le importo que su arrebato las había llevado a ambas al suelo mientras la miko del futuro escondía su lloroso rostro en el cálido pecho de la confundida sacerdotisa… sabia que se reprocharía después pero aun así dejo que todos sus sentimientos salieran desbordados…

-Kikyo ¡ Kikyo¡ lo lamento tanto, perdóname, no soporto verlo así, me rompe el alma, se que te ama y yo puedo aceptarlo, pero por kami regresa a él, no lo hagas sufrir onegai…- sus últimas palabras casi en un susurro escondidas en su propio llanto pero aun así eran bastante audibles…

- onegai, solo no hagas nada que lo haga sufrir, onegai, si no puedo ser yo, al menos que seas tu quien lo haga el hombre mas feliz, onegai, dale lo que necesita, el mas que nadie se lo merece, que mas desearía que fuera yo, pero él te a escogido a ti y yo puedo aceptarlo, por el, por su felicidad… porque su sonrisa me basta para ser feliz aunque no me la dedique a mi… saberlo feliz será suficiente para mi…-

La azabache escondida mas por vergüenza de haber dejado sus emociones desbordarse que por cualquier otro sentimiento, permaneció escondida en el pecho de Kikyo esperando alguna respuesta de ella… la respuesta llego en forma de un abraso correspondido por parte de la mas adulta que sentada en el suelo escuchaba un tanto confundida a la pequeña miko entre sus brazos…

-Onee-sama, está todo bien?...-

-si Kaede, no te preocupes, solo está un poco conmocionada…-

Kagome se sintió tan extraña, por su mente en cuestión de segundo las palabras de la niña y de Kikyo se repitieron tantas veces que perdió la cuenta, sus alocado pensamientos dieron un giro de 360 para ver en qué diablos se había equivocado y qué demonios estaba hacendó… se incorporo de pronto, pensando en que tal vez se había abrasado a alguien más confundía por las tantas ganas que tenia de ver de nuevo a Kikyo, …aun dentro del tierno abraso miro a los ojos oscuros y profundos de la sacerdotisa frente a ella, su pálido rostro y finos rasgos, era Kikyo no había duda de ello, entonces que era lo que no cuadraba?…

-que, que… como… yo... yo… tu…- maldición no podía completar ninguna frase, simplemente se había quedado en blanco… una apacible sonrisa en el níveo rostro la dejaron aun mas confundida, no recordaba haber visto jamás un rostro tan apacible y sosegado y menos en ella quien siempre era tan fría, o al menos con ella lo era…

-ya estamos mejor?...- Kikyo tomo del rostro a la extraña chica que había llorado en su pecho, limpiando con la delicadeza de sus pulgares, los restos de humedad en las rosadas mejillas, desde el momento que la vio salir del pozo había visto en ella un alma tan pura y al mismo tiempo tan infinitamente triste, que cuando se libero contra ella, no pudo negarse, las emociones que desbordaba esta chica eran tan intensas y sinceras, que era imposible no notar la pureza de su alma…

Kagome se quedo de piedra, la dulzura de su voz y de sus actos era algo que no había visto jamás en la Kikyo que ella conocía, si acaso era una ilusión, seguramente estarían tomando de pauta a la antigua miko… una tristeza infinita inundo su corazón, estaba feliz porque ella había regresado de alguna manera que después averiguaría y que alegría si era aquella Kikyo que fue en un principio, era seguro que Inuyasha desbordaría de alegría al verla, ese pensamiento fue el que le causo mas tristeza que nunca, ella era tan tierna y tan linda, ahora entendía cómo es que Inuyasha estaba tan enamorado de ella, si esta fuera la Kikyo que él había conocido, ahora entendía cómo es que había quedado tan arraigada al corazón del ojidorado que ella tanto amaba…

Pero no importaba ya, si esta fuera la Kikyo de antes y además estaba con vida, estaba más que segura que Inuyasha sería infinitamente feliz a su lado y eso era suficiente para ella, solo deseaba ver su sonrisa una vez mas aunque en no la mirase a ella, después de eso podría irse a su lado del pozo y comenzar una vida propia…

-gommene Kikyo, yo, yo lamento haberme… bueno, jeje- Kagome se levanto avergonzada de haber sido tan emotiva, frente a sus ojos apareció una linda niña de ojos castaños y alegres con cabellos negros y revueltos…

-hola nee-chan, cómo te llamas? Yo me llamo Kaede y ella es mi hermana- la alegría y orgullo con que la pequeña niña se refirió a su hermana mayor, la dejaron aun mas confundida, sería posible que hubiera viajado aun más atrás en el tiempo…

-Kaede?-

-Si soy yo, jeje… de donde conoces a mi hermana, a espera¡ seguro que escuchaste hablar de la poderosa sacerdotisa que custodia la perla verdad, acaso eres aprendiz de miko? Seguramente por eso tienes un aura tan linda como la de mi hermana… si eso debe ser…- la pequeña niña no dejaba de dar vueltas alrededor de la chica de extrañas ropas…

-Kaede, si haces una pregunta debes esperar a que te la respondan y no adivinar las respuestas tú sola…- la mayor la reprendió con tanta dulzura que te hacia preguntarte si realmente le estaba llamando la atención…

-oh¡ gommene onee-sama…- ambas hermanas se sonrieron y Kagome entonces estuvo segura que ya no estaba más en el tiempo que ella conocía…

… … … … … ... ...

_Y de nuevo estoy aquí, viendo al techo de la cabaña que es y siempre sera de Kaede, aunque claro, por el momento es de ambas hermanas… __me revuelvo incomoda en donde estoy recostada, afuera se ha armado un gran revuelo pues la perla que Kikyo estaba protegiendo a desaparecido de repente, un guardia custodia la entrada de la cabaña y me hace preguntarme si es realmente por mi protección como me han dicho o si es para poder mantenerme aquí vigilada… puf¡ me siento tan extraña en esta situación… _

La azabache aun dudaba si es que la perla no habria simplemente cruzado a su propio tiempo, pero no podía dar aun ninguna teoría y menos una que dependiera de dar saltos de tiempo de 500 años de diferencia, bueno ahora que se lo pensaba bien, ahora debían de ser 50 años mas de diferencia, daba lo mismo, igual estaba segura que no le creerían y no fuera ser que el pozo se hubiera cerrado y entonces si quedara como una perfecta loca a los ojos de todos, no, esperaría la oportunidad para regresar sola al pozo y comprobar todas sus teorías…

_Kikyo regreso a la cabaña, está preocupada lo sé, puedo verlo en su mirada y en sus gestos que no se molesta en disimular, me dio miedo, miedo de que ella siendo tan poderosa y todo, se diera cuenta de la relación que existía entre de la desaparición de la perla y mi presencia…_

-Kagome… se que eres sacerdotisa…- Kagome se asusto un poco, entre las pocas escusas que había dado para explicar su presencia en la aldea nunca había hecho mención de sus poderes, de hecho no estaba muy segura si ahora podría usarlos, y sin la perla, pues desconocía lo que podía o no podía hacer…

-yo bueno… tal vez solo un poco…- la mayor le dio una sonrisa graciosa, como se le sonríe a las incoherencias de un niño…

-no puedes ser solo un poco de sacerdotisa Kagome, lo eres o no lo eres, y yo puedo sentir en ti un gran poder, dime la verdad Kagome, sabré si mientes…-

_Sus calculadores ojos y su fría mirada me recordaron tanto a la Kikyo de barro, supe que no estaba jugando__…_

- si bueno, después de lo que paso no sé si aun tenga habilidades, pero yo bueno, podía disparar flechas sagradas… pero eso es todo… purificar cosas, nada mas…- _esperaba que eso le fuera suficiente, necesitaba que me creyera, no podía darme el lujo de que ella empezara a desconfiar de mi, entonces estaría en problemas y probablemente no me dejaría estar sola como para comprobar mis teorías en el pozo, pero tampoco podía darle la verdad no toda al menos…_

-entonces… flechas… Soka!- Kikyo le hablo al guardia de la puerta…- consígueme un buen arco y las flechas de mi templo y dile a los monjes que iremos en unos momentos…-

-si su excelencia…-

Kagome escucho los presurosos pasos del guardia, que había recibido la orden, mientras la mirada oscura de Kikyo la escrutaban entre indecisa y no muy confiada…

-de casualidad sabrás hacer barreras?...- la azabache sintió como si un gran peso se le quitara de encima, Kikyo le había creído...

-bueno pues nunca lo he intentado…-

-sí, bueno, ya veremos si puedes o no… ahora vamos… me mostraras en el templo lo que puedes hacer…

Ooo OOO ooo 000

La saeta purificadora surco el patio completo y dio en el centro de la diana… los tres monjes cuchichearon entre ellos mientras Kikyo lucía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, acompañada de un nervioso jugueteo en sus alargados y femeninos dedos, a Kagome le pareció cuando te dan una buena noticia y empiezas a planear a raíz de eso…

-entonces?...- Kagome ahora lucía un traje de sacerdotisa muy parecido al de Kikyo, de hecho era uno de los atuendos de la nívea miko le había prestado… diciéndole simplemente que sus originales ropas no eran apropiadas para andarse por ahí…

- perfecto ahora te diré la teoría para poder armar una barrera y tu podrás…-

-no tan rápido Kikyo-dono… es verdad que su poder es grande, pero no puedes dejarla en tu lugar…- los monjes hablaron con toda la solemnidad de la que eran capaces…

-claro que si, le enseñare a hacer barreras y eso deberá ser suficiente para el tiempo que tardare en regresar, además…-

-no su excelencia… me temo que no podemos confiar en esta extraña, su poder es basto y certero, pero sus sentimientos no están en absoluto equilibrados, podría decepcionarnos a la hora de una batalla real…-

Kikyo frunció el seño, esperaba que los mojes no notaran ese pequeño detalle de Kagome, esta al no haber recibido un entrenamiento apropiado de sacerdotisa sus sentimientos estaban a flor de piel, lo peor que podía haber para una miko y ella lo sabía bien, cuantos años en su infancia no la habían enseñado y obligado a guardar sus sentimientos, a mantenerse siempre con la mente templada, los larguísimos baños en cascadas de agua fría, días enteros de continua meditación… pero ahora no tenía tiempo de dar entrenamiento a una sacerdotisa novata en ciertos sentidos pero sabía que muy experta en otros, esa saeta… no solo estaba cargada de poder de purificación, llevaba mucha fuerza y una increíble destreza, esta extraña chica tenía experiencia de campo de eso no había duda…

-pues tendrá que bastar… me iré al monte Fuhim, desde ahí podre sentir la presencia de la perla no importa donde este, pero ustedes saben que me llevara por lo menos seis días llegar, así vaya cabalgando a toda velocidad, dos días más para concentrarme y purificare lo suficiente para poder sentir la perla y una vez localizada podría tardar meses en recuperarla o incluso tal vez deba pelear por ella… alguien debe reemplazarme y…- Kagome se sorprendió muchísimo de la actitud de la nívea miko, el vigor de su querella la hacían incluso parecer que estaba a punto de tener una rabieta… le pareció divertido y al mismo tiempo tan intrigante, que diferente era esta Kikyo con la de barro…

-tenemos muy buenas estudiantes de sacerdotisa y siempre podríamos llamar a Tsubaki-dono a reemplazarte…-

-jeh¡ bueno, si quieren echarse a los lobos por ustedes mismos está bien, pero no pienso dejar a mi hermanita y a los aldeanos en un lugar que carece de la protección adecuada… sobre todo esta aldea que será objetivo de muchos demonios ahora que hay rumores de que la perla…- a Kagome de nuevo le sorprendió mucho el filo y la seguridad con que Kikyo hablaba…

-Kikyo-dono¡ no use ese tono de voz con nosotros, está siendo muy irrespetuosa¡-

-Kagome…-Kikyo ignoro olímpicamente los molestos reclamos de los tres monjes… poniendo su total atención a la asombrada sacerdotisa más joven frente a ella

-Kagome, te enseñare a hacer barreras, ahora que estas aquí estaré mas tranquila de irme…-

-Kikyo yo… oh… bueno…- _wuau¡ que cambio de voz, ahora parece una dulce chica que hablaba con su mejor amiga, hasta me recordó a Ayumi cuando me insistía en pedirme prestado algún atuendo de ropa para poder ir a las discotecas… _

-onegai Kagome… sé que estoy tomado decisiones sin consultarte pero, la perla es muy importante y ahora que ha desaparecido no podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados esperando a que aparezca en las manos de algún poderoso demonio que destroce todo y a todos, se que comprendes…- a pesar de todo Kagome sabía que Kikyo tenía razón, ella misma no estaba muy segura de donde podría estar la perla y estaba consciente que ella era la sacerdotisa que protegía los alrededores…

-bueno yo…- la ansiosa mirada oscura sobre ella, y las nerviosas manos aprisionando las propias… Kagome de nuevo se sorprendía de la gama de reacciones y sentimientos que podía tener esta Kikyo tan diferente a la que solía mirarla con frialdad y desprecio…

-Esta técnica que usas, es poco profesional y hasta podría verse torpe, pero esta afilada en batalla, puedo notarlo, llenaste los vacios de tu técnica con experiencia, eso es seguro… y no será muy refinado, pero que importa si funciona… no te conozco, pero sé que preferiría confiar esta aldea a ti, que aun puñado de novatas sacerdotisas que en su vida han estado frente a un demonio o a una experta sacerdotisa que en cualquier momento estará del lado oscuro…-

-Kikyo-dono¡ no puede simplemente pasar de nosotros, no lo toleraremos¡ y no puede hablar así de su excelencia Tsubaki¡- la nívea sacerdotisa soltó las manos de la más joven y simplemente la guio a un lugar más tranquilo…

La atmosfera de paz del bosque la abstraía, se sentía tan tranquila caminando detrás de Kikyo, si le hubieran dicho que se sentiría segura y feliz en algún momento de su vida caminando detrás de Kikyo para que esta la entrenara, hubiera muerto ahogada de un ataque de risa…

Llegaron a la colina que dejaba ver toda la pequeña extensión de la aldea…

-Este es un lugar muy tranquilo, me gusta venir aquí cuando quiero relajarme…-

La azabache volteo a ver a Kikyo, su semblante de paz le decían que efectivamente no mentía, se sintió tan extraña, ahora más que antes la veía como una mujer ordinaria… eso ojos dorados regresaron a su mente, la tristeza la invadió, ahora más que nunca deseaba verlo con ella, la mujer de la que él se había enamorado en un principio… que sentimientos tan contradictorios… una efímera e incontrolable lagrima recorrió una de las mejillas rosadas de la azabache…

Kikyo se había sorprendido a sí misma al declararle cosas tan intimas a una chica extraña, pero la pureza y sinceridad que sentía emanar de la morena le habían sacado su lado más sincero… entonces sintió como su aura cambio a una mas apesumbrada…

-Kagome… ocurre algo, acaso no estás segura de esto, si es así, tal vez…-

-no Kikyo, está bien… solo pensaba en otras cosas… jejeje… y como va lo de la barrera?-

-está segura que no deseas contarme cómo fue que llegaste hasta aquí, Kagome?-

-este yo bueno…- Kagome se puso nerviosa, la primera vez había podido evitar el tema ya que la misma Kikyo había decidido dejarle espacio para que la llorosa chica que encontró a la orilla del pozo devora huesos se calmara, pero ya había pasado un día desde entonces, tal vez era hora de saber que persona era realmente la sacerdotisa Kagome…

-no deseo hablar de eso Kikyo, lo lamento…- Kagome había recordado a Inuyasha una vez más, le dolía en el alma, saberlo que estaba sufriendo por la chica que se encontraba frente a sus ojos en estos momentos…

-está bien Kagome, estaré lista cuando tu lo estés- de nuevo esa sonrisa sincera en los delgados labios de la miko mas adulta, Kagome se pregunto si acaso no fuera una de esas sonrisas de la Inuyasha hubiera quedado prendado… no quiso seguir pensando más en eso, mientas mas conocía a Kikyo mas cualidades le encontraba y mas se daba cuenta de lo muy enamorado que debía haber estado el semidemonio, definitivamente era una masoquista…

-bueno… para hacer una barrera primero debes de concentra tu poder en el centro de tu pecho deseando una protección, primeramente para ti pero siempre pensando en los que te rodean ya que la sientas…

Pasaron el resto de la tarde practicando, Kaede había llegado a medio día y les había llevado el almuerzo, unas cuantas frutas, pan y queso, las tres se sentaron como si en un picnic se encontraban, la azabache extraño a Sango a Miroku a Shippo pero sobre todo a Inuyasha… miro a Kikyo y se lo imagino sentado a su lado con ella sonriéndole tan dulcemente como le sonreía a su pequeña hermanita… definitivamente era una masoquista rallando en lo emo…

Llegando la tarde Kagome finalmente había sido capaz de crear una pequeña barrera solo alrededor de ella y después de un par de intentos había podido meter a la pequeña Kaede en la barrera…

-bien Kagome estas lista… partiré mañana temprano hacia el monte Fuhim, sabes, eres muy hábil, aprendes más rápido de lo que yo imagine… debes tener una historia muy interesante…- Kagome la miro un poco desconfiada, le estaba peguntando de nuevo acerca de su pasado? o solo estaba comentando un posible hecho?… espera se iba mañana? Y ella apenas y había logrado una pequeña barrerita, no sería capaz de proteger el pueblo ella sola, si estuviera Inuyasha sería diferente, …pero ella sola?¡

-espera Kikyo no puedes irte yo aun no estoy…-

-tranquila Kagome por alguna extraña razón confió en ti, tu aura me da seguridad y ya has logrado crear la barrera, sé que si fuera requerida podrás crear una más grande, confió en ti…- la azabache quedo en shock, la mirada franca mirada de la nívea miko, sus ojos claros y sinceros y su tierna y alegre sonrisa… …nop definitivamente si alguien le hubiera contado una situación así, entonces si se hubiera ahogado en un ataque de risa… pero ahora no sabía si reírse, llorar o caer desmalladla deseando despertar de este extraño y bizarro sueño…

-bien… solo espero que tengas razón…-

-que bien Kagome Onee-sama preparare tus cosas para que te quedes conmigo en lugar de mi hermana…- la alegre chiquilla salió corriendo antes de que la morena pudiera objetar lo que sea…

00000 oooooo 000000

El primer día, no le gustaba en nada como es que los sacerdotes la veían, había decidido ponerse sus propias ropas pero casi la habían acusado de demonio, y si consideramos que lo que intentaba hacer era proteger el pueblo y no ocasionarle un infarto, accedió a los reclamos de Kaede y se puso las ropas de Kikyo… encontrando uno en especial que le había gustado bastante, en lugar del hakama rojo era uno de color café mostaza oscuro, Kaede le había dicho que era cuando su hermana apenas estaba estudiando en el templo, pero ella considero que tal vez le agradaba debido a que le quedaban un poco más justos que los rojos, lo que la ayudaban a caminar mejor y mas ágil o tal vez el simple hecho de que se veía diferente a Kikyo… aunque nadie lo había señalado abiertamente aun, sabía que los aldeanos quedaban asombrados con el parecido que ambas tenían, en su tiempo eso siempre le había molestado, aun ahora le seguía sin gustar, pero simplemente se sentía tan extraño en especial porque no podía reclamar nada que decidió simplemente ignorarlo…

Gracias a Kami aun no ocurría nada malo pero aun así Kaede no se le despego en ningún momento, al menos no el suficiente tiempo como para intentar regresar al pozo y sin Inuyasha ahí dudaba si sería prudente escaparse durante la noche… prefirió esperar al siguiente día quizá entonces lograría encontrar el momento adecuado…

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUuuuu uuuuuuuu uuuuuuu UUUUUUUUUUUu

_-Maldita sea¡, demonios¡ no creí que esa maldita caída seria tan difícil-_

El hermoso hanyou de cabellos plateados atravesaba el bosque con velocidad, después de apenas lograr saltar uno peñascos seguía huyendo de unos cuantos onis, normalmente no seria nada importante, pero hoy habría luna nueva, sus poderes se habían visto disminuidos, el refugio que había escogido para esa noche había sido detectado por unas cuantas aves reptil, había sido fácil matarlas pero el alboroto había llamado la atención de esos ogros, el atardecer poco apoco iba dando paso a la noche, su velocidad se vio drásticamente disminuida y su garras desaparecieron, unos cuantos árboles caídos y roídos tuvieron que bastarle, introduciéndose en uno de ellos confiando y esperanzado a que la supresión total de su presencia youkai lo haría perdidizo para esos onis… escondido entre los troncos huecos espero a que estos dejaran de buscarlo, finalmente su olfato se había ido completamente junto con sus orejas felpudas, dando paso a su apariencia humana, su cabello largo y negro, sus ojos oscuros, el cansancio de la carrera recaía ahora sobre su condición humana, maldiciendo en silencio mientras su poco desarrollada vista y oído estaban al pendiente todo lo que podían de lo que ocurría en el exterior, ...los ogros pasaron lentamente, habían perdido su rastro, decidió esperarse un momento más antes de intentar ocultarse en otro lugar más seguro…

Un dolor agudo en su brazo lo hicieron reflexionar, cuanta mas mala suerte podía tener, tal vez era que el destino también despreciaba a los hanyous tanto como todos los demás... simplemente se sostuvo el brazo donde sentía como sus dedos se empapaban con tan solo un poco de su sangre, mientras una indignada serpiente cambiaba de lugar para pasar la noche… 

_maldita sea mi puta suerte, maldita sea mi puta condición humana, maldita serpiente que tenía que morderme precisamente donde no alcanzo a extraer el veneno, bueno, al menos es bueno saber que está en especial no es mortal para los humanos… maldita sea¡ si que duele¡… _

El ardor que comenzaba se volvía cada vez más insoportable, una triste sonrisa resignada adornaron sus labios mientras apretaba la herida lo mas fuerte que el dolor le dejaba, tratando de evitar que el torrente de sangre avanzara demasiado fácil y regara el veneno por el resto de cuerpo, comenzó a sentir su respiración caliente y su vista se torno borrosa, si bien la serpiente no era mortal si te tiraba en cama algunos días, fiebre y excesiva sed eran los efectos del veneno y si la fiebre no se trataba adecuadamente incluso podía llegar a ser mortal…

_Me sentía muy mareado, mis movimientos eran torpes y lentos... mi brazo comenzaba a entumirse pero __como era de esperarse el dolor de la maldita mordida no disminuía en lo absoluto, keh¡ que mas daba ya… tuve que salir de mi improvisado escondite haciendo más ruido de lo que hubiera deseado, por suerte los estúpidos ogros ya se encontraban lo suficientemente alejados como para que pudieran escucharme… camine con lentitud mientras mis respuestas eran cada vez más torpes, sentía mi aliento tan caliente y supe que probablemente tendría fiebre... __también tenia sed, lamí mis labios comprobando que mi boca comenzaba a secarse__... logre salir a un pequeño camino de carretas que solían usar los humanos, normalmente prefiero evitarlos pero ya no me quedan opciones, siento que en cualquier momento me desvaneceré por culpa de la fiebre keh¡ que patético debo verme en este momento cualquier débil youkai o incluso un simple ladrón humano podrían hacer cualquier cosa conmigo y probablemente no me enteraría hasta muy tarde… argh¡ maldita sea… mis piernas perdieron su fuerza y caí entre sentado y arrodillado intente levantarme pero ni siquiera pude moverme… maldición… siempre supe que mi final llegaría en una noche de luna nueva, aunque nunca creí que sería de una manera tan patética… maldición si no hago algo con la fiebre podría no salir de esta, keh¡ _

La suave brisa nocturna se llevo las perlas de sudor de su frente… sentía como si el piso se moviera aunque sabía que era su mente la que estaba perdiéndose, el desasosiego con el mundo real lo hicieron reflexionar acerca de su vida, se dio cuenta de lo poco que realmente había logrado…

_S__i al menos fuera un demonio completo… o al menos un simple humano… feh¡ que podría yo querer de la lastimera y torpe condición humana… jamás me convertiría en humano, si no soporto una simple noche por cada 28 no podría tolerar toda una vida como una criatura débil y patética, preferiría estar muerto… grr¡… argh¡ ciertamente no creo que en estos momentos me falte mucho ya… puedo ver como el oscuro cielo se va tornando violeta con manchones rojos, diablos creo que ya estoy delirando… mis parpados se sienten tan pesados… todo se está volviendo oscuro…_

-Houshi sama que es eso?- un pequeño mojesillo calvo y enclenque, señalo a la persona que yacía desmallada a medio camino…

-O vaya es una persona, debe de haber sido asaltado o algo…- un monje mas adulto manejaba una pequeña carreta arreada por un regordete burro…

-Estará muerto, Houshi-sama?-

-no lo se, será mejor detenernos…- el pequeño monjesillo corrió para ver su condición, mas por curiosidad que por verdadera preocupación…-

-está ardiendo, debe estar enfermo oh… oh¡… ya veo, creo fue picado por algún animal-

-si probablemente haya sido una serpiente, por el tamaño y la separación de los colmillos-

-su excelencia está condenado?...-

-eso habrá que verlo, rápido Saito tráeme las plantas medicinales…-

-hai¡ Miatsu-sama-

Oooo OOOOO oooooo 00000

_Ah¡ __diablos mi cabeza, siento como si hubiera sido apaleado por diez onis a la vez… donde diablos estoy… abro los ojos y aun esta oscuro, por el movimiento que siento en mi cuerpo debo de estar en alguna carreta o algo así, argh¡ el dolor en mi brazo es intenso, giro mis cabeza y puedo ver mi brazo que esta vendado en la zona donde debe de estar la mordida, igual veo que mis cabellos siguen estando oscuros así que no debo haber pasado mucho tiempo desmallado ya que aun soy humano… intente levantarme pero el dolor se extendió por todo mi cuerpo, keh¡ es como si estuviera entumido de cualquier sensación que no fuera el dolor… miro a mi alrededor y puedo comprobar que efectivamente estoy en una carreta bastante sencilla, delante mía va un monje de ropajes oscuros y el chico a su lado debe su aprendiz…_

-wua al fin despertaste, creí que dormirías al menos toda la noche, no te muevas, el monje Miatsu a curado tu herida, pero debes descansar…-

_Lo sabía, asi que si era un monje, nunca me ha gustado la compañía de los humanos... ahora que lo pienso mejor nunca me ha gustado la compañía de nadie, en especial de los demonios que quieren matarme por el hecho de que soy medio humano o los monjes y sacerdotes que quieren matarme porque soy medio youkai, ...bueno que se le va __a hacer, después de todo, eso es lo que soy, un simple hanyou, no pertenezco a ningún bando y no soy aceptado en ningún lado… intente levantarme de nuevo pero no me alcanzaban las fuerzas… _

-por favor no te muevas solo te lastimaras mas- _el chiquillo mojo un pañuelo con un poco de agua de una cantimplora y reemplazo el que había en mi frente, no había notado que lo tenía hasta que sentí como lo cambiaba por uno nuevo, frio y refrescante…_

-ustedes me…- _me quede con las palabras en la boca, usualmente no recibía ayuda de nadie, menos aun de monjes, aunque bien, en mi forma humana prefería estar escondido, cuando no lo lograba era cuando algunos humanos mostraban cierta piedad por mí… pero solo era porque lograba pertenecer a ellos por tan solo unos momentos, apenas regresaba mi verdadera naturaleza era rechazado como siempre e incluso llegaban a sentirse indignados acusándome de traidor y mentiroso… _

_Pude ver sus miradas preocupadas, sinceramente preocupadas, pero no me removió nada, hace mucho tiempo ya que deje de sentir confianza por estos seres tan volubles, sabia como siempre que todo duraría mientras no hubiera luna en el cielo, después tendría que largarme rápidamente antes de ser juzgado o que intententacen matarme… mientras tanto dejare que mi única poca de buena suerte que había tenido en toda la maldita semana me tranquilizara un poco más, además el tipo era bueno con las plantas, no podía moverme pero ya no estaba mareado, era relajante saber que sobreviviría una noche más de luna nueva… _

_Desperté de nuevo, ni siquiera me di cuenta en qué momento me había quedado dormido, el saberme seguro aunque sea por algunos momentos me había tumbado de nuevo, mire rápidamente a mi alrededor, estaba solo en el interior de una cabaña, __mi haori y mi kosode estaban doblado a un lado de mi, el cálido fuego en el centro le daba un toque hogareño, mire mi torso descubierto y luego mi brazo que aun tenia las vendas con olor a hierbas medicinales, mis manos aun no tenían garras ...suspire cansado, esta noche se me estaba haciendo más larga que cualquier otra… _

_La puerta se abrió con su característico sonido, entro una sacerdotisa, traía un traste con agua y algunas hierbas en sus manos, su mirada calculadora me veían con desconfianza, no me importo estaba acostumbrado, intente levantarme y para mi sorpresa mi cuerpo ya había restablecido sus fuerzas, me pregunte si finalmente no estaba por terminar la noche, antes de seguir levantándome la sacerdotisa que ahora que la veía bien parecía ser ya una anciana, coloco su pesada mano en pecho y me tumbo de nuevo…_

_-_se que parece que estas mejor, pero confía en mí, solo son los efectos de las hierbas, si intentaras irte no darías ni diez pasos y volverías a derrumbarte tan pronto como te creíste recuperado…-

_No quise objetar, si una simple anciana me había hecho regresar a mi posición original, mi sensación de fortaleza era solo una ilusión…__ la puerta se abrió de nuevo, entro una pequeña y alegre chiquilla de cabellos negros, comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de la anciana mientras removía todo lo de los alrededores, la anciana la reprendía y le preguntaba porque es que seguía despierta a tan altas horas de la madrugada, me alegre de tener aunque sea un poco conciencia del tiempo, al parecer aun podia estar tranquilo en par de horas más… finalmente la chiquilla tomo el arco y las flechas que la sacerdotisa traía con ella en todo momento, sentí erizarse los vellos de mi nuca haciéndome dudar acerca si acaso ella no se había dado cuenta de mi verdadera naturaleza… sentí un poco de miedo, si la vieja era tan fuerte como para detectarme aun en este estado, estaba en verdaderos apuros, aun cuando regresara a mi estado de hanyou tardaría unos momentos en que mi sangre restablecida contrarrestara el veneno de mi cuerpo, valiosos momentos en que estaría completamente descubierto y a merced de quien quisiera dañarme, debía salir de ahí cuanto antes… la pequeña escuincla me dio el momento perfecto cuando la anciana salió en su persecución para que le devolviese sus armas sin las cuales, seguramente no era más que un vejestorio, me dio igual, saldría ahora que mi verdadera naturaleza aun no era mas que una leve duda, la puerta volvió a abrirse cuando apenas había logrado colocarme mi kosode, al parecer la anciana era más rápida de lo que yo creí… ...me di cuenta de mi error al verla entrar, sus largos cabellos negros, sus brillantes ojos achocolatados que me veían de una manera alegre que yo no nunca había visto antes y no sabía cómo definir, su leve sonrisa de esos labios rosados como pétalos de sakuras… me sorprendí bastante de la naturaleza de mis pensamientos, pero diablos¡ debía de admitirlo, era hermosa¡ pero esas ropas, era una estudiante de sacerdotisa, probablemente de la anciana que me había estado cuidando, era una lástima, hermosa o no, no podía perder el tiempo aquí, al final solo era una más que intentaría matarme cuando supiera lo que realmente era yo… no podía perder más el tiempo… sin volver a mirarla termine de ponerme mi haori con toda la prisa que pude pero sin parecer nervioso, me dirigí a la puerta pero ella seguía ahí, era como si me bloqueara el paso apropósito para que no me marchara, sentí un poco de rabia, probablemente la anciana le había pedido que cuidara de que no me marchara, por que otra razón estaría ahí viéndome como si no hubiera nada más interesante en la toda la habitación… _

_-_apártate por favor…- _pude ver su mirada confundida, no sé que esperaba escuchar de mi pero definitivamente no eso… me dio igual, aunque quisiera jamás podría entender lo que pasaba por la mente de una chica… para colmo, una chica sacerdotisa, cuando era hanyou podía adivinarlo en especial porque todas habían intentado matarme, pero cuando soy humano justo como ahora, no sé ni me interesa lo que los demás piensen de mi, al final todo se perderá con el primer rayo de sol… la vi mover su manos y enredar sus dedos, estaba nerviosa…_

-no debes moverte o salir y menos irte, aun… aun estas muy débil, por favor deja que te cure tus heridas y descansa…-

_Vi como una de su manos se acerco a mi intentando tocarme, por instinto yo retrocedí sin permitírselo, ella detuvo sus movimientos y me vio angustiada… era obvio que no se apartaría de la puerta y a mí me urgía irme… la mire __de la manera más ofensiva y despreciante que me conocía, ella dio un respingo asustada, aproveche esa oportunidad para largarme de ahí, la rodee con velocidad y me cole por un pequeño espacio entre ella y la puerta…_

_Continuara… _jajaja bueno pues aquí les traigo una nueva historia, como dije arriba, el tema me fue solicitado y después de pensármelo mucho me salieron algunas ideas, la historia avanza por si sola en mi mente loca jojo… REVIEWS por favor, se los agradece infinitamente y me ayudaran a continuar pues son el alimento de mi musa… xD ARIGATOU¡

Atte: Kagome-Nekko


	2. La paz de tus Ojos

Disclaimer : El precioso de Inuyasha y el resto de la manada no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo descargo mi fanatismo con historias de ellos, producto de mi cabecita loca XD…

Este producto es responsabilidad de quien lo recomienda y de quien lo lee X3

Aun no se a donde me llevara la historia, los personajes avanzan a su propio ritmo y se crean su propia historia, para mí siempre ha sido así… haber que pasa en esta historia de la que aun no tengo el final =^w^=

Diálogos entre -.-

_Pensamientos en cursivas_

**Antes De Conocerte…**

**Capitulo ****2.- La paz de tus ojos…**

_Tres días habían pasado¡ maldita sea mi suerte¡ desde que Kikyo se__ marcho han pasado ya tres días y aun no he podido acercarme ni a diez metros del mentado pozo, si no son los monjes era algún aldeano preocupado o era Kaede-chan, lo juro¡ esa niña va a sacarme de quicio¡ en mi vida imagine que la honorable anciana Kaede de mi tiempo… bueno aunque no era realmente mi tiempo… en fin… ahora entiendo cómo es que a tan entrada edad aun parecía que le quedaba mucha vida por delante… bueno… el caso es que no había tenido ninguna oportunidad de estar a solas lo suficiente como para ir al mugroso pozo ese uish!¡ y ahora esto!¡ mi suerte no había podido ser peor, wua!¡ siento que me va a dar jaqueca, si hay viene, viene… listo genial, ahora me duele la cabeza y además el trasero por estar todo el día en este caballo…_

La caravana de todo un pequeño pueblo ya llevaba medio día de camino, al final los monjes no habían seguido las ordenes de la sacerdotisa Kikyo, prefiriendo mudar a todo un pueblo a un lugar que ellos consideraban más seguro, …al pie de la montaña Chihiro, zona sagrada de meditación donde los tres monjes sentían aumentar exponencialmente sus poderes sagrados, además de que el ambiente era un tanto pesado para cualquier demonio y por ende preferían evitar la zona y las aldeas cercanas que casi siempre tenían a más de un monje exorcista… el problema era, entre muchas otras cosas, que el lugar estaba a tres días de distancia de la aldea de Kaede y eso si te da por caminar todo el día, pero un pueblito por más pequeño que este estuviera tenia niños y ancianos que bien aunque iban en caballos o carretas era inevitable tardar más lo convencional…

_Aun faltan como __mínimo dos días más de viaje, me hubiera gustado tanto poder comprobar si podía pasar o no por el pozo, ahora la duda no va a dejarme tranquila… y creo que la jaqueca tampoco… aunque siempre tuve que tener algún fragmento para poder atravesarlo, pero bueno… maldición¡ si al menos estuviera segura de que la perla está del otro lado… _

_Inuyasha… que __estarás haciendo en esos momentos, como ha afectado a nuestras vidas el hecho de que yo esté en esta época… sabes algo Inuyasha, he conocido a Kikyo y aunque ella no sabe quién soy y ciertamente tampoco estuve mucho tiempo con ella, aun así me he dado cuenta de algunas de las razones por las que probablemente te enamoraste de ella, también me di cuenta de que a pesar de todo… ya sabes, soy su reencarnación y todo eso, pero ella y yo somos muy diferentes, ella es más madura, yo por otro lado creo que jamás podría dejar de ser la niña caprichosa que soy, aunque lograse madurar un poco jamás podría alcanzar ese nivel de madures y elegancia… en fin… Inuyasha me gustaría tanto poder encontrarte, en esta época o en la mía o en cualquier otra… solo deseo verte de nuevo… saber que estas bien… Inuyasha… _

La azabache podía ver a lo lejos entre las montañas como el bajo sol anunciaba que pronto comenzaría a oscurecer, los tonos anaranjados y el refrescante aire que comenzó a soplar agitando sus largos cabellos negros, deseo tanto poder ver esos ojos dorados que tanto extrañaba…

_Bien… ya estamos aquí, wua¡ con tanto ajetreo ni siquiera había tenido tiempo como para escuchar mis propios pensamientos, esta cabaña que nos asignaron Kaede-chan y a mi es mucho más pequeña que la que tenemos en la aldea pero está bien… al menos es bastante cálida y el futon es bastante suave… vaya… a pesar de lo cansada que estoy supongo que no podre conciliar el sueño tan pronto… _

_Me levante con cuidado intentando no despertar a Kaede quien dormía feliz junto a mí y la tape con cuidado para que no notara mi ausencia y no tuviera frio…_

_La aldea era bastante más grande __que muchas otras que había visto, sin embargo recuerdo esta ruta, solíamos usarla mucho para ir a buscar los fragmentos, y también recuerdo esta montaña pero lo que no recuerdo es el templo que está a su pie y por lo mismo la gran aldea que se ha desarrollado a su alrededor, sostengo mi pecho con fuerza, una sensación desagradable de impotencia al saber que probablemente en algún momento de tiempo la aldea seria destruida…_

-Kagome-sama¡-

_Voltee__ un poco asustada por el repentino llamado de uno de los monjes, venían acompañados de una sacerdotisa algo adulta, su fría mirada me escudriño por completo, con tanta intensidad que sentí como si espiara dentro de mi alma…_

-Kagome-sama ella es la sacerdotisa Kimiko-dono…- _la sacerdotisa hiso una reverencia ante mi pero sin dejar de mirarme, yo le respondí de la misma manera, no iba a dejar que me amedrentara…_

- ella te guiara para poder proteger mejor el pueblo, los días pasan y el rumor de que la perla a desaparecido se extiende con velocidad, nosotros tres crearemos una barrera para proteger el área pero sin ayuda de ustedes no servirá de mucho…-

_Los monjes simplemente se alejaron, mientras que Kimiko-dono no dejaba de verme, su fuerte mirada me dio escalofríos, casi la sentía hurgar en mi mente…_

-Kagome-chan… eres sacerdotisa puedo verlo, pero no fuiste entrenada para ello… está bien… tendrá que servir… tú te encargaras de mis deberes de curandera, yo reforzare la protección del pueblo…-

_Me molesto un poco la forma altanera con la que me hablo,__ pero al menos era relajante saber que no la tendría viendo sobre mi hombro todo el rato que estemos aquí y si realmente no era necesaria, tal vez podría escaparme, no creo poder esperar a que Kikyo regrese para poder ver si el pozo sirve o no… Kimiko-dono me mostro la cabaña-hospital jeje al menos así la llame yo, habían algunas personas durmiendo adentro, mi trabajo de enfermera no empezaba hasta mañana, y ahora tenía aun menos sueño que antes… pero ya era hora de regresar junto a Kaede-chan… camino a la cabaña mire al cielo, pude ver que la fina línea de la luna se veía aun más pequeña que el día anterior… cuando llegue no estaba segura si estaba en menguante o en creciente, ahora estoy segura que tal vez mañana o pasado mañana habrá luna nueva, al menos en esta época… _

_Inuyasha no puedo evitar pensar en ti, sobretodo en estas noches __dónde estás tan vulnerable, no solo físicamente sino que además tus sentimientos los mantienes a flor de piel aunque quieras disimularlo… me pregunto como estarás en esta época, se que aun no conoces a Kikyo y se por lo que tú mismo me has contado que tu vida era muy difícil antes de conocerla, que precisamente al conocerla fue que decidiste quedarte en un solo lugar y que su presencia te había hecho cambiar poco a poco… ahora que aun no ha ocurrido anda de eso… Inuyasha… donde estarás, que harás esta luna nueva… oh kami¡ desearía tanto poder verte, poder consolarte en tus momentos donde te sientes más sensible… te imagino agazapado en una oscura cueva sin poder dormir, pendiente de cualquier ruido que ocurra a tu alrededor, nervioso y temeroso de tu propia existencia… …sin darme cuenta con una de mis manos había tapado mi boca intentando aguantar las ganas de llorar que sentía… y ni siquiera sé donde te encuentras con exactitud, si estás bien, si no estás enfermo, si tienes un techo que te cubra durante las noches o si encontraste un árbol lo suficientemente grande y seguro como para que puedas dormir tan solo un poco… tantas ideas que pasaban sobre mi cabeza… me deje resbalar por la pared de madera de la que era mi cabañita, no podía dejar de ver el pequeño hilo de luna mientras te recordaba… oh¡ kami¡ deseo tanto verte¡_

-Kagome onee-sama? Estas bien…- la pequeña Kaede había salido de la cabaña, los sollozos de la azabache la habían despertado… - Onee-sama… por que estas llorando?...- sus infantiles bracitos rodearon en un tierno abraso a la pelinegra que le había sonreído con suavidad mientras aun sentada en el suelo, limpiaba sus lagrimas que recién había notado que estaba soltando… la presión es su pecho se había apaciguado tan solo un poco…

Solo había logrado dormir a lo mucho un par de horas, antes de que Kimiko-Dono fuera a despertarla para decirle que su trabajo comenzaba a la de ya… se paso el día atendiendo aldeanos que la gran mayoría tenia resfriados por los drásticos cambios de temperatura, pero era de esperarse el invierno se acercaba, la noche y el día extremaban sus temperaturas…

El día había sido agotador, de nuevo no encontraba el momento para irse de ahí, recostada en su pequeña cabaña escuchaba los murmullos de afuera, Kaede jugaba feliz con una muñeca que una amable señora le había regalado, un poco antes de pedirle que si la dejaba adoptarla jeje, la señora tenía como 20 hijos pero le encantaba tener mas y mas hijos de hecho 6 de esos niños no eran de su sangre, pero era casi imposible decir cual… la ojicanela se pregunto si acaso Miroku no hubiera pegado saltos de felicidad si hubiera conocido a esa mujer en su propio tiempo… de nuevo sintió nostalgia por sus amigos y su familia, cuanto del efecto mariposa podría tener esta situación con su vida en cualquiera de las dos épocas… wua¡ maldita sea, de nuevo esa incesante e incansable jaqueca que parecía gozar con atosigarla… se levanto de ahí mientras Kaede intentaba acomodarse en el futon que ella había dejado templado por su temperatura corporal… estaba segura que en la alacena, donde guardaban las plantas que ya estaban buenas para usarse, había logrado distinguir una que era muy buena para estos casos… estaba a medio camino de la cabaña hospital cuando lo vio¡ oh kami¡ sus ojos oscuros, sus cabellos negros¡ esa mirada picara¡ no había duda de nada… era Miroku en persona¡

-Miroku¡- _no pude evitar gritar su nombre, era casi imposible que él estuviera en esta época pero mis ojos no me mentían, era él, tal vez había regresado¡ tal vez todo había sido un extraño sueño¡… tal vez… tal vez muchas cosas… muchas sin sentidos muchas otras con un poco de lógica… segundos después sentí moverse mi centro de gravedad acompañada de una ola de sentimientos y esperanzas que los incluía a todos los demás, la fuerza en mis piernas cedió un poco, lo suficiente para sentirme mareada, pero no llegue a chocar contra el suelo, me sentí aprisionada contra unos fuertes brazos, los ojos azul profundo no habían dejado de verme de esa intensa manera, aunque estaban a muy poca distancia de mi rostro, a demasiada poca distancia, tanto que me sentí invadida en mi espacio personal rallando en lo intimo… lo empuje con fuerza un poco molesta, un poco mas avergonzada…_

-Miroku que diablos haces¡… es que nunca cambias que diría Sango si te viera?-

-Miroku?... creo que se ha confundido de persona hermosa señorita, mi nombre es Miatsu, soy el monje Miatsu…-

_Miatsu-sama… ese nombre me suena… y esa cara… debe ser familiar de Miroku… oh¡ su abuelo… no pude evitarlo__, rápidamente mire su mano derecha pero no… no había muestras de que hubiera algún kazzana sellado en ella… eso me alegro de sobre manera… claro, Naraku aun no existía, por lo tanto la maldición tampoco, de nuevo me asaltaron mis complejos de efectos mariposa… si acaso tuviera la oportunidad de evitar la creación de un ser tan perverso como Naraku, como afectaría eso a mis amigos tan solo a un par de generaciones adelante, tal vez ellos ni siquiera nacerían o… no lo sé… _

-y dígame hermosa señorita, cual es el nombre que ha de tener la madre de mis hijos- el monje tomo en su manos las manos de la azabache, ella con una cara de resignación simplemente negó con la cabeza, mientras se salía de ese coqueto agarre y se convenció a sí misma que Miroku definitivamente habría de nacer…

-me llamo Kagome…-

-y dígame Kagome-sama, acaso es usted alumna de la Kimiko-dono… siempre creí que esa mujer jamás tendría alumnos, jeje… no me mal entienda…no quiero ser grosero ni nada…-

- no… bueno… yo solo soy… soy…- _el reemplazo de Kikyo… o maldita sea el juego del destino le encanta ponerme en estas situaciones, porque mi existencia siempre tiene que estar ligada con ella…-_ soy la sacerdotisa que llego junto con el pueblo que se mudo temporalmente aquí-

-sacerdotisa dice? Bueno es extraño, esas ropas…pues…-

-si bueno… prefiero estas, tiene algún problema con ello?...- _no me importa que me vean solo como una estudiante, me gusta mi hakama café mostaza… no pienso ponerme el rojo y que todos me miren como a una copia de Kikyo…_

-no, no… ninguna, no se moleste… debo decir que le queda muy bien, le hace lucir… más joven e inocente…- al monje Miatsu casi se le van los ojos al recorrer descaradamente el cuerpo de la Kagome, el no tan bombacho hakama le hacía lucir sus caderas y el gi de sacerdotisa se le ajustaba bien a la cintura ya que no había tanta tela que estorbara…

0000 ooo 0000000 0000 ooo 0000000

Otro día mas… otra jaqueca mas… más complejos existenciales… las mismas preguntas sin las mismas respuestas… el día parecía repetirse… todo fue tan parecido al día anterior que Kagome se pregunto si el tiempo realmente estaba corriendo… la sensación de dejavu no la abandono más que en los leves momentos el monje Miatsu flirteaba con ella, entonces lo que la invadía era la nostalgia, pero si es que hasta su voz era casi la misma, sabía que las generaciones se saltaba una pero esto era rayaba en lo ridículo…

_Ha¡ al fin el día a finalizado, de que sigan así las cosas tendré que escaparme una de estas noches a riesgo de ser capturada por algún ladrón o devorada por algún youkai… _

-Saito-chan… donde se encuentra Miatsu-sama…- _tal vez pueda pedirle que me escolte hasta la aldea… con lo poco que le conozco, pero con lo mucho que conozco a Miroku estoy segura que me ayudara…_

-oh¡ Kagome-dono, el sensei a salido a preparar la carreta…-

-oh ya veo, a donde irán? saldrán a algún lado?- _esta podría ser mi oportunidad…_

- Kimiko-dono le pidió de urgencia unos artilugios de un poblado cercano… iremos de prisa y corre, estaremos aquí a mas tardar por la mañana…- _a demonios, llevan prisa… bueno será cuando regresen…_

_Hoy finalmente es noche sin luna... las estrellas brillan intensamente sin la presencia de ella… demonios, con todas las desveladas que me he dado cualquiera diría que sería capaz de dormir como si estuviera en coma, pero de nuevo no puedo conciliar el sueño… bueno… al menos se que en algún lugar de esta tierra hay alguien más que tampoco podrá dormir esta noche… aunque no esté cerca de ti Inuyasha y ni siquiera tengas conciencia de mi existencia, aun así te acompañare a desvelarte la noche entera…_

Kagome se recostó contra la pared de su cabaña, mientras admiraba las estrellas del firmamento y la extraña mancha negra que debería ser la luna sin luz de sol que reflejar, …se había sacado unas mantas para aguantar el fresco de la noche, el paso de un par de viajeros la mantuvo entretenida de vez en cuando, …muy entrada la madrugada decidió que era momento de intentar dormir un poco… el ruido de unos cascos le llamo la atención, mientras a lo lejos lograba distinguir el lento andar de la carreta guiada por el monje Miatsu… decidió esperar a que pasaran, incluso tal vez traerían algo interesante…

Después de sonreírle al alegre monje sus ojos canela alcanzaron a ver una silueta de rojo en la parte de atrás de la carreta, Saito estaba con él, al parecer traían a una persona enferma…

_No __sé por cuánto tiempo quede congelada en mi lugar sin poder moverme, mi mente quedo en shock cuando lo vi… sus cabellos negros, su haori rojo, su hermoso rostro, mis piernas se rehusaron a moverse, mientras la carreta se alejaba de mi alejándome su presencia un poco mas, hasta que salió absolutamente de mi vista fue que pude reaccionar, corrí hacia ellos de nuevo, al parecer lo llevaban al templo que era donde dormía la anciana Kimiko… _

_-_Miatsu-sama que… que…- _no podía coordinar mis palabras… _

-no se preocupe Kagome-sama, solo esta envenenado, lo llevaremos Kimiko-sama para que…-

-envenenado¡- _no pude controlar mi emociones, me partió el alma verlo así, desmallado y tan indefenso, me subí a la carreta sin siquiera esperar a que esta se detuviera, lo que ciertamente me dio un poco de trabajo y unas cuantas expresiones de asombro de Saito y Miatsu, la carreta al final había detenido su marcha pero yo ni siquiera lo note, podía verlo recostado y respirando con dificultad, sentí mi pecho estrujarse, acerque mis manos para tocar su rostro, se veía tan frágil… apenas y rose sus mejillas sentí que tenía una intensa fiebre, entre en pánico, la fiebre puede llegar a ser muy peligrosa si no se atiende…_

-hay que bajarle la fiebre ahora¡-

-lo sé señorita por eso lo llevo con la…-

-no¡ todavía hay que subirlo por las escaleras del templo y ella aun tendría que bajar a buscar las cosas a la cabaña… rápido llévenlo a mi cabaña, yo lo atenderé¡… rápido maldición¡-

-hai¡- gritaron ambos alumno y maestro al unisonó, obedeciendo las ordenes que Kagome les iba dando a cada uno de ellos…

Lo habían recostado en el futon donde momentos antes Kaede dormía, la chamaca aun media dormida observaba entre divertida y asustada todo el espectáculo desde un rincón en la cabaña…

Lo primero que la azabache había hecho era desnudarlo del torso y mojarlo con agua fresca que tenia disponible, al igual que su frente, su cabeza y sus cabellos, dio unas cuantas indicaciones de ciertas plantas especificas antes de que sus improvisados ayudantes salieran en su búsqueda… quito la venda que Inuyasha tenía en su brazo, comprobando tanto la herida como el tipo de plantas que esta tenia, eran buenas pero no lo necesario, limpio la mordida con toda la dedicación que siempre le había brindado al hanyou, remplazando las plantas por las nuevas que Miatsu le había dado, cuando Saito llego con mucha más agua fresca, la azabache ya había concluido las vendas y se dedico a cambiar los paños en su frente y a humedecer su sedoso cabello negro… ya no había nada más que hacer que controlar su temperatura… los otros tres ocupantes de la cabaña observaban un poco intrigados como la miko doblaba el haori y el kosode como si mas que su enfermera fuera la esposa del aquel que dormía en el futon, con suavidad como si de una caricia se tratara enredaba sus finos dedos en las sedosas y húmedas hebras para mantenerlas frías y húmedas, había tanta intimidad y ternura en sus actos que incluso Kaede se llego a preguntar si acaso su onee-sama no lo conocía de antes...

Miatsu por su parte deseo más que nunca poder encontrar a aquella mujer predestinada para él, que lo cuidara con tanta devoción… pero por el momento era mejor dejarlos solos… se levanto siendo seguido de inmediato por su aprendiz…

-espero que todo vaya bien a partir de ahora Kagome-dono, le deseo lo mejor a usted y al viajero…-

Kagome vio un poco sorprendida y avergonzada al monje que dejaba la cabaña, había olvidado en donde se encontraba, por salvarlo a él… había olvidado que incluso este no era el tiempo que compartía junto con el hermoso hanyou-humano que dormía a su lado…

-no se preocupe monje Miatsu… el estará bien, para la mañana…- claro que estaba segura, con el primer rayo de sol sus cabellos se tornarían de plata y su energía youkai se encargaría de contrarrestar cualquier residuo del veneno que aun quedara en su sangre…

La puerta se abrió de improvisto dando paso a la sacerdotisa de fría mirada…

-Kimiko-dono, no se preocupe Kagome-sama ya tiene todo bajo con…-

-todos¡ salgan de aquí, yo me encargare a partir de ahora de cuidar al viajero¡- la sacerdotisa hablo en tono tan serio y amenazante, en su mano izquierda traía su arco y en la espalda su carcaj con varias flechas… Kagome sintió un escalofríos recorres su cuerpo entero, al verla tan brava, una ola de ira recorrió su cuerpo, a ella nadie le hablaba así, ni para desplazarla ni mucho menos para separarla de su hanyou…

Kagome controlando su enojo, hablo con toda la temple que pudo, lo último que le convenía era alterar mas a la vieja mujer que la enfrentaba como una fiera que se le habían metido sin permiso a su territorio

-Kimiko-dono, no es necesario que usted se moleste, yo puedo cuidar perfectamente de él, por la mañana podrá…-

-no¡ hay algo malo en este viajero, trae algo extraño¡- la ojicanela sintió de nuevo esa ola de nerviosismo recórrela entera, temerosa de que la anciana intentara algo contra Inuyasha,

-por supuesto que sí, esta envenenado…-no quedándole otra que intentar obviar la situación, tratando de hacer parecer exageradas las reacciones de la vieja miko…

-no juegues conmigo niña, lleva algo oscuro en su interior, puedo sentirlo…- la anciana tomo con un poco de forcejeo momentáneo e involuntario el traste de agua y las hierbas que en primera instancia Kagome se había rehusado a dejar…

-el solo es un humano… Kimiko-sama…-

La filosa y fría mirada que le dio la vieja sacerdotisa bloquearon cualquier otro pensamiento de la ojicanela, la fuerza y tenacidad de esta mujer era demasiado, tendría que idear otra manera de alejarla de Inuyasha…

-sálganse todos de aquí y también llévense a la chiquilla y tu Kagome… solo vayan al templo…-

Todos salieron de la cabaña incluyendo a Kimiko-dono, quien se aseguraba que los demás cumplieran con sus órdenes, volviendo a entrar hasta que estos ya habían tomado distancia…

La azabache removía nerviosamente sus manos intentando pensar en alguna manera de alejar a la vieja sacerdotisa de Inuyasha… temía por él, porque al salir el sol se haría hanyou de nuevo y muy probablemente la sacerdotisa dispararía antes de preguntar… y ya faltaba poco para el amanecer, una hora a lo máximo…

-Saito-chan, Miatsu-sama… adelántese por favor, yo… yo y Kaede regresaremos a buscar… unas… unas… mudas de ropa… si eso…-

_No sé si Miatsu me creyó o solo hizo como que me creyó, creo que fue lo segundo, aun así después de que ellos se adelantaran, convencí a Kaede para que alejara a Kimiko-sama de la cabaña… debía __regresar con Inuyasha, debía protegerlo de otra sacerdotisa si era necesario… aun me sorprende lo rápido que accedió a ayudarme, supongo que tampoco le agrada mucho Kimiko-sama o tal vez lo vio como un juego, pero en menos de lo que pensé Kaede salió de la cabaña con el arco y las flechas de Kimiko-dono seguida de cerca por la dueña de estos… yo estando escondida detrás de un árbol cercano aproveche el momento para entrar, protegería a Inuyasha así tuviera que enfrentarme a Kimiko-dono…_

_Verlo levantado me causo una sensación que no sabría como describir, un gran alivio y al mismo tiempo una profunda angustia, se veía aun tan débil, su mirada oscura y sorprendida me recorrió completa, casi tuve la impresión que diría mi nombre en cualquier momento… pero no lo hizo, era de esperarse, yo sabía que no me reconocería porque simplemente aun no me conoce, pero aun así mi pecho me dolió de alguna manera a pesar de que no pude definir que sentí… el solo termino de colocarse su haori, podía verlo temblar ligeramente, no sé si era por nerviosismo o por debilidad, …no pude moverme tampoco podía apartar mi mirada, cada movimiento en el aumentaba mi deseo de acercarme y al mismo tiempo me paralizaba… _

_Se acerco a mí, pude distinguir en su mirada un tanto de molestia, no supe cómo reaccionar… _

_-_apártate por favor…- _sus filosas palabras me sorprendieron bastante, extrañaba tanto el sonido de su voz pero la fuerza con que me hablo me dolió demasiado…no deseaba que se fuera, que se apartara de mi, tenía que hacer algo para detenerlo…_

-no debes moverte o salir y menos irte, aun… aun estas muy débil, por favor deja que te cure tus heridas y descansa…-_ quise tocarlo, aferrarlo a mí, abrasarlo y nunca soltarlo, pero el retrocedió, de nuevo ese vuelco en mi pecho me asfixiaron por unos segundos… iba a intentarlo de nuevo cuando esa mirada me detuvo, vi tanto odio y tanto desprecio, me sentí tan mal, casi creí que mi corazón se detendría… fue demasiado rápido, me rodeo antes de que pudiera siquiera reaccionar, cuando paso a mi lado pude sentir ese embriagante aroma a bosque, a sándalo, quise gritar su nombre, pero las palabras murieron en mi garganta mientras las lagrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos, el se iba de mi lado tal vez para siempre y yo no fui capaz de reaccionar… _

0000 ooo 0000000 0000 ooo 0000000

_Cu__anto tiempo había pasado ya …tres días… quizá cuatro? ciertamente nunca he tenido interés en contar el paso del tiempo, cuando me doy cuenta las horas se convierten en días y los días en años, solo la luna me indica cuando debo de preocuparme por ocúltame… pero ahora cada vez que cierro los ojos ahí esta ella, esa extraña mirada, hace tanto tiempo ya que no había vuelto a ver esa mirada, que ya la había olvidado, la última persona que me miro de esa forma fue mi madre la cual ya tiene tantos años que murió, creí que jamás volvería a ver unos ojos viéndome con esa intensidad… bueno, no importa igual no volveré a verla, ella era una estudiante de sacerdotisa y yo en ese momento era humano… cualquier encanto que hubiese tenido en ella se hubiera roto al llegar la mañana, al menos así puedo recordar tan solo sus hermosos ojos canela sin que estos estén acompañados del desencanto y desazón que empaña la verdad de mi existencia… _

_Esa noche, mientras intentaba esconderme entre el bosque y la aldea llegaron a mí, rumores acerca de la perla de Shikkon, al parecer la poderosa sacerdotisa que normalmente la protegía había decidido tomarse un descanso y por eso la perla había sido robada… __decidí quedarme por los alrededores para enterarme mejor de la situación, después de todo si se tratara de la magnífica joya que puede cumplirle un deseo a quien la posea, podría ser mi oportunidad de poder hacer algo con mi vida… hace mucho tiempo había intentado buscar la joya pero jamás pude dar con una pista tan clara como esta… supongo que hasta un sucio hanyou como yo puede tener suerte de vez en cuando, en especial después de esa maldita semana de perros que tuve…_

_Ahora después de unos días que quise esperar para que las cosas se calmaran después de que desaparecí de ahí sin consentimiento ni del monje, ni de ambas sacerdotisas, que según los rumores que escuche, me estuvieron buscando, sobre todo la más joven, al parecer si le había causado alguna especie de primera impresión, keh!¡, solo puedo imaginar cómo sería su mirada asustada si me encontrara de nuevo como soy realmente, supongo que en algún momento tendrá que pasar, pensándolo bien, sería lo mejor, su mirada de odio y desprecio sería un buen antídoto contra sus hermosos ojos marrones que no puedo dejar de recordar… _

0000 ooo 0000000 0000 ooo 0000000

_Lo buscamos por varios días, me sentí tan torpe y tan estúpida por haberlo dejado irse, pero ya había pasado casi una semana… se ha ido y no tuve la fuerza suficiente para detenerlo, aun recuerdo es mirada tan tosca que me dio… pero lo conozco y sé que solo __fue una máscara para esconder sus verdaderos sentimientos, aun así me dolió mucho y más me duele el hecho de que todos los momentos que hemos pasado juntos, todos los recuerdos, los buenos y los malos, y la confianza que ya existía entre los dos… todo se ha ido porque realmente nunca ha existido… al fin estoy consciente de ello y me provoca un extraño y gran vacío en mi alma… _

_Escuche un ruido detrás de mí, me asuste bastante, me había salido de la aldea para buscar agua del rio que pasa cerca, pero como lo había hecho a la prisa intentando escapar de la insistente mirada de Kimiko-dono no había alcanzado a tomar mi arco y mis flechas… solo me quedaba mi barrera para protegerme y esperaba que eso fuera suficiente, si me pasaba algo Inuyasha no estaría para rescatarme… me sentí tan patética con ese pensamiento, pero no podía hacer nada mas…_

_Finalmente había dado con ella y que mejor momento, el destino me brindo la oportunidad perfecta pues ella no llevaba armas con que protegerse, pero siempre había sido así, siempre se me daban las condiciones ideales para que los humanos me temieran y huyeran de mi… _

_Salí a su encuentro… podía ver sus intensos ojos canela, pero no baje mi mirada, a pesar de que deseaba hacerlo… bebería del veneno de su desengaño y todo terminaría, dejaría de pensar en ella y continuaría con mi vida y ella con la suya, pasaron segundos que me parecieron una eternidad mientras sus ojos me recorrían enteros, yo solo esperaba el momento en que su mirada se transformara en odio o al menos en desprecio, después me iría de ahí, …ella pasaría a ser parte de mi colección personal de heridas en mi corazón de aquellas personas que me habían cautivado o removido de alguna manera, después de todo no soy de piedra, aunque cuanto agradecería poder serlo, pero siempre terminaba igual, siempre ha sido así y ahora sé que no será diferente, después de todo solo soy un hanyou y eso jamás cambiara… tal vez si bebo suficientes dosis de veneno llegara el día en que me vuelva inmune a cualquier clase de sentimiento…_

No he podido esta vez, vuelvo a no ser, vuelvo a caer,

Que importa nada si yo, no se reír, no se sentir,

_Lo mire desde mi lugar, me sorprendió por un momento la manera segura y al mismo tiempo desconfiada en que se acerco a __mí, como podía alguien traspirar dos sentimientos tan contradictorios al mismo tiempo… conocía esa mirada, estaba esperando una respuesta… yo solo deseaba abrasarlo y nunca soltarlo… ya me había resignado en el hecho de que quizá no volvería a ver hasta que llegara el espacio de tiempo en que tuviera que encontrarse con Kikyo…_

Quiero oírte llorar y que me parta el corazón,

Quiero darte un beso sin pensar,

Quiero sentir miedo cuando me digas adiós,

Quiero que me enseñes a jugar,

_Quise parecer indiferente, fingir que no lo conocía, pero aun así no pude evitar que la felicidad me invadiera por completo… al menos logre contener en mi garganta el grito de su nombre… sabiendo__ lo mucho que para el significaba el que alguien conociera su nombre y seguramente poseer ese tipo de conocimiento sin que él me lo hubiese brindado previamente, entonces si me vería completamente exenta del tipo de personas en las que él podría llegar a confiar… pude ver el desconcierto en su mirada, toda la temple y seguridad con la que se había acercado a mí, se esfumo en el momento que no pude contener mi sonrisa…_

_La vi y exactamente no __sé lo que sentí, incluso creo que deje de respirar, mi mente se negaba a creer lo que veía… ella... __ella me había sonreído y sus hermosos ojos marrones me seguían viendo con la misma intensidad que la primera vez…_

Sé que me he vuelto a perder,

Que he vuelto a desenterrar, todo aquello que pase,

No sé ni cómo explicar que solo puedo llorar,

Que necesito la paz, que se esconde en tus ojos,

Que se anuncia en tu boca que te da la razón…

(La Oreja De Van Gogh: La Paz De Tus Ojos)

Continuara:… deberás que la música es magia pura… sabe en qué momento pegarte, jejeje, estaba haciendo la parte final del capi cuando precisamente en el reproductor sonó la canción que tuve que poner en el capi, y es que ni por la mente la tenia, pero cuando la escuche y en la tensión de estar a media escritura simplemente vi completado el capi, wua¡ fue genial, la emoción en mi pecho de que el destino entendió lo que necesitaba en ese momento juju, bueno…

Muchísimas gracias a todas aquellas que me mandaros sus hermosos reviews, se siente tan bonito ver el numero de rews aumentar día con día, es una sensación maravillosa arigatou!¡

Disfruten el capi, no olviden sus reviews por favor, son el alimento de mi musa, lo que me inspira a continuar el saber que hay a quienes les gustan mis historias xD…

Atte: Kagome-Nekko …. Yane¡


	3. Primer Interludio

Disclaimer : El precioso de Inuyasha y el resto de la manada no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo descargo mi fanatismo con historias de ellos, producto de mi cabecita loca XD…

Este producto es responsabilidad de quien lo recomienda y de quien lo lee X3

Diálogos entre -.-

_Pensamientos en cursivas_

**Antes De Conocerte…**

**Primer Interludio: **

_Aun recuerdo esos momentos tan claramente, cuando era tan solo un niño, tendría a lo mucho 6 años… mi madre aun estaba con vida y vivíamos solos los dos en una pequeña cabaña en algún poblado del cual hace mucho tiempo desconozco su ubicación…_

_La vi jugando en el estanque, una hermosa niña de edad similar a la mía, sus cabellos amielados y sus ojos verde esmeralda me cautivaron en el primer momento que la vi… _

-eres un ángel- _le pregunte apenas y me acerque lo suficiente para poder hablarle, ella solo me miro con esa hermosa mirada esmeralda y me sonrió, aun recuerdo que sentí como si los segundos se detuvieran… mientras me quedaba prendado de su sonrisa que hasta el día de hoy no he logrado olvidar…_

-no soy un ángel… me llamo Sakura…- _recuerdo que me miro completamente, se levanto y con sus manos aun mojadas toco mis orejas…_

-pero tú eres un ángel muy bonito…- _me dijo mientras yo experimentaba sensaciones nuevas en mi pecho y unas extrañas cosquillas que corrían desde su contacto en mis orejas hasta mis mejillas y cuello… fue la primera vez que alguien que no era mi madre me acariciaba de esa manera… _

-no soy un ángel, de hecho todos dicen lo contrario…- _le respondí mientras salía de ese agradable pero vergonzoso agarre…_

-si no fueras un ángel no tendrías el cabello de plata y ojos de oro…- _de nuevo me sonrió de esa hermosa manera que jamás podre olvidar…_

- pues no lo soy…- _le dije fingiendo molestia-_ soy Inuyasha… y soy un hanyou…-

-un hanyou…- _me pregunto un tanto extrañada_- y que es eso…-

-pues… pues no lo se… pero eso soy…- _en ese entonces solo había escuchado esas palabras de los aldeanos, había intentado preguntarle a mi madre pero ella había llorado de tal forma que no tuve el valor de repetir la pregunta…_

_Esa tarde no recuerdo mucho mas de nuestra platica, pero algo supe de que ella estaba destinada a ser muchas cosas, al parecer su familia tenía altos planes para ella, relacionado con la magia y con ser la heredera de ciertos poderes mágicos… realmente no me importo, era la primera vez que encontraba otro niño con quien poder jugar, pues los demás simplemente me ignoraba y los pocos que me contestaban eran reprendidos por sus padres, pero ella iba sola por todos lados al igual que yo, recuerdo que esa semana, que aun ahora dudo si fue realmente tanto tiempo o yo lo sentí así, pero me sentí tan bien a su lado… hasta que una mañana ella llego mas tarde de lo que normalmente solíamos juntarnos para jugar… se veía tan triste y abatida, con otra mirada que no creo poder olvidar, …no supe cómo reaccionar, apenas era un niño… _

-no puedo seguir jugando contigo…- _me dolió tanto… no pude decir nada…_

_ -_mi hermano dice que no debo jugar con demonios… tu eres un demonio?- _no supe responder, solo baje mi mirada, intentando esconderme detrás de mi flequillo, eso también lo había escuchado de los aldeanos… pero incluso yo mismo nunca quise creerlo, no me sentía como un demonio, …en ese entonces yo relacionaba a los demonios con ogros y espíritus malignos… _

-te parezco un demonio?… - _ aun recuerdo que a pesar de que lo intente las palabras salieron acompañadas de lagrimas… después sentí el suave rose de sus delicadas manos, ella limpio mis lagrimas y yo solo podía mirarla mientras intentaba controlar mi llanto…_

-no creo que lo seas Inuyasha… yo creo que eres mi mejor amigo…-

-y tu la mía¡- _se que le grite, también estoy seguro que la había aferrado de la mano, pero antes de darme cuenta, un hombre bastante alto, de cabellos y ojos negros ya la tenía levantada como si ella fuera solo un objeto, su mirada de desprecio me dio tanto miedo, en ese momento el si me pareció un demonio…_

-no vuelvas a acercarte a mi hermana maldito demonio¡ -

-Touya no le digas así¡ adiós Inuyasha¡, eres mi mejor amigo y nunca voy a olvidarte¡- _ella me grito aun estando en los hombros de su hermano, mientras la alejaban de mí, yo no pude moverme… al día siguiente ella no apareció, ni el día después de ese, ni ningún otro día… jamás supe donde estaba su casa, siempre nos veíamos y jugábamos en el estanque, varios días después, cuando ya me había cansado de esperarla fue que supe que habían abandonado el pueblo… jamás supe de ella de nuevo… _

_Ya no recuerdo su aroma, ni el sonido de su voz, pero sé que sus ojos nunca los podre olvidar así pasen cientos de años… _

00000 oooooo 00000 OOOOOO 0000000 OOOOOO 00000 oooooo 00000 OOOOOO 0000000 OOOOOO

_Mi madre solía trabajar para poder ganarse la vida de ambos, en la casa del terrateniente de la aldea, un tipo arrogante y extremadamente racista, al menos conmigo lo era… una tarde mi madre cayó enferma y yo tuve que asistir en su lugar, a pesar de ser solo un niño de 8 años, me pusieron a recoger las mesas en el bar del pueblo, una maldita cantina de mala muerte…_

-he¡ tu hanyou¡ ya termine con esta botella ve ahí y tráeme otra¡-

-si señor…- _odiaba que me llamaran hanyou, después que Sakura se fuera finalmente logre entender lo que realmente demonio o hanyou significaba…_

-hanyou¡ ve a la cocina y trae más licor para la mesa 3…- _a pesar de que al terrateniente, dueño del bar, le había dicho mi nombre insistía en llamarme hanyou, no podía reclamarle nada pues yo sabía que si lo hacía después se desquitaría con mi madre… _

-si señor…- _cuando salí con varias botellas mas de sake, recuerdo que un sujeto que había estado molestándome toda la noche, dándome ordenes como si yo fuera SU empleado personal, me intercepto cuando pase a su lado, me agarro de una de mis orejas… el dolor que sentí fue indescriptible… incluso me maree y casi perdí el equilibrio… irónicamente si no fuera porque él me sujetaba con fuerza, como si quisiera levantarme del piso, fue que no caí…_

-hanyou, déjame esas botellas aquí…_- me agarro de mi otra oreja y me obligo a asentir, yo solo me aferraba al encargo y me aguantaba el dolor que me daba muchísimas ganas de llorar…_

-estas son para la otra mesa, señor… por favor... ahora le traigo las suyas…- _la presión en mis orejas aumento a tal grado que no pude evitar soltar las botellas de sake que llevaba conmigo y me aferre de los rechonchos y fornidos brazos que me sujetaban, mientras intentaba liberarme de alguna manera…_

-estúpido hanyou… mira que hiciste¡ eso saldrá del sueldo de tu madre¡ - _el terrateniente había visto divertido la escena pero en el momento que solté las botellas las cuales se derramaron por todo el piso, se levanto y me sujeto de los cabellos, aunque el jaloneo igual me dolió, agradecí que la presión en mis orejas había desaparecido, aunque aun me dolían, no había comparación…_

-no fue mi culpa señor, el señor de esta mesa…-_ quise explicarme pero me interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar…_

-por eso los sucios hanyous no sirven ni para servir mesas¡- _me arrojo contra el suelo, …antes de que intentara levantarme sentí un agudo y fuerte dolor en mi rostro, nunca supe si fue una patada o un puñetazo, pero me quede ovillado en el suelo intentando regresar del dolor que no me dejaba ni pensar con claridad sujetando mi pómulo que había recibido la descarga del golpe… _

-no se ensañe con el niño… si me lo deja para que me atienda exclusivamente a mí, yo pagare las botellas que ha derramado…- _recuerdo que por unos pocos momentos creí que mi suerte había mejorado, pero cuando volví en si me di cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba…_

_Con una mejilla morada y adolorida, pase la noche atendiendo las nimiedades y caprichos del arrogante borracho del cual me había vuelto esclavo por una noche, no hubiera sido tan malo si no fuera porque le agarro una saña a mis orejas, las jalaba por cualquier cosa, para apurarme, para llamar mi atención, cuando se le ocurría alguna necedad y yo apenas estaba terminando la ultima que se le ocurrió… aun recuerdo esa última platica antes de que todo se vaya a la mierda… _

_Para variar me sujeto de las orejas mientras me susurraba en ellas…_

-oye niño y que otros servicios ofreces aparte de ser un buen esclavo?...- _yo no entendí la pregunta, por Kami tenía ocho años¡ además de que su asqueroso aliento alcohólico me estaba mareando…_

-que otra cosa se le ofrece señor?- _oh Kami aun no sé cómo demonios le hice para seguir en mi papel de buen esclavo cuando lo único que deseaba era largarme de ahí, solo podía pensar en que mi madre me necesitaba…_

- oye Manta…- _Manta era el nombre del terrateniente, pero en general prefería que le llamaran señor… _-Manta¡ que otros servicios puedo tomar de tus empleados?-

-que otra cosa podrías querer Roshin… tengo buenas meseras que estoy seguro les encantara atenderte por algunos yens? –

-si, bueno yo preguntaba por el pequeño hanyou…-

-por el niño? Roshin por Kami si que te has vuelto pervertido…-

-es que ya page por el Manta… sería tonto pagar más por obtener lo mismo… no crees?-

-Haz lo que quieras Roshin…-_ el simplemente se reacomodo en la silla de madera que parecía que en cualquier momento cedería, aun en esos momentos no entendía que era lo que quería de mi… reforzó el agarre que tenía en una de mis orejas y me obligo a acercarme hasta hacer contacto con él, ...mi muy sensible olfato sintió un golpe del desagradable aroma que sudaba su cuerpo, una mezcla entre licor rancio y orines, se me revolvió el estomago con tanta fuerza, que tuve que apretar mis dientes intentando contenerme de no regresar lo poco que habia en mi estomago… _

-veamos si eres mejor trabajando con la boca que lo que eres atendiendo mesas…- _ todo paso en cámara lenta para mi… la fuerza de su agarre se intensifico, ...intentaba mantener los ojos abiertos sin poder contener un ligero grito debido al dolor que me asaltaba en esos momento… me revolvía tratando de zafarme de su agarre mientras veía a medias la manera en que el maldito ebrio desataba la cinturilla de su hakama, seguía sin entender nada, pero mi instinto me decía que no podía permitir que siguiera con lo que sea que estuviera haciendo… cuando finalmente libero su asqueroso y maloliente miembro frente a mi rostro, incluso me olvide del intenso dolor de mi oreja para sostenerme de sus gordas piernas y evitar chocar contra algo tan asqueroso, me jalo mas fuerte contra él pero no permití que me acercara ni un solo centímetro más…_

-anda chiquillo… y mas te vale no morderme o entonces lo pagaras con tu propia vida y con la de tu madre…- _fue la primera vez en toda mi corta vida que me sentí tan amenazado, mi vida y la de mi madre dependían de algo que no era capaz de hacer, a pesar de que desconocía la magnitud de aquella acción, mi instinto y mi propia conciencia me decían que era algo completamente malo y que no debía permitir que siguiera avanzando… _

_El, al ver que mis brazos no cedían a pesar de la fuerza que el aplicaba contra mi oreja, con su mano libre agarro su miembro y levanto un poco sus caderas …comenzó a acercarse a mí, el pánico me invadió al mismo tiempo que unas incontrolable arcadas… _

_Todo lo demás lo recuerdo apenas como un extraño sueño… fue la primera vez que sentí el poder que poseían mis garras, recuerdo algunas cosas, algunos gritos, mis propios gruñidos y el calor de la sangre que empapaba mis manos… cuando regreso mi conciencia el salón completo estaba inundado de sangre y restos humanos… recuerdo que me ensañe con Roshin que al final había quedado imposible de identificar si alguna vez había sido una persona o si siempre fueron destajos de carne podredumbre… mire a mi alrededor reconociendo los cuerpos sin vida de algunos aldeanos y también al terrateniente… entre en pánico mientras a las afueras del bar escuchaba el barullo de la gente del pueblo que al parecer estaban más que dispuestos a vengar la muerte de sus preciados conocidos, temí por mi madre, porque hayan ido primero por ella antes que por mi… salí corriendo con toda la velocidad que podía poseer con tan corta edad, me alegro de sobremanera comprobar que a pesar de todo era mucho más veloz que cualquier adulto…_

_Cuando llegue a mi cabaña se encontraba vacía, los aldeanos ya habían pasado por aquí… me deje caer ahogándome en mis propias lagrimas, todo me dejo de importar… por primera vez me di cuenta del demonio que residía en mi interior y que era la razón por la que todos me discriminaban, realmente le temían al demonio que era… _

_-_Inuyasha…- _escuche la dulce voz de mi madre, jamás me había sentido tan feliz de escucharla… _

-Oka-sama-_ corrí a ella y me abrace con fuerza mientras dejaba que todo mi llanto y mi dolor saliera de mí… _

_-_tranquilo mi amor… anda debemos irnos…- _ yo la mire confundido pero después la verdad cayó sobre mí como un balde de agua helada, mire mis manos llenas de sangre recordando una vez más las atrocidades que había cometido tan solo un par de horas antes, era obvio que no podíamos quedarnos… …mi verdad me peso como nunca antes, mi madre tenía que cargar conmigo como siempre lo había hecho y ahora ya no solo era por el simple racismo de las personas, era porque por primera vez me daba cuenta que tenían razón… _

_Esa tan solo fue de las primeras experiencias de las muchas mierdas que viví a lo largo de muchos años en los que he logrado sobrevivir… _

Continuara… Gommene por poner así a mi Inuyashita precioso, pero siempre he imaginado este tipo de cosas y aun peores de lo que debió sufrir el pobrecito, pero es que la humanidad es muy cabrona cuando se pone en plan de joder… y nada mejor como el racismo para joder a las demás personas sin una verdadera razón… algo que el precioso ojidorado que tanto amo, sufrió a todo lo largo de su vida…

Se que el capi fue un poco corto, pero es solo un interludio, ARIGATOU POR LOS HERMOSOS Reviews que me mandaros, muchas gracias, me emociona tanto recibirlos xD… son el alimento de mi musa¡

_**OTRA COSA… si alguien ha imaginado alguna vez alguna clase de las muchas mierdas que debió haber sufrido Inuyasha**, mándenme un correo o un reviews con la idea si es que les gustaría verla desarrollada por mi en algún otro interludio XD yane¡_

**Atte: Kagome Nekko**


	4. Acompañame a estar solo

Disclaimer : El precioso de Inuyasha y el resto de la manada no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo descargo mi fanatismo con historias de ellos, producto de mi cabecita loca XD…

Este producto es responsabilidad de quien lo recomienda y de quien lo lee =^-^=

Diálogos entre -.-

_Pensamientos en cursivas_

**Antes De Conocerte…**

**Capitulo 3: ****Acompáñame a estar solo…**

_La vi y exactamente no sé lo que sentí, incluso creo que deje de respirar, mi mente se negaba a creer lo que veía… ella... ella me había sonreído y sus hermosos ojos marrones me seguían viendo con la misma intensidad que la primera vez…_

_Por mi mente pasaron recuerdos de aquellas personas que me habían conocido como el hanyou que realmente era… esa expresión la había visto en tan pocas personas que me era fácil numerarlas con tan solo recordarlas, pero de eso hacia tanto tiempo ya… me sentí tan extraño, una ola de nostalgia, necesidad y ansiedad se apodero de mi cuerpo, ¿Quién diablos era ella? _

-cuál es tu maldito problema ¡…- _mi cuerpo reacciono solo, realmente no supe porque le grite algo como eso, pero aun así no pude contenerme, mi experiencia me decía que esta sonrisa era tan hipócrita como la simple situación lo ameritaba… una sacerdotisa desarmada sonriéndole a un hanyou que la aborda desde la espalda… que estúpido…. como no lo pensé antes… era puro y simple instinto de protección, supongo que esa sonrisa por más hermosa y sincera que pareciera, solo era parte de su armamento o al menos la manera de reaccionar a las situaciones comprometedoras o riesgosas…_

_A pesar de que no salió como esperaba, me di la vuelta para largarme de ahí…_

-cuál es tu nombre…- _escuche el sonido de su suave voz, …entendí la pregunta… pero no pude procesarla…_

-que?…- _me gire a verla de nuevo, ella seguía ahí sonriéndome como si nada pasara, a mi mente regreso una sonrisa similar pero con un par de ojos esmeraldas, me negué a creer algo así, cuantas probabilidades había de que existiera una chica similar, además la inocencia de un niño no puede compararse con una mente adulta y maleada… no conteste… pero tampoco me moví… _

-me llamo Kagome… tu cómo te llamas?- _…después de todo, no sería la primera vez que una hermosa mujer me sonreía, incluso las más bellas youkai podían profesar sonrisas de este calibre cuando les interesaba, pero al final siempre resultaba que no era más que una mentira… _

_Simplemente la ignore, me gire de nuevo para marcharme de ahí…_

_Su mirada se torno fría y de nuevo lo vi con intenciones de irse de ahí… mi cuerpo reacciono por cuenta propia, me acerque a él y lo sostuve del brazo, o al menos esa fue mi intención, …todo paso en un segundo, cuando apenas y había hecho el intento por rozarlo me vi aprisionada por el cuello contra uno de los muchos árboles de alrededor nuestro, sentí que el aire se negaba a pasar por mi garganta debido a la presión que una sola de sus manos ejercía sobre mí, sus orbes doradas expelían un odio que yo solo había visto en aquellos momentos en los que el se transformaba en un youkai, pero esta vez era diferente, no tenía sus marcas moradas y su energía seguía siendo la de siempre… sostuve su mano, hundiendo mis dedos entre los suyos y mi cuello, intentando aflojar su agarre, pero él me elevo como si no fuera más que una muñeca, provocándome un agudo dolor en mi cuello y hombros, mientras percibía como mi sangre lograba apenas circular con dificultad… no podía hablar o respirara …los segundos pasaban… comenzaba a marearme… _

-qué demonios intentabas hacer maldita sacerdotisa…- _su voz sonó tan filosa y profunda, mientras aumentaba la presión en mi cuello, …casi sentí miedo… pero el saber que era Inuyasha quien intentaba asfixiarme, me tranquilizaba aun en contra del sentido común, …mi mente y mi instinto de supervivencia me decían que este no era el Inuyasha que yo conocía, que el aun tenía muchas cosas que superar para poder ser el confiable hanyou del que me había enamorado, aun así mi alma y mi corazón gritaban que por mas diferente que fuera, por mas herido que aun se encontrara no dejaba de ser Inuyasha y que él nunca me haría daño…_

_Podía sentir el palpitar de su sangre contra mi mano, mientras la sostenía contra el árbol que me ayudaba a mantenerla incapacitada… me sentía tan poderoso con su pequeña vida entre mis dedos… sentí mis labios curvarse en una sonrisa que no pude evitar, me sentía tan bien de que para variar sea yo quien tuviera el control y no al revés, keh¡ patéticos y débiles humanos aun no comprendo cómo es que se sienten tan superiores, cuando realmente son tan frágiles… sus ojos canela no dejaban de mirarme de esa extraña manera a pesar de la presión que ejercía sobre su pequeña vida… me sentí un poco extraño… confundido tal vez…_

La azabache sentía que en cualquier momento perdería el conocimiento, comenzaba a ver manchitas de colores mientras sentía sus pulmones arder exigiendo el aire que el hanyou le negaba con una sádica sonrisa en sus labios…

_Acaso… será posible que mi vida termine así… a manos de Inuyasha… que maldita diferencia a como Kikyo dejo este mundo igual en los brazos de él, pero agraciada con sus lagrimas y con un ultimo beso de amor, mientras yo, solamente me dejare extinguir por sus manos y una sádica sonrisa llena de desprecio… al menos… al menos… pude ver… por última vez esos únicos ojos que aun inundados de odio son… son…_

-tan… her… mo… sos…- _con el último resquicio de mi fuerza levante una de mis manos y removí un mechón de sus sedosas hebras plateadas para poder ver con claridad ambas orbes doradas… una hermosa ultima visión antes de que todo se volviera negro… _

_La vi levantar su mano… no me moví, la dejaría intentar defenderse… digo, ya era hora de que intentara hacer algo… después la dejaría… me iría definitivamente de su vida y ella podría olvidar este mal encuentro… gracias a mis desarrollados sentidos fue que logre escuchar su lastimero murmullo antes de que su mirada se apagara por completo… acaso… me había llamado hermoso?... qué demonios pasaba por la cabeza de esta chica… _

000000 ooooo OOOOOO 0000000000

_Me desperté un poco adolorida, mi cuello y mis brazos me dolían, sentía la espalda agarrotada, …abrí con lentitud mis ojos comprobando que también tenía dolor de cabeza… ah maldición¡, no recuerdo cómo es que llegue hasta aquí, miro a mi alrededor y veo que estoy en medio de una cabaña bastante roída, percibo un ligero olor a humedad y a sucio… _

La azabache se encontraba sentada en el piso de duela, su espalda apoyada contra una de las paredes, sus manos hacia atrás aplastadas entre su cuerpo y la pared, intento moverlas, salir de esa incómoda posición dándose cuenta que estaba amarrada de las muñecas, que por la textura que sintió se pregunto si acaso no era con un pedazo de tela, miro sus piernas y le alegro ver que al menos estas estaban libres, se revolvió inquieta intentando incorporarse, descubriendo que igual se encontraba amarrada a la misma pared… saberse completamente imposibilitada de defenderse o huir, el pánico se apodero de ella intentando recordar que era lo último que había pasado…

_Recuerdo que lo último que vi fue de su hermosa mirada antes de perder el conocimiento… sentí el calor de mis lagrimas, es que acaso me había dejado a mi suerte ahí en medio del bosque y ahora no tengo idea de donde estoy o en manos de quien…_

-vaya… ya despertaste… comenzaba a tener mis dudas…- _gire a verlo un poco sorprendida de la situación que recién comenzaba a comprender, era prisionera del Inuyasha que se encontraba parado a la entrada de la cabaña, donde, al parecer alguna vez existió una puerta, se veía tan altanero y arrogante… tan Inuyasha y al mismo tiempo tan diferente al que conocía… sentí una cálida sensación en mi pecho… después de todo no me había abandonado…_

-antes me preguntaste mi nombre… pues bien… me llamo Inuyasha… sacerdotisa… y aun me quedan algunas dudas sobre ti, por eso te traje aquí… aun… aun me quedan mis dudas si es que querías llamar mi atención o no… pero definitivamente lo has conseguido…- _claro que tenía mis dudas, su sola presencia, su actitud de aparente inocencia me resultaban tan extrañas… como era posible que aun en esta situación su mirada no dejara de verme con la misma intensidad que en un principio, o estaba loca o es que en verdad era muy buena actriz... me acerque a ella… me agache a su altura y sin delicadeza sujete su cabello, solo deseaba que dejara de mirarme… _

-auch¡- _escuche su reclamo que no me importo para nada, su sedoso cabello acaricio mis dedos y un agradable y dulce aroma a flores sakuras me inundo por completo… me acerque uno de sus mechones y lo olfateé sin importarme que ella aun me observaba con la mirada entrecerrada por la incomodidad de mi agarre…_

-donde… por… porque… auch¡- _me revolví un poco inquieta y avergonzada por su cercanía, se que intentaba intimidarme y ciertamente lo estaba consiguiendo… aunque dudo que en el sentido que él deseaba…_

-sabes algo… no sé si eres muy tonta, muy ingenua, muy inocente, o si simplemente estás loca… aunque sinceramente lo de inocente no me lo trago… - _la vi sonrojarse y hacer un mohín con sus labios, jejeje creo que la moleste con mi comentario… la jale con más fuerza obligándola a cerrar los ojos…_

-que es lo que quieres de mi… porque me insistes tanto con tu presencia…- _le pregunte mientras no dejaba de manipularla con el mechón de ébano, obligándola a subir y a bajar la cabeza, jeje… me estaba divirtiendo bastante y ella parecía enojarse mas cada vez…_

-basta¡ no soy una maldita muñeca¡…-

-tienes razón, solo eres mi prisionera… así que más te vale responderme…-

-no sé de qué me estás hablando… Inuyasha… suéltame por favor… me duelen los brazos…-

-keh¡ parece que solo eres tonta… tienes idea de con quién estás hablando?... deberías agradecer que no te quite la vida…-

-no me llames tonta¡ tú eres el bruto por tratarme de esta manera…. cuando yo no te he hecho nada… - _pude ver su fría mirada, su mano me sujeto del cuello con fuerza haciendo que me golpeara la cabeza contra la pared… me aturdí por unos segundos y mi dolor de cabeza se intensifico… su mano sujetándome con fuerza me hicieron recordar que este no era mi Inuyasha… lo vi respirar un par de veces como intentando calmarse, soltó mi cuello para sujetar mi mentón y así asegurarse que escuchara sus palabras… _

-no eres más que una simple estudiante de sacerdotisa, me extraña que no conozcas los riesgos de tratar con youkais… tal vez debería simplemente matarte y evitarme el malestar de encontrarte nuevamente en un futuro donde se que intentaras matarme, después de todo eso es lo que hacen las sacerdotisas… o no?... matan hanyous y youkais como si fueran los soberanos del mundo…-

_Había tanto odio y tanto dolor en sus palabras… me sentí tan mal, tan triste… desee desde lo más profundo de mi alma abrasarlo, consolarlo y decirle lo importante que era para mí… desee poder hacer y decir tantas cosas en este momento… pero sabía que no me creería, incluso se lo tomaría a mal… lo mejor sería decirle algo más sutil…_

-no me interesa de que raza seas… Inuyasha puedo ver que realmente no eres una mala persona… Inuyasha… puedo verlo… lo sé…-

-tú no sabes nada de mi¡ quien carajo te crees¡ no eres mas que una patética humana que cree que por tener un poco de poderes espirituales puede venir y juzgar a los demás¡ los humanos como tú me dan asco¡ maldita ramera¡- _como se atrevía a decirme que me conocía¡ hablaba como si hubiera vivido toda una vida conmigo y eso me lleno de rabia¡ nadie excepto yo, sabía lo que esta maldita vida me había hecho, una simplona sacerdotisa refugiada en su templo rodeada de maestros, amigos probablemente con padres aun vivos venía a decirme que me conocía¡ por mi podían jodersela hasta la muerte¡_

El peliplateado tomo de los hombros a la azabache obligándola a agacharse hasta casi pegar su pecho con sus piernas, dejando libre el acceso al amarre de sus muñecas, destazando las vendas que la aprisionaban contra la pared… sin mediar palabra, el cabreado hanyou la obligo a levantarse tomándola con fuerza de uno de sus brazos, acompañando sus acciones un par de quejas por parte de ella, después de todo la incómoda posición la había entumido en diferentes partes del cuerpo, …como si la miko fuera un chiquillo regañado por su padre, la obligo a caminar bajo su tosco agarre forzándola a una rápida caminata que la saco de cabaña y la dirigió por parte del bosque…

-a donde me llevas? Inuyasha…- _no me contesto… podía ver de reojo su molesta expresión, aunque no podía distraerme demasiado ya que la manera en que me sujetaba y la rapidez con la que me hacia caminar amenazaba con hacerme tropezar en cualquier momento… admire el tupido boque a mi alrededor, era tan extraño que esa cabaña estuviera en medio de ningún lugar, escuche a lo lejos el correr de un rio, probablemente no estuviéramos muy lejos del lugar donde me había capturado… le pregunte de nuevo, pero de nuevo no hizo ni el intento por contestarme, yo me enoje bastante y de hecho me hubiera gustado tanto que el rosario estuviera en cierto cuello en estos momentos… llego a mi limite, me trataba como a una desobediente chiquilla y no le había dado razones para hacerlo… me detuve con toda la fuerza que mi desequilibrado andar me permitió, me agite hasta que lo sentí liberarme, iba a gritarle aun no sabía qué pero iba a hacer que me escuchara, pero esa sonrisa arrogante me detuvo de hacer cualquier cosa… fue muy rápido, me sujeto del pecho de mi gi y me aventó hacia el frente con demasiada fuerza, como si fuera alguna llave de yudo, me maree por el rápido y violento movimiento, me sentí volar algunos segundos antes de caer dolorosa y pesadamente contra el piso de terracería, había llegado a mi limite, como se atrevía a hacerme tales cosas¡ no me importaba si era mi Inuyasha o era otro hanyou, iba a saber quién era Kagome Higurashi¡… cuando me gire me percate que había atravesado una pequeña bardita de matorrales y enredaderas …enfrente de mi había un camino perfectamente delimitado… lo busque aun entre la vegetación pero ya no había rastro de el… quise gritar pero su potente voz grito primero…_

-tu aldea esta hacia el norte sacerdotisa… jajaja… agradece que no te mate¡ ahora lárgate y no regreses maldita pretenciosa¡-

-pretenciosa¡ yo no soy nada de lo que tu crees¡ Inuyasha¡-

Ella espero pero el sonido del viento fue su única respuesta, le era imposible saber si aun se encontraba cerca o si de plano ya se había largado… el aun podía escucharla escondido entre los ramales de un alto árbol, no necesitaba verla para saber lo que estaba haciendo, la escuchaba refunfuñar y pisar el suelo con fuerza mientras gritaba su nombre llamándolo, le pareció de lo mas cómico…

Se quedo ahí recostado aun después de que los pasos de ella se habían dejado de escuchar, había regresado a su aldea, …el ojidorado se preguntaba qué demonios había pasado momentos antes… recordaba sus palabras una y otra vez _-no me interesa de que raza seas… Inuyasha puedo ver que realmente no eres una mala persona-_ se preguntaba si realmente alguien así podía existir… suspiro al viento deseando en lo profundo de su mente el poder volver a ver esa extraña chiquilla…

_Tal vez debería darle una oportunidad…_ por su mente pasaron todos esos dolorosos recuerdos de ser rechazado por humanos y youkais, despreciado y discriminado por ser un hanyou… aun le dolían cada recuerdo en su mente, sentía las antiguas heridas en su piel como si estuvieran abiertas en carne viva, aunque de estas hacía mucho tiempo que ya se habían cerrado sin dejar marca alguna, había intentado ser aceptado en diferentes lugares en distintas aldeas inclusive en diferentes manadas de youkais pero el resultado era igual… de vez en cuando había alguien un poco más comprensivo que el resto del grupo pero casi siempre era porque había algún interés oculto en sus acciones, eran esas situaciones las que más le dolían, era tan difícil creer ya, cuando lo único que le habían mostrado eran mentiras, engaños y odio en su manera más pura… se sujeto el pecho con fuerza intentando calmar su corazón que parecía dolerle de tan rápido que avanzaba, sacudió su cabeza intentando despejar sus numerosos amargos recuerdos… salto entre los arboles hasta que llego a ese cristalino rio aventándose a él sin meditárselo, el agua fría le punzo contra su cálido cuerpo de manera casi dolorosa, calmándole sus recuerdos y lavando sus ideas, cerrando nuevamente su mente a ese angustioso pasado… más relajado por el correr de rio que parecía acariciarlo con sus aguas cristalinas, aprovecho sacarse unos pescados para la comida… intentando olvidar el incidente con Kagome… aunque muy en el fondo sabía que volvería a recordarla, no sabía si fuera malo o bueno, pero ya no quería pensar más o sabia que le daría dolor de cabeza…

000000 ooooo OOOOOO 0000000000

_Estaba tan, tan, TAN molesta, tan frustrada, tan ush¡… cuando llegue a la aldea no me calentaba ni el sol, Kaede fue la primera en darse cuenta, lo que me hizo sentirme aun peor pues ella había estado muy preocupada, me había ausentado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, no había cumplido correctamente con mis encargos en la enfermería y además tenía hambre, cuando Kimiko-sama me vio, inmediatamente supo que andaba cabreada y me suspendió de mis deberes, no supe si enojarme mas o agradecérselo, me fui a descansar a mi cabaña junto con Kaede, merendamos un guiso que la amable señora Megumi-san nos había obsequiado, ella era la señora que adoraba a los niños, al parecer Kaede había pasado la tarde jugando con sus hijos, jeje, debo admitir el delicioso sabor casero me recordó a mi madre… deseaba volver a mi tiempo… la nostalgia me abordo sin que pudiera evitarlo, mi frustración y mi tristeza salieron de mi con tanta fuerza que no pude evitar un lastimoso llanto… deseaba volver a mi tiempo, a mi casa, incluso a mi escuela, quería volver a ver a mi mama, como la extrañaba, mi pequeño hermanito que en estos últimos años había crecido bastante me sorprendía incluso lo maduro que se estaba volviendo para el pequeño gnomo que aun era, mi abuelo que estaba cada vez mas informado de extrañas enfermedades, extrañaba tanto a mi amigos, a Sango que amaba como a una hermana y mi mejor amiga, deseaba tanto poder contar con su consuelo, con sus consejos, a Shippo que era ya casi como mi hermanito aunque sabía que yo para él le era más una madre, seguramente me extrañaba y yo no estaba ahí para él, claro si es que esa época aun existía, sobre todo después de todo lo que aquí había pasado, extrañaba incluso al monje Miroku que era un gran amigo, casi un hermano pero un poco mas pervertido, oh Kami¡ los extraño tanto, …no podía controlar mis lagrimas, que salían copiosamente de mis ojos, Kaede se asusto de que comencé a llorar tan fuerte que solo pudo abrasarme y yo correspondí agradecida de que al menos sus pequeños bracitos de niña me dieran un dulce consuelo, en especial cuando lo recordé al él, a Inuyasha a MI arrogante, orgulloso, confiable y hermoso Inuyasha, tan diferente de este Inuyasha, no aguante mas, mis gemidos se convirtieron en dolorosos gritos de llanto, pero es que me dolía tanto tenerlo tan cerca y no poder ni siquiera calmarlo, sus venenosas palabras me regresaron a la mente, se escuchaba tan dolido, tan triste, expelía tanto odio… a cambio el Inuyasha que yo amaba estaba destrozado por la muerte de la mujer que él había llegado a amar… llore, en verdad llore como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía… simplemente todo se me junto, las tres épocas que había logrado conocer… el dolor de ambos Inuyashas, …todo… revuelto y saliendo como un caudaloso rio de mis ojos… creo que en algún momento me quede dormida, me sentí flotar en un oscuro mar de incertidumbre… no sabía qué hacer, o a donde ir… y aun en estos momentos, en mis recuerdos y en mis sueños… solo deseaba verlo una vez más, ver su sonrisa y la calidez de su mirada… Inuyasha…_

000000 ooooo OOOOOO 0000000000

_Aun no entendía cómo es que no me había ido de ahí, tal vez esperaba volver a verla, noo… lo que pasa es que simplemente este lugar era muy tranquilo y me hacía falta un pequeño descanso, no sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo había pasado ya, pero estaba seguro de que sería más de un año que llevaba moviendo a ningún lugar en especifico…aunque claro nunca hubo nada que me retuviera… en especial desde que deje de intentar mezclarme con las personas o con diferentes clanes… estaba recostado sobre el techo de esa roída cabaña, apenas había pasado un día desde que la obligue a irse… aun intentaba descifrar que demonios me había pasado… porque sentía que su mirada era sincera… aunque claro, no sería la primera vez que me equivoco…_

_Sentí su aroma acercarse… ese delicioso aroma a flores de Sakura… me escondí entre las ramas de unos de los frondosos arboles que abundaban en la zona… porque diablos había regresado… sentí formarse un nudo en mi estomago, el resentimiento y el coraje me recorrió por completo… maldita y estúpida bruja… había venido a matarme… podía ver su arco en sus manos y un carcaj lleno de flechas en su espalda, estúpida zorra¡ debí matarla cuando la tuve enfrente… lo mejor sería largarme definitivamente de este lugar…_

_Quise pararme e irme de ahí antes de que intentara apuntarme, pero me contuve… esperaría a que cargara su arco y tal vez me llamara… me pregunto si sería capaz de atacarla con mis garras…_

El cabreado semidemonio intercalaba su mirada entre sus garras mientras las hacia crecer y la femenina figura que caminaba con tranquilidad, sabía que estaba oculto a su mirada pero aun así se puso alerta, no fuera a ser que el intento de sacerdotisa fuera más poderosa de lo que él pensaba… se desconcertó bastante al verla asentar su arco y quitarse el carcaj de su espalda, apoyándolos en la base de uno de los arboles cercanos a la cabaña, la vio mirar a su alrededor como intentando buscar o escuchar algo… después comenzó a dirigirse al rio, no se encontraba muy lejos del lugar y su fuerte corriente debía de ser incluso detectable para los oídos humanos… la siguió lo mas silenciosamente que pudo… se sintió tan extraño cuando ella, estando a la orilla del rio se sentó y descalzo, remojando sus pies en la fría corriente,

Una exclamación placentera salió de sus labios al sentir el agradable cosquilleo del agua en sus adoloridos pies…

_Que delicioso, oh Kami, ya necesitaba esto… lástima que la corriente del rio sea demasiado fuerte como para intentar meterme, …podía sentirlo a mi alrededor, sabía que estaba escondido, no sabía exactamente donde estaba, pero podía sentir su presencia… me sentí tan tranquila de saberlo aun alrededor… desee llamarlo, pedirle que me acompañara, como antes solía hacer con mi Inuyasha… pero bueno… tendrá que bastar por el momento… no pude evitar sentirme segura al saberlo cerca… aun en contra de la lógica, después de todo nada me afirmaba que este Inuyasha me protegería, dios santo si ni siquiera estaba segura de que no me lastimaría… bueno… tendrá que bastar… _

_La vi recostarse aun con los pies dentro del agua, saco de entre su gi blanco un pequeño libro, coloco una de sus manos tras su cabeza para hacerla de apoyo y con la otra abrió y acomodo el libro en su pecho… se veía tan relajada… sin darme cuenta me había relajado yo también, al menos por hoy no parecía tener intenciones de atacarme… me recosté en mi propia rama, cerré los ojos, mientras escuchara el chapotear de sus pies en el agua podía estar tranquilo, su arco y sus flecas estaban algo lejos y lo que intentara perfectamente me daría tiempo de contraatacar, podía oler su suave aroma que me sumergió en un extraño letargo… me sentí tan extraño, pues estaba más que seguro que ella sabia perfectamente que yo andaba por aquí… por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí acompañado… _

**Acompáñame a estar solo**

**A purgarme los fantasmas**

**A meternos en la cama sin tocarnos**

**Acompáñame al misterio de no hacernos compañía**

**A dormir sin pretender que pase nada**

**Acompáñame a estar solo**

_Llevaba algunos días repitiendo este ritual para acercarme a Inuyasha… ya me había comido un par de libros completos de plantas medicinales, incluso habían momentos en que la lectura en verdad me comía y perdía la noción del tiempo, después de todo eran temas que en verdad me interesaban, la presencia siempre existente de Inuyasha me relaja de una manera tan absorbente que incluso me sentía tomando unas vacaciones… pero extrañaba su mirada, su voz… pero no me atrevía a llamarlo… sabía que era aun muy pronto… _

_Hoy sería el sexto día que podría relajarme en presencia de la sacerdotisa… no me di cuenta en qué momento había pasado, pero ansiaba el momento exacto en que su presencia me relajara al grado de poder dormirme con su aroma y su presencia… maldita sea si quedaba tan malditamente expuesto, si ella quisiera en esos momentos podría acertarme un par de flechas perfectamente sin que yo ni siquiera me percatara, pero su aroma me embebía tanto que me era casi imposible no relajarme a tal extremo… aunque definitivamente si fuera a morir que mejor manera que sin darme cuenta… maldición… que patético se había escuchado eso… _

**Acompáñame al silencio**

**De charlar sin las palabras**

**A saber que estas ahí y yo a tu lado**

**Acompáñame a lo absurdo**

**De abrasarnos sin contacto**

**Tu en tu sitio yo en el mío**

**Como un ángel de la guarda**

**Acompáñame a estar solo**

_Hoy había sido diferente, aun veía el vacio del rio frente a mí, hacia ya un par de horas que ella se había ido, el atardecer estaba cayendo, ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que ella solía venir todos los días a leer algo distinto… incluso me había llamado en un par de ocasiones, pero yo no había tenido el valor de salir… hoy igual me había llamado… esta vez escuche algo de tristeza en su voz… por alguna razón me había hecho vibrar algo en mi pecho… aun recordaba sus palabras, el atardecer bajaba y yo sabía que mañana no la vería mas, ni sentiría su presencia o su aroma y mucho menos la calma que había logrado darme…_

000000…Flash back…000000

_Ya sería la segunda semana que venía todos los días a ver a Inuyasha… aun no acudía a mis llamados aunque sabía que ya solía acercarse mas, incluso en un par de ocasiones estando recostada había logrado vislumbrar parte de su haori rojo entre lo tupido de uno de los arboles… pero… Kikyo finalmente haba llegado a la aldea donde nosotros nos encontrábamos… había sido un poco extraño, al parecer había llegado a la conclusión de que la perla no estaba en ningún lado, lo cual ella misma había dicho que era imposible pero que por el momento no podía hacer nada mas, Kaede estaba feliz por volver a ver a su hermana y los monjes empezaron a hacer los preparativos para regresar a la aldea, saldríamos mañana mismo pero algo andaba mal con Kikyo… me veía mucho y podía jurar que toda la confianza y el carácter de la Kikyo que había conocido al llegar ya no existía, al menos conmigo andaba muy fría… así que en conclusión mi visita de hoy con Inuyasha sería diferente, tenia que ser diferente, debía que hacer algo para convencerlo de seguirme o al menos avanzar un poco más en nuestra relación… en nuestra casi inexistente relación pero era mejor que nada… _

**Acompáñame**

**A decir sin las palabras**

**Lo bendito que es tenerte**

**Y serte infiel solo con esta soledad**

_Llegue al rio, esta vez no llevaba nada para leer ni tampoco me quite los zapatos, simplemente bebí bastante agua dándome el valor de continuar con lo que pensaba hacer… sentí su presencia tan cercana como las últimas veces… de alguna manera calentó mi corazón… estaba ganándome su confianza, kami esta vez sí que sería difícil… no recordaba que la primera vez hubiera sido tan complicado… pero bueno… me gire e intente buscarlo con la mirada…_

-Inuyasha… podrías… al menos por esta ocasión… salir… por favor…-

_Pude escucharla intentando llamarme como otras veces… pero esta vez, su voz sonaba un poco apagada… tuve ganas de bajar y mirarla… pero me contuve…_

-Inuyasha… Kikyo ha regresado finalmente…- _me sentí tan extraña al caer en cuenta de que hablaba de Kikyo como si él la conociera, me sentí tan rara al percatarme que ellos no tenían ningún conocimiento de la existencia del otro y que muy probablemente mi comentario le hubiera resbalado olímpicamente… no sé si sentí alegría o me sentí hipócrita… recién me daba cuenta que me estaba aprovechando de todo lo que sabia y que ellos desconocían… me sentí una perfecta víbora rastrera al aprovecharme de lo que algunos llamarían "información privilegiada"… de hecho en algunos casos tener tal información especifica podría considerarse un delito según la situación… estoy segura de que aunque a algún juzgado legal no le importaría mucho mi situación, no evitaba que yo me sentía como una completa estafadora…_

- bueno… como te decía… Kikyo es la sacerdotisa principal de… de mi aldea…- _dude en afirmar si era o no mi aldea, pero pues no me quedaban muchas opciones…_

-ella ya ha regresado del… del viaje que debía hacer… así que ahora regresaremos a la aldea que nos corresponde, esta queda a tres días de distancia… cuatro si consideramos que vamos toda una aldea…-

_Ella se iba… me sentí tan extraño… una extraña desazón se acumulo en mi estomago, no sabía que era… sin darme cuenta apreté una rama que se encontraba a mi alcance, el sonido que hizo al romperse había revelado mi ubicación, lo supe pues ella vea hacia mí, no me seguí escondiendo, pero tampoco baje de donde me encontraba… _

-entonces… voy a irme Inuyasha…- _pude ver su mirada marrón, me veía con infinita tristeza… si había algún sentimiento que podía distinguir en los ojos de los demás era el odio, el desprecio y la tristeza… y ella definitivamente estaba triste… por mi… no podía comprender por qué… me negaba a creer que ella estuviera sintiendo algo por separarse de mi… _

-sabes… si tu quisieras… podrías venir con nosotros…- _pude ver como su apacible mirada se trasformo en una de completo desprecio yo solo baje la mirada, no quería resignarme aun, pero no podía hacer nada mas… _

-bueno… voy a extrañarte… Inuyasha… si algún día quisieras visitarme… estaría feliz de volver a leer a tu lado…-

_Bajo su mirada, casi podía escucharla aguantarse el llanto… no pude moverme… sus palabras calaron profundo en mi mente… -voy a extrañarte…estaría feliz de volver a leer a tu lado…-_

000000…Fin Flash back…000000

**Acompáñame**

**A quererte sin decirlo**

**A tocarte sin rosar ni el reflejo de tu piel a contra luz**

**A pensar en mí para vivir por ti**

**Acompáñame a estar solo**

_Deje pasar los días… aun no me iba del lugar donde la había visto por última vez… en dos días más seria luna nueva… debía empezar moverme y a buscar un lugar donde refugiarme… pero… aquí… es el único lugar donde me sentía seguro… aunque desde que ella se fue… y su aroma finalmente había desaparecido por completo, comprendí que no era lugar si no la presencia de ella la que me traía tranquilidad… maldita bruja… una sacerdotisa debería ser la última cosa en la tierra que debería darme confianza… seguramente me había lanzado algún conjuro de control mental… maldita zorra… pero enojarme no me serviría de nada… tres días de recorrido… keh¡ uno me bastara…_

_Tenía un par de días que habíamos llegado a la aldea… Kikyo por alguna extraña razón no dejaba de seguirme a donde sea que yo iba, aunque había recuperado su habitual cortesía al tratarme, no dejaba de mirarme raro… no podía regresar al pozo con ella detrás de mi todo el tiempo, aunque últimamente no me importaba mucho, era tan insistente en que me anduviera con cuidado, que siempre tuviera mi arco y mis flechas, ush¡ si que podía llegar a ser pesada… no entendía que se traía conmigo, era como si intentara protegerme, la sola idea me dio escalofríos pero que podía hacer… los pocos lapsos que lograba escaparme de la insistente mirada castaña, me iba a recorrer el largo del rio que pasaba un poco más allá de la aldea… deseaba tanto verlo… pero solo podía esperar… si tenía un poco del Inuyasha que yo conocía tardaría en llegar pero sé que estará aquí, en algún momento, solo esperaba que no se tardara tanto, lo extrañaba tanto… por el momento solo me preocupaba que mañana seria luna nueva…_

_voy a extrañarte…estaría feliz de volver a leer a tu lado… no dejaba de recordar sus palabras con cada nuevo paso que daba hacia ella, el problema es que habían mas de seis aldeas en la misma dirección donde ella se había ido había calculado mas o menos el tiempo que un simple humano tardaría en llegar a algunas pero no estaba seguro de en cual se encontraba… maldición¡ si al menos la hubiera seguido desde un principio… ni siquiera tenía que haberme notado, con que no perdiera su aroma hubiese sido suficiente… feh¡ para empezar aun no se qué demonios ando buscándola… de seguro era esta estúpida condición humana que no tardaría mas que algunas horas en aparecer… maldición… aun no e encontrado un jodido lugar decente donde esconderme para esta noche sin luna…_

_a pesar de mi cortos sentidos debido a mi próxima condición pude detectar su aroma… maldición no había notado lo grabado que lo tenía… qué demonios me había hecho… me acerque con cautela… escuchaba con claridad el suave rugir del agua del rio… me asome con cautela… y ahí estaba ella… recostada, con los pies en el agua, leyendo alguna otra cosa, como a alguien podía gustarle tanto hacer ese tipo de cosas… ya me la imaginaba como una completa cerebrito aplicada en lo que sea que los monjes y sacerdotes estudiasen… la vi sonreír y dirigir su mirada hacia mi… maldición… no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que me había acercado a ella, lo suficiente para estar en el rango de su percepción… pero mis escasos sentidos me estaban fallando ya bastante…_

_-_sabia que vendrías Inuyasha… no es lo mismo estas sola, si no estás tu…- _Le sonreí lo más alegre que pude, no me costó trabajo pues era lo que realmente estaba sintiendo, verlo ahí parado, con su carita de desconcertado, lo extrañaba tanto y en estos momentos me sentía completa… había pasado toda la maldita tarde leyendo o intentando leer diferentes libros, moviéndome, cambiándome de lugar pero siempre cerca del río, si conocía a Inuyasha era un hombre de costumbre fijas… como un perrito y si iba a buscarme lo haría cerca del rio primero y que mejor momento que cuando tenía sus sentimientos más latentes… sabía que tenía que ser esta tarde… si no al menos hubiese tenido que esperar un mes más y gracias a Kami-sama que fue hoy, porque no me sentía capaz de esperarlo otro mes…_

_Sus palabras… sus sonrisa… su mirada… calentó algo en mi interior… creo que corregiré mi primera impresión que obtuve de ella, no era tonta… solo… estaba loca… _

**Acompáñame a estar solo**

**Para calibrar mis miedos**

**Para envenenar de apoco mis recuerdos**

**Para quererme un poquito**

**Y así quererte como quiero**

**Para desintoxicarme del pasado**

**Acompáñame a estar solo**

_Estaba bien… si estaba loca, yo también lo estaba por sentirme bien a su lado… si fuera a perder mi vida por dejarme llevar por una sonrisa y una mirada como esa, entonces que así sea, después de todo cuanto más jodida podía estar mi vida… al menos …por esta vez… me dejaría caer en una ilusión…_

**Y si se apagan las luces **

**Y si se enciende el infierno**

**Y si me siento perdido se que tu estarás conmigo**

**Con un beso de rescate**

**Acompáñame a estar solo**

**.**

**Por esta vez**

**Acompáñame a estar solo**

_(Acompáñame a estar solo – Ricardo Arjona)_

_Si pueden escucharla mientras leen la parte del fic donde esta sale no se arrepentirán XD_

**Continuara… **xD repito¡ la música es mágica me cae… sabe exactamente es que momento dejarse escuchar, estuve bloqueada hasta que escuche esta canción, perfecta, casi podía verla salir de los labios de este Inuyasha, sobre todo la ultima parte… me hubiese gustado poner algunas cosas más, pero seria excesiva miel y ya estaba bien para este capi, la reservare para el siguiente jejeje, . creo que me está saliendo mas romántica de lo que había esperado jojojo…

muchisisimas gracias por sus hermosisimos reviews, nunca me canso de leerlos, enserio ... me encantan... son el alimento de mi musa XD, arigatou

**Atte: Kagome Nekko**


	5. Tus Razones, Mis Razones

Disclaimer : El precioso de Inuyasha y el resto de la manada no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo descargo mi fanatismo con historias de ellos, producto de mi cabecita loca XD…

Este producto es responsabilidad de quien lo recomienda y de quien lo lee X3

Aun no se a donde me llevara la historia, los personajes avanzan a su propio ritmo y se crean su propia historia, para mí siempre ha sido así… haber que pasa en esta historia de la que aun no tengo el final =^w^=

Diálogos entre -.-

_Pensamientos en cursivas_

**Antes De Conocerte…**

**Capitulo 4****.- Tus Razones, Mis Razones... **

La azabache no cabía en la felicidad que sentía, acomodada en su cabaña junto al cálido fuego, tomando un poco de té, en compañía de la pequeña Kaede quien dormía plácidamente a lado de su hermana Kikyo, la cual frente a la joven miko leía un par de libros que se había conseguido de regreso a la aldea… su mente volaba en los agradables momentos horas atrás cuando finalmente se había vuelto a encontrar con el hermoso par de ojos dorados que al final de cuentas habían decidido buscarla y encontrarla… casi podía verlo un poco más parecido al Inuyasha que ella conocía… al final el tiempo que logro verlo había sido tan poco… el hanyou había hecho su apenada aparición y después de haberse perdido unos momentos en esa mirada chocolate que lo veía con amor, aunque el aun no supiera leer tal sentimiento, había dado su característico feh¡ en respuesta y después se había internado de nuevo en el bosque, alejándose de cualquier mirada… mientras los rayos de sol que se habían tornado anaranjados y violetas finalmente habían dado paso a la noche, no había intentado llamarlo, ni mucho menos buscarlo, aunque la tentación había sido inmensa, sabía que se escondía para no dar luz a su forma humana… pero estaría seguro mientras se quedara por los alrededores, al menos en el par de días previos ella y Kikyo habían recorrido el área asegurándose que ningún demonio hubiese hecho nido en su ausencia… esperaba con ansias el momento en que amaneciera de nuevo y entonces si intentaría buscarlo, era el momento exacto para avanzar un poco más en su intento de relación…

-entonces Kagome…- Kikyo había roto el plácido silencio, sacando a Kagome de sus pensamientos que no se encontraban ahí precisamente…

- tengo entendido, que desde la última vez que nos vimos antes de que yo me fuera de viaje… que algo te había pasado para que llegases llorando a la aldea… bien, creo que ya es tiempo de que me digas la verdad… sinceramente no me trago la floja historia que me contaste nada más llegar…- los fríos y calculadores ojos de Kikyo escudriñaban a la sacerdotisa frente a ella, leyendo cualquier movimiento que la delatara…

-no… yo no sé a que te refieres Kikyo…. Lo que te conté aquella vez fue…-

-apuesto a que ni siquiera podrías repetirme la misma historia…-

-nani?... esto yo… bueno… a que viene esto tan de pronto…- Kagome sabía que Kikyo tenía razón, realmente ya no recordaba mucho de la historia que se había hecho para poder salir del paso, ciertamente intentar repetirla probablemente solo la delataría aun mas…

-veras Kagome… en el monte Fuhim… realmente si sentí la presencia de la perla… - Kagome sintió como si su sangre hubiese dejado de circular…

- fue endemoniadamente difícil dar con su paradero y es que, la perla se encontraba aun en perfecto estado de purificación lo que la hacía aun mas difícil de detectar, además de que yo esperaba encontrarla levemente oscura, sería lo más lógico si algún demonio había logrado hacerse con ella…-

Kagome trago grueso… un sin fin de opciones se formaban en su cabeza intentando hilvanar lo que la nívea miko frente a ella intentaba explicarle… temía de sus palabras… que le provocaban el sentirse descubierta, un ligero temor recorrió su espalda mientras esperaba que lo que se imagina no fuera cierto…

-pero al final, descubrí su ubicación exacta…- Kikyo espero, viendo duramente a los ojos a la morena que sentía nerviosa frente a ella… Kagome podía distinguir esa fuerte y astuta mirada calándola, estudiándola, tenia una leve idea de lo que la mas adulta insinuaba… pero ni siquiera ella estaba segura, pero si Kikyo había sido capaz de sentir la presencia de la perla entonces había cruzado en el tiempo junto con ella… lo único que podía significar… _-la perla… regreso a mi interior?... maldición… y Kikyo lo sabe… o maldición debí irme en el pozo nada mas tuve la oportunidad… en lugar de pasándomela paseando por los alrededores del rio… -_

-y… entonces…. Cuál sería su ubicación exacta?… Kikyo?…- una sínica sonrisa adorno el pálido rostro… Kagome espero un poco temerosa, casi hasta podía esperar a que la atacara… pero se sorprendió bastante al ver a esta retomar su libro… Kikyo se recostó cerca de su hermanita y después de acariciar los enmarañados cabellos a la pequeña, retomo su lectura… Kagome se quedo con las palabras en la boca un tanto confundida… cuestionándose si sus sospechas eran ciertas o de nuevo se había equivocado…

- entonces… Kikyo…-

-no finjas Kagome… no soy tonta… se que la tienes tu… por alguna razón no puedo sentirla en esos momentos, pero lo que sentí en el monte Fuhim me es suficiente… -

-yo… yo la tengo…? - _maldita sea… lo sabia¡ de nuevo esta en mi interior… pero si Kikyo no puede sentirla a menos que este en ese monte, significa que un demonio menos, tal vez no sea tan peligroso como en un principio… pero entonces ella al ser la guardiana… significa que intentara recuperarla, demonios¡ demonios¡… que puedo hacer… nunca me eh enfrentado a Kikyo, no directamente… y al estar ahora con vida debe ser aun más fuerte que la que yo conocí en mi tiempo…-_

-te equivocas Kikyo¡ yo no tengo la perla¡…- la aludida simplemente giro a verla un par de segundos sin darle más importancia al asunto y siguió leyendo como si nada…

Kagome se levanto del piso para intentar dar fuerza a sus palabras…

-como podría tenerla Kikyo¡ además tu misma dices que no la sientes no?... te aseguro que no la tengo¡… puedes…- a pesar de todo Kagome no pudo evitar sonrojarse por lo que iba a decir…- puedes revisarme si quieres, lo que sea para que me creas… onegai…- _si Kikyo no siente la perla, es porque la tengo en mi interior, fusionada con mi alma o algo, si insisto de esta manera tal vez consiga que me crea o al menos crea que en verdad yo no tengo idea…_

-no hace falta, si la tuvieras a mano te aseguro que sentiría su presencia…-

-entonces?...-

-… (silencio)…-

-maldición Kikyo¡- Kagome aporreo molesta uno de sus pies… causando que la pequeña Kaede se levantara un poco asustada…

-Onee-sama… que ocurre?- la pequeña tallo sus ojos intentando salir del sopor de su sueño…

-tranquila Kaede… no pasa nada, si… saldré por un momento… vuelve a dormir- la miko deposito un cálido beso sobre la frente de la pequeña intentando hacerla dormir de nuevo, después se levanto tranquilamente y se acerco a la menor, la mirada canela y la marrón se intercambiaron por algunos momentos antes de que la mas adulta decidiera tomarla de la mano y guiar a la menor fuera de la cabaña…

-a donde…- no la dejo terminar…

-si de verdad… intentas… que yo te crea… iremos al templo… y bueno… ya verás…-

Kagome veía el firme agarre de Kikyo en su mano,., se sintió un poco extraña, era la primera vez que tenía contacto directo con ella después del primer incidente en el pozo… su mano cálida y suave la sostenía con fuerza, sus apurados pasos que la guiaban sin duda alguna… la azabache no pudo evitar compararla con la Kikyo que ella conocía, fría y ajena… esta por el contrario era fuerte pero cálida... madura… toda una mujer… -_la verdadera Kikyo… supongo que en algún momento tendré que acostumbrarme…-_ Kagome se dejo guiar, deseando que no pasara nada malo que la delatara…

_Llegamos al templo, Kikyo simplemente me pidió que me metiera en un extraño circulo lleno de sellos, me recordó un poco a los pergaminos que usaba Miroku… pero bueno… en grande… cuando pase al centro de estos me sentí un poco extraña como si me pusieran una enorme y pesada mochila en la espalda, mi respiración se volvió pesada y sentía como si el aire estuviera sucio… me gire para preguntarle a Kikyo pero ella ya no estaba, a mi alrededor solo había una pinta oscuridad, con manchas violetas rojas y amarillas, me sentía dentro de un caleidoscopio…_

-relájate Kagome, intenta dominar tus emociones y déjame leerte el alma…- _escuche la voz de Kikyo muy cerca pero aun así era como si no estuviera, escuche una especie de eco, intente responderle pero las palabras no salieron de mis labios… me comencé a asustar de ese lugar, la oscuridad y las manchas moradas purpureas aumentaban, me recordaron al veneno de Naraku, el temor se apodero de mi, mientras sentía mas dificultad para respirar, quería irme de ahí, pero mi pequeño circulito era el único lugar con luz, no deseaba moverme… cerré los ojos intentando controlarme, recobrar la compostura, pero solo podía llamarlo a él, a Inuyasha… oh Kami¡ lo necesitaba tanto… el brillo de sus ojos, la fortaleza de sus brazos, el color de sus cabellos, el olor de su piel… recordarlo me relajo, saber que el aun estaba ahí afuera esperando por mí, aunque el aun no lo quisiera admitir… me dieron la fuerza para hacerle frente a esta situación… abrí mis ojos y descubrí que las manchas violáceas se habían trasformado en motas rosadas, eso me relajo aun mas, las otras parecían veneno pero estas me recordaban a los algodones de dulce que vendían en los parques… la luz en mi circulo comenzó a aumentar… y la luz rosada se extendió abarcando la oscuridad… me di cuenta que la oscuridad eran mis miedos, probablemente mis impurezas igual… me recordó un poco a cuando purificaba la perla de shikon… me asuste por ese pensamiento, si Kikyo estuviera de alguna manera viendo en mis pensamientos, lo último que deseaba era que se enterara de todo aquello, vi aparecer frente a mí una mota de color verde… después todo se difumino como simple humo de concierto… el templo y Kikyo, todo reapareció atrás de ese extraño humo…_

-bien… Kagome… pude ver los colores de tu alma, temores y anhelos como cualquier persona, tu miedo a la oscuridad en muy grande, jeje, el miedo al miedo mismo… si algo así… pero en ti hay un fuerte amor por alguien, un amor tan grande y benévolo que es capaz de purificarlo todo a tu alrededor y regresarte a tus cabales… sin contar que tu alma es enorme, nunca había visto una tan grande… pero aun al fondo de todo eso, hay algo que temes que los demás vean… escondes algo… un secreto… y por su magnitud es algo muy importante… pero no hay mayor oscuridad que esa… un temor extraño y nada mas…-

_Mire a Kikyo esperando una respuesta, me sentía como segundos antes de que me dieran una prueba de __matemáticas que no sabía si había pasado… _

La nívea miko se acerco con tranquilidad a la azabache, su mirada era relajada pero intrigada, sujeto por los hombros a la menor y bajo su gi blanco, dejando expuesto sus hombros y parte de su pecho, Kagome no pudo evitar ruborizase por la extraña actitud de la más grande, pero no dijo nada… la misma Kikyo se bajo su propio gi, quedando en las misma condiciones que Kagome, la cual estaba más que roja, pero la sorpresa no la dejaban reaccionar… iba a hablar pero la mas adulta se adelanto…

-ahora que he visto que tu alma es tan pura como pude imaginarme, pues los colores solo describen tus sentimientos, realmente en ti no hay obscuridad alguna… intentare fusionar momentáneamente mi alma con la tuya, si lo que me contaste es verdad… entonces lo sabré… sin esperar respuesta Kikyo abraso con fuerza a Kagome quien solo se había quedado de piedra…

_Pude sentir como un extraño calor me cubrió por completo, era como estar en la aguas termales… no pude evitar recordar el momento exacto en que el alma de Kikyo se había despedido de nosotros justo después de su definitiva muerte… los besos de Inuyasha la habían logrado salvar… me sentí tan extraña, podía sentir mis lagrimas mojar mis mejillas, pero el dolor de mis sentimientos no pasaba de un efímero recuerdo… recordé a mis padres a mis amigos… a todos ellos, pasaban __y desaparecían en mi mente mientras las correntadas de sensaciones me alegraban y me entristecían a la vez… pasaron algunos momentos y sentí a Kikyo despegarse de mi, pude ver sus llorosos ojos al igual que los míos… seco su lagrimas con sus mangas y después seco las mías, yo seguían sin querer moverme, estaba absorta en un sopor de tristeza y anhelo, tan fuerte que no me sentía capaz de hablar sin romperme de nuevo… me sentí un poco ultrajada, mentalmente… pero no me sentía mal… solo un poco descubierta… _

-lo… lo siento… Kagome… esto puede ser un poco, bueno… emotivo… muy emotivo… y por cierto… se que mientes… - _la mire asustada pero ella no parecía estar más preocupada por ello... se veía un poco extraña mientras intentaba secar sus lagrimas que simplemente volvían a caer…_

_-_ahora sé donde la tienes… la perla… esta en tu interior y de alguna forma tu lo sabías… aunque tal vez no conscientemente… sin embargo, esta tan pura… yo … ha¡…- _la vi tapar su rostro ocultando sus lagrimas que no dejaban de correr, las mías por otro lado finalmente habían parado, poco a poco, pero al menos ya se habían detenido…_

_-_oh¡ Kami¡ Kagome como puedes soportar tanta tristeza, tanta añoranza, tanto amor, tanta… tanta necesidad, pero a la vez… tantas ganas de dar… haz… haz obsequiado tu corazón a tantas personas, como puedes tener tantas cosas por dar…- _vi a Kikyo derrumbarse frente a mi mientras fieros sollozos se apoderaban de ella, yo solo me senté a su lado… sabía que estaba congestionada de sentimientos que eran solo míos… así que no dije nada ni intente consolarla… era presa de las misma inseguridades y sentimientos que yo llevaba conmigo todo el tiempo… solo que yo ya me había resignado y sabia llevarlo de una mejor manera… de acuerdo, me quebraba algunas veces… muy probablemente cuando me sentía desbordada justo como Kikyo se siente ahora, pero son cosas que poco a poco he ido superando y he reacomodando en mi interior… una sacerdotisa como ella acostumbrada a controlarse, a no retener sentimientos ni emociones, lo cual es altamente comprensible debido a la clase de carga que debe de llevar… supongo que… verse abrumada por todo esto que yo cargo… no debe ser fácil para alguien como ella… _

_Espere paciente mientras ella técnicamente se desasía en el suelo, sacando todo lo que yo sabía debía sentir… seque los restos de mis húmedos ojos y me recosté en el dojo mientras la escuchaba llorar… cerré los ojos y me di cuenta que así como yo le había pasado desbordados sentimientos, ella por su parte me había pasado su serenidad, un alma limpia, con apenas un matiz de soledad y otro poco de amor… muy seguramente se mantenía tan reservada apropósito… me reconsidere si por esta clase de paz no sería buena idea tomar un entrenamiento propio de sacerdotisa… la sola mención de largas horas de meditación y fríos y largos baños en helados ríos me retracto enseguida… me gire a verla, sus sollozos habían menguado un poco… pero no podía saber por cuánto tiempo más estaría llorando así… _

000000000000 ooooooooooo 00000000000000 ooooooooooooo

_Bien… aquí estaba frente al mentado pozo… ahora estaba segura de que pasaría por el… después __de todo era más que seguro que la perla estaba bien fusionadita dentro de mi… pero tenía miedo de que en lugar de llevarme a mi época me llevara tan solo 50 años adelante… bueno 53 si consideramos el tiempo que ya había pasado en el primer Sengoku… ah maldición¡, no se que hacer… me gire de nuevo y me recosté en el pasto mientras intentaba reacomodar mis ideas, se que debería de regresar ciertamente creo que ya falte demasiado a la escuela, tanto trabajo que me dio al final de cuentas entrar a la universidad y de hecho no sé cómo es que estando ya en el quinto semestre aun no me han expulsado, bueno eso es lo de menos jejeje pero mi familia debe de estar muy preocupada… _

_Después de que Kikyo finalmente se calmara, solo me dijo que aunque podría considerarse un abandono de responsabilidades, por el momento prefería que la perla estuviera en mi interior y no bajo su cuidado como __lo había estado en todos estos años… vi como que quería decirme algo mas, tal vez disculparse por pasarme un peso tan grande, pero solo me pidió que esperara un poco, que había una gran ventaja en el hecho de que ni ella misma pudiera sentir su presencia, por lo tanto era difícil o casi imposible que algún demonio pudiera… y que debía regresar a una extensa meditación y baños purificadores para poder regresar a su estado de guardiana… que con tantos sentimientos encima no podría ni disparar una flecha a un blanco quieto y del tamaño de una sandia, mucho menos a algún escurridizo demonio… _

_Suspire por decima vez en tan solo el par de horas que llevaba recostada aquí frente al pozo… la mañana era fresca y relajante… comenzaba a darme sueño, después de todo no había dormido mucho durante la ajetreada noche y por la mañana Kikyo se había ido dejándome de nuevo la aldea a mi cuidado… creo que le esta agarrando el gustito a eso de tomarse vacaciones… _

000000000000 ooooooooooo

_Su suave e inconfundible __fragancia fue lo que me despertó, el sol ya había salido hace algunos momentos, después de recuperar mi energía youkai y con más confianza, había decidido dormir un poco, pero estoy seguro que no llevaba mucho dormido cuando la sentí… me encontraba bien escondido a los más alto de uno de los viejos arboles del lugar, baje tan solo un poco para poder verla, llevaba el cabello suelto como siempre, aunque su atuendo me destanteo bastante, llevaba un gi blanco muy estrecho con un moño oscuro al cuello y una cortísima falda gris con cuadros negros, que dejaba a la vista sus largas y blancas piernas, me recordó a aquellas gypsis que había tenido la oportunidad de ver en alguna ocasión… … por supuesto llevaba de igual manera su arco y su carcaj con flechas… paso tranquilamente por debajo del árbol donde yo estaba, al parecer no tenía ni idea que andaba por aquí… me decidí a seguirla lo más silencioso que pude… finalmente llego junto a un viejo pozo… la vi mirar una y diez veces su interior… se sentaba y se volvía a parar… se me hizo tan extraño, era como si estuviera esperando a que algo pasara… no me di cuenta de lo pendiente que estaba de cada uno de sus movimientos hasta que finalmente se quito su carcaj y su arco y se recostó en el pasto mientras yo sentía que una extraña tensión se relajaba en mi cuerpo… … ella estaba viendo siempre en dirección al pozo, no entendía que le pasaba… aunque me encontraba bastante alejado, más que nada por precaución, al fin y al cabo no dejaba de ser una sacerdotisa y yo solo un hanyou… pude escucharla suspirar otra vez, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo había hecho, al parecer estaba bastante preocupada por algo… al estar desarmada tuve un poco mas de confianza para acercarme, aunque con sus armas tan de cerca no podía confiarme tanto… _

-y ahora a ti que te pasa… loca…-

_Comenzaba a dormirme cuando escuche su voz, sentí tanta __alegría de saberlo cerca, hasta que escuche la última parte de su comentario, supongo que ser irritante es la parte que no puede faltar en Inuyasha… _

_Me levante para mirarlo y vi que aun tenia medio cuerpo resguardado detrás de un árbol… no sé si me dio ternura o tristeza… _

-hola Inuyasha… acércate que no muerdo jejeje…- _quería aligerar la tención, era más que obvio que aun no se fiaba de mi… lo vi mirarme de cuerpo completo, me sentí extraña, era como si me viera por primera vez, caí en la cuenta de que con mis ropas de universidad si sería la primera vez que me veía… comenzaba a sentirme cohibida cuando lo vi tensar su expresión y mirar mi arco que se encontraba cerca de mis pies… entendí que era a lo que le temía… haciéndome a la desentendida me acerque a él, en consecuencia alejándome de mi arco…_

_Escuche su comentario un tanto sarcástico… estando frente a mi pude admirar sus torneadas y largas piernas, el blanco de su piel contrastaba perfectamente con el negro de su corta falda mientras su gi se ajustaba a su pequeña cintura y sus pechos… tenía unas curvas hermosas y aunque me había parecido una niña la primera vez que la vi con esas ropas holgadas, ahora me doy cuenta que ya es una mujer o al menos ya no le falta mucho… no pude evitar ver sus armas, aun tan cerca de ella, lo que me significaba un alto riesgo… iba a responderle pero ella comenzó a caminar hacia mi… se veía tan tranquila… dejando sus armas atrás mientras se acercaba a un mediodemonio como yo… me pregunte si acaso este intento de sacerdotisa, aunque ciertamente con esas ropas era difícil decirlo, si acaso era tan confiada con todos los demonios que se topaba… keh¡ si iba armada era porque obviamente no le daba el mismo trato a todos… aun me costaba entender porque a mí me trataba de esa manera tan confianzuda… la había asustado, enfrentado, insultado, atacado, amarrado, amenazado y aun seguía tratándome como si yo fuera un pequeño cachorro con quien jugar, me sentí tan irritado… no podía entender porque… porque¡ maldita loca… _

_Podía ver como su mirada se iba transformando con cada paso que yo desasía entre nosotros… llego a verme con tanta ira y desprecio que me dieron ganas de salir corriendo de ahí… todo paso tan rápido, lo vi tomar impulso y después sentí un fuerte golpe en mi espalda y mi pecho, mi cuerpo se cimbro completo… me maree, cuando entendí que había pasado tenia a Inuyasha sobre mi… me aplastaba el estomago con su trasero, sus piernas aprisionando mis costados__ y mis brazos, sus manos sosteniéndome de los hombros con fuerza, lo escuchaba claramente gruñirme… me entro tanto miedo… no podía entender porque se comportaba así conmigo cuando yo no le había hecho nada… me sentí tan mal…_

_Mi cuerpo había reaccionado por si solo… cuando quise darme cuenta estaba sobre ella, la sujetaba de los hombros y le gruñía como un perro protegiendo su territorio… pude ver el miedo en su ojos… __me sentí tan poderoso por algunos momentos… aunque después de la primera euforia me sentí tan estúpido… era la primera persona en muchos años que me trataba bien y yo la atacaba, pero es que hace tanto tiempo que me había prometido no confiar en nadie… pero esos malditos ojos… cerré los ojos para intentar calmarme… por mi mente como fugaces recuerdos pasaron las pocas situaciones en que me había decidido acercarme a una hembra… me habían rechazado todas ella y las pocas que me habían aceptado solo era para dar celos a otro macho o alguna otra extraña cosa, pero jamás fue por mi… pero esas eran hembras youkais… por otro lado ella era humana, las humanas sin excepción simplemente huían de mi …ni siquiera sé porque recordé todo esto, abrí los ojos y vi su mirada confundida, ya llevaba unos momentos así sobre de ella y aun no había dicho nada, tan asustada estaba que no era capaz de reaccionar?… que patética sacerdotisa… incapaz de reaccionar a un torpe ataque como este… si se tratara de una sacerdotisa en forma seguramente ya estaría clavado contra un árbol o en peor caso, completamente purificado… tantos años que me habían llamado bestia, demonio, escoria, a pesar de que yo había hecho tanto por demostrar que no lo era, que por unos momentos quise ser lo que me decían que era… tal vez por venganza?... no lo sabía… tan cansado estaba ya de luchar contra toda la mierda que me habían echado desde que tengo memoria y seguramente desde que el primer instante que existí aunque eso no lo recordara, pero estaba seguro… ...sentí el tacto de mi agarre sobre sus hombros podía distinguir con facilidad la suavidad y calidez de su piel por debajo de la fina tela blanca… los apreté concienzudamente mientras ella daba un pequeño respingo seguramente por el dolor de la caricia de mis garras que comenzaban a rasgar su gi… ha maldita sea¡, me sentí tan extraño… tan poderoso… tan… no tenía idea de que… pero… deseaba gritarle… rasgarla… humillarla… porque no me trataba igual que los demás?… porque maldita sea me daba esperanzas? si yo sabía perfectamente que era solo algún extraño juego de su loca presencia… qué carajo quería conmigo?… o es que acaso solo era una tonta torpe… o tal vez solo de alguna retorcida manera le guste?… aunque esa definitivamente sería mi última opción… qué demonios quería conmigo?... no podía quitarme ese sentimiento extraño de tenerla a mi merced bajo mi cuerpo… esa maldita mirada que parecía buscar algo en mi interior… seguramente buscaba la razón de porque la tenia así… bien… alguna respuesta tengo que darle no?… simplemente deje que mis instintos y mi locura siguieran con lo que habían empezado, no me sentía capaz de razonar nada… mientras me ahogaba en mis colección de recuerdos de desprecio y humillación que ella aun no había sido capaz de darme… porque… porque maldita sea¡ me trataba tan distinto…_

_-_porque¡ maldita porque eres tan distinta…-

_Su endemoniada mirada y su poderoso agarre que amenazaba con clavarme sus garras en cualquier momento no me habían dejado reaccionar… aunque tal vez, no quería reaccionar__ del todo, deseaba ver qué era lo que pasaba por la mente de Inuyasha… parecía a punto de decirme algo, aunque bien podría ser solo un insulto, pero tenía la esperanza que me dijera la razón por la que se comportaba así conmigo… pude escucharlo murmurar, su pregunta no coincidía con el odio y el desprecio con que me lo había dicho… pero al menos podía entenderla un poco… tratarlo diferente? Al grado de descolocarlo así? …yo simplemente había sido amable con él, tratando de acercarme a su persona… esa revelación me dio una fuerte punzada en mi pecho… el dolor de su soledad y desesperanza me pesaron angustiantemente… cual dolorosa debía haber sido su vida hasta ahora para ponerse así… oh Kami Inuyasha… yo sabía que te habías sentido muy mal antes de conocer a Kikyo, pero por lo visto no tenía ni idea de la magnitud de tu dolor… _

_La respuesta a mi pregunta llego a manera de lastima desde esos hermoso y atrevidos ojos marrones¡ como podía verme así¡ __…puedo tolerar el miedo y el desprecio pero no la lástima, que me degrada y humilla mas allá de lo que puedo soportar, maldita perra¡… mis extraños sentimientos y mi ira finalmente me desbordaron… _

-no te atrevas a mírame así, maldita y torpe sacerdotisa¡ deberías sentir lástima por ti misma…-

Inuyasha ya no entendía lo que sentía o lo que pasaba por su cabeza, se sentía humillado y con deseos de venganza, Kagome había despertado en el, los deseos de venganza de aquellas personas que lo habían tratado tan mal, que lo habían traicionado, o que le habían tratado bien para después demostrare que todo no era más que un truco o un estúpido capricho y mintiéndole con cada nueva acción… Kagome podía ver su mirada que desprendía odio y desprecio matizado con una extraña locura, una mirada que en su vida había visto en esos ojos dorados… quiso hablar… pero el hanyou enterró su rostro entre su cuello y su hombro… la azabache distinguió con claridad como sus afilados y peligrosos colmillos la amenazaron justo contra su yugular… sintió temblar todo su cuerpo…

-por favor Inuyasha… detente…- la miko cerro con fuerza sus ojos, sintiendo como los afilados colmillos eran reemplazados por la cálida y húmeda lengua del peliplateado, la efímera caricia recorrió completo su cuello, saboreándola lento pero sin dejar de ser amenazante, Kagome se estremeció por completo… presa de una extraña mezcla de placer y miedo que amenazaba con rebasarla en cualquier momento y aun no podía entender que quería el hanyou con ella, de hecho tenia la leve idea de que quizá el mismo Inuyasha no sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo…

Inuyasha había estado a punto de morderla, extraviado en los recuerdos y vehementes sentimientos de aquellos dolorosos momentos que aun los tenía tan abiertos como heridas en carne viva, pero el lastimoso alarido de Kagome llamándolo por su nombre le hicieron recordar realmente con quien estaba… solo hasta entonces pudo reconocer aun dentro del estado de frenesí y locura de su parte youkai que casi logra dominarlo, la suave y exquisita fragancia a flores Sakura que tanto le había gustado… recordando los escasos momentos en que ella había permanecido con él, recordándole que a pesar de todo, ella por cual sea que fueran sus razones, nunca había hecho por lastimarlo… logrando apenas y cambiar sus intenciones asesinas por una lenguetada que hasta ese momento en que se sintió desbordado por el dulce sabor de la cálida piel de la azabache, se dio cuenta realmente de lo deseoso que había estado por probarla para ver si alguien así realmente podía existir o si todo había sido siempre producto de su imaginación, de una mente desecha y solitaria que había llegado al extremo de crearse una fantasía… pero ella real, estaba ahí intentando acercársele y él la había atacado nuevamente…

Los ojos dorados se apresuraron en subir su mirada para poder apreciar el estado en que había dejado a la miko con todas esas extrañas acciones contra ella, sorprendiéndose que únicamente había confusión con un poco de vergüenza en esa mirada achocolatada, sus sonrosadas mejillas, su cuello levemente brilloso por la humedad que le había dejado, su gi desacomodado debido a su fuerte y desesperado agarre que le habían desabotonado un par de botones había descubierto levemente su pecho y aun debajo del moño negro quedaba a la vista el inicio de sus pechos, todo perfectamente enmarcado con ese enmarañado cabello de ébano…

_Se veía tan hermosa y sensual que no pude evitar sentirme levemente excitado, un angustioso calor recorrió mi cuerpo y pude sentir la tención en mis músculos… no se qué demonios estaba pensando, pero al ver su frágil y esbelta figura, sometida bajo mi cuerpo oh Kami¡ sentí tensionarse mi entrepierna, mientras todo lo que tenia momentos antes pasaba a segundo plano… _

El semidemonio que recién caía en la magnitud de sus acciones, se levanto tan rápido como sus reacciones se lo permitieron, la súbita separación hicieron a la azabache levantarse casi con la misma velocidad pero más humana, ambos se sentían incapaces de hablar o hacer algo… Kagome apenas y atino a reacomodarse su uniforme, solamente como una excusa de hacer algo, mientras intentaba tranquilizar su desbocado corazón… el ojidorado sentía arder sus mejillas mientras escondido detrás de su flequillo plateado observaba de reojo los movimientos de ella deseando desde lo más profundo que la tierra se abriera y fuera consumido…

-Inuy…- no la dejo terminar…

-es tu culpa¡! por… por¡ por ir así tan descubierta¡! que clase de sacerdotisa se viste de esa manera¡! mas que sacerdotisa parecieras una… una… no importa….- el solo buscaba excusarse y lograr salir de esta situación lo mejor parado posible, ella sintió hervir sus sangre…

-cuál es tu maldito problema¡! te me lanzas y me… me…- Kagome sujeto su cuello en donde aun la humedad estaba presente, sus mejillas se arrebolaron pero ya le había soportado suficientes cosas a este Inuyasha

-me gritas¡! y me preguntas cosas que no comprendo… Si quieres decirme algo¡! por Kami Inuyasha¡! solo dímelo y ya, que no vez que yo… - _que yo solo deseo estar contigo Inuyasha… maldición porque no lo entiendes… por primera vez quisiera ser egoísta con algo tan importante como lo es el amor que siento por ti…_

Los ojos dorados que solo buscaban un punto para permanecer mientras la miko se desahogaba por sus acciones que hasta el sabia fuera de contexto… giraron a verla como si finalmente algún importante secreto fuera a ser rebelado… pero ella simplemente dejo de hablar, antes de decir lo que a él le interesaba saber, aunque su mirada chocolate que ahora lo evitaban parecían gritar tantas cosas…

-tu que… oi… sacerdotisa…- quiso decirle de alguna manera que terminara lo que había estado por decirle… en verdad necesitaba una razón válida para su constante presencia… lo que sea... cualquier punto valido para agarrase de ahí… y que la ilusión no terminara…

-no soy sacerdotisa¡! bueno si¡! pero no me llames así¡! me llamo Kagome¡! Kagome¡!-

-Ka… Kagome…- los ojos dorados la vieron un poco desconcertados, la azabache sí que era irritable y voluble…

-así es… Inuyasha…- la radiante sonrisa de la pelinegra sonrojaron al ya bastante alterado hanyou

-bien pues… Kagome…- acentuó la pronunciación de su nombre como si fuera un favor que le hiciera a ella, Kagome simplemente lo dejo pasar…

-Kagome… exactamente que es lo que quieres conmigo… como es que a pesar de todo puedes estar tan confiada cuando estoy cerca, aun cuando no te he dado razones para estarlo… tú dices... tu misma dices que TU no me has dado razones para tratarte mal y quizá tengas razón, pero YO no te he dado a ti razones para que TU me trates bien…-

Y ahí estaba, la pregunta del millón…

**CONTINUARA… **jejeje… saben… me encanta cuando me pico escribiendo jeje, se que tarde un poco en actualizar pero tuve unos pequeños problemas, cuando mi musa decide LEER en vez de ESCRIBIR no puedo hacer absolutamente nada xD….

Espero les haya gustado el capi…. PORFAS PORFS PORFAS dejen reviews, Onegai, son mi alimento y el de mi musa xD

**Atte: Kagome Nekko.**


	6. Segundo Interludio

Disclaimer : El precioso de Inuyasha y el resto de la manada no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo descargo mi fanatismo con historias de ellos, producto de mi cabecita loca XD…

Este producto es responsabilidad de quien lo recomienda y de quien lo lee X3

Sé que dije que la publicaría el viernes¡ pero tuve la oportunidad de terminarla antes xD disfrútenla¡

Diálogos entre -.-

_Pensamientos en cursivas_

**Antes De Conocerte…**

**Segundo interludio**

_D__esde aquella vez que… bueno… que elimine a aquellos que me habían hecho daño pero de igual manera a aquellos que no tenían nada que ver y que estaban en el lugar y momento equivocado… mi madre y yo habíamos estado mudándonos de un pueblo a otro ya que solo podíamos permanecer cierto tiempo en algún lugar antes de que llegaran rumores de un pequeño hanyou de cabellos blancos y orejas de demonio que había masacrado a todo un pueblo, volviéndose una situación tan inestable que teníamos que volver a mudarnos antes de que algo malo pasara… en cierta forma me molestaba muchísimo como es que los rumores corrían tan de prisa, distorsionándose y modificándose de tal manera que ya era difícil saber lo que era verdad o no, pero a la gente eso no le importaba._

_De alguna manera la historia había mutado al hecho de que yo había intentado violar a una doncella, por Kami!¡… violar? Tenía ocho años maldición ni siquiera sabía qué demonios era eso, habían otras versiones, pero la que más me repugnaba era donde el supuesto terrateniente y uno de sus guerreros, …por favor, guerreros? El tipo era un completo ebrio, aun no sé cómo es que alguien que no movía un solo dedo para ganarse la vida podía tener tanto dinero… bueno la historia decía que ellos, habían encontrado al demonio, o sea yo, intentando devorar a mi propia madre ya que la mujer había caído enferma y al verse incapaz de proporcionarme alimento había intentado comerla, eso ni siquiera sé de dónde lo sacaron, pero bueno, al fin de cuentas ellos me habían ofrecido alimento a cambio de un trabajo justo o algo así, excusa que yo había aceptado únicamente para hacer lo que hice, en el honorable castillo del terrateniente, si por honorable castillo se refieren a un bar de mala muerte pues bien… al parecer me había ensañado con aquellos que habían intentado ayudarme, tal vez eso no fuera del todo incorrecto, pues había dejado irreconocible al maldito ebrio que había intentado… bien… eso… …sinceramente… esa era la historia que más me molestaba, porque no solo a mi me ponían como un monstruo sin corazón, ni escrúpulos, sino que además los transformaba a ellos en héroes, desgraciadamente era la historia favorita de la gente, ya que demostraba el peligro de tratar con demonios y engrandecía a los humanos…_

_Desde aquello__, mi madre no había llegado a recuperarse del todo y las constantes mudanzas no la estaban ayudando en nada, en especial porque la falta de un trabajo nos estaba causando problemas para conseguir alimentos y hospedaje… yo ayudaba cazando y de paso practicaba los nuevos poderes que había descubierto en mis garras… pero no podía hacer nada cuando teníamos que dormir a la intemperie o en alguna cueva… _

_Aquella vez era el cuarto pueblo de donde teníamos que irnos, esta vez había sido un poco más peligroso pues al parecer alguien se había enterado de la historia directamente de uno de los pueblerinos involucrados, por lo tanto la descripción que le había__n dado de mí y mi madre era bastante exacta… ni bien habíamos salido del pueblo cuando a mi madre le dio una fiebre de esas peligrosas, su enfermedad había avanzado por la falta de los cuidados adecuados… me sentí tan desesperado e impotente, era un pequeño niño incapaz de entender y dar los cuidados adecuados que debían de tomarse con una persona enferma y además hanyou así que mi solicitud por ayuda incluso salía contraproducente la mayoría de las veces… _

_Supongo que hay cosas como el destino… pues definitivamente estaba destinado a que esa noche mi madre seria apartada de mi lado… si la fiebre y su enfermedad no la mataban lo hizo lo que paso después… pero el caso es que ella no vería la luz del sol nuevamente… aunque al menos creo que morir de fiebre y convulsiones hubiera sido más humano__ que lo que esos desgraciados le hicieron…_

_Nos habíamos quedado a la mitad de un oscuro camino, mi madre estaba desmallada y yo apoyaba su cabeza en mis piernas, le acariciaba sus negros y suaves cabellos mientras escuchaba como los demonios comenzaban a rodearnos, temí por ella y por mi también, no quería morir aun, pero no podía apartarme de su lado… técnicamente ya había perdido las esperanzas, en especial cuando vi a una manada de ciempiés dirigirse con fuerza hacia nosotros, esa vez la vi tan cerca… los ciempiés cayeron víctimas de un extraño guerrero con una norme hoz, se deshizo de ellos y otros dos que le acompañaban se encargaron de ahuyentar a los demás demonios con unos extraños poderes espirituales, …de algo estoy seguro, esos rezos nunca lo había escuchado en los monjes de las aldeas donde habíamos estado… pero no me importo estábamos salvados y yo esperaba con el corazón latiéndome a mil que aquellos guerreros no intentaran matarme a mí, con mi corta edad yo estaba más que seguro que al menos mi madre estaría a salvo gracias a ellos… de haber sabido que sería todo lo contrario, tal vez yo habría muerto esa noche también…_

_Nos movimos en __varias y lujosas carretas, terminamos recalando en un templo que estaba muy metido en el bosque, protegido con barreras y guardias, yo estaba feliz aunque siempre desconfiado por sus extrañas presencias pero al menos mi madre había despertado después de que sus curanderos la atendieran, la fiebre le estaba bajando y aunque aun estaba muy débil podía sentir sus suaves manos acariciándome mi cabello y mis orejas, me encanaba que me hiciera eso, me relajaba de una manera casi somnífera… cuando la carreta donde íbamos solos yo y madre se detuvo, ella me miro de una manera tan intensa, creo que en fondo ella sabía lo que pasaría o al menos lo intuía… _

-te amo Inuyasha… eres mi pequeño y siempre voy a amarte y hare todo lo que pueda por protegerte en esta vida o en la otra… solo te pido por Kami, cariño… nunca dejes que el odio te domine… onegai… nunca olvides que a pesar de todo tu padre fue un hermoso, poderoso y benévolo demonio y tu llevas esa sangre en tus venas…- _yo no la entendí, no completamente, no sería la primera vez que intentaba darme palabras de aliento en situaciones difíciles pero por algún motivo estas palabras me habían dado un profundo escalofríos… sentí miedo… un miedo tan profundo de que me soltara y nunca regresara… pero ella me insistió en que me quedara dentro de la carreta, la perdí de vista pero podía escucharla perfectamente…_

- onegai… hare y diré todos lo que ustedes deseen, no pondré resistencia, pero por favor, permitan que mi pequeño salga de aquí con vida y a salvo…-

-hermosa doncella, cual es su nombre…- _esa era la voz de un hombre, aunque desde donde estaba apenas y podía escucharlos… _

-Izayoi… Izayoi Hikari…-

-oh¡ Izayoi de la luz… un hermoso nombre si me permite decirlo… más que perfecto… de acuerdo accedernos a sus demandas puedo jurárselo… claro que será hasta asegurarnos de que todo salga como nosotros deseamos…-

_Creo que estaría de más decir, que esos momentos estaba horriblemente asustado y lo único que deseaba era aferrarme a mi madre y que nos largáramos de ahí…__ de hecho estuve a punto de hacerlo, pero uno de los extraños monjes se adelanto, entrando a la carreta y colocándome por la fuerza una especie de cinturón en mi cuello, estaba dudoso de usar mis garras pues mi madre estaba haya afuera y si yo hacia algo mal, podrían matarla… cuando termino de ajustármelo al cuello, el monje pronuncio un extraño rezo y pude sentir claramente como mi cuerpo se debilitaba horriblemente… perdí la fuerza para moverme o hablar… lo único que podía hacer era mirar… _

GORE HURT RAPE

Quien sea sensible o le molesten estos temas por favor sáltense esta parte… por el final avisare cuando acabe jejeje

-muy bien pequeño… si coperas chance puedas sobrevivir esta noche…- _desee moverme, pero no pude, solo pude mirarlo con odio y miedo a la vez… me llevo junto a mi madre quien solo pudo cargarme y abrasarme, pude sentir que sus lagrimas mojaban mis mejillas, pero no tenía la fuerza para voltear a verla…_

-tráelo Izayoi de la luz, pero si intentas soltarlo le volaremos la cabeza antes de que él o tu puedan reaccionar…- _la sentí negar en acuerdo…_

_Caminaron lentamente hasta llegar a lo que bien podría ser el centro del templo, apenas se abrieron las enormes y pesadas puertas de madera y acero, me inundo el aroma a sangre, yerbas medicinales y un aroma que en esos momentos era desconocido para mí pero que después descubriría que era el aroma a sexo… _

_El lugar estaba repleto de personas, hombres y mujeres portaban una máscara dorada y plateada, algunos tenían adórnanos en cobre rojo o alguna jema de diferentes colores… todos llevaban atuendos blancos muy parecidos, se distinguía las mujeres ya que estas llevan el pecho descubierto dejando a la vista sus voluminosos pechos, casi todas tenían una especie de arete en los pezones… me di cuenta que nos habíamos metido no solo en la boca del lobo si no que prácticamente ya estábamos siendo digeridos en sus entrañas… _

_Me llevaron a una jaula al extremo de la enorme habitación, donde había varias otras jaulas, me di cuenta que habían otros dos niños de edad similar a la mía… por sus rasgos distinguí casi de inmediato __que eran youkai o quizá hanyous…_

_Uno era pelirrojo, sus ropas de color verde con anaranjado, dos aterciopeladas orejas un poco más grandes que las mías coronaban su cabeza, eran rojas con la punta de color blanco, como orejas de zorro, sus ojos verdes parecían que llevaban mucho tiempo llorando… igual llevaba un collar en su cuello, pero al parecer el si podía moverse… en otra jaula un poco más alejado a mi había una que hasta ese momento distinguí como una niña, su kimono rosado, sus labios intensamente rojos probablemente de manera natural debido a su raza o algo, sus ojos de un rosado eléctrico tan profundo, pero en estos momentos estaban tan apagados y vacios, unas orejas que podrían pasar por humanas de no ser porque eran largas y puntiagudas, sus cabellos negros y largos parecían casi tornasol de tan brillantes, a pesar de que ella estaba muy sucia y se veía tan débil como probablemente me veía yo en estos momentos… vi algo que me helo la sangre, ambas manos de ella carecían de dedos, pero por su forma y las heridas probablemente se los hubieran cortado… _

-se ve horrible vera…- _el pelirrojo que era el más cercano a mi era el que me había hablado, el movimiento de mis ojos era lo único que podía dominar, por lo que logre mirarlo, pero él no había cambiado de la apesumbrada posición en la que estaba…_

- ella logro salir de la jaula cuando su madre paso ser exhibida en la tarima… al parecer su sangre youkai es más fuerte que la mía, o tal vez el collar ya había gastado el sello, pero ella recupero sus fuerzas, rompió la jaula con sus garras y destazo a un par de tipos antes de lograr quitarle a su madre las finas cadenas que la estaba asfixiando… pero como era de esperarse… lograron capturarla de nuevo, en castigo por supuesto, mas por matar a los suyos que por liberar a su torturada madre… fue el de quitarle las garras de manera definitiva y la única forma en que estas no vuelva a crecer era… bueno tu ya lo viste…- _quise preguntarle que había pasado con su madre, necesitaba saberlo pues el futuro de mi madre probablemente sería muy parecido… pero apenas y podía mover mis labios, mi vos no salió pero el murmullo de mi aliento probablemente sonó a algo parecido a Oka-sama… lo que sea el pelirrojo me entendió…_

-su madre… al igual que la mía, no pasaron la prueba… aunque de maneras diferentes, a pesar de ser bondadosas mujeres, al parecer su pureza no fue suficiente para satisfacer los caprichos del dios demonio al que ellos adoran…- _hablaba de una manera tan apagada, y lastimosa… me sentí tan mal… por él y por nosotros igual pues estábamos a punto de pasar por la misma situación…_

-sabes… sabes que tan enfermos están… esos… esos cabrones… hijos de puta¡… primero las torturan y les hacen cosas horribles, nunca dejan le preguntarle que donde se encuentra ahora el demonio con quien se acostaron al grado de tener un bastardo… que si el hecho de tener un hijo hibrido vale realmente la pena pasar por tanto dolor, sufrimiento y soledad, para mujeres acostumbradas al amor y calidez de otros seres humanos, ser abandonadas y dejar de pertenecer a una sociedad civilizada, solo por criar a un hanyou… después de todo eso… y de que las dejan casi muertas y sin fuerzas, entonces es nuestro turno… nos ponen frente a ellas, con el collar puesto no podemos defendernos o hacer nada, y la comienzan a ahorcar… si nuestra sangre es lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper el sello y salvarlas, entonces nos guardan de nuevo… pero para esto el frenesí de nuestra sangre ya ah despertado al dios demonio… quien las agarra y aun estando lastimadas y heridas las obliga a… a…- _las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta, lo escuche gruñir y comenzar a sollozar… ya no quería saber más, podía imaginarme a mi propia madre sufriendo todo aquello que él me decía… no podía soportarlo, pero debía terminar de escuchar, tal vez solo así… pudiese hacer algo…_

-después de que el dios demonio la sodomiza a placer, mientras todos esos cabrones depravados¡ hacen lo suyo propio por toda la habitación… de nuevo me pusieron frente a ella… y le preguntaron si es que se arrepiente de algo, si acaso en las últimas horas no sienten odio por alguien o algo… - _cambio su forma de hablar, parecía estar metido en sus recuerdos, más que en el hecho de estarme contando lo que ocurría…_

- se le dio la opción de que si me seguía amando entonces se convertiría en una mujer de diversión para el dios demonio por el resto de su vida y hasta que este se aburra de ella y la mate de la manera más lenta y tortuosa que puedan imaginarse o la segunda opción que valía su libertad era después de haber sido purgadas al negarnos y odiarnos a nosotros y a nuestro padre, porque si la hubiésemos dejado morir cuando se le estaba ahorcando, todo esto hubiera terminado, pero que al ser hanyous somos tan egoístas… que a pesar de que están sufriendo preferimos tenerlas con vida con tal de que haya alguien que nos proteja… o se sacrifique por nosotros… _- se quedo un rato en silencio, apretaba los puños tan fuerte, yo sentía como cada una de sus palabras casi destilaban veneno, pero esta situación esto era algo que estaba fuera de nuestras manos… _

-no es una completa putada? O nos odian y según se salvan no después de que les laven el cerebro, o las convierten en prostitutas personales de un violento demonio… …yo vi lo que le hicieron a la madre de Chihiro, al final ella termino despreciando a su hija, me sentí tan mal, creo que ella en ese momento perdió los deseos de vivir, al final su madre termino asesinada de manera rápida, pues esa es la purga que según ellos ofrecen… son "salvadas" de los pecados de su vida y por ende las matan para llevarlas a una nueva vida… para mí no deja de ser mas que una completa estupidez… malditos racistas¡ que se metan en sus propios asuntos…-

_No quise preguntarle por su madre, de hecho no me sentía capaz de escuchar nada mas__, aunque por lo que me había contado, su madre bien podía seguir aun con vida…_

_El lugar se oscureció casi por completo…__ solo el fondo de la tarima era lo que permanecía iluminado por una infinidad de velas… se veía tan lúgubre… sentí mucho miedo… sentí pavor… ahora tenía una idea de lo que venía y no supe si hubiese preferido ignorarlo todo e irlo descubriendo poco a poco aun con la esperanza que algo ocurriera y que se detuviera… o saber lo que seguía y contar los interminables segundos antes de verlos pasar a la siguiente escena, esperando mi turno para poder estar de nuevo frente a ella, frente a mi madre y disculparme de mi existencia… _

_Entro por un costado de la tarima… nada más verla mis lagrimas salieron sin__ que pudiera evitarlo, un hormigueo en mi pecho y en mi cuerpo me permitieron la fuerza y el control sobre mi mismo para poder sentarme, aunque después de eso, las fuerzas volvieron a abandonarme, pero al menos podía ver con claridad lo que ocurría…_

_Caminaba completamente avergonzada debido a las reveladores ropas que le habían puesto… sentí claramente el aroma de su sangre, y sentí hervir la mía, al parecer le habían colocado unos pendientes en los pezones muy parecidos a los de las mujeres que habían aquí, solo que estos eran más largos y parecían que le habían dolido mucho mas… su escasa falda de fina tela transparente color plata, dejaba a la vista sus piernas y su intimidad con cada paso que daba, sus hombros cubiertos con suaves listones de tela fina que apenas parecían acariciar su piel, dejando su vientre y sus pechos al descubierto… le colocaron una especie de prendedor en el cabello, haciéndole una alta coleta de caballo que no le había sujetado todo el cabello, dejando algunos mechones sueltos… en esos momentos aunque odiaba a mi padre por habernos abandonado a nuestra suerte, desee¡ creo que incluso roge a Kami porque alguien tan fuerte como él la salvara¡ a ella, antes de que le hicieran todo lo el pelirrojo me había contado, la amarraron con facilidad del pelo y con ayuda del prendedor, a una soga que venía desde el techo, amarraron sus brazos a la espalda con unos hilos negros tan finos y fuertes que cuando los tensaron le abrieron un poco la piel de sus brazos y muñecas que es de donde la tenían sujeta… el aroma de su sangre me llego y sentí nauseas… vi el primer latigazo que le dieron en el pecho, seguido del primer grito desgarrador de su garganta, yo cerré los ojos incapaz de poder ver… solo escuchaba sus risas… sus alabanzas al dios demonio apelando a ofrecérsele a la impura doncella que yacía frente a ellos… escuchaba los ensordecedores gritos de mi madre, creo que yo gritaba cada que la escuchaba… después de varios azotes, el sonido de estos cesaron, pero después de unos segundos, sin escucharse nuevamente el sonido del látigo, los gritos de mi madre volvieron a escuchase con fuerza… supongo que mas por saber lo que le hacían, que por una insana curiosidad que en esos momentos no tenia, fue que voltee a verla… suspendida en el aire con ayuda de más de esos hilos de acero por todo el contorno de su cuerpo, formando una especie de red, la mantenían boca abajo parecía que estuviera completamente recostada pero estaba suspendida a un metro o metro y medio del suelo, sus manos seguían amarradas a su espalda, sus piernas las habían doblado amarrando sus tobillos con sus muslos, y la mantenían con las piernas abiertas mientras una mujer de vestido blanco y una vela de color negro dejaba caer la cera que se derretía, en el cuerpo y piernas, enrojeciendo ligeramente las zonas con las que el caliente liquido hacia contacto… los pendientes que tenía en el pecho, les habían colocado una especie de péndulos que parecían ser muy pesado, que se balanceaban con fuerzas cada que ella, víctima del dolor intentaba por inercia escapar del ardor que le provocaban… cuando vi que la mujer de blanco le acercaba la mecha de la vela al vientre, ya no pude seguir mirando, la fuerza a mis manos volvieron y me cubrí el rostro, mientras las lagrimas en mi rostro y los gritos de mi garganta y de mi madre se hacían escuchar… vomite en el momento en que el olor a carne quemada llego a mis fosas nasales… yo solo deseaba despertar de esta horrible y asquerosa pesadilla… _

-al menos con ella no usaron la agujas…- _escuche al pelirrojo hablar… gire a verlo pues las respuestas en mi cuerpo parecían aumentar poco apoco… el estaba extrañamente insensibilizado mientras veía el espectáculo… sentí tanto odio y desprecio… por todos en la habitación que se atrevían a lastimar a una mujer de esa manera, a mi madre… _

_Si había perdido la inocencia la primera vez que asesine, definitivamente __en este momento mi cordura y esperanzas se fueron a la mierda…_

_Aunque__ sentía que el collar me cortaría la respiración en cualquier momento, logre reventarlo con mi garras, al igual que la jaula y los primeros tipos que se pusieron frente a mí, mientras lo único que deseaba era llegar a ella y rescatarla… un intenso dolor en un costado y en mis piernas me impactaron contra el suelo a medio camino, veía brotar la sangre de las enormes heridas abiertas que alguien me había logrado hacer con alguna espada o algo, pero no me importo, volví a levantarme dejando el dolor en un segundo plano mientras me redirigía a mi madre… ella gritaba que no me mataran… mientras se retorcía contra esos hilos negros que le abrían la piel… finalmente sentí estamparme contra una pared invisible mientras era arrojado varios metro hacia atrás… los sentí apresarme y sujetarme de todos lados, intente defenderme pero la fuerza en mi cuerpo me abandonaba por secciones… al darme cuenta habían colocado cinturones de nuevo en mi cuello, pero esta vez en mis muñecas y tobillos… lo último que vi antes de desmallarme fue que cortaban los hilos que apresaban a mi madre y la dejaban caer pesadamente al suelo… me moleste tanto… pero me vi envuelto en la negrura de mi inconsciencia…_

_Cuando desperté… todo estaba __extrañamente en silencio… no podía moverme, apenas y había logrado abrir los ojos…_

-sabes… definitivamente eres el hanyou más poderoso que han tenido en sus manos, y les interesas mucho más que yo o la niña hanyou que por cierto… no creo que te interese, pero murió mientras estabas dormido… supongo que si es posible morir de pena… aunque claro ellos aun no se han dado cuenta…- _sus palabras me despertaron un poco, me moví como pude… sentía entumido mi cuerpo pero podía moverlo, torpemente pero al menos podía… vi a la pelinegra recostada en su jaula, los ojos semiabiertos no dejaba duda que definitivamente estaba muerta…_

_El salón estaba vacío y al fondo aun iluminado se encontraba mi madre, completamente desnuda, manchada de sangre, con cortadas y hematomas por todo el cuerpo, …estaba, en lo que en un momento yo creí, sentada sobre una caja de madera… la soga en su cabello no la dejaban recostarse y uno de los pendientes en su pecho se había perdido en algún momento… me dieron nauseas… su aroma a sangre inundaba todo el salón y por un momento __creí que estaría muerta… pero en el silencio de la habitación podía apenas escuchar su pesada respiración, parecía que tuviera agua en los pulmones por la forma ronca y espesa por como sonaba… desee salir de ahí, sacarla de esa incómoda posición y hacer algo por salvarla, ahora que aun seguía con vida… pero apenas y lograba coordinar mis movimientos… _

-estaban esperando a que tu despertaras, no querían liberarte de los sellos aunque te hubieran puesto de mas… mientras se ensañaron con tu madre, usaron las agujas las cuchillas, las correas y los dildos, al menos no usaron las sondas… pero la dejaron antes de que la mataran… la dejaron en ese taburete de castigo, es dolorosísimo, …yo no puedo soportarlo cuando ponen ahí a mi madre… la forma triangular hace que todo el peso de su cuerpo caiga sobre su intimidad, mientras amarran las piernas de tal forma que no puedan apoyarse en el piso ni en ningún lado, y eso que le amarra el pelo es para que no se caiga o intente recostarse, en pocas palabras es como estar montado en una cuchilla sin filo… soportando todo tu peso en una zona sensible y adolorida… - _me fije nuevamente y comprobé que todo lo que el pelirrojo me había dicho era verdad… las lagrimas salieron nuevamente de mis ojos… el torpe movimiento en mi cuerpo regreso mientras solo deseaba a Kami que esto se detuviera, daría feliz mi vida a cambio que el sufrimiento de mi madre terminara… desee nunca haber existido… odiaba a este mundo, a los humanos y a los demonios… me odie a mi mismo… me aferre de los barrotes de mi jaula y rugí tan fuerte y con tanto dolor, que en cuestión de segundos la sala ya estaba repleta de gente nuevamente… los vi bajarla con cuidado de ese taburete de tortura, viendo con claridad las enormes manchas de sangre que había dejado en el taburete y que corrían por el interior de sus muslos … mi madre cayó al piso sin fuerzas, se veía tan pálida y acabada, podía fácilmente pasar por una muerta… me estremecí de solo pensarlo… escuche el click de mi jaula mientras en mi mente otro click sonaba… _

_Abrieron mi jaula y me sacaron de ahí pero no me moví… aun es mi estado youkai los deje tranquilamente llevarme a donde estaba mi madre, los vi golpearla para despertarla, sentí mi sangre hervir con furia… estaba seguro que los sellos habían cedido… pero eso ellos no lo sabían y yo lo único que deseaba era llevármela lejos de ahí… cuando estuve frente a ella, pude ver con más claridad sus heridas, tenia alargadas que parecían hechas con cuchillas otras distorsionas que parecía que la piel se había desgarrado y unos puntos muy pequeños que supongo fueron las agujas… oh Kami… tenía tantos cardenales y heridas todos lados… sangraba por ellas, por la boca, la nariz y la entrepierna… estaba rota, rasgada, humillada… y todo por mi culpa… cuando me vio con sus hermosos ojos marchitos y apagados, negros como la noche… sentí mi alma oscurecerse hasta un punto que no creí capas… me estaba ahogando en mi youki y no podía evitarlo… ni quería evitarlo…_

_Escuchaba de fondo las palabras que los humanos causantes de esto le preguntaban a ella para concluir el ritual… esperaba con paciencia el momento en que ella me despreciara o cualquier cosa que me diera el margen de seguir… los mataría a todos… y si moría en el proceso no me importaría en lo mas mínimo… al final no me importaba nada, mi desino estaba marcado ya… si no moría aquí vagaría destilando odio y destazando a quien se me pusiera enfrente… hasta simplemente morir…_

-entonces Izayoi de la luz… que es lo que eliges…- _yo los escuche y comprendí pero ella parecía que todo solo no le importaba… el brillo en su mirada regreso unos instantes… instantes que comprendí me daba sus últimas palabras…_

-mi querido Inuyasha… te amo… nunca dejes que el odio te consuma… onegai… vive… onegai… vivir y vivir… es lo que debes de hacer…-

_Sus ojos se cerraron y casi pude escuchar que su respiración se detenía y sus latidos también… a mi __derecha una estatua de un enorme demonio con un falo del tamaño de un brazo comenzó a despertar… pero ya no entendía nada… mi madre había muerto… por mi culpa había sido asesinada y lo único que ella deseaba era sobrevivir y que yo viviera… _

_A pesar de haber estado en completo estado youkai, recuerdo todo con parsimoniosa claridad… m__is garras destazaron los cinturones que hacia un rato ya no me sellaban, pero me rehusaba a llevar cualquier cosa de ellos… corrí al cuerpo de ella y mate con tanta facilidad a los tres o cuatro tipos que estaban cerca de ella… la sostuve con una mano, su peso no me significo nada para el estado que me encontraba, me pareció tan ligera… mientras me grababa a fuego su pálido rostro sin vida y su cuerpo mancillado, ensangrentado pero aun cálido… con mi mano libre limpie la sangre de su rostro y de sus labios partidos… la sujete del vientre empapándome de la espesa sangre de ella… vi brillar mis garras… y convertí su sangre en un arma… sangre que me habían brindado la mía propia… enrojecidas cuchillas desataron todo el lugar… de reojo vi al pelirrojo salir de su jaula y proteger a una de las mujeres del lugar… comprendí que probablemente se tratase de su madre… al parecer si seguía con vida… por eso de su extraña actitud… no me importo realmente… sentí como un cuerpo tras de mi intento golpearme pero mi instinto estaba demasiado fuerte… la enorme estatua que recién se despertaba no fue gran cosa para mí y mi nuevo poder… use la sangre de mi madre para eliminarlos a todos, incluso a su estúpida deidad que no era más que una escusa para un comportamiento tan asqueroso y abominable… nos decían monstruos pero ellos eran los que convertían en horrores la vida de los demás…_

_Cuando termine hui al bosque, pero me asegure de que todo el lugar ardiera hasta los cimientos… __mientras observaba el iluminado espectáculo de fuego limpie el pálido rostro de mi madre de sangre y de cualquier rastro que ellos hubieran dejado en ella, incluido ese asqueroso pendiente que aun tenía en el pecho… por lo que quedaba de la noche y toda la mañana lleve el inerte y frio cuerpo de mi madre hasta que llegue a un rio… me metí con ella y deje que la corriente limpiara el resto de la sangre y los olores que había en ella… _

Termina

GORE HURT RAPE

_Me pase toda la tarde y el inicio de la noche viendo su cuerpo a la orilla del rio, __había logrado recostarla como si solo estuviera durmiendo y la había tapado todo lo que pude con lo que mi infantil kosode me había dejado… _

_Apenas me hacía a la idea de que mi madre estaba muerta… todo a mí al redor dejo de importarme… había quedado solo… a los 8 años ya no tenía a nadie, ni nada a mi lado, me lo habían arrebatado todo de la forma más horrible y ruin que mi joven mente hubiera podido imaginar… sin más motivación a seguir viviendo que el recordar las ultimas palabras de mi madre, dichas de esa dulce forma que jamás olvidare… el murmullo de un oscuro bosque que recomenzaba a tener vida fue lo que me regreso a la realidad… debía enterrar a mi madre si no quería que una bola de demonios se dieran un festín con su cuerpo… la tome de nuevo y camine a la orilla del rio que ocultaría nuestros aromas y el ruido que pudiera hacer… cuando vi que llegaba a las proximidades de una aldea, los demonios habían dejado de escucharse… simplemente busque el lugar adecuado para que el cuerpo de mi madre descansara para toda la eternidad… después de buscar por algunos minutos encontré el lugar perfecto… una limpia colina que era iluminada a la perfección por la luz de la luna… una florecillas de diferentes colores adornaban todo el lugar… la recosté en el centro de aquel tranquilo paisaje antes de decidirme a enterrarla para siempre… a pesar de todo… mi madre aun me seguía pareciendo la mujer más hermosa y dulce que había conocido… el tiempo se me desfaso después de eso… no tenia concepto de las horas y los días… bien pudieron ser años los que pase solo en el lugar donde ella ahora descansaba… todos los días le buscaba flores, mantenía limpio el lugar y me aseguraba que nada perturbara su sueño… aun no se cuanto tiempo paso, ni sé cómo fue que logre sobrevivir después de eso… supongo que solo sus palabras que aun las tenia fieramente gravadas en mi mente era lo que me daba la fuerza suficiente para seguirme moviendo… _

CONTINUARA… jejeje… bueno pues aki el segundo interludio, arigatou a todas las que me mandaron un review me encantan deberás XD… se que esta muy cruel el capi pero.. tenia que ponerlo… T^T el momento mas doloroso en la vida de Inuyasha, es necesario entenderlo para esta historia… quiero que logren entender la esencia de su intenso dolor y soledad… (y aun me quedan algunas historias así xD) mi pobre Inu lo voy a dejar bien Emo al pobrecito pero bueno… XD por favor dejen reviews… ya saben que son el alimento de mi musa…

PORFA PORFA _estense pendiente del concurso que habrá en FACEBOOK de fanfiction . net en español XD pienso participar con un one shot (que son las reglas jajaja) agradecería enormemente que leyeran la historia que publicare y votaran por mi xD en el face, solo es publicar un comentario dando su voto en cuestión, arigatou¡_

Atte: Kagome Nekko


	7. Condiciones

Disclaimer : El precioso de Inuyasha y el resto de la manada no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo descargo mi fanatismo con historias de ellos, producto de mi cabecita loca XD…

Este producto es responsabilidad de quien lo recomienda y de quien lo lee X3

Diálogos entre -.-

_Pensamientos en cursivas_

**Antes De Conocerte…**

_Capitulo anterior: _

_-Kagome… exactamente __qué es lo que quieres conmigo… como es que a pesar de todo puedes estar tan confiada cuando estoy cerca, aun cuando no te he dado razones para estarlo… tú dices que TU no me has dado razones para tratarte mal y quizá tengas razón, pero YO no te he dado a ti razones para que TU me trates bien…-_

**CAPITULO 5: Condiciones... **_  
_

Kagome se quedo muda mientras en su mente ya veía la siguiente escena, donde Inuyasha le decía que era una mentirosa, aprovechada y la despreciaba, incluso su mente jugó con la idea de que se fuera con una Kikyo que ahora con vida podría darle todo aquello que en un pasado diferente les fue arrebatado, casi podía verlo feliz a lado de la sacerdotisa que ahora sin la perla de por medio podía ser una simple mujer, en compañía del semidemonio…

_no… no quiero Inuyasha… maldición… porque soy tan torpe…_

-Inuyasha… yo… yo…- los ojos canela vieron con tantos sentimientos a los dorados que el hanyou por un momento se sintió abrumado de la gama de emociones que parecían destilar esos hermosos ojos achocolatados…

_Me arrepentí después de preguntarle… es que ella era tan rara… maldición¡ …__solo no puedo concebir que exista una persona como ella dice ser…_

_Pude ver como se tapaba el rostro con sus manos, mientras me llegaba __el inconfundible aroma a sal… algo en mi interior se removió… no soportaba ver a una mujer llorar… menos una que hasta ahora no había sido merecedora de mi desprecio… ha¡ maldición¡…_

_-_escucha… es solo… solo dame una razón si… de porque… porque…-_ de porque que? Porque estas a mi lado? Porque es que a pesar de todo quiero confiar en lo que dices ser? Porque deseo que me sigas buscando? Porque insistes tanto en conocerme?... porque maldita sea¡ quiero… deseo… que sigas insistiéndome?..._

-solo dame una razón válida para esto… si…- el hanyou se giro para intentar darle algo de espacio a la llorosa miko… mientras Kagome intentaba procesar las palabras de Inuyasha…

_Una? Una razón válida?... acaso… qué demonios significa eso?... vamos… piensa Kagome… conoces a Inuyasha… tienes la ENORME ventaja sobre eso… concéntrate y descifra esa maldita y extraña pregunta…_la azabache forzadamente recordó los primeros momentos en que conoció a Inuyasha, intentando recordar el porqué permanecieron juntos en un primer momento…

_P__orque se quedo a mi lado la primera vez?... _

La voz del semidemonio sonó tan clara en su mente… _-dame la perla de shikkon- _

_La perla… estaba conmigo por la perla… se quedo conmigo con la excusa de conseguir la perla, después hicimos nuestro viaje por conseguir los fragmentos… me iba a buscar a mi época solo por ese viaje, solo por los fragmentos… yo era solo la buscadora de fragmentos… _

La azabache comenzó a hiperventilar… sentía como si todos sus recuerdos y sentimientos colapsaran en una razón única… "porque"… simple… en ese entonces era necesario… lo que se dio después, ya era otra cuestión… ahora… no había necesidad… por lo tanto, ninguna razón… al menos no una valida que pudiera darle al hanyou… _porque te amo… _sonaba tan estúpido en este momento, sin contar que muy probablemente, no… era seguro que el semidemonio se lo tomaría tan, pero tan mal… que se iría de su lado, probablemente sintiéndose humillado o insultado, que razón había para amar a un hanyou que recién conoces y que solo te ha tratado con la punta del pie… ni siquiera la locura era una excusa que completara lo suficiente tal afirmación… sonaría como una burla de las más crueles…

-oi… oi… sacerdotisa tranquilízate… qué demonios te pasa…- los ojos marrones se perdieron en esas doradas orbes… aun atraves de los borrones de sus lagrimas podía distinguir en él un dejo de preocupación que le recordó a aquellos escasos pero hermosos momentos cuando el mismo par de oros pero en un futuro diferente la miraban de una manera similar pero aun mas intensas… _no… quiero… no puedo perderlo… tengo que… tengo que… darle una respuesta… una valida…_

-yo… lo lamento…- la pelinegra sacudió con fuerza su cabeza y sus brazos, tanto que el ojidorado pensó que se dislocaría algo…

-te diré la razón… espero que no creas que es estúpida…-

La morena se sentó en el pasto intentando armarse una mentira en tiempo récor, como un sentido de defensa recordó esos momentos en que regresaba a la escuela después de un cierto tiempo de ausencia, teniendo que seguirle el juego a su abuelo y modificando solo ligera pero necesariamente una realidad que incluía a un semidemonio…

_Si solo altero la realidad un poco seria una medio mentira __más fácil de llevar… voltee a verlo, intentando darme fuerzas en lo que iba a decirle, lo vi ahí parado, inalterable, solo quizá levemente confundido, se veía incluso más alto desde donde lo miraba… suspire profundo y me perdí en algún punto de los arboles frente a mi mientras intentaba hilvanar mi propia historia…_

-hace un tiempo… bastante…-_ realmente no mucho, tres años jeje…-_ conocí a una persona… hablando de géneros y razas… era un hanyou igual que tu… incluso parecían ser de la misma edad… de alguna manera me recuerdas tanto a él…- _sin contar por supuesto que son la mima persona…_

_- _yo… yo…- _lo extraño, lo amo… lo necesito a mi lado…- _yo llegue a quererlo mucho… un día… mataron a su novia… una hermosa y gentil muchacha, el se desvivía por ella y ella le correspondía igual… cuando murió el… el quedo destrozado_…- en especial porque tuve algo de culpa al ser tan débil…_

_-_ yo… yo me sentí tan mal… tan triste de su dolor… pero no podía hacer nada… él era el más grande amigo que tenia y no me di cuenta del nivel de su sufrimiento… hasta que fue demasiado tarde… él… él se había ido…- _más bien yo me fui y ahora dudo que ese futuro exista, así que no hay mucha diferencia…_

_-_ yo no pude permanecer más en mi aldea… salí para despejarme… entender muchas cosas…- _encontrarte de nuevo y esta vez hacerlo bien…_

_-_y entonces te encontré…- _exactamente… te encontré…_

_-_ pude ver en tus ojos un brillo tan igual al de él… solo que se que… ahora… tal vez… - _tal vez esta vez puedas amarme a mi… así como yo te amo solo a ti… Inuyasha…_

_-_mmm… pude ver en ti cualidades similares a este querido amigo que tuve… él era altanero, orgulloso y un poco rudo, pero era una gran persona, a veces era amable, ya sabes… cuando nadie lo juzgaba por ello jejeje… pero siempre, siempre podías confiar en el… y discúlpame si no era lo que esperabas escuchar… pero… veo en ti… el potencial de un gran amigo… y no quiero dejar pasar esta oportunidad… no esta vez…- _amigo… compañero, enamorado… el amor más grande que he tenido en mi vida… quien se fija de los detalles?... _

_-_matta ne? Que dices?... amigos… - la azabache se levanto del suave pasto y después de reacomodar su falda le tendió la mano al hanyou haciendo gala de su sonrisa más hermosa y sincera…

Los ojos dorados vieron con desconfianza y confusión la mano extendida frente a él…

-a… amigos?... tienes que estar bromeando¡!… esa es la razón más estúpida que pude haber pensado¡!… por Kami¡! - el hanyou acaricio su rostro intentando despejarse y recuperar la paciencia… regreso su mirada y más tranquilo hablo como si dudara del razonamiento de quien lo escuchaba frente a él…

- no estás solo loca… estas demente!¡ y por si fuera poco también estas bastante taradita…- el peliplateado se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque… por alguna extraña razón se sentía un poco insultado… o tal vez… solo decepcionado… no entendía muy bien que sentía… tenía que darse un tiempo para pensar en las palabras que le había dado la azabache…

Kagome podía ver como él se alejaba… se pregunto si sería prudente dejarlo ir… tal vez dejarlo pensar y que sacara sus propias conclusiones… pero no era como que ella tuviese ya mucha paciencia… además de que no podría concentrarse en absolutamente nada sin saber la respuesta de él… una concisa… una que le hiciera pensar en lo siguiente y no solo quedarse varada a la espera de a ver en qué momento el indeciso hanyou se decidía a aparecer de nuevo… a riesgo de perder lo poco, lo muy poco avanzado… decidió insistir un poco mas…

-entonces… Inuyasha… eso es un no?...- la azabache apretó su pecho, mordió su labio inferior con pesar y miro a sus propios pies intentando darle más dramatismo al momento…

-es… es verdaderamente una lástima… aun me pares una buena persona y sé que en ti tendría un gran amigo… pero supongo que no puedo hacer nada si tu no deseas intentarlo…-

El semidemonio giro sobre pus propios talones al escuchar la, a su parecer, la estúpida conclusión de la sacerdotisa…

-intentarlo? Que yo no quiero intentarlo?¡! Que demonios pasa contigo mujer¡!… es que eres ciega¡ maldita sea¡ soy un hanyou¡! tu eres una sacerdotisa¡!… donde demonios vez una relación de amistad o cualquier cosa que no sea el deseo de matarnos el uno al otro?¡!- _ya me había cabreado los nervios, que demonios pasa por su cabeza?¡_

-ya te dije que a mi no me importa en absoluto la raza que seas¡! Podrás ser un youkai un humano o un hanyou¡! A mi me da igual mientras seas una buena persona… la situación… bueno mi situación y mi opinión sobre ti, seria exactamente la misma… porque TE es tan difícil de entender?¡!-

-porque no hay nada que entender¡ eso que tu dices… es simplemente imposible¡-

-y porque?¡!-

-porque?¡! porque los youkais y los humanos no se llevan y mucho menos un hanyou y una sacerdotisa¡! Por Kami mujer¡! Ya haz escuchado tus palabras? El simple concepto es estúpido¡-

- pues yo no lo creo… he conocido humanos y youkais que se llevan muy bien… de hecho el simple hecho de que existan hanyous es la máxima prueba de ello… o es que acaso tu madre y tu padre no se amaban al grado de que te tuvieron?- _touche_

La mirada dorada que había estado llena de fuego, defendiendo sus ideas pero de una manera llena de sentimientos, se torno en una fría y oscura… Kagome se arrepintió casi enseguida de haber dicho eso…

-mis padres se amaban eso es seguro… - su voz sonó apagada y dolida, mientras apartaba la mirada de la azabache… - pero mírame aquí, ninguno de los dos está con vida precisamente por eso… mi existencia simplemente no embona con ninguna otra, y tanto humanos como youkais me lo han estado demostrando a lo largo de toda mi vida, así que por favor… solo lárgate… no me busques a menos que sea para matarme y por Kami¡! Dile a tu maestra o quien sea que te haya enseñado a ser sacerdotisa que NO hizo un buen trabajo…- _sentía hervir mi sangre del coraje que sus ignorantes palabras me provocaron, solo deseaba que se callara… _

El peliplateado se dio la vuelta para largarse definitivamente de ese lugar, pero antes de dar un solo paso la delicada mano lo sostuvo de su manga… Inuyasha simplemente cerró los ojos intentando tranquilizarse… como era posible que ella no entendiera…

-etto yo… Inuyasha… onegai, discúlpame, había olvidado que… que en algunos lugares los hanyous no son bien recibidos… discúlpame por favor si te hice sentir mal… yo no sab…-

-en algunos lugares¡ no he conocido un solo lugar donde no suceda y créeme cuando te digo que he viajado mucho¡ en verdad MUCHO¡-

La azabache mordió sus labios intentando buscar alguna manera de enmendar sus palabras, sin retractarse y tratando de que el semidemonio la entendiera tan solo un poco…

-y yo te creo, deberás¡ pero solo lo olvide porque en mi casa me enseñaron a no juzgar a las personas por su raza y genero… que lo verdaderamente importante esta aquí…- Kagome se sujeto el pecho indicando al corazón…- y aquí…- después señalo su cabeza, dando a entender los pensamientos…

Inuyasha la vio confundido… se había quedado en blanco… por primera vez en su vida sentía que el bicho raro del lugar no era él, si no la extraña chica frente a él…

_Es posible… no, no es posible… _por su mente paso el recuerdo de la sonrisa de su madre, alguna vez había escuchado una frase similar de sus labios de madre, también el recuerdo muy lejano de una mirada esmeralda y una tierna e infantil sonrisa… _en mi vida solo he conocido la existencia de dos personas igual a ella… tal vez debería… intentarlo una vez más… _ recordó los interminables momentos que lo atosigaban y perseguían cada segundo de su vida… pero aun consiente de una muy posible traición… quiso ignorar su sentido común que le decía a gritos que esto no era más que un engaño… si continuaba inminentemente saldría lastimado y probablemente esta vez no lograse contarla…

_-Nunca dejes que el odio te consuma… onegai… vive… onegai… vivir y vivir… es lo que debes de hacer…-_recordó las ultimas y dulces palabras de su madre, como si estas le otorgaran alguna especie de permiso para internarse en esta locura que le habría como una puerta frente a él, pero que el interior de esta y lo que guardaba, era tan oscuro y desconocido que le provocaba un escalofríos en lo más profundo de su mente…

Se dio cuenta, incluso casi pudo escuchar el sonido de cómo una de sus barreras, la primera y para el la más importante, era despedazada por esos ojos hermoso marrones y esa dulce sonrisa… se sintió tan desprotegido y derrotado… odio sentirse así… pero decidió hacer algo para, según él, nivelar la situación en que esa pelinegra lo había metido…

-bu… bueno… - con cada palabra podía sentir que sus mejillas le ardían un poco mas… se sintió tan estúpido de una manera cómica al saber que probablemente estaba quedando de un color tan similar su ropa… en especial porque no entendía porque se avergonzaba tanto…

- si… si… si es verdad… lo que tu… lo que tu… dices… que solo… solo… keh¡- _tenia la frase completa en mi mente y las palabras las sentía en la garganta, pero ni siquiera entendía porque me costaba tanto trabajo hablar… _

-que en verdad deseo que seamos amigos… Inuyasha…- _ se veía tan tierno, completamente sonrojado y tratando de repetir mis palabras… me sentí tan feliz de saber que estaba considerándome… saberlo me libero de una extraño peso en mi pecho que hasta este momento me di cuenta que tenia… _

-si… bueno eso… tu… vendrás mañana… aquí pero… pero…- la miro decidido… incluso con fiereza, como si le diera la última advertencia antes de aventarte a un profundo e interminable risco en que te prometen que alguien te salvara pero no sabes quién, ni cuándo, ni mucho menos como…

-tu vendrás… sin tu arco, ni tus flechas… si lo haces… entonces yo… yo considerare tu… tu propuesta… - estaba completamente rojo… y él lo sabia… pero también sabía que sus palabras eran peligrosas y que todo podía terminar de igual manera… si ella se negaba, que incluso sería lo más lógico… seria una prueba de que lo que ella le decía no era del todo cierto… pero también sabía que si incluso ella se negaba, sería comprensible… tan comprensible que, hasta que termino su frase, se dio cuenta de la verdadera magnitud de sus palabras… incluso se arrepintió de haberlo dicho… pero esos fugases momentos cerca del rio donde ella quedaba tan alejada de sus armas, le habían dado una paz y tranquilidad que hacia tanto tiempo había olvidado que se podía llegar a sentir… que solo saborear la idea de tener esa situación y poder controlarla se le hizo tan irresistible…

Kagome parpadeo un poco confundida… pero entendió rápidamente la situación… feliz habría dicho que si… pero eso le habría dado al hanyou el control de la situación y aunque sentía que cualquier giro forzoso de una relación aun tan frágil podría romperla fácilmente, se arriesgo a dar también sus condiciones…

-muy bien Inuyasha… accederé a tus términos pero solo si tu aceptas los míos…-

_Sinceramente no __tenía idea de que esperar de ella, normalmente esa sola frase me daría la pauta para saber que ella tramaba algo y que yo solo había quedado por el medio de sus planes… pero ella era tan rara… que ya no sabía que esperar… solo la mire y espere a que terminara…_

- primero… lo de mis armas si bien no las traeré hasta aquí… no puedo andar desarmada, que pasaría si algo me atacara y no pudiera defenderme? Así que simplemente las dejare lejos… ya después veremos donde… - _estaba decidida en lo que le decía, pero aun así estaba tan al pendiente de sus reacciones… me sentí tan extraña de saberme tan atentamente escuchada… pero todo valía la pena de solo ver esos hermosos ojos viéndome con interés… y saber que a partir de ahora podría verlos más seguidos…_

- segundo… no me atacaras…-

La morena lo vio con fuerza intentando darle una magnánima importancia a ese punto… que incluso el hanyou se sintió un poco intimidado, solo un poco…

-a? atacarte?...-

-así es… no me agredirás como lo hiciste la vez que me amarraste en la cabaña o me teclearas como hace rato… ni me insultaras o despreciaras por cosas que no he hecho¡, entendido?…- la morena lo apunto con ferocidad con su dedo índice, como una mama regañando a un pequeño… el ojidorado se sorprendió de la fuerza y confianza que la miko expelía por cada uno de sus poros… además de lo increíblemente voluble que ella era… o_h demonios… en que me estoy metiendo?..._

- keh¡- _ me reacomode en mi lugar y cruce los brazos, no iba a dejarme amenazar por una chiquilla, aunque tenía un poco de razón, ciertamente la había tratado muy injustamente y me he desquitado con ella de algunas cosas que solo me conciernen a mi… pero ella se lo busca por andar de metiche… quieres ser "amiga" de un hanyou… pues que se acostumbre al trato rudo…_

-bien… tercero… - _ oh Kami¡ cuántas condiciones piensa darme esta chiquilla?..._

_-_realmente… Inuyasha… - _nos miramos… podía ver sus ojos tan pendientes de mi que me dieron ganas de olvidarme de todo y perderme en un beso suyo…_- pondrás de tu parte… en verdad deseo conocerte y quiero que tú me conozcas a mi… pero para eso necesito que también cooperes…-

_Me hablo de una manera tan profunda que me sentí extraño, era como si sus palabras tuvieran un doble significado… o tal vez era la forma intensa con que me miraba, esos ojos marrones habían brillado de una manera tan profunda que por un momento quise saber, realmente saber, que demonios pasaba por esa cabecita loca de miko… _

-cuarto…-

-sabes? a tantas condiciones tendré que aumentar al menos una mía…- _ un comentario mordaz, solo no quería quedarme atrás…_

-jejeje… cuarto… me llamaras por mi nombre… ni sacerdotisa, ni chiquilla o mujer, ni nada de eso y por Kami no me llamaras loca… que obsesión tienes con eso… me llamo Kagome y Kagome me vas a decir… a cambio yo te siempre te diré Inuyasha… que te parece?-

-keh¡- _me gire y le di la espalda… me sentía tan extraño… un poco aturdido… y no quería que ella me viera así… pero de algo estaba seguro… había una extraña sensación en mi pecho… me latía como si acabara de dar una feroz carrera… apreté mis puños intentando calmarme y sentí el filo de mis garras amenazando con abrirme la piel… las acerque a mi rostro y admire su filo… un humano… mas específicamente una sacerdotisa y un semidemonio… keh¡ esto va a ser interesante…_

-y bien Inuyasha?...-

-keh¡ esta bien… loca…-

-Inuyasha¡ que no me digas así¡-

-keh¡ Kagome… nos vemos mañana… loc… Kagome…-

_Pude verlo irse, lentamente seguí el compás de sus__ tranquilos pasos hasta que la espesura del bosque me prohibió la vista de su cuerpo… me gire de nuevo y me concentre notando que su presencia ya se encontraba lejos, frente a mi estaba el pozo… me di valor y me arroje dentro… las luces moradas y blancas me absorbieron mientras la sensación de flotar me relajaba por completo… volví a sentir el suelo bajo mis pies y la oscuridad del lugar me absorbió por completo… la pagoda de mi templo me recibía como siempre… estaba de nuevo en casa… comencé a buscar la escalera para subir y algo me peso en el pecho... revise mis ropas con premura y la encontré… la perla de shikkon colgaba de mi pecho… tan resplandeciente y pura como lo había estado dentro de mi alma… demonios… si volvía con ella a la época antigua volvería a ser codiciada por humanos y demonios por igual… incluso por… por Inuyasha… apreté la joya en mi mano… ya me ocuparía de eso después… _

Oooo 00000 OOOOO ooooo 000000

El semidemonio ya llevaba un rato caminando sin ir a ningún lugar en especifico, solo necesitaba pensar… en ella… en su propuesta… todo era tan raro… no precisamente nuevo, pues no sería la primera vez que creía haber encontrado a un amigo, algún compañero o inclusive un clan al cual pertenecer, cuando al final de cuentas no eran más que mentiras… eso era lo que más le preocupaba… que al final de cuentas esto no fuera más que una gran mentira… pero llevaba demasiado tiempo aislado de cualquier relación humana o demoniaca que empezaba a extrañar ese sentimiento de sentirse acompañado… suspiro profundo y se acaricio las sienes cerrando los ojos con fuerza… sus desarrollados sentidos detectaron el sonido del rio aunque aun se encontraba bastante alejado… salto a la copa de los árboles y corrió como si algo lo persiguiera… las carreras veloces donde extremaba su velocidad hasta ya no poder mas era las que le ayudaban a pensar pues su mente quedaba en blanco lo suficiente como para reordenar sus ideas… sin cuestionárselo se aventó al rio provocando un aparatoso borboteo de agua…

Mientras asolo un par de metros unos ojos marrones veían asombrada y en completa alerta qué demonios había caído a tan poca distancia, mientras con movimientos gráciles y estudiados salía del rio y tomaba su arco y tensaba una flecha esperando a que aquel manchón de rojo emergiera del agua…

Oooo 00000 OOOOO ooooo 000000

-Estoy en casa¡- Kagome había finalmente entrado al silencio de su casa que en cuestión de segundos se lleno de ruidos y pasos acompañados de murmullos y gritos con su nombre… la primera en llegar a ella había sido su madre, seguidos por su hermanito y su abuelo… en una lucha de abrazos, lagrimas, alegrías y un sinfín de preguntas…

-lo lamento yo… yo no pude regresar antes… pero pues la perla… me mando a otro tiempo y después desapareció…-

-oh Kagome, hija, oh gracias a Kami¡ creí que algo malo te habría pasado… te ausentaste por casi tres meses¡ estábamos tan preocupados… nunca antes te habías ausentado por tanto tiempo… -

-si mama lo sé y lo lamento en verdad… pero te juro que no podía regresar…-

-no te preocupes Onee-chan… además mama te dio de baja de tu escuela hace quince días jejeje-

-QUE¡ COMO QUE DE BAJA¡ NO MAMA¡-

-lo siento nena pero la universidad no es como la secundaria, lo sabes… aquí las asistencias no son tan importantes como la entrega de los trabajos y los proyectos, tuve que darte de baja cuando la semana de entregas del segundo parcial comenzó, no sabía cuánto más te ibas a ausentar y al menos así te darían una oportunidad de cursar el año que viene pero si te reprobaban… aunque te diera de baja después, ya no podrías entrar a la universidad de nuevo… tendrías que empezar de nuevo todo… desde primer semestre y en una carrera distinta…-

-oh… bueno… supongo que… eso significa que de todas formas…-

-si mama no lo hubieras hecho estarías a estas alturas mas que reprobada y expulsada, pues los parciales terminaron hace tres días más o menos hermanita…-

-bueno pues… no tiene caso regresar a la escuela no?...-

-no nena… hasta el próximo semestre si quisieras podrías adelantar algunas materias pues oficialmente no empiezas hasta el próximo año…-

-oh.. Eso es demasiado tiempo…-

_Después de comer con mi familia __subí a mi habitación, ah¡ extrañaba tanto mi cama… tan suave y mullida… debería llevar unas almohadas al sengoku… _

_Me desperté cuando sota aporreo la puerta de su propia habitación, enredada en mis sabanas hasta me parecía un sábado como cualquier otro… pero yo sabía que del otro lado del pozo tenia a un hanyou rompiéndose la cabeza gracias a mi, jejeje… supongo que debería volver… si Kikyo regresa y no estoy en la aldea se pondrá furiosa… _

_Tengo muchas cosa que explicarle a __Kikyo… comenzando por la perla… ah¡ esto es tan complicado… sostuve la rosada y problemática bolita en mi mano y la apreté con fuerza, creo que muy en el fondo deseaba que se metiera de nuevo en mi cuerpo y dejara de fastidiar tanto… me pregunto si debería entregársela… bueno… se que de alguna manera confía en mi, pero cuando me vea con esto, se va a poner brava¡ lo se… casi puedo verlo… _

La azabache se imagino a Kikyo apuntándole con su arco y una certera flecha mientras la amenazaba a que le dijera como demonios obtuvo la perla y que trama, también se imagino a Inuyasha exigiéndole la rosada esferita…-_si de verdad quieres que siga a tu lado me darás esa cosa¡…- _definitivamente la perla solo atraía desgracias… tal vez si la dejara en su tiempo… _no imposible, aun así lograra cruzar, cosa que no se puede sin la esfera… la perla se quedaría quien sabe cuánto tiempo aquí, pondría en riesgo a mi familia y sin no estoy para mantenerla purificada esta podría llamar o incluso revivir espíritus malignos… no, no, la perla pasa conmigo al tiempo antiguo… ahora una vez ahí, habrá que ver… _

_Hice mi mochila y me __despedí de mi familia, explicándoles que de todas maneras esta vez mis periodos de ausencia serian mucho más largos… después de todo no sabía hasta cuando tendría la oportunidad de pasar nuevamente sin ser considerada un demonio o algo así jeje, claro que eso no se los dije, no había porque preocuparlos de mas…_

_Las luces moradas me recibieron como siempre, mientras estaba tan al pendiente de la reacción de la perla que no note cuando finalmente termine de cruzar… maldecía internamente por el hecho de que la mugrosa perlita seguía ahí tan presente y con su presencia tan fuerte como la primera vez que la vi… ni modos… me resigne y camine de regreso a la aldea, llevaba mi arco firmemente agarrado y estaba muy a pendiente de cualquier ataque… por suerte llegue sin más… la tarde ya estaba cayendo… seguramente Kikyo ya debía de andar por ahí… solo esperaba que no pasara nada malo cuando se cerciora de la presencia de la perla… ahora solo debía de esperar a que ella apareciera… _

Oooo 00000 OOOOO ooooo 000000

_Cuando __emergí del agua lo primero que escuche fue un agudo grito preguntando por mis intenciones… demonios… estaba tan distraído por culpa de esa sacerdotisa… por culpa de Kagome… mi nueva amiga?... sacudí mis pensamientos no era el momento de pensar en ella… me gire alerta hacia aquella que me gritaba… me sorprendí mucho al verla… acaso era Kagome? Como demonios era posible… si estaba seguro que se había quedado muy alejada de mi… pero no podía equivocarme, su cabello negro, sus ojos marrones, ese rostro que me ha perseguido en mis sueños, tenia que ser ella… me hubiese gustado olfatear su suave aroma a flores sakuras pero el rio no me permitían distinguir aromas y menos estando ella tan mojada… _

-responde… quien eres y que deseas?...- la sacerdotisa apuntaba con fuerza y destreza al extraño frente a ella… rápidamente reconoció su energía demoniaca y su apariencia poco humana… se trataba de un youkai… aunque podía distinguir algo mas… una presencia humana que destilaba mezclada… _un hibrido… _

-keh¡ y ahora a ti que te paso? Loca… me cae que estas bien…- no lo dejo terminar pues una certera saeta paso a milímetros de su rostro y se clavo con fuerza en un árbol tras el peliplateado…

-cuida tus palabras hanyou pues la próxima vez no fallare… ahora respóndeme que es lo que buscas?...-

_Hanyou?... la escuche claramente al igual que la frase que tan solo minutos antes me había dicho _

_-me llamo Kagome y Kagome me vas a decir… a cambio yo te siempre te diré Inuyasha… que te parece?- _

_Sentí la sangre hervir en mis venas… mi sien me comenzó a palpitar amenazando con comenzar a dolerme, había caído de nuevo en una trampa? Aunque no le encontré lógica… la vi con odio… reprochándome a mí mismo el haber caído en sus garras, malditos humanos que se regocijan en burlarse de los demás… sentí unos infinitos deseos de poner mis manos en su fino cuello y apretarla hasta romperla en pedacitos… pero no pude moverme… la precaución de sus armas apuntándome y mi propia furia me dejaron inmóvil frente a ella… su iracunda mirada, su nívea piel mojada, su alargado kimono blanco se entallaba en su cuerpo de mujer… recordé algo extraño… como demonios había llegado aquí tan rápido, además de todo cambiándose de ropa… no había lógica… pero era ella… desee poder olerla como nunca antes lo había deseado… necesitaba estar seguro… mas por mí que por ella…_

-así que ahora me tratas de hanyou… acaso si no te llamo por tu nombre me dirás así? Maldita perra… después de todo no eras más que otra puta sacerdotisa… que estúpido fui al creer que en verdad no te importaban las razas…-

Kikyo lo miro confundida… noto enseguida que el hanyou de ojos dorados la trataba como si antes ya hubiera hablado con el… aunque ella estaba más que segura que en su vida había visto a ese demonio… ese cabello y esos ojos serian muy difíciles de olvidar…

-jamás he hablado contigo hanyou…-

_La escuche y algo se revolvió en mi estomago, o tal vez fue en mi pecho?... una duda __se me acrecentó demasiado… acaso era de esas personas con doble personalidad… como les dicen?... bipolar…?_

-cuál es tu maldito problema… primero no dejas de buscarme y ahora me sales con esas pendeja…- _de nuevo una flecha cuzo el tramo entre nosotros esta vez pude sentir el ardor del acero cruzando mi brazo, apenas y logre moverme para que fuera solo un rozón…_

_-_te dije que cuidaras tus palabras hanyou… yo jamás he hablado con un hibrido, te lo puedo asegurar…-

La duda lo abordo absolutamente…

-Kagome?...- su voz traía mas precaución que verdadera pregunta… Kikyo reconoció el nombre, acaso buscaba a la otra sacerdotisa?... acaso por eso de su confusión… aun no podía fiarse… pero las intenciones de acecinarlo las cuales ya habían aumentado considerablemente se vieron de nuevo como una mera precaución...

-no soy Kagome… mi nombre es Kikyo… hanyou… que es lo que busca un hibrido como tú en una sacerdotisa… acaso deseas matarla?...-

_Escuche con claridad sus palabras… en el momento que escuche su nombre la tención en mi pecho desapareció junto con mi furia de creerme traicionado… aunque la tención y el temor de saberme frente a una sacerdotisa de verdad me erizaron completo la piel… maldición… me había metido en un buen lio… su nombre me __sonó ligeramente conocido, pero no pude recordar de donde…_

-lo que yo busque o no, eso a ti no te importa…-

Se vieron por largos momentos donde ninguno de los dos sabia que hacer o decir… Kikyo supo que todo no era más que una confusión, aunque aun le quedaba la duda de lo que ese hanyou quería con Kagome, era verdad que no era algo que le incumbiera del todo… además no parecía tener intenciones acecinas… su anterior actitud se hicieron preguntarse qué clase de relación o trato podrían tener una sacerdotisa y un hibrido como aquel…

-cuál es tu nombre hanyou… o es que acaso solo es hanyou…-

A Inuyasha le irritaron de sobremanera las palabras de esa miko… el tenia un nombre como todos, también había tenido una madre y un padre que se tomaron la molestia de nombrarlo, odiaba el término hanyou que solo lo discriminaba pero estaba tan acostumbrado a que a las personas no les importara y aunque aun así él les dijera su nombre, parecían no recordarlo apropósito, ...ahora su nombre era algo que solo se lo decía aquellos que el consideraba serian capaces de llamarlo como se debe… pues de alguna manera le dolía menos… pasar de aquellos que no lo consideran lo suficientemente digno de llevar un nombre...

-Inuyasha¡ me llamo Inuyasha….-

-Inuyasha… que es lo que deseas de Kagome…-

_Yo?... eso quisiera saber… __más bien qué demonios desea ella de mi… _la palabra amigos retumbo en su mente… tan extraña y ajena… como si por algún momento se hubiera olvidado de su significado…

-ella… solo… solo es una amiga…- _escuché mis palabras y me pareció como si hubieran salido de la boca de alguien mas… me era tan difícil de creer esa simple frase… que por un momento creí que no me entendiera… la vi bajar el arco… aunque la flecha seguía tan aferrada y lista como en un principio pero al menos ya no me apuntaba con el… solo en esos momentos pude verla realmente… las diferencias eran pocas… pero ahí estaban… su cabello era más lacio y largo y su piel era aun mas blanca… y había algo diferente en su rostro… aunque no supe que… _

-amigos he? Eso habrá que verlo…-

_En esos momentos me hubiese gustado decir lo mismo… pero no quería agravar la delicada situación… di un par de saltos hacia atrás __alcanzando a salir del agua, aun sin perder de vista sus reacciones y pude ver que ella igual seguía en guardia aunque sin apuntarme… yo quería irme y ella quería que yo me fuera… decisión unánime…_

**CONTINUARA…** jejeje bueno pues aki esta el otro capi jejeje… (_se que cuando conteste los rews dije que era el capi 6 xD fue un error xD jejeje es el capi 5 gommen)_ bueno... el encuentro de Inuyasha y Kikyo no podía retrasarse mas jeje, xD aah tengo tantas cosas en mi cabeza… y las tenía desde antes pero no pude actualizar antes porque tuve comisión jejeje o sea mucho mucho trabajo… **XD agradeceré sus reviews para este capi arigatou¡**

**NOTA: si les gusto el onee-shot** que escribí y desean conti solo abra si resulta ganadora, pues fue algo que prometí… las votaciones están por terminar y aun no estoy cerca del primer lugar así que xD se agradecerán sus votaciones jojojojo….

Atte: Kagome Nekko


	8. Heridas

Disclaimer : El precioso de Inuyasha y el resto de la manada no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo descargo mi fanatismo con historias de ellos, producto de mi cabecita loca XD…

Este producto es responsabilidad de quien lo recomienda y de quien lo lee X3

Diálogos entre -.-

_Pensamientos en cursivas_

**Antes De Conocerte…**

**Capitulo 6: Heridas…**

_Llegue a la aldea sin problemas… antes de que pudiera entra a la cabaña fue Kikyo quien __salió a recibirme… se veía tensa, quizá incluso enojada… no dejaba de intercalar su mirada entre mi pecho donde aun entre mis ropas, permanecía la perla, oculta a la vista pero no a los poderes de Kikyo… _

_-_vaya Kagome… te estaba esperando… tienes muchas cosas que contarme… no crees?…- _sus palabras me recordaron tanto a la fría Kikyo de barro que incluso sentí como si en cualquier momento fuera a atacarme… no me moví, aunque ella me había dejado el paso libre para entrar a la cabaña… su insistente mirada me hicieron continuar, al pasar a su lado pude sentir como su mirada me atravesaba como una lanza, un escalofríos recorrió toda mi espalda, oh Kami… si las miradas mataran… _

_Me senté intentando mantener la calma y ella se sentó frente a mí, a una distancia prudente… busque con la mirada a la pequeña Kaede pero no la vi por ningún lado…_

-le pedí de favor a Mae que la cuidara por mi esta noche… pues sospechaba que sería una noche agitada…- _agitada? Que demonios significa eso… acaso quiere pelear?..._

-esto… Kikyo yo…-

-ahórrate las escusas Kagome… habla claro o en verdad vas a conocer mi lado malo…-

_Trague grueso, su mirada era amenazante pero nada que no hubiera visto antes, pero sus palabras… oh kami, era como cuando __había peleado con esos monjes, rebatiendo su punto y pasando sobre ellos con solo las palabras… llevaban tanta fuerza y seguridad, no estaba para juegos y de alguna manera supe que sabría exactamente el momento en que intentara mentirle… no podía con este nerviosismo, tenia que hacer algo para calmarla antes de tratar de hilvanar una historia para ella o fracasaría en mi intento… sujete mi pecho y casi como si ella lo hubiese invocado su arco apareció en su mano… podía escuchar el fuerte retumbar de mi corazón… mientras esperaba que no intentara dispárame… cerré los ojos, no se si fue para darme valor o para que ella viera que no quería hacer nada, supongo que fue un poco de ambos… saque la pequeña bolita de entre mis ropas y casi por instinto pude sentir como si ella ya estuviera apuntándome con alguna flecha… extendí mi mano abierta hacia ella, claramente ofreciéndole la perla… espere unos segundos y abrí primero un ojo … la vi a ella viendo fijamente la perla, no me apuntaba, al parecer eso había sido solo mi imaginación o al menos eso creí, hasta que vi que en la otra mano sujetaba una flecha… abrí ambos ojos y espere alguna reacción de ella mientras yo seguía sosteniendo la bolita rosácea entre las dos…_

_Me miro a los ojos __y tomo la perla con la precaución que se toma una serpiente venenosa… _

-bien… supongo que puedes contarme tu historia… Kagome…- _me relaje casi al mismo tiempo en que ella lo hizo… la vi guardar la perlita entre sus ropas y sentarse con la espalda apoyada en la pared de la cabaña… yo hice lo mismo de mi lado…_

_Comencé muy parecido a como le conté a Inuyasha… solo que a diferencia de él, ella me hacia toda clase de preguntas, parecía querer intentar que yo misma me contradijera… por suerte todo salió mejor de lo que espere… __le conté sobre mi "amigo" y lo mucho que llegue a quererlo, el cómo habían matado a su novia y que de hecho me sentía un tanto responsable… a ella tuve contarle aun más que con Inuyasha… incluso aun no sé como lo logre, pero le dije que el pozo y mi casa estaban conectados… a veces me pregunto cómo es que la palabra magia o poderes sobrenaturales pueden esclarecer tantas cosas en esta época, al menos eso, en consecuencia, le explico cómo fue que ella me encontró en primer lugar saliendo de ahí, así como que eso en consecuencia de alguna manera había sido capaz tanto de fusionar la perla con mi alma así como de regresarla al exterior, ciertamente eso fue del todo verdad… eso agregado a que de por si ella sabía que el pozo devora huesos tenía un poder especial, se lo tomo bastante bien…_

_Cuando termine mi historia estuvimos tanto tiempo en silencio que incluso __creí que ella se habría dormido ya… pero no… seguía ahí viéndome… aun mas bien parecía que lo hacía solo por ver a algún lado, pues su mirada parecía estar a mucho kilómetros de aquí… con las aguas calmas al menos de momento, aprovecharía dormir un poco… no sabía qué hora de la madrugada seria ya pero dios¡ si que tenía sueño… _

-aun te falta algo… Kagome…- _estaba desdoblando el futón que me correspondía cuando escuche su pregunta… fue una suerte haberle estando dando la espalda en ese momento porque estoy segura que mi sorpresa me habría delatado completamente…_

-no sé a qué te refieres Kikyo… esa es toda la historia… bueno, la demás ya la conoces… llegue aquí, te conocí a ti y a Kaede… la perla… bueno… desconocía que se encontraba dentro de mí, así que…-

-me refiero a ese hanyou que anda rondando por aquí…- _sentí claramente como mi cuerpo se paralizo al instante, aun de espaldas sabia que ella se habría dado cuenta de mi reacción… en qué momento se encontró con Inuyasha?… oh maldición¡… fue antes o después de que yo le propusiera un lazo de amistad… no, no puede ser… aun si fuera así dudo que haya sido un buen encuentro pues Inuyasha hasta hoy por la mañana parecía despreciar a cualquier tipo de sacerdotisa… el temor me invadió cuando pensé en que quizá la hubiese atacado de alguna manera y ella… oh Kami¡_

-que le hiciste a Inuyasha?¡…- _mi reacción me salió sola… cuando me di cuenta ya estaba a escasos centímetros de ella y por su expresión diría que no esperaba que le gritara así…_

_-_vaya… entonces si le conoces… y al parecer se llevan bien… eres su amiga no?- _intente calmarme… ella hablaba en presente, así que Inuyasha aun debía de andar por ahí… lo que hubiese pasado entre ellos no podía ser tan malo… verdad?... _ _el maldito gusanito de la duda me recorrió por completo… tal vez había sido todo lo contrario de malo… que tal si fue amor a primera vista y ellos… oh maldición¡ cálmate Kagome¡ no te delates sola… yo se que su historia en un principio no fue así y aun ahora no puede ser realmente tan diferente… pero… pero… aunque no se hayan desecho a besos, el amor pudo haber estado ahí… tal vez al final de cuentas si están destinados a estar juntos… o diablos¡ tal vez debería haberme llevado la perla a mi tiempo, donde estaría segura y purificada y permitirle a Inuyasha y a Kikyo vivir esa vida que se merecen… o tal vez ni siquiera debí intentar nada con el… yo… yo…_

-Kagome¡ Kagome¡ hazme caso…- _ las manos de Kikyo en mis hombros me regreso a la realidad… _

-que te pasa¡ solo dime qué relación tienes con él, …solo cuéntame, está bien… como le conociste?-

-eto… yo… el… solo somos amigos…- _me senté de nuevo e intente relajarme… al menos lo siguiente no sería del todo una mentira o una verdad a medias, seria bueno… mas real…_

-si eso dijo el… como se conocieron… no lo mencionaste para nada antes…-

-es que… yo… lo conocí aquí después… bueno… no aquí… exactamente aquí… fue en la aldea de Kimiko sama… no empezamos precisamente con el pie derecho, pero bueno… ahora somos amigos…-

-con el pie derecho? Entonces? Te ataco?...-

-no¡ bueno si¡ bueno no precisamente… pero no importa porque él no es una mala persona…-

-no es una mala?... – _ella hablo con ironía, de alguna manera me sentí un poco irritada con eso… _

- …Kagome… es un hanyou…- _ su expresión fue simple, sin cinismo sin nada, solo como se afirma un simple hecho… _

-y?- _ no se si fue mi mirada de odio o alguna otra cosa… pero Kikyo levanto las manos dando por terminada su insistencia…_

-bien, bien… solo digo que con youkais hay que andarse con cuidado… bien dicen que los demonios más peligrosos son lo que poseen apariencia humana…- _estaba segura de haber escuchado eso antes…_

-Inuyasha no es malo-

-bien, no digo que lo sea… solo digo que no está de más que seas precavida…-

_Kikyo salió de la cabaña y yo me recosté en el futon__ reflexionando acerca de los complejos que acompañan esta época y a todas las personas nacidas en ella, … las relaciones entre humanos y demonios siempre serán repudiadas o al menos ese siempre será su primer sentimiento… no puede evitarse, incluso la primera vez que conocimos a Miroku y a Sango su reacción fue similar, la de Sango incluso mucho peor, incluso Shippo quien siendo un youkai de sangre pura menosprecio a Inuyasha por ser lo que era…_

_Aunque creí que había perdido el sueño con eso ultimo… no creo haber permanecido mucho mas despierta… pues en solo momentos pude ver de nuevo a todos mis amigos, sin odios, sin rencores… Sango, Miroku, el pequeño Shippo, Kirara y por último a Inuyasha… quien me miraba de una hermosa manera con esos ojos dorados que tanto me gustaban… fue un buen sueño… _

_00000 oooo OOOOO ooooo 00000000_

_Apenas y había logrado dormir unas pocas horas, intentando recordar de donde había escuchado el nombre de aquella sacerdotisa del rio… cuando el sol salió supe que de nada me serviría intentar dormir de nuevo… __regrese al rio en silencio, como si intentara cazar algo… no esperaba verla, pero aun así me sentí algo decepcionado al llegar y realmente no encontrar a nadie… _

_Me hice unos pescados para desayunar… ciertamente el __día anterior no había comido nada en todo el día y tenía un hambre de pocas veces… … …ella… la sacerdotisa del río realmente era muy hermosa… aunque su mirada no me había gustado para nada… tan diferente a la de Kagome… … Kagome… no pude evitar recordar su manera tan extraña e intensa de mirarme… me pregunto qué demonios es lo que estará buscando en mi… solo amistad… tal vez… ha¡ ya no se qué demonios pensar de ella… tal vez ambas son parientes de alguna manera… hermanas quizá… supongo que podre preguntarle cuando la vea… cuando la vea hoy… me sentí tonto por sentir emoción con esa simple frase… pero no podía evitarlo… la vería de nuevo y ella… ella… _

_-matta ne? Que dices?... amigos… - __su voz sonó tan clara en mi mente… Keh¡ chiquilla tonta… queriendo ser amigo de un hanyou… _

_Por otro lado ella… __-cuál es tu nombre hanyou… o es que acaso solo es hanyou…-_

_Keh¡ al menos Kagome me da mejor espina que la sacerdotisa del rio… Kikyo… oh¡ maldita sea, porque no puedo recordar de donde la escuche¡…_

El sol ya estaba bastante alto cuando el ojidorado decidió que ya seria un buen momento para ir a la extraña cita, que si bien ambos habían acordado, ninguno había sido especifico con la hora… camino con tranquilidad, haciendo tiempo de mas y reflexionando acerca de lo que "realmente" estaba haciendo… pudo olerla mucho antes de poder verla, una ola de calor e incertidumbre recorrió su cuerpo, algo similar al miedo… se sintió extraño de saber que ella lo estaba esperando… a él, solo a él… tubo que esforzase mas de lo que quiso aceptar, para no retroceder sus últimos pasos y salir huyendo de ahí… pero no deseaba sentirse después como un cobarde, aunque bien el sentimiento rayaba mucho en eso…

_Parecía tan irreal… me agite para ver si no era solo mi imaginación… pero ella seguía ahí… sentada __y dormida a la sombra de uno de los arboles del lugar, se veía tan cómoda, una amplia manta de color azul claro debajo de ella la enmarcaban a ella y a una extraña bolsa a su lado, llevaba un gi un poco extraño, blanco sin mangas, bastante entallado y una falda azul oscuro que le llegaba apenas arriba de la mitad del muslo, dejando a la vista sus blancas piernas... me acerque con cautela intentando no despertarla, al menos mientras me asegurara que no llevaba sus armas como me había prometido… se veía tan pacifica y no tan loca… _

Logro distinguir entre sus manos un libro de los que ella solía leer antes junto a él en el rio, la curiosidad pudo mas que su precaución, lo hojeo lentamente y después mas rápido, pasando de su aburrida información que entendía a duras penas, plantas, plantas, algunas semillas… _que aburrido… _

-mmm… Inuyasha…- la vio despertar y aunque él estaba técnicamente sobre ella, se sorprendió bastante de que a ella no pareció molestarle su cercanía que para el rayaba en lo extrema…

-creí que vendrías más temprano… gommene por dormirme, es que ayer no pude dormir mucho jeje…- se sentó a lado de ella a una distancia prudente mientras la veía retozar y estirarse como un gato mimado… se pregunto si acaso, por estar medio dormida solo no había notado lo cerca que estaba… no… eso era imposible… pero no quiso seguir pensando, prefirió distraerse con otra cosa… tal vez… comenzar con esto llamado "amistad"…

-oi¡ que es lo que traes en la bolsa…- tenía que admitir que la curiosidad lo estaba comiendo, además el saber que no traía armas lo habían relajado enormemente…

-mm… el almuerzo…-

-…-

_Me dio un poco de risa ver su mirada desconfiada, pero le enseñe todo lo que llevaba en mi mochila… esta mañana me haba levantado temprano para preparar un tradicional picnic, no pude evitarlo, a pesar de todo me sentía como si estuviera en una cita, aunque se que para Inuyasha todo esto dista mucho, pero al menos se que la comida no me la rechazara, jejeje, en especial porque me asegure de prepararle su comida favorita… ramen, adicionada con un toque especial casero de mi parte… _

_Todo fue tan tranquilo, que por un momento me vi trasportada a todo lo de antes, que irónicamente es 50 años en el futuro…_

-eto… quiero mas…- _extendí el plato vacio hacia ella…_ _intentando no mirarla y que mi vergüenza no me delatara… en mi vida había probado algo como esto… la comida era simplemente perfecta, deliciosa… aunque ya estaba lleno pues no tenia mucho que había desayunado, no pude aguantarme el querer mas …y mas después ese… _

_Cuando terminamos ella retomo su libro ese… y aunque no me guste admitirlo no me hubiese molestado para nada el quedarme ahí con ella… pero __había algo que aun me molestaba… todo esto... ella y sus intenciones… eran demasiado perfectas… algo tenia que estar mal… _

-Kagome…-

-dime…-

_Ella me contesto aun sin quitar la vista de su libro… pero __sabía que me estaba prestando atención… quería decirle… preguntarle acerca de esa sacerdotisa tan parecida a ella… pero no sabía como empezar…_

-que obsesión por solo leer esas cosas… eres alguna ratoncita de los libros o que?...-

_No pude evitar soltar una risita, el comentario era ofensivo pero me recordó tanto a las películas donde entre chicos populares llaman a los mas estudiosos ratones de biblioteca, me pregunto realmente que tan antiguo puede ser ese insulto…_

-el invierno se acerca…- _simple llano… no entendí que tenía que ver con que ella no despegara la nariz de esa cosa…_

-y?...-

-bien te lo pondré así… - _ la vi bajar el libro y absorber aire como preparándose para una largo y aburrido parloteo…_

-Kikyo me pidió que si quería ganarme de buena manera la estadía en la aldea, tenía que retribuir con alguna cosa, y que por lo que ella había escuchado de los monjes, la hierbas no se me dan nada mal… y bueno, al pueblo no le vendría nada mal una curandera… el invierno se acerca… las plantas que curan los resfriados o al menos ayudan a pasarla mejor, bueno… suelen morir con la primera nevada… tengo que encontrarlas antes de que eso suceda-

_Escuche ese nombre, la curiosidad de saber __quién era Kikyo pudo mas que lo que sea que ella me estuviera diciendo…_

_-_quien es ella…- _pude ver su mirada marrón que se clavo en mi… me sentí extraño… de nuevo era como si intentara rebuscar una respuesta con solo mirarme… me gire para no tener que sentirme así… _

-keh¡ bueno… después de todo ella… no creo que no… em… se parecen mucho… así que…- _y de nuevo estaba ahí, me sentí tan extraña… nunca había soportado que me compararan con Kikyo… no me sentía ni superior, ni inferior a ella, pero siempre fue algo que me fastidio demasiado…_

-a Kikyo?…- _hable fuerte y no pude evitar sonar molesta… _

-si bueno… son hermanas o algo porque… bueno no creo que no hayas notado el parecido que tienen… incluso…- _incluso llegue a confundirlas cuando recién la vi por aquella vez…_

-no¡ no somos para nada parientes… nuestro parentesco es mera coincidencia… te lo puedo asegurar…- _eso y el hecho de que soy su reencarnación¡ pero seguimos sin ser parientes no?_ _Además somos muy diferentes_

_Se oía molesta y no entendí porque… quise adjuntárselo a su actitud voluble, pero me pareció que había algo más ahí… _

- si ella… de que la conoces entonces… su nombre me suena, pero no puedo recordarla…-

-claro que te suena¡ te la mencione antes de regresar a esta aldea…-

_Es verdad, ella me había hablado de que la sacerdotisa de su aldea pedía que ya era tiempo de regresar… pero no es por ahí que su nombre me suena, sé que hay algo mas…_

-si pero… creo que antes ya había escuchado su nombre…-

_Maldición… porque tanto interés por ella¡ … ha¡ que me pasa… porque siento celos… ellos ni siquiera se llevan… bueno eso creo… eso entendí de parte de Kikyo, pero acaso a Inuyasha… no, no creo que le haya gustado ni nada… verdad?..._

-será mejor que te mantengas alejado de ella…- _ah¡ Kagome¡ que estás haciendo… tranquilízate… no te comportes como una novia celosa, dios¡_

-porque… porque… pues… ella es… es famosa, pues es la guardiana de la perla, así que no te recomiendo te le acerques mucho ya que es muy desconfiada de los youkais incluso de humanos y otras sacerdotisas… jejeje- _no pude evitar tartamudear, incluso ni yo misma me había escuchado muy segura, pero era verdad… Kikyo… ella ni siquiera puede confiar completamente en alguien que incluso es capaz de mantener la perla tan pura como ella… a pesar de mis celos, esa simple revelación me peso bastante… recordé como a Kikyo no se le permitía ser una simple humana, una simple sacerdotisa, una simple mujer… sobre sus hombros cargaba el magnánimo peso que significaba llevar la perla… ahora recuerdo que su mirada… a pesar de devolverle la perla, nunca regreso a ser simple y llana como antes… como cuando la perla estaba dentro mío… me pregunto si realmente deseaba que esa cosa regresara… ahora creo que ella hubiese sido feliz si la perla se hubiese quedado en mi interior para siempre…_

-ella no puede confiar en nadie pues es la guardiana de la perla… la poderosa Kikyo… no me gustaría que por algún mal entendido te hiciera algo malo-

_Reconocí tan fácilmente la tristeza de aquella frase… era como si __hubiera algún dolor o historia en aquella sacerdotisa del rio, que ella misma hubiese sentido en carne propia… no supe que pensar… eso parecía ser algo demasiado complicado… _

_Por otro lado… LA PERLA¡ MALDICIÓN¡ que suerte¡ de ahí me sonaba su nombre… la poderosa Kikyo, la guardiana de la poderosa perla de shikkon, oh¡ Kami¡ no creí que finalmente la encontraría algún día… cuentan las malas lenguas que esa preciosa perla le cumple cualquier deseo a quien la posea, no tengo que pensármelo mucho¡ por fin podre ser un demonio de sangre pura… _

-ella no puede lastimarme, soy en verdad mucho más fuerte de lo que aparento…-

_No se porque dije eso… p__ude sentir sus suaves manos que me sujetaron las mejillas, obligándome a verla, de nuevo esa intensa mirada canela, me sentí un poco abrumado, parecía que quisiera absorberme por completo…_

-Inuyasha… la perla solo trae desgracias a aquel que la posea y a todos aquellos que estén a su alrededor, es tan fácil corromperla que lo único prudente para hacer con ella es mantenerla resguardada y purificada…-

-eso no es lo que he escuchado…-

-la gente dice solo aquello en lo que quiere creer…-

_Se veía tan seguro, me recordó tanto a la primera vez que lo conocí, tan necio de poseerla y de usarla… recordé todos aquellos momentos en que la perla había lastimado a tanta gente, a mis amigos, al mismo Inuyasha y ahora a pesar de todo seguía deseándola… bueno después de todo no es como que el ya hubiese visto aquellas desgracias provocadas por la perla, aun no había sido sellado por 50 años ni había sido engañado por… Naraku… el solo recordar su nombre me causo un escalofríos completo… en esta época el aun no había sido creado… no puedo permitir que el exista y que por alguna razón pase algo como lo de mi propio futuro… que pensándolo bien, es algo que empieza por estas fechas, ha¡ no importa… no puedo dejar que Inuyasha ambicione la perla y sobre todo no puedo permitir la existencia de un ser como Naraku…_

-que concede un deseo, eso es lo que he escuchado…- _su voz me regreso a la realidad, hizo un movimiento que rompió el agarre que tenia sobre sus mejillas… y fue como sentir que el se alejaba de mi, no solo físicamente… la perla, el deseo de tenerla lo estaba apartando de mi… _

-la perla no concede el deseo en si mismo… solo te da la posibilidad de modificar tu futuro, pero no siempre sale como tu habías pensado… en especial porque no todos saben exactamente lo que desean… esa es la principal razón porque la perla causa más desgracias que beneficios…- _a menos que se pida el deseo correcto… deseo que aun desconozco… _

-parece que la conoces demasiado bien…-

-he visto como funciona y créeme… no es como lo que la gente dice…-

_E__staba molesto… si la perla no era lo que se decían… pero… gire a verla de nuevo… se veía tan preocupada y perdida en sus propios recuerdos… ella… después de todo no deja de ser una sacerdotisa, por lo tanto su deber era el de proteger la perla… no? Sobre todo si su maestra es la guardiana en función… me levante de ahí… a pesar de lo que ella pudiera decirme… un momento de tranquilidad no podía compensar toda una vida de desprecios, sufrimiento y soledad, …te da la posibilidad de modificar tu futuro, eso me basta…_

-no me importa lo que tu creas… obtendré esa perla y me convertiré en un demonio completo…-

_Lo escuche tan claramente, y me recordó tanto al Inuyasha que había conocido__ cuando recién había despertado de ese letargo de 50 años… tenía que hacer algo para persuadirlo…_

-para que deseas ser un demonio completo, tu mismo acabas de decirme que eres muy fuerte… no?...-

-seré mucho mas fuerte si soy de sangre pura… pero también…- _también podre reclamar un lugar en esta vida… y nadie volverá a despreciarme por ser un simple y sucio hibrido…_

-también que Inuyasha?...-

-nada… a demás porque tendría que decirte… -

-espera Inuyasha… onegai… Kikyo… ella es muy poderosa y no permitirá que ningún demonio o nadie se acerque a la perla… por favor… no quiero que salgas lastimado…- _lastimado en más de un sentido… Inuyasha…_

_Tenía__ que admitir que aquella sacerdotisa del rio me pareció muy poderosa y astuta… gire a ver a Kagome… a mi nueva amiga?... keh¡ esto es mas grande e importante... además tenía algo que confirmar por mi propia cuenta…_

_Salí corriendo de ahí de… escuche su voz llamándome en un grito, pero no me importo… en cuestión de segundos llegue a la aldea… no recordaba el aroma de aquella sacerdotisa pero si su rostro… camine con sigilo intentando reconocerla entre la gente, los murmullos por mi presencia comenzaron a escucharse de nuevo, recordé porque desde hace algún tiempo prefería estar apartado de cualquier contacto humano… en momentos así me gustaría no tener un oído tan desarrollado…_

-es un demonio…-

-si, será mejor irnos puede ser peligroso…

-oh por Kami¡ hay que llamar a Kikyo sama…-

-rápido ella debe de estar en el templo, hay que avisarle de alguna manera…-

_Bien eso es lo que deseaba escuchar… _

-Inuyasha¡- _escuche el grito de Kagome aun bastante lejos, pero ya me había localizado, vaya… si que podía ser rápida… no quise voltear a verla, por alguna razón sentí que si volvía a ver esos ojos marrones me arrepentiría de lo que estoy haciendo… emprendí de nuevo la carrera, el templo fue muy fácil de distinguir, unas enormes escaleras anunciaban su acceso… no había llegado ni a la mitad y sentí un dolor desgarrador en mi hombro y en una de mis piernas… tenía clavada dos flechas… demonios, esa Kikyo si que es rápida…_

-largo de aquí hanyou¡… si das un paso más esta vez le daré a tu corazón¡- _pude verla parada en la cima de las escaleras, con el portón del templo dándole magnificencia… me pareció tan mortal aferrada a su arco tenso y apuntándome con una flecha… _

-Kikyo¡ espera por favor¡ - _escuche su voz a mis espaldas… diablos… no podre defenderme de dos sacerdotisas y el dolor en mi pierna no me dejaban moverme con libertad…_

-Kagome¡ será mejor que saques a tu "amiguito" de aquí a menos que quieras que lo mate¡…- _ella hablaba fuerte, segura… su sola presencia me impedían seguir avanzando…_

-no Kikyo¡ por favor¡… Inuyasha basta¡ regresa aquí¡-

-nai¡ quiero esa perla¡…- _sabía que había cometido un error al mencionar mis intenciones en el momento exacto en que sentí con claridad como dos flechas mas se clavaban en mi misma pierna lastimada y otras tres repartidas en mi torso y brazo… me sentí asfixiado por el dolor… pero al menos sabia que ella no había tocado ningún punto importante… seguramente apropósito… sí que era malditamente poderosa y certera… caí de rodillas pues el dolor era desgarrador y había perdido toda la fuerza en mi pierna lacerada… maldición… soy tan patético¡ ni siquiera fui capaz de entrar al maldito templo y menos hacerle frente a su guardiana… ahora entendía porque es que ella era la elegida para custodiar tan ambicionado objeto… tome la primera flecha que encontré con la mano que aun me obedecía y use todas mis fuerzas para retirarla, cada milímetro que la hacía retroceder sentía claramente mi carne ser cortada por la punta de flecha, de seguro debía de ser de esas que tenían la punta en forma de anzuelo… esa forma tan específica para que la salida fuera cien veces más dolorosa que la entrada… ha¡ demonios¡ se me revolvió el estomago por el dolor de mis heridas y la humillación de saberme tan fácilmente derrotado… _

-basta Inuyasha, vas a lastimarte más… déjame ayudarte…- _pude sentir la calidez y suavidad de sus manos intentando detener la mía… me sentí tan estúpido, no lo soporte¡_

-déjame en paz¡ maldición¡ lárgate de aquí¡- _agite mi mano para intentan alejarla, de inmediato sentí como mi rostro se giraba con violencia mientras un sonoro golpe retumbaba en mis oídos… tarde en comprenderlo que había ocurrido hasta que el picor en mi mejilla se hizo presente… ella me había abofeteado… _

-cual es tu maldito problema¡… no sabes que¡… no lo quiero saber… solo por una maldita vez hazme caso si?… así que déjate en paz esas cosas¡ anda deja que yo te las quite¡… maldición Inuyasha… por una vez me gustaría que me escucharas…- _gire a verla para reclamarme, para largarme de ahí por mi propio pie… pero no pude… las lagrimas que corrían por sus rosadas mejillas me debilitaron aun mas que las mismas flechas en mi cuerpo… acaso… estaba llorando por mi?... no… no podía ser por eso…_

_-_llévatelo de aquí Kagome y mejor explícale bien que la próxima vez no dudare en…-

-no Kikyo por favor…- _la vi girarse con prisa y encarar a la otra sacerdotisa quien ya estaba a unos cuantos metros de nosotros… _

-por favor… aun si volviera a intentarlo, por favor no lo mates… onegai… - _ella se aferro de los hombros de la guardiana… aun no podía creer que estuviera suplicando por mi… ella estaba… estaba… intentando protegerme… _

-Kagome pero… es que… no puedo permitir… que…- _incluso la poderosa Kikyo pareció dudar debido a la actitud de su propia discípula… _

-onegai¡ Kikyo… yo… yo me haré responsable por el… está bien?-

-como puedes? Porque tomarías la responsabilidad por un hanyou que desea robar la perla? Kagome por Kami¡ es que no te das cuenta que no es más que otro demonio buscando el poder de la perla…-

-no lo es… bueno tal vez ahora… pero por favor solo… déjame… intentarlo… - _Kikyo se giro dándonos la espalda a mí y a Kagome y comenzó a regresar a su templo… yo me sentí de lo más extraño con todo lo que había pasado… no sabía que pensar o que sentir… nunca me había pasado algo así... algo como esto… yo… yo no sé…_

-sinceramente Kagome… espero que no te equivoques…-

_No lo hare…__ Kikyo… _

_Me gire a verlo… me __dolía tanto verlo así, tres flechas en su pierna, dos en su pecho y dos más en uno de sus hombro, ligeros chorritos de sangre adornaba cada herida a diferencia de la que había intentado sacarse la cual tenía un mancha aun mas grande y seguía saliendo sangre de ella… oh Kami¡ _

-tenemos que quitarse esas primero… Inuyasha…- _me agache a su lado y tome con fuerza su mano cuando esta intento regresar a la flecha que antes ya había intentado quitar…_

-espera… si lo haces así solo te lastimaras… vamos a la cabaña, ahí te las quitare si?, yo igual trabajo con flechas así que se quitarlas sin que te duela tanto y curara mas rápido si lo hacemos bien…- _él no quería verme… se veía triste y… derrotado…_

-me da igual, no importa como me las quite igual sanaran en tres días…- _de nuevo intento quitársela y de nuevo lo detuve…_

-maldición Kagome¡ déjame en paz si¡-

-no lo hare¡ así que haznos un favor y déjame ayudarte¡-

-maldición¡ yo no te he pedido ayuda¡-

-es verdad¡ pero ahora eres mi responsabilidad así que¡…-

-tampoco te pedí que hicieras eso… eso lo hiciste por tu cuenta y es solo tu problema¡- _ el me miro con tanto odio… pero no me dejaría amedrentar esta vez…_

-tienes razón, lo hice porque YO QUISE, y ahora yo quiero ayudarte, ahora y después también querré, así que ahórranos todo esto… esto… este drama¡ y solo… solo ven conmigo… si?…-

_La mire extrañado… no podía entenderla… ahora m__enos que antes… había desafiado a su guardiana y en lugar de atacarme me había protegido y ahora quería ayudarme… "de verdad" quería ayudarme… ella lo quería… ayudarme… ha¡ maldición por más que lo intentaba no podía entender esa maldita frase, esa acción… había tomado la responsabilidad por mis actos… porque? Maldición porque?..._

_La vi agacharse a lado de mi y colocarse debajo de mi brazo bueno para ayudarme a caminar…._

-no voy a regresar a la aldea… menos así… no dejare que nadie me vea así¡ no lo permitiré¡ prefiero arránqueme el brazo a dejar que me vean de esta manera¡-

_Lo mire asustada por sus palabras, su mirada enloquecida se veía más aterrada que molesta… sabia que habla en serio… _

-esta bien, tranquilo si rodeamos el templo podremos ir por una brecha en el bosque, nadie nos vera y podremos llegar a mi cabaña tranquilamente… esta bien…-

-bien… si una sola¡ una sola¡ persona me ve así¡ la matare¡-

-está bien, está bien… tranquilo¡ no pasara nada, si?-

_Caminamos sin que nadie nos viera, protegidos con la vegetación del boque, aun así el parecía que había extremado sus sentidos y se veía sumamente alerta… a pesar del dolor que debía de estar sintiendo caminaba bastante rápido y trataba de apoyarse en mi lo menos posible, pero cada que pisaba con su pierna lastimada, simplemente no podía evitarlo… en todo el trayecto no se quejo ni una sola vez, aunque estaba sudando bastante… _

_Aun__ no entendía porque las flechas y las heridas seguían ardiéndome demasiado… no era normal, ya me habían lastimado así antes, pero por alguna razón el dolor no disminuía sentía como si estuvieran quemándome y no había dejado de sangrar, aunque era poco comenzaba a marearme… por suerte llegamos sin que nadie nos viera… _

_Cuando entramos no pude evitar derrumbarme, apenas y pude sostenerme a cuatro patas con mi brazo y mi pierna buena… me sentí tan humillado y tan débil… __completamente derrotado… maldición¡ porque quemaban tanto las malditas flechas… ha¡ solo quiero arrancármelas y ya¡_

-recuéstate si… y no te las forces¡ enseguida te las quito…- _me recosté con un poco de trabajo… ella me coloco un extraño unguento en cada una de las heridas y el dolor disminuyo casi como magia, ha¡ me sentí tan aliviado, aunque aun dolían, no había comparación…_

-está bien, es solo un analgésico cutáneo, eso deberá relajar tus músculos para poder retíralas…- _por mi podía hablarme en otro idioma todo lo que quisiera mientras siguiera aplicándome ese delicioso y frío ungüento… la vi sacar una pequeña navaja alargada y redondeada de la punta… ya las había visto antes, los curanderos solían usarlas para muchas cosas… la vi intentando introducirla por el mismo orificio por donde una de las flechas había entrado, espere sentir una ola de dolor pero este apenas y llego como un ligero mordisco mucho menos doloroso de lo que yo tenía en mente… después saco ambas cosas sin abrirme más de lo que ya estaba… puede observar de cerca esa maldita punta, era raro ver a monjes o sacerdotes con ese tipo de flechas, estas eran más bien característicos de los taijiya, definitivamente Kikyo se tomaba muy enserio eso de que aquellos que la desafíen se lo piensen dos veces antes de intentarlo de nuevo… cuando termino de sacar todas, sentía tan poco dolor, que incluso me sentí avergonzado por haber hecho tanto alboroto…_

-vaya…- _la vi observar detenidamente de cerca la ultima flecha que había sacado… _

-ahora lo entiendo…-

-entiendes que?...-

-son flechas purificadas, no como para matar, pero si lo suficiente como para detener a cualquier demonio… aun guarda un poco del poder de Kikyo… ahora entiendo porque es que te daño tanto…-

_Si y ahora entiendo porque sentía que me habían clavado un punzón al rojo vivo__, vaya ella no se iba con juegos… iba atener que pensar una muy buena estrategia para intentar robar la perla… _

-vez¡ te dije que era preferible quitarlas de inmediato…-

-aun así te hubieras hecho mas daño y yo no sabia que estaban purificadas¡…- _nos miramos un tanto molestos, pero no me sentía realmente así y se que ella tampoco… por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí realmente agradecido por algo, por alguien…_

-ahora recuéstate y quítate tu haori, anda… te limpiare las heridas…-_ la mire un poco indeciso… que manía por curarme?…_

-así estoy bien… curara solo…-_ vi su mirada cabreada y yo no tenía ganas de pelear… no quise hacerlo pero aun me salió un suspiro muy profundo y sonoro… simplemente me quite mi haori y mi kosode recostándome de nuevo… ella preparo unas cuantas hierbas que me olieron un poco a hoja de menta, era un olor muy relajante, la vi acomodarse a mi lado y colocarse sobre mi lo suficiente como para darle una atención especial a cada una de sus acciones, me tome la libertad de observarla detalladamente ya que ella no me prestaba atención, bueno, no exactamente a mi… sus finos dedos diestros y seguros de lo que hacían, su cabello de ébano revolviéndose al compas de sus movimientos que terminaban en unos rebeldes risos, su fino perfil y sus arreboladas mejillas de un rosa que florecía tan natural en su piel que parecía hecha con los botones de las flores de Sakura, sus profundos y brillantes ojos marrones coronados por tupidas y risadas pestañas negras, su mirada concentrada observando de cerca mi piel, no pude evitar sonrojarme por esto último, agradecía que ella no estuviera viendo mi rostro, ella era realmente hermosa… de una manera inocente y natural, aun no entendía como alguien así podía preocuparse por alguien como yo… no quise seguirme cuestionando mas, además el olor mentolado de la mezcla verde-café y el suave perfume de ella me era tan relajante… la pasta me ardía por los primeros segundos pero después dejaba una sensación de humedad y frescura… _

_Por un momento me sentí como antes, cuando solía curar sus heridas después de cada pelea que así lo ameritaba, me era difícil pensar que realmente era la primera vez que lo curaba, podía reconocer tan fácilmente la calidez y textura de su piel, su tono levemente bronceado y como se tensaba levemente cada que tocaba algún punto adolorido, cuando aplique lo necesario en la __última herida en su hombro lo observe completamente, sus manos relajadas a los costados, sus ojos semiabiertos con esa pupilas de oro fundido que me observaban pero que al mismo tiempo parecían que su mente no estaba ahí, su cabello platinado enmarcando su relajado rostro, sus aterciopeladas orejitas que me moría de ganas por volver a tocar, sus labios masculinos que me desasía en ganas por poder probar, su pecho que bajaba y subía al compas de su tranquila respiración, su torso y su abdomen tan perfecto, con esos músculos hermosamente tallados, ciertamente los puntos verde-café eran casi como un rayón de sprite en un Van Gogh o un Da Vinci, estropeando una perfecta y sublime obra de arte… _

_Era momento de atender las heridas en su pierna, me contuve de pedirle que se quitara el hakama, podía soportarlo de cualquier otra persona, una simple cuestión de enfermería, pero no de él, saberlo desnudo o casi, estaba segura que me descolocaría… decidí ponerle el unguento por entre la tela rota, pero comencé a alterarme cuando la tela regresaba a su posición original y quitaba el trabajo que había hecho… perdí la cabeza en el momento que escuche su suave y divertida risita burlándose de mi... solo pude ver su expresión asustada cuando me gire hacia mi mochila y saque unas enormes tijeras…_

-oye¡ espera¡ no lo… hagas…- _demasiado tarde, me había abierto mi hakama desde arriba del muslo hasta llegar a la rodilla…_

-volveré a coserlo después…-

-eso espero…- _sus suave dedos tocando mis piernas me provocaron un ligero escalofríos que calentó de inmediato toda mi piel… ciertamente no estaba acostumbrado a un trato así y menos a las caricias… aunque sé que eran para ayudarme… su tacto… era tan suave… me mordí mis labios y mire el techo de la cabaña intentando no pensar en ella… en su suave aroma, en sus manos rozando mi piel… en esa fría mescla que me adormecía la piel y el dolor que estaba sintiendo cada vez menos… demonios¡ si no me tranquilizaba mi cuerpo me delataría en cualquier momento… lo ultimo que quería era que ella pensara que era un pervertido… definitivamente eso tendría que enojarla de verdad… no importaba lo mucho que dijera que no le importaba mi raza, algo como eso haría que me despreciara de verdad… preferí pensar en otra cosa… en la perla… en su guardiana, en la manera de franquearla y hacerme con la joya… _

-bien esta todo listo… como te sientes?...-

El peliplateado seguía observando el techo, esperando a que desaparecieran las agradables sensaciones de las caricias, ella podía verlo ahí concentrado, quiso saber, realmente saber lo que él estaría pensando… el encuentro con Kikyo y todo lo demás la tenían preocupada… el finalmente se incorporo notando que las heridas técnicamente ya ni las sentía…

-vaya… si eres hábil con esas cosas…-

- eso significa que ya no te duele…-

_No me contesto mientras lo veía colocarse su haori de manera tranquila, su mirada seria… sentí en mi pecho una profunda opresión… sabia que algo no andaba bien…_

-sabes algo… a pesar de todo… aun deseo obtener la perla…- _él se giro y pude ver el peso real de sus palabras… ponía el deseo por la perla por encima de lo que nosotros estábamos comenzando a tener… sentí mi corazón destrozarse por completo… _

0oO 0oO 0oO

Continuara: XD bien aquí el sig capi jojojojo, espero les haya gustado, a veces siento que avanzo muy lento aunque escribo y escribo paginas, jejeje...

Atte: Kagome Nekko


	9. Responsabilidad

Disclaimer : El precioso de Inuyasha y el resto de la manada no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo descargo mi fanatismo con historias de ellos, producto de mi cabecita loca XD…

Este producto es responsabilidad de quien lo recomienda y de quien lo lee X3

Diálogos entre -.-

_Pensamientos en cursivas_

**Antes De Conocerte…**

**Capitulo 7: Responsabilidad…**

_No me contesto mientras lo veía colocarse su haori de manera tranquila, su mirada seria… sentí en mi pecho una opresión… sabia que algo no andaba bien…_

-sabes algo… a pesar de todo… aun deseo obtener la perla…- _él se giro y pude ver el peso real de sus palabras… ponía el deseo por la perla por encima de lo que nosotros estábamos comenzando a tener… sentí mi corazón destrozarse por completo… _

_-_sabes algo Inuyasha… cuando te des cuenta que la perla no es lo que realmente estas buscando… quiero que sepas que después de eso… y a pesar de eso… me gustaría estar contigo…-

_La volt__ee a ver… no entendí realmente lo que quería decir, de alguna forma era como si realmente supiera de lo que la perla era capaz… era eso… o estaba menospreciándome… pero… por el momento no podía saberlo con certeza, no de ella al menos…_

-tú no puedes saber lo que realmente quiero…- _me gire para irme y esperaba que esta vez no intentara detenerme…_

-tal vez… pero si se que la perla solo puede cumplir un solo deseo… lo que no te dicen es que solo puede cumplir el deseo correcto y ese será cuando la perla finalmente desaparezca de este mundo… hasta entonces solo traerá desgracias a quien intente utilizarla…-

_No creo__ que me haya entendido del todo o si es que en verdad no quiso escucharme, mmm… conociéndolo lo más seguro es que haya sido lo segundo… pude escucharlo claramente cuando salió de la cabaña y su presencia desapareció difuminándose en el bosque… aunque bien… al menos ahora sabia que estaría por aquí, solo deseaba que las cosas con Kikyo no se pusieran feas…_

_Regrese al templo, la gente del pueblo se veía un poco tensa… pero nada se __comparaba con la cara que los monjes pusieron al verme llegar…_

-que descaró…-

-Señorita Kagome, me temo que tendré que pedirle que se vaya de aquí…-

-necesito hablar con Kikyo…-

-me temo que no podemos permitirlo…- _ellos me rodearon y obstruyeron mi paso, no quería causar más problemas pero dudaba que eso fuera posible…_

-no me iré de aquí hasta haber hablado con Kikyo…- _iban a reprocharme y yo sabía que seguiría respondiéndoles, por suerte la voz de Kikyo sonó segura y firme a lo alto del templo, pidiendo que me dejaran pasar… no les quedo de otra que dejarme pasar, ella me llevo hacia el interior del templo, yo no sabía cómo comenzar pero al menos ella parecía saber lo que hacía, así que deje que me llevara a donde quería antes de intentar disculparme por lo de Inuyasha y sobre todo pedirle ayuda con lo mismo… al final me llevo hasta un pequeño cuarto, que si no mal recuerdo 50 años en el futuro se convertiría en una bodega de alimentos, jejeje… pero ahora se encontraba vacía… me sorprendió bastante verla tantear en la pared hasta dar con una pequeña puerta que quedaba muy bien oculta…_

-estas escaleras llevan a una cueva subterránea donde los sonidos, los aromas, las presencias y todo lo de afuera no es capaz de entrar y por lo mismo, tampoco de salir…- _jejeje un buen lugar para desaparecer a una persona… me dio un escalofríos mi propio pensamiento… _

-lo que sea que vayas a decirme tendrá que ser ahí… Kagome…- _sus ojos fríos y calculadores me hicieron dudar de sus motivos…_

-no veo el motivo o la razón para ello...- _la vi sonreír, parecía estarse divirtiendo con todo esto, pero de una manera un poco sádica…_

-acaso tienes miedo Kagome… además esta petición es algo justo, ya que yo tampoco veo razón o motivos para las acciones que tomaste a favor de ese hanyou…-

-se llama Inuyasha…-

-lo sé… también se que sientes algo por el… eso que hiciste no…- _ella se silencio de pronto y miro un poco desconfiada la entrada por donde llegamos, fue cuando comprendí que lo que realmente quería era estar libre de oídos curiosos… pase frente a ella y entre en el extraño pasillo que después de unos metros dejaban de ser paredes de madera para convertirse en paredes de rocas… parecía una tumba…una fría y silenciosa tumba…_

_Ella entro detrás de mi con una antorcha para iluminar el camino, después cerró la puerta tras nosotras…_

-muy pocos conocen este lugar, ya que es un lugar sagrado de meditación, aunque para mí es un buen lugar para esconder la perla a presencias y sentidos youkais…- _habíamos llegado a un espacio de la cueva un poco más grande casi del tamaño de una habitación, en el centro había un par de tatamis donde las dos nos sentamos lo mas separadas la una de la otra que se podía, pero aun así quedamos bastante cerca… en la pared del frente había un pequeño paso de agua, más bien parecía que alguna tubería se hubiese roto y ahora el chorrito de agua no dejara de fluir… _

-y porque no la dejas aquí… y seguir fingiendo que sigue desaparecida…- _pude darme cuenta que aquí adentro el aire se sentía tan limpio, era como respirar oxigeno puro y había bastante frio, también note algo que me quito el aliento… no podía sentir la presencia de Kikyo… este lugar sí que era raro, me entro el gusanito de saber que habría sido de él en el futuro, 50 años o incluso 500 años… tome nota mental para buscarlo cuando alguna vez regresara a mi casa…_

-no creas que no lo he pensado, de hecho una vez lo intente… pero la perla necesita estarse purificando constante mente, después de unos días aquí había perdido su brillo y aunque su presencia seguía sin sentirse en el exterior, supuse que podía volverse peligroso… por eso siempre la llevo conmigo o la mantengo sellada en el altar del templo…-

-porque no sellarla aquí y venir a purificarla de vez en cuando…-

-dejaría de ser secreto no crees, y si algo me pasara y nadie supiera de ese lugar… seria solo cuestión de tiempo antes que su poder se incrementase lo suficiente como para llamar a una horda de demonios… no puedo hacer eso solo por… mmm esconder la perla…- _note que le costó un poco encontrar la palabra esconder, ciertamente yo habría pensado en deshacerme de ella… tal vez no quería hacerlo sonar como que de hecho parecía que ella misma lo había intentado… _

-sabes deshacerte de ella?…- _ella me miro un poco sorprendida… tal vez buscándole dobles intenciones a mis palabras…_

- si la perla es purificada con algo tan bondadoso o con… mmm… el deseo correcto, esta podría purificarse a tal grado que desaparecería… pero aun con todo mi poder no he podido purificarla a ese nivel…-

-pero entonces si encontramos la manera…-

-basta Kagome¡… no te traje aquí para platicar de lo que he hecho con la perla todo este tiempo¡… te traje aquí porque tienes un pequeño gran problema de índole youkai rondando por aquí… y necesito que lo arreglemos ya¡ no puedo permitirme a ningún youkai o hanyou o incluso un humano deseando la perla que yo estoy destinada a proteger…-

-yo… -_mire el tatami a mis pies- _no sé qué decirte_…- la antorcha que Kikyo había colocado en una de las paredes hacia un gracioso movimiento de sombras… realmente… no sabía que decirle a Kikyo…_

- bien… primero… bueno… ya sabes lo que el realmente está buscando… así que…-

-esa fue mi culpa, el no quería la perla yo fui una torpe al mencionarla por accidente y bueno…-

-no importa Kagome… se habría enterado tarde o temprano y su reacción habría sido la misma, ese no es el problema, el problema ahora es que me digas que es lo que tu quieres que yo haga con eso…- _ la mire un poco confundida… que es lo que ella realmente quería decirme…_

-tu tomaste responsabilidad por el… no sé en qué sentido o porque lo habrás hecho, pero para mí significa que ofreces tu vida para proteger la de él, o en el menor de los casos te harás responsable y pagaras por sus daños…-

-si… esa es… fue exactamente lo que quise decir…- _ella me miro tan profundo, que casi la sentía rebuscar en mi mente… que manía tenían las sacerdotisas de alto nivel en hacer esto… mire de nuevo el tatami… su mirada me había incomodado de la misma manera en que la de Kimiko-sama lo había hecho… como si rebuscara la respuesta directamente en mi interior… _

-mi pregunta sería entonces… porque?...-

_Que podía decirle… ya le__ había contado la historia de Inuyasha y la mía, al menos aquella que si puedo contarle… si eso no la había convencido… no podía simplemente decirle que lo amaba… y que daría mi vida por protegerlo…_

-bueno pues… él es bueno, es mi amigo y lo quiero mucho… no voy a abandonarlo solo porque ahora está confundido… sabes… el… pues bueno… ha sufrido mucho y supongo que cree que con el poder de la perla ese sufrimiento se acabara…- _ vi sus ojos cafés tan parecidos a los míos… oh Kami, si no fuera porque ella se veía mucho mas adulta y su piel era mas pálida, sentiría que estaba viendo un espejo…_

-entones Kagome… que haremos?...- _la vi y me pregunte si realmente yo tendría un voto en esto… supongo que solo valdría mi respuesta si esta era realmente muy buena… y el problema era ese exactamente…_

-dame tiempo… -_mire hacia el frente donde ese pequeño rio fluía con tanta libertad… recién me daba cuenta que no emitía ningún ruido a pesar de tener una corriente considerable, como una llave de agua abierta a su máximo… _

-tiempo… que esperas conseguir con eso?…-

-solo tiempo…- _no pude evitarlo… la idea que paso por mi mente me hizo voltear a ver el pecho de Kikyo en el lugar donde ella guardaba la perla, vi su reacción de inmediato, cerro ambas manos en puños y levanto la ceja como retándome a que lo intentara… _

-ah¡ no… Kikyo no me mal entiendas… solo estoy pensando, se que lo intentaste, pero tal vez si encontramos el deseo correcto o la manera de sellar o deshacernos de la perla… no solo Inuyasha si no mucho otros demonios de los cuales estoy segura habrán unos aun más peligrosos, dejaran de desearla porque esta ya no existirá…-

-sabes… eres muy rara Kagome…- _entonces fui yo quien miro a verla, sentí claramente como una de mis cejas se levanto aunque no lo hice intencional… ella solo sonrió, saco de entre sus ropas una pequeña cantimplora de piel… se acerco al paso de agua y la remojo hasta que esta quedo llena…_

-he conocido tanta gente… Kagome… no tienes idea… humanos y youkais que han deseado la perla, para estudiarla, para adórala, para usarla, para la guerra, para simplemente coleccionarla, han intentado de todo para llevársela, para poder poseerla para sus propios intereses, algunos malos pero algunos otros no tanto e incluso han llegado personas pidiéndola amablemente para salvar a otra o para enamorar a alguien o cosas aun mas ridículas… es la primera vez que escucho que alguien quiera hacerla desaparecer, realmente desaparecerla de este mundo… y de nuevo pregunto… porque?...-

-porque yo sé… que es lo único que se puede hacer con ella…-

-como podrías saberlo?...- _ella se sentó frente a mí, fue la primera vez que sentí que mi respuesta le interesaba por el hecho de que a ella misma podría servirle mi respuesta, más que por el hecho de saber mi razón… supongo que era tiempo para otra de mis mentiras necesarias…_

-cuando la perla estuvo en mi interior… pude ver lo que ocurriría si alguien la llegase a poseer para sus propios intereses… eran como sueños, en ese entonces no sabía si eran sueños, pesadillas o premoniciones, y aun ahora no se que podrían ser, pero pude ver tanta desgracia, tanto odio, tantas trampas, tantas muertes, solo por conseguir esa joya que ahora que se que era lo que la perla me estaba diciendo… que me deshiciera de ella, que evitara eso, no puedo permitir que eso ocurra¡ jamás¡ - _cerré los ojos tratando de controlarme, recordando con tanta facilidad la historia de mis amigos, de Shippo, de Sango, de Miroku, de Kouga, la mismísima historia de Inuyasha y Kikyo así como de todos aquellos que habían ambicionado la perla y que habían lastimado y matado por conseguirla y los que en su camino habían sufrido por ello… abrí los ojos después de que recupere un poco la cordura… y entonces la que veía el tatami era ella… se veía tan concentrada que hubiese dado lo que fuera por saber que era lo que estaba pensando…_

-un penique por tus pensamientos…-

-un qué?...- _me vio confundida, jejeje… supongo que debí decir yen en lugar de penique, pero la frase se me vino de manera inconsciente…_

-ah bueno… pues es una moneda extranjera… significa que me gustaría saber qué es lo que estas pensando…- _ella me miro y la vi sonreír, era una mirada cálida… me sentí extraña… después regreso su mirada al tatami…_

-supongo que te daré ese tiempo que me pides…- _ella me ofreció un poco del agua que había recolectado, yo la bebí para no ser descortés, me sorprendí al sentir el suave sabor satinado y burbujeante, como si estuviera bebiendo agua mineral, pero había algo diferente se sentía tan pura que me perdí en la sensación de estarla bebiendo, cuando me la gaste fue que me di cuenta que me había perdido por algunos momentos… Kikyo parecía estar atenta a mis movimientos, como si hubiera estado esperando esa exacta reacción… me sentí un poco apenada y baje mi mirada mientras ella se levantaba para rellenar de nuevo la pequeña cantimplora…_

-solo por favor… intenta mantenerlo a raya lo más posible, prometo no matarlo Kagome… pero no puedo prometer que no lo lastimare si se me acerca demasiado…- _ella tomo la antorcha para irnos de ahí… cuando salimos de nuevo era como si el aire se hubiera vuelto espeso, o simplemente que aquí afuera no era tan excesivamente puro como haya adentro… antes de sepáranos ella me miro de una manera que no pude descifrar…_

-si encuentras la respuesta Kagome… me encantaría intentarlo…- _no pude evitarlo tenía que preguntarle…_

-que fue eso ahí adentro Kikyo, que te hizo creer en mi…- _ella realmente me había escuchado y realmente me había considerado… conociéndola no podía ser así de simple…_

-el lugar… el agua… el mismo aire que respiras hace que se rebelen los verdaderos sentimientos de una persona… si son buenos o malos… y digamos que pasaste la prueba…-

…

_Es__ta noche Kikyo había decidido dormir en el templo y me había pedido que cuidara a su hermanita… yo solo veía como la pequeña Kaede jugaba con sus muñecas después de una cena que a pesar de estar deliciosa, simplemente no la pude pasar, aun podía sentir el aroma de las medicinas con las que había atendido a Inuyasha… oh¡ Kami¡ deseaba tanto verlo… lo extrañaba, realmente lo extraña, a él… al que siempre me cuidaba y me protegía, al que juntaba la perla para acabar con las desgracias en este mundo, el que confiaba ciegamente en mí y yo en el… sentía que en cualquier momento me quebraría, e iría por él y le declararía lo mucho que lo amaba… si tan solo esa simple acción en estos momentos probablemente ocasionarían la reacción contraria a lo que realmente deseo… rebusque en mi mochila y encontré un frasquito de pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, ah¡ las había extrañado tanto… me tome una y esperaba que me ayudaran a dormir…_

…

_No podía dormir, subido hasta la parte __más alta del árbol cerca del pozo, la luz de la luna y mi buena visión nocturna me rebelaban que la manta azul aun estaba ahí colocada, recordándome lo que mande al demonio, por mi obsesión con la perla, pero que mas iba a hacer?, tenía ya mucho tiempo buscando una oportunidad como esta, iba a obtener esa maldita joya y me convertiría en un youkai completo… _

_Aun podía sentir el aroma de las hierbas impregnadas en mi piel y en mis heridas… a este paso estarían completamente curadas para mañana… no podía dejar de recordar claramente la suavidad de sus dedos y la intensidad de su mirada mientras ella me atendía… cómo es posible la existencia de alguien así?..._

…

El sol brillaba a lo alto, Kagome había sido encargada de buscar todas la hierbas que serian altamente útiles y necesarias para el invierno, si bien muchas se encontraban a las afuera de la aldea, dificultando aun mas su trabajo, pero ella había aceptado con gusto la responsabilidad, en parte porque los aldeanos no dejaban de verla como un bicho raro… el bicho raro que había protegido a un demonio, la otra razón era para pagar precisamente por esa falta, le debía algo muy grande a Kikyo… aunque en el fondo sabia que realmente la mas adulta no habría sido capaz de matar a Inuyasha, pero con ella ahí, el pasado había sido cambiado drásticamente, realmente no podía saber cuánto su presencia afectaría la reacción de la sacerdotisa del pasado… prefería no arriesgarse…

Kikyo paseaba por la aldea, ayudando en lo que era requería y su sola presencia calmaba a la gente, la perla en su pecho era tan tranquilizante como amenazante a la vez, pues significaba que la poderosa guardiana había ganado una vez más, ilesa, poderosa y tan capaz como siempre, por otro lado, eso significaba que la aldea nuevamente seria victima de humanos y youkais por igual, intentando hacerse con la joya… ella lo sabía, estar a la vista la convertía en el blanco pero a la vez evitaba que el pueblo se viera involucrado en desgracias aun mas grandes por intentar buscarla a ella. Podía sentir con claridad la presencia de Inuyasha quien desde hace rato la seguía, escondiéndose a las orillas del bosque que rodeaban la aldea, era momento de enfrentarlo… de nuevo…

Como quien no se entera, la miko salió al bosque fingiendo que iría en busca de Kagome, esperando el momento exacto en que el Inuhanyou saliera en su busca. No tuvo que esperar mucho pues apenas y había entrado lo suficiente al bosque, Inuyasha había atacado ruidoso y altanero como siempre, para ella había significado clavarlo con mucha facilidad en uno de los muchos árboles de ahí…

-que sorpresa… mmm… Inuyasha cierto?...-

-keh¡…-

-que deseas?...-

-como si no lo supieras…- _pude verla mientras ella preparaba lentamente una nueva flecha, me sentí tan torpe y estúpido por estar en esta situación, clavado a un árbol, maldición¡ ni siquiera me había lastimado, solo había clavado mis ropas de tal manera que no podía zafarme… la vi apúntame en el pecho… era como si se estuviera decidiendo si acababa conmigo o no… keh¡ maldita odiosa¡_

-sabes, lo prudente en estos casos, seria sellarte o purificarte… pero en vista que eres mitad humano te daré una oportunidad…-

-no necesito la compasión de nadie¡ bruja¡ si vas a matarme hazlo de una vez, pues yo te matare en cuanto tenga la oportunidad¡ no lo dudes¡…-

-hablas mucho para la posición en la que estas…- _la vi guardar su flecha y comenzar a caminar de nuevo… me sentí tan malditamente humillado¡ es que ni siquiera valía su tiempo?¡… y yo no podía liberarme por más que lo intentaba… _

-no me des la espalda maldita o te juro que te arrepentirás¡- _ella apenas y medio giro a verme… su mirada fría y molesta… me pregunte si ahora si llegaría mi fin…_

-sabes… aun no sé cómo es que Kagome es capaz de pagar por tus insolencias… deberías ser más agradecido con ella y dejarte de estupideces…- _pagar por mi culpa? Que demonios le habían hecho?..._

-que le hiciste¡ ella no tiene nada que ver con esto…- _eso me sonó raro hasta a mí, pero no podía evitar reaccionar de esta manera… ella por mas loca que estuviera, era la única que me había tratado bien, no podría soportar que le hubiera pasado algo por mi culpa…_

-por el momento solo se le han encargado una de las tareas más odiosas y hasta cierto punto peligrosas, pues estando a las afueras de la aldea, quien sabe, algún hanyou o youkai pretencioso podría atacarla estando desprevenida, pero de seguir así, incluso podrían rechazarla de esta aldea…-

_Rechazarla?__… yo sabia perfectamente lo que eso significaba… algo se me removió al saber que ella podría ser víctima del mismo dolor que yo… ella ya estaba loca, no merecía sufrir por eso…_

-ya te dije que ella no tiene nada que ver conmi…-

-pero aun así¡ ella ha decidido pagar por tus acciones… que se le va a hacer verdad?...-

Kikyo siguió caminando mientras en el fondo esperaba que sus duras palabras hubieran apaciguado al hanyou… quería creer en las palabras de Kagome, de que ese semi demonio en verdad no era una mala persona. Inuyasha seguía forzando las flechas para lograr salir del férreo agarre que Kikyo le había dejado, mientras intentaba descifrar lo que realmente sentía por la ojicanela que había dado la cara por el…

…

Le había sido fácil encontrarla, vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla que le quedaba bastante ancho y una blusita blanca muy parecida a la del día anterior pero con mangas, subida en un empedrado cerro, agachada, la azabache intentaba sacar de entre las rocas un poco del musgo café que si se trataba correctamente podía aliviar ciertas intoxicaciones…

-sabes que aun no sé qué es lo que intentas de verdad?- él le había preguntado aun desde abajo del pequeño risco donde ella intentaba conservar el equilibrio, su voz le había resultado una agradable sorpresa pero casi la habían hecho caer, Inuyasha apenas y logro contener el deseo de bajarla de ahí, después de todo ella estaba ahí por su culpa…

-pues solo intento sacar suficiente de este musgo… aunque no me vendría mal una ayudadita sabes…- de un solo brinco él ya se encontraba a lado de ella, pero por su postura la ojicanela supo que no tenía intenciones de ayudarla realmente…

-no me refiero a lo que haces "ahora", sino a "esto"…- el ojidorado extendió los brazos y la señalo a ella intentando explicarse…

-esto que Inuyasha?...- _no sabía como explicarme… realmente odiaba el que alguien como ella pagara por lo que yo estaba haciendo, en especial cuando no tenía pensado dejar de hacerlo, lo que lo hacían aun más injusto, para ella y para mi, pues solo me hacía sentirme directamente responsable si le llegara a pasar algo…_

-porque tienes que hacer cosas como esta solo porque yo estoy tras la perla, no lo veo lógico…-

-tienes razón, si lo pones de esa manera no es lógico, pero si consideras que somos amigos entonces…-

-y dale con eso¡ eres una sacerdotisa¡ yo soy un hanyou que va tras la perla que tu proteges¡ eso no te da ninguna idea de lo que realmente deberías estar haciendo?¡ en lugar de estar aquí arriesgándote por algo tan absurdo como eso de la amistad?¡- _pude verla erguirse molesta, me grito una frase a medias diciendo que la amistad no era absurda y sé que aun iba a decirme mucho mas, pero el afilado risco no es un lugar para andar brincando, perdió el equilibrio y pude verla caer como si el tiempo realmente avanzara más lento… la adrenalina se me subió por completo…_

_Su comentario me __había enojado de verdad muchísimo, quise pararme para encáralo pero el piso se me removió de mis pies, el vértigo de la caída me alertaron de lo que estaba pasando, yo solo cerré los ojos y espere que el golpe no me rompiera nada… _

_Termino tan rápido como comenzó… ya no caía y de hecho no sentía ningún dolor, la suave sensación de otro cuerpo apresándome, enseguida me hicieron darme cuenta de que Inuyasha había evitado que me lastimara. La sensación de seguridad que me abordo fue tan intensa, justo como antes… no quería abrir los ojos solo para poder prolongar aun mas este cómodo momento, fui tan consciente del calor de su cuerpo, su aroma a bosque, extrañaba tanto el contacto con él, que desee poder quedarme así solo un poco mas… pero sus movimientos me indicaron que ya no podía seguir refugiada ahí por más tiempo… _

-arigatou Inuyasha-

Ya de por si él se había sonrojado al momento en que había aprisionado ese frágil cuerpo, pero ahora no daba crédito a lo que había escuchado…

_Ella me había dado las gracias, __sus ojos marrones me absorbieron mientras buscaba algún recuerdo de alguien que me hubiese agradecido por lo que sea… nuevamente solo mi madre… definitivamente la miko frente a mi había perdido la razón en algún punto de su vida… y yo era testigo de esa locura, pues es la única respuesta para que alguien como ella sintiese amistad y agradecimiento hacia alguien como yo, que solo le había ocasionado problemas con su mentora, con el pueblo… un ser hibrido como yo, sin derecho siquiera de coexistir con cualquiera que no fuera mi propio exilio… _

_No pude seguir aguantando esa hermosa mirada, __deseaba irme de nuevo pero no podía dejar que ella se lastimara…_

-exactamente… que tanto es lo que… bueno… tienes que hacer…- _pude ver como evitaba mi mirada, me pareció muy lindo, supongo que la caída había removido algo de ese Inuyasha protector que tanto amo… o al menos esperaba que así fuera… me sentí feliz…_

- solo algo más de ese musgo y otras hiervas que están arriba de esta montaña y… ah¡ si… hay una que solo crese a las orillas de los lagos, pero por aquí solo veo ríos…-

-hay un lago casi llegando a otra aldea… supongo que tendré que llevarte…-

-gracias Inuyasha…- _ella me sonrió y de nuevo esa mirada intensa se apodero de mi… definitivamente tenía que estar loca para aceptar mi ayuda y además agradecerla, pero no podía dejar que nada malo le pasara, no a ella, no ahora y menos si es por mi causa… _

-pero creo que primero deberíamos ir por las que hay aquí…- _la vi observar el pequeño risco por el que debía volver a subir y después de pensárselo me volteo a ver con otra de esas miradas que no lograba entender… lo que escuche de sus labios… creí que de hecho había escuchado mal…_

-como?-

-dije que si por favor podías llevarme, o subirme… así sería más rápido y menos peligroso…-

_Termine por subirla a esos lugares peligrosos para que ella tomara las plantas que necesitaba, aun me parecía increíble el que me permitiera tocar su cuerpo__, Kami¡ el olor de sus cabellos, el terciopelo de la piel de sus brazos, la suave risa que emitía cada que dábamos un salto muy grande, en verdad lo estaba disfrutando y todo lo hacía con una naturalidad, parecía que en verdad mi presencia o mi cercanía no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo… era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de una mujer humana, sacerdotisa para el colmo de males, pero ella era diferente, después de todo estaba loca y por primera vez en toda mi vida agradecía la existencia de alguien así… _

_Cuando llegamos al lago__, un olor a humo y a sangre me llego completamente, seguramente estarían atacando la aldea cercana, esperaba que ella no se diera cuenta mientras juntaba las raíces que nacían al borde del lago, esperaba a que terminara rápido y regresáramos lo más pronto posible… siendo como era ella, seguramente querría ir a ver lo que sucedía, o al menos como sacerdotisa sentiría el deber de ir a ayudar… yo no quería que se arriesgara… supe que se había dado cuenta en el momento en que dejo todas sus cosas en el piso y volteo a ver exactamente en dirección a la aldea…_

-Inuyasha… sientes eso?…-

-No sé de que hablas…- _ella miro a verme como si le estuviera tomando el pelo, lo cual era cierto…_

_-_keh¡ en estos momentos seguramente estén atacando la aldea de aquí cerca…-

-oh¡ kami¡ Inuyasha tenemos que ir, rápido¡-

-no seas tonta Kagome, eso sería muy peligroso, no sabes si son bandidos o son youkasi- _yo si lo sabía, no había olor a youkai, así que seguramente se tratara de bandidos… lo que lo hacía aun más riesgoso para ella, como sacerdotisa se tienen permitido matar demonios pero no pueden hacerlo con otros humanos, aunque sean despreciables bandidos… _

-no podemos quedarnos solo así Inuyasha, podría haber heridos tenemos que…-

-oh¡ los hay¡ dalo por seguro, el olor a sangre es intenso, pero lo que sea que esté pasando ahí, aun no ha terminado… es una mala idea que fueras ahora- _Ciertamente no le veía ninguna utilidad el que yo fuera ahí, además de que realmente no me importaba. Eran problemas de humanos, que los resuelvan ellos, pero ella… seguramente sería muy apreciada su ayuda como sacerdotisa y curandera… pero aun era muy arriesgado… la vi caminar decidida. Intente contenerme… era su decisión, pero cuando su pequeño cuerpo despareció entre la espesura del bosque no pude contenerme más…_

-maldición Kagome¡ si vas ahora seguramente te mataran a ti también…- _lo vi ponerse enfrente de mí, impidiendo mi paso, sus ojos dorados me recordaron tanto a lo que antes solía ser, que de hecho seria en el futuro je… sabia que se preocupaba por mí, al menos ahora lo hacía, me pareció de lo más tierno. Me entraron unas ganas inmensas de abrasarlo y pedirle que no se preocupara por mí, o al menos que me acompañara y luchara a mi lado… oh Kami¡ volver a luchar a su lado… era la primera vez que abordaba esa idea desde que llegue aquí… _

-entonces porque no me acompañas y me ayudas…-

-estás loca¡ esas personas lo último que quisieran ver en estos momentos seria a un demonio¡ suficientes problemas tienen ya con los bandidos que están…- _demonios había hablado demasiado…_

-oh¡ con más razón tenemos que ir Inuyasha¡-

-no, no tenemos¡-

A pesar de los reclamos del hanyou, Kagome termino acarreándolo con ella, no podía permitir que esta locura de "amistad" terminara por otra de las locuras de ella, la de "ayudar"… cuando llegaron al borde de la aldea, se escondieron para poder estudiar mejor la situación… una banda de diez o doce bandidos habían saqueado la aldea, incendiado algunas cuantas casas, habían matado a casi todos los hombres que les habían hecho frente y los sobrevivientes estaban amarrados y recluidos en una de las cabañas mientras cada uno de los agresores se escogía con calma una a una de las mujeres para que les hicieran "compañía", a Inuyasha le pareció un atraco de lo más típico… mataban, robaban, violaban a las mujeres que con suerte sobrevivirían y después se iban, dejando la aldea media destrozada, no era nada raro ver algo como eso, para los mismos aldeanos tampoco, al final sabia que mientras sobrevivieran los suficientes siempre podían recuperarse, tal vez aumentarían sus armas y quizá en el siguiente enfrentamiento pudiesen defenderse mejor, pero casi siempre resultaría muy similar… lo que Inuyasha no lograba entender era porque la azabache quería intervenir ahora, los monjes, sacerdotes y curanderos normalmente esperaban a que el peligro terminara y después de eso atendían a los heridos e incluso reubicaban a los de mayor riesgo… pero parecía que ella de hecho quería pelear… aunque no estaba muy seguro y al mismo tiempo era consciente que no sabía que esperar de ella…

-exactamente qué piensas hacer Kagome?- hablaban en susurros escondidos detrás de la cabaña donde estaban atrapados los que habían sobrevivido…

-tenemos que sacarlos a todos de aquí…-

-bien, supongo que podríamos con los que están aquí adentro, pero no esperaras poder hacerlo con las mujeres que ellos tienen…-

-dije a todos Inuyasha…-

-y como piensas hacerlo…- el ojidorado hablo irónico, retándola a decirle su brillante plan que dudaba fuera realmente bueno…

-pues no lo sé… pero algo habremos de hacer…-

-lo sabia…- _si al menos tuviera mis flechas o Inuyasha su Tessaiga, o si incluso Sango y Miroku estuvieran aquí, todo esto sería tan sencillo… _

-Inuyasha crees poder liberar a las mujeres mientras yo guio a los aldeanos fuera de aquí, tal vez puedan refugiarse en la aldea de Kikyo mientras todo esto termina…-

-podría pero no me interesa en lo mas mínimo, además dudo mucho que a aquellas mujeres prefirieran estar en manos de un youkai que en las de un bandido…- _la mire a los ojos, por algún motivo sabia que esta conversación daría miles de vueltas hasta que aceptara lo que ella decía… no tenía ganas de discutir con ella, solo quería largarme de aquí y que ella dejara de arriesgarse así… _

Inuyasha rompió la pared trasera de la cabaña, mientras aprovechaba el ruido para hacer su entrada triunfal, en cuestión de segundos la mitad de los bandidos habían caído inconscientes al piso, la parte fácil, pero ahora los que quedaban habían agarrado a las mujeres de rehenes amenazando con matarlas si es que a Inuyasha se le ocurría moverse solo un poco. El Inuhanyou trono sus garras esperando el momento adecuado, los seis bandidos que aun quedaban habían comenzado a rodearlo mientras las mujeres lo veían a él con tanto horror como veían a los mismos bandidos… lo hicieron preguntarse porque demonios estaba haciendo esto… hacia tanto tiempo que se había prometido no arriesgarse para proteger a ningún humano desde aquella vez que su grupo lo había traicionado usándolo como carnada y dejándolo a la suerte de cientos de demonios, esa vez casi le había costado la vida, de hecho no recordaba ninguna ora vez que hubiese quedado tan lastimado, herido y roto como aquella vez… se preguntaba en qué momento había caído de nuevo en el mismo juego…

El filo de una espada lo atravesó como una pika por la espalda hasta traspasar su pecho… típico de los humanos, atacando desde la espalda como los cobardes que eran. La sangre que mancho sus ropas y la ira que comenzaba a crecerle era la única arma que necesitaba, con certeza utilizo sus garras de sangre para tirar al resto, pero el ultimo había logrado protegerse detrás de uno de sus propios camaradas… el peliplateado sonrió ante lo lógico y predecible de la situación… las mujeres que había logrado liberar corrían asustadas huyendo del campo de batalla, él se pregunto si este sería un buen momento para retirarse, había cumplido su objetivo y la pérdida de la humana que aun estaba en manos del último no parecía ser un gran precio, si consideraba a las que había logrado salvar…

La voz de Kagome pidiéndole que la salve pues era la última que faltaba, lo hizo darse cuenta que para ella si era un precio muy alto…

-aléjate maldito youkai, si me matas ella caerá conmigo¡…- la amenaza clásica, el llanto clásico… lo único diferente en esta ocasión era esa sacerdotisa aferrada de su brazo que le pedía en susurros que no permitiera que la matase…

-déjale que se marche Kagome…- hablo en susurros…

-no Inuyasha no podemos… tenemos que…-

-confía en mi…-

Los achocolatados ojos vieron con insistencia a los dorados intentando encontrar el valor en ellos, no podía abandonar a una mujer así, a su suerte… suerte que no parecía ser nada buena…pero la tranquilidad de la mirada ambarina la convencieron de confiar en el hanyou…

Cuando el bandido finalmente había salido de su campo de visión, la ojicanela le insistió de nuevo al semidemonio que fuera a por ella…

-tranquila, no la matara mientras no se sienta seguro…-

Corriendo entre los árboles lo más silencioso que podía le había dado alcance al bandido quien a caballo se alejaba con toda la velocidad que el animal le permitía, mientras aferraba como a su propia vida a la mujer que no dejaba de llorar su suerte… un movimiento de sus garras fue suficiente, el bandido aun con vida había caído desangrándose y la mujer asustada huía de toda esa locura, regresando a trompicones a la aldea destruida… Inuyasha decidió regresar más tranquilo por el mismo camino, no quería que la mujer pensara que ahora era perseguida por un youkai… suficientemente malo había sido intervenir en contra de su voluntad solo por complacer a la sacerdotisa, como para que le estén recordando las verdaderas razones por las que había dejado de juntarse con humanos… _después de todo, los que no me desprecian o me odian, es porque me temen, o ambas cosas… _

_Ella me esperaba a la entrada de la aldea, en sus __brazos lloraba la mujer que acababa de salvar pero en cuanto esta se percato de mi presencia intento salir corriendo de nuevo, jalando a Kagome con ella… de nuevo sus palabras me sorprendieron bastante…_

-tranquila, el no nos hará daño…- el miedo, la confusión y la incredulidad con que la mujer vio a la miko, como si esta hablara en otro idioma, le trajeron tantos recuerdos a Inuyasha… recuerdos que por suerte habían dejado de dolerle desde hace algún tiempo, ahora solo le causaban una especie de sentimiento risible, una burla propia que le recordaba que no debía juntarse con humanos…

-sabes… esa reacción sería la más adecuada en mi presencia…-

-no veo porque, después de todo tu fuiste quien los rescato a todos…-

Liberándose un poco agresiva del agarre de la sacerdotisa, la mujer salió corriendo en dirección donde algunos hombres del pueblo habían regresado a deshacerse de los bandidos que seguían con vida o a capturar a los que se veían menos peligrosos… uno de ellos se había acercado con precaución hacia Kagome, conservando aun bastante distancia…

-mu… muchas gracias por ayudarnos a escapar señorita…-

-no hay de qué, pero realmente fue Inuyasha quien los rescato, debería de agradecerle a él…- el hombre que aparentaba ya una edad bastante adulta, se le quedo viendo a Inuyasha… intentando descifrar que sería lo más prudente en estos casos… acababan de sufrir un ataque y estaban demasiado débiles como para decir algo que molestara al demonio, no se creían capaces de enfrentar otra amenaza más…

-déjalo ya Kagome… keh¡ ya están bastante alterados como para que andes diciendo esas cosas- Inuyasha camino de regreso, a su paso las miradas lo seguían con la precaución que se vigila a un perro salvaje en apariencia tranquilo pero que en cualquier momento puede tirar la mordida…

Kagome se molesto bastante, pero era verdad que ellos ya habían sufrido lo suficiente como para forzarlos a confiar en un hanyou, aunque este haya sido el responsable de salvarles la vida…

De vuelta en el lago la azabache se acomodo las cosas que había dejado por ir a la aldea, a pesar de todo se sentía bien por haber ayudado, salvar la vida es suficiente recompensa…

_Podía ver en sus ojos la tristeza__, probablemente porque a pesar de todo, los humanos como siempre no eran para nada agradecidos, en especial cuando criaturas como yo estábamos involucrados, yo estaba acostumbrado, pero seguramente ella no… _

-sabes… el que tu estés loca, no significa que los demás lo estén…- _pude ver que mi comentario la había irritado, la ira era más productiva que la tristeza, así que estaba bien…_

-es solo que me molesta que no te hayan dado el crédito por lo que hiciste es todo…- _oh… eso si era nuevo… y yo preocupado por lo que ella podría estar sintiendo y resulta que de nuevo solo se preocupa por mi… ella de verdad lo hace… _

-yo estoy a acostumbrado a ese trato Kagome… como te dije… eso es lo más lógico cuando estoy cerca… y de nuevo… el que tu estés loca no significa que…-

-deja de llamarme loca¡ maldición¡ Inuyasha¡ te dije que no me gusta que me llames así¡ además no estoy loca¡ solo soy justa¡-

-justicia… la justicia solo existe entre las personas de la misma raza…-

-eso no es justicia… es racismo¡-

-es la vida real Kagome…-

-las personas solo deberían ser juzgadas por la bondad o la maldad de sus corazones…-

-tú lo has dicho Kagome… las personas… los youkai exentan esa justicia ya que ellos manejan sus propias leyes y en el caso de los hanyou exentan ambas…- la risa sardónica del hanyou sacaron de quicio a la sacerdotisa…

-ush¡ eres imposible¡…-

_Se giro y comenzó a caminar con furia, casi podía ver su aura demoniaca salir de su cuerpo… tenía tiempo… tanto tiempo que no me divertía de esta manera… _

…

_Antes de entrar a la aldea, ella se __detuvo de golpe como si hubiera recordado algo de pronto… sus ojos marrones me miraron fascinados mientras intentaba descifrar que demonios quería ahora de mi…_

-lo había olvidado, por favor discúlpame tanto… oh¡ Inuyasha…- _ y de nuevo usando esas palabras que me desconcertaban tanto… aunque ahora estaba seguro que cada vez se me hacia menos extraño escuchar lo que sea que viniera de ella… sobre todo palabras dulces como esas que creí que jamás sería capaz de escuchar… _

-ahora que te pasa…-

_Ella acerco una de sus manos hacia mi… la desconfianza me abordo hasta el último poro de mi piel… pero esa mano no era la primera vez que me tocaba y __después de todo lo que había pasado, no tenía una verdadera razón para dudar de su contacto… me controle todo lo que pude y la deje agarrarme… de inmediato una descarga de dolor surco mi hombro y mi espalda en el exacto lugar donde aquel bandido me había atravesado con su espada… _

-oh¡ gommene Inuyasha… lo sabia¡ estas herido…- _ella soltó sus cosas mientras yo intentaba recuperar el aliento, la vi sacar un par de vendas y una extraña cantimplora trasparente, era la primera vez que veía algo así…_

-que obsesión tienes por estarme curando¡-

-pues estas herido¡, y además fue por mi culpa, así que¡-

-keh¡ esto no es como las flechas de tu maestra, mañana estaré bien¡-

Antes de que pudiera forzarlo de nuevo, el ojidorado salió corriendo de su lado, después de todo, ella ya estaba segura a la entrada de su aldea y él aun tenía muchas cosas que reconsiderar con respecto a su loca amiga sacerdotisa…

_Después de beberme casi medio rio, me di cuenta que mientras había estado con ella, realmente no había pensado en la perla o en su poder para convertirme en un youkai… qué demonios está pasando conmigo__?… como puede ella alterarme de esta manera?… mire mis manos y recordé tan fácil el rose de su piel, la fragancia de sus cabellos, cerré mis ojos y pude verla tan claramente como si estuviera frente a mi… sacudí mi cabeza e intente alejarla de mis pensamientos… me quite mi haori y pude ver los pequeños puntos rosas en los que se habían convertido mis heridas de antes, pronto desaparecerían, pero la reciente herida de la espada, esa tardaría un poco más en sanar, al menos ya no me sangraba… antes de darme cuenta estaba ideando alguna excusa para poder acercarme de nuevo a ella… tal vez hubiera sido mejor dejar que ella me curara… al menos así hubiera tenido alguna excusa para poder sentir de nuevo el roce de sus manos sobre mi piel… _

… … … .. … ..

Continuara xD… arigatou a todas aquellas que aun siguen leyendo mi historia jejeje, espero no estarme desviando mucho de lo que pensaban que seria jojojo…

Reviews porfas, ya saben que son el alimento de mi musa xD

**Atte: Kagome Nekko**


	10. Aroma

Disclaimer : El precioso de Inuyasha y el resto de la manada no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo descargo mi fanatismo con historias de ellos, producto de mi cabecita loca XD…

Este producto es responsabilidad de quien lo recomienda y de quien lo lee X3

Diálogos entre -.-

_Pensamientos en cursivas_

**Antes De Conocerte…**

**Capitulo 8: ****Aroma… **

_Por la __mañana Kikyo me levanto realmente muy temprano. Me dio uno de sus atuendos de sacerdotisa y me pido terminante que me lo pusiera pues había llegado gente de otro pueblo, y era necesario que me vieran como una competente sacerdotisa, para que se tranquilizaran. Me dijo que habían sido atacados por una banda de ladrones y asesinos y necesitaban atención con urgencia, yo me preguntaba si acaso seria el mismo pueblo que Inuyasha y yo habíamos ayudado el día anterior… _

_Pase toda la mañana __y parte de la tarde haciéndola de curandera, la mayoría no me reconoció, pero la mujer que Inuyasha había logrado rescatar se disculpo conmigo después de que atendí a su marido, que era uno de los pocos hombres que habían sobrevivido… yo solo podía pensar que al que le debían la disculpa era a Inuyasha, pero no diría nada. No quería armar un revuelo con lo mismo de ayer…_

_A la hora de mi descanso Kikyo y yo nos fuimos a comer a la cabaña. __Ya extrañaba un poco de tranquilidad. _

-Ellos mencionan que fueron rescatados por una chica de ropas extrañas y por un demonio rojo… me pregunto que habrá pasado?-

_La mire extrañada, realmente no parecía que se lo preguntara, de hecho por la manera tranquila en que seguía comiendo, estaba segura que no esperaba una respuesta…_

-esto… Kikyo pues…-_ella me interrumpió como si nunca hubiese estado hablando_

-Hoy no he sentido la presencia de Inuyasha, acaso se habrá dado por vencido después del enfrentamiento de ayer? o tal vez lograste convencerlo de alguna manera?- _ella me miro y esta vez sí esperaba una respuesta, por otro lado yo no sabía que ayer Inuyasha hubiese atacado de nuevo a Kikyo… supongo que se dio cuenta que no sabía de que hablaba, pues continuo con su relato…_

-ayer por la mañana no dejaba de seguirme a todos lados y al final termine haciéndole frente, pero descuida… no lo lastime-

_Yo guarde silencio, si ha sido por la mañana, entonces fue antes de que él me encontrara y me ayudara con mis tareas. Había salido más lastimado por andar conmigo__, que por amenazar a Kikyo… no supe que pensar de eso…_

…

_Durante la noche la mayoría __de las personas ya estaba de regreso en su propia aldea, aunque algunos pocos se quedaron para poder darles más medicamento por la mañana, esto cada vez más me parecía un hospital… _

_Kikyo haría el primer turno de noche y yo haría el segundo…_

-Kagome¡ Kagome despierta…- _bostece y me estire, oh¡ aun tenía mucho sueño…_

-vamos¡ es tu turno Kagome, el de la pierna rota tiene muy alta la fiebre, hay que darle la medicina cada hora exactamente y cambiarle los paños… me estas escuchando?-

-si, si, si… -_bostece de nuevo, para molestia de ella, pero no pude evitarlo, oh Kami¡ se me cerraban los ojos…_- pierna rota, fiebre, medicina cada hora… lo tengo…- _junte todas mis fuerzas para levantarme. Ella me siguió dando indicaciones de diferentes pacientes y yo intente memorizarlas… _

_El tramito de mi cabaña a la cabaña hospital se me hizo casi eterna, era como si nunca dejara de llegar, oh¡ tenia tanto sueño¡_

-keh¡ con lo distraída que estas, sería tan sencillo atraparte…- _sonreí, con su presencia esto sería más llevador… tenia sueño y necesitaba algo para despertarme… y a falta café, dorado… bien¡… supongo que siempre podría incomodarlo…_

_-_si fueras tu quien quisiera atraparme yo no pondría resistencia…- _pude escuchar una especie exclamación de su parte, jejeje, había dado resultado…_

_Aterrizo__ frente a mí, tal vez para asustarme o algo, pero yo seguí caminado como si nada hubiera pasado. Cuando pase a su lado pude ver la cara de molestia que puso, definitivamente el sueño se me estaba yendo…_

_Su indiferencia me molesto demasiado, además su comentario anterior aun no terminaba de comprenderlo. Le __tomaría la palabra para demostrarle que no puede andar de altanera sin consecuencias. _

_La jale de los brazos y los inmovilice en su espalda… no iba a lastimarla pero iba a enseñarle que con criaturas peligrosas uno siempre debe andar con la guardia alta…_

_Lo sentí aprisionarme. Su agarre era bastante más suave que otras ocasiones, supe que solo estaba alardeando…__ no sé si fue por aun estaba medio dormida, pero me sentía mas desínvida._

-y se supone que aquí es la parte donde tengo que tener miedo?...- _la sentí recostar su cabeza en uno de mis hombros mientras una sínica risa adornaba sus labios. Eso me crispo. Actué por instinto… la sujete de las muñecas y la obligue a girarse, acorralándola contra la pared de una de las cabañas. Con solo una de mis manos sujetaba las suyas por arriba de su cabeza… me recordó un poco a la primer vez que le hice frente, en el rio, solo que en aquella ocasión la había dejado inconsciente por asfixia. Tal vez debería recordárselo…_

-no… pero esta si…-

Lentamente para asegurarse de que la sacerdotisa no se perdiera de sus movimientos, el ambarino llevo su mano libre hasta su níveo cuello, agarrándola suavemente, manteniendo apenas un aterciopelado contacto, la calidez de su piel se coló entre sus dedos mientras la tención en el ambiente se volvía espesa.

La azabache admiraba extasiada esas orbes de oro fundido, a tan pocos centímetros de ella, levemente mas dilatadas por la oscuridad de la noche y con ese matiz eléctrico que le hablaban del riesgo que significaba este ser salvaje y sobrenatural con el que ella había decidido tratar. El tacto de sus garras le producía agradables sensaciones en su piel, mientras lo sentía acariciarla parsimoniosamente con el peligro de su filo, en un vano intento por recordarle lo mortal que esta situación podía llegar a ser. Lo que el hanyou no sabía, era que el peligro que provenía de él, en vez de asustarla, hacían a la azabache estremecerse de excitación…

_M__e acerque a ella mientras me sentía hipnotizado por esa mirada canela y profunda que tanto me gustaba, era como si quisiera absorberme atreves de sus ojos, me detuve a pocos centímetros de su rostro, esperando alguna reacción de ella mientras el aroma a flores Sakura me llenaban los sentidos… oh Kami¡ ella olía tan endemoniadamente bien…_

_La vi abrir __sus labios lo suficiente para que su rosada lengua los humedeciera en una especie de invitación silenciosa que no supe como descifrar, pero me encendió furiosamente, sentí el palpitar de mi sexo que comenzaba a despertarse, maldición¡ el deseo de probarla se me hizo tan fuerte, aun mas que aquella vez que la había tecleado cerca del pozo… _

_-_aun… no veo… a que… debería temerle…- _hablo tan pasudamente que sentí marearme con el suave movimiento de sus labios pulposos y el delicado roce de su aliento sobre mi rostro… _

-entonces… debería… darte algo… para que… me… temieras…- _apenas y coordinaba las palabras mientras deshacía el espacio entre nosotros. No quería detenerme. Solo podía mirar sus labios, esperando que me dejara continuar… la deseaba demasiado._

_Escuche sus el suave ronroneo en que se habían convertido sus palabras en un tono tan grueso que parecían salir directamente de su garganta, mientras que me costaba procesar lo que estaba intentando decirme, aunque eso ya no importaba, solo podía verlo acercarse mas y mas con esos carnoso labios __masculinos que tantas veces había soñado con poder probar, oh¡ Kami¡ desee deshacer de una vez el pequeño tramo que aun nos separaba pero temía romper esta perfecta ilusión en la que me había sumergido…_

_En el momento que toque sus labios, mi cuerpo entero se estremeció por completo, estaba sorprendido que ella me hubiese dejado llegar hasta este punto pero ya no me impo__rtaba… ya nada más me importaba. Solo la dulzura de sus labios que increíblemente seguían sobre los míos…_

La azabache cerró los ojos mientras se abandonaba a la tímida caricia que el hanyou le daba, las mariposas en su estomago le hacían sentir que en cualquier momento sus piernas le fallarían, deseaba poder abrasarse a él y olvidarlo todo, pero sus manos aun sujetas firmemente sobre su cabeza le impedían ahondar ese perfecto beso, de su tan perfecto hanyou.

Él se sorprendió aun mas al sentirla responderle, ella había atrapado sus labios y acariciaba su borde con esa húmeda lengua, dejándole sentir ese delicioso sabor que lo hicieron olvidarse, del lugar, del tiempo, de las razas… la soltó de ese agarre en sus muñecas, que ya no le veía ningún sentido y la atrapo de nuevo por la estrecha cintura, acercándola a él, haciendo contacto con ese pequeño cuerpo que comenzaba a encenderlo de una manera que no recordaba haber experimentado nunca, mientras la mano en su cuello se deslizaba hacia atrás sujetándola por su nuca y enredando sus dedos en ese sedoso cabello de ébano, besándola como su instinto se lo pedía, ahondado su lengua en esa cálida cavidad, llenándose de su suave sabor de vainilla y menta, jugando con esa suave lengua que respondía a su intrusión. Era tan dulce a sus sentidos que su cuerpo vibro deseándola aun mas, completa y solo para él. Había olvidado su propio nombre y su razón de estar ahí, en estos momentos solo existía ella, aceptándolo y besándolo, llevándolo a despertar sensaciones que nunca antes había experimentado. Un gutural gemido se escapo de su garganta al untarse en ella y forzar el roce de su excitado sexo contra el femenino vientre, aplastándola contra su cuerpo y la pared de madera tras ellos, volviéndose consiente de la calidez y suavidad del cuerpo debajo de esos gruesos atuendos de sacerdotisa. Desesperado por sentirla aun mas, abandono sus labios y con premura se hundió en su níveo cuello, degustándola lentamente, recordando ese delicioso y perfecto sabor que había sentido una sola vez, pero ahora pareciera no tener comparación, mientras el aroma excesivamente más dulce, lo embriagaban completamente, provocando que su cuerpo no pudiera controlar una instintiva envestida que le demostraron a ella lo excitado que el ambarino se encontraba, solo por su causa, sintiendo con tanta facilidad la dureza que aun dentro de su hakama la hicieron estremecer completa pues su trabajada imaginación sabía lo que era y sabia que lo había deseado y soñado tantas otras veces, siendo la primera vez que lo experimentaba en carne propia y por Kami¡ que no deseaba que se detuviera. Lo aferro como pudo a su cuerpo, clavando el agarre de sus dedos en los fuertes hombros masculinos, intentando no desfallecer mientras la húmeda, lenta y la deliciosamente tortuosa caricia en su cuello le daban pequeñas descargas placenteras y la hacían tan consciente de los excitantes latidos en su intimidad y la humedad entre sus piernas que todo esto le generaba, dios¡ se sentía tan bien¡… él se sentía tan bien…

-quien anda ahí¡- un grito directo desde el interior de la cabaña donde ambos habían decidido desenfrenarse. Se detuvieron de golpe, recordando de igual manera el tiempo y el lugar en donde realmente se encontraban, mientras ambos veían a la dirección donde entre sonoros ruidos de algo que golpea y después una puerta abriéndose, la luz de un quinqué salía anunciando su presencia… lo que dura un latido le basto a la azabache para sentir desaparecer el cálido cuerpo del que angustiosa se sostenía segundos antes. La luz le dio de lleno en el rostro, obligándola a ver hacia otro lado. Lo rebusco con rapidez con la mirada, a pesar de saber que seguramente ya no se encontraba ni cerca. Sostuvo su pecho sintiendo su corazón latir tan rápido como si acabara de terminar una carrera de la que dependiera su vida, mientras sus piernas perdían la poca fuerza que aun creía tener…

-Kagome sama¡- un hombre de alrededor de unos treinta años se sorprendió al ver caer arrodilladla a la sacerdotisa que no hace mucho se había mudado a la aldea, alumbro con premura alrededor para encontrar la causa o la situación que provocara tal estado a la protegida de Kikyo sama, pero no encontró nada extraño alrededor…

-se encuentra bien… Kagome-sama…- la azabache regresos sus chocolates ojos al señor que de pie frente a ella, fue testigo de los brillantes e intensos ojos marrones que expelían una belleza y una inusitada aura de sensual encanto, haciéndose pensar que no haber estado casado y altamente enamorado de su fiel esposa y sus tres hijos, seguramente hubiese quedado prendado de tan intensa mirada…

-yo… estoy bien…- una respuesta automática mientras regresaba la mirada hacia donde seguramente el hanyou hubiese salido huyendo, suspiro profundo intentando cavilar lo que acaba de pasar…

-solo… creo que sigo aun dormida…- le dio al señor del quinqué una dulce sonrisa mientras relacionaba que no ser por los sensibilizados que sentía los labios y por la humedad en su cuello y en sus bragas, seguramente hubiese creído que de verdad había estado soñando…

…

En la rama más alta del goshimboku, el confundido hanyou trataba de cavilar lo que había pasado tan solo unos minutos atrás. Tocaba sus labios insistentemente percibiendo lo sensibilizados que estaban, sus garras aun conservaban el ligero aroma de los cabellos oscuros, cerró los ojos y se concentro en el dulce sabor que aun percibía en el interior de su boca. Sin poder evitarlo el mismo se recordó dándole a ella una ligera envestida, de lo excitado que había llegado a quedar…

_Maldita sea¡ que fue eso… yo… como?... como termino así?... yo solo… solo estaba jugando con ella, amenazándola__, quería hacerla retroceder, …como se trasformo en eso?… _

_Miro mis garras y recuerdo tan fácilmente el contacto de su piel… fue verdad?... yo… yo la bese?... _

_Vuelvo a tocar mis labios y a recordar el sabor de su boca, maldita sea¡ si la bese¡ y no solo eso, me excite a tal grado, que si no hubieran interrumpido… yo… _

El ambarino sacudió con fuerza su cabeza intentando alejar las ideas que recién comenzaban a llegarle, pero que no tenía intención de analizar… si la había besado y si se había excitado… lo que pudo haber pasado después o no, eso prefirió ni siquiera considerarlo… otra duda lo abarco…

_Pero… y ella?... no parecía que le hubiese disgustado lo que hice… para empezar, fue ella quien me dejo avanzar a tal grado… o no?... fue ella quien me dejo ac__ercarme tanto, fue ella quien NO me pidió que me fuera, fue ella la que confió en lo que yo le hacía… _

_Me pregunto si me odia?... tal vez… ella también estaba probándome… tal vez ahora ya no me dejara acercarme nunca __más… maldición¡ creo que ahora si la jodi en grande¡… _

_Demonios__¡ demonios¡ soy un completo imbécil¡ …desesperado rasco mi cabeza, mis orejas y tallo mi rostro mientras intento calmarme, pero maldita sea¡ si solo la hubiera besado tal vez aun podría ignorarlo, hacer como que nada paso¡ pero con un demonio, le lamí el cuello y la envestí¡… la envestí maldición¡ por mas loca y tonta que este… eso… eso no¡… me comporte como un simple animal… como una bestia en celo… _

Resignado el hanyou apretó los puños intentando aguantar un grito de rabia pura. Se recostó de nuevo en el goshimboku tratando de dejar de reprocharse internamente por haber cometido una gigantesca falta como esa, aunque los pensamientos volvían siempre con nuevos reproches y con nuevas ideas, incluso llego a considerar una verdadera posibilidad de que ella llegara con arco y flechas en mano, dispuesta a matarlo, a exterminar a la fea bestia que se había atrevido a tocarla. Se tranquilizaba recordando que ella no era ni de cerca, parecida a nada, ni a nadie, que conocía, aunque bien sabia que algo como eso sería difícil de pasar por alto. Pasaron un par de horas antes de que el cansancio de sus pensamientos superara a su energía acumulada, logrando calmarse lo suficiente como para simplemente recordar sin reproches, ni culpas, ese cálido y hambriento beso que le había dado a la miko… solo hasta entonces cayó en cuenta de algo ultimo… ella, no solo lo había dejado avanzar, si no que también lo había besado, ella también se había aferrado a él…

_Además, ese aroma… ese aroma tan malditamente dulce. Con lo cerca que estaba, si ella hubiera tenido miedo o asco yo me habría dado cuenta por su aroma, pero en ningún momento __percibí nada así, solo puedo recordar su delicioso y embriagante aroma, tan dulce, era como si me invitara a seguir avanzando… eso solo significa… que ella… ella estaba excitada?... no… eso es imposible… de seguro solo estaba tan sorprendida como yo…_

…

Un lejano gruñido y el sonido de flechas, sacaron al semidemonio de sus pensamientos, siguiendo el sonido y el leve olor a sangre que comenzaba a llegarle, era sangre de youkai, pero también sangre humana. Su cuerpo vibro, sintiendo la desesperación de que algo pudiera poner en riesgo la seguridad de la miko con la que aun tenia demasiadas cosas por aclarar… llego al pequeño tramo de bosque donde varios cuerpos de demonios despedazados hacían un lúgubre escenario con una única sobreviviente en su centro, una miko de cabellos negros…

_Kagome¡… no… no es ella… me escondí entre las ramas de uno de los arboles cercanos mientras veía como la maestra de __Kagome, aquella que siempre protegía la perla, ensartaba un par de demonios mas como si no fueran mas que simples desperdicios… de alguna forma me di cuenta de lo fuerte que era aquella miko, aunque ya me lo había demostrado antes… pero ahora… parecía estar al límite de sus fuerzas…_

-acaso piensas quedarte ahí toda la noche¡-escucho sus provocaciones, pero aun así no se movió de donde se encontraba, no tenía ganas de ir contra ella cuando esta se encontraba en tal nivel de alteración. El olor a lluvia le llego segundos antes de escuchar el agua caer, las frías gotas le erizaron al contacto con la cálida piel de su espalda y sus hombros, mientras plegaba sus aterciopeladas orejas para evitar que el agua se metiera en estas. El sonido de un leve golpe seco llamo su atención, con precaución regreso la vista a la guardiana que finalmente había agotado sus últimas fuerzas. Con su característica agilidad Inuhanyou, se acerco a la miko que yacía tendida en el suelo, se dio la libertad de observarla de cerca mientras las gruesas gotas de lluvia borraban del pálido rostro las manchas de sangre que la batalla habían colocado en ella…

_Se parece a Kagome… pero ella… huele a sangre, a batalla… una miko que __va por un camino lleno de sangre… realmente no se parece en nada a ella… _

Lejanos gritos de aldeanos buscando a Kikyo sama le dieron a Inuyasha la pauta para retirarse, lo último que quería era hacerle frente tan pronto a Kagome y menos en una situación que podría malinterpretarse…

La pequeña Kaede ayudo a su hermana mayor a ponerse de pie. La nívea miko se dio cuenta que Inuyasha de haber querido, hubiera podido matarla fácilmente y quitarle la perla… tal vez realmente Kagome tuviera razón con respecto al hanyou, aunque aun no se sentía muy segura con respecto a eso…

…

_Después del problema de youkais que hubo antes de amanecer, Kikyo me pidió que me encargara yo sola de los de la cabaña hospital, estaba preocupada, pues había salido herida de batalla, pero ella __sabía cuidarse sola. También tenía sueño, se suponía que Kikyo se encargaría del turno de la mañana mientras yo terminaba de dormir, pero ahora tuve que hacerme ambos turnos seguidos…_

_Al menos durante la noche, tuve mucho con que mantenerme despierta. No podía dejar de pensar en ese beso que Inuyasha me había dado, fue alucinante, oh Kami¡ aun no entiendo cómo llegamos hasta ahí, aunque de algo estoy segura. Si tuviera la oportunidad de repetirlo, definitivamente lo haría… _

El peliplateado se encontraba a la orilla del rio, había ido a beber agua después de desayunarse o comer, pues ya pasaban de medio día, un par de conejos asados, pero al ver su reflejo, se había quedado viendo, como si se observara por primera vez… sus cabellos de plata, color mas común en los youkais, pues de hecho no recordaba ningún humano joven que lo llevara así, al menos no naturalmente, ese par de orejas de perro, característica absolutamente youkai, colmillos grandes, con que sonriera levemente bastaba para que estos saltaran a la vista, sus ojos dorados, ojos exclusivos del clan de los perro demonio… y sin contar sus visibles y enormes garras, era mil veces mas sencillo confundirlo con un youkai que con un humano… _sigo preguntándome, como demonios es que ella quiso ser mi "amiga" y como es que me dejo llegar tan lejos, aunque no era mi intención, pero ella tampoco hizo nada por evitarlo… _

De nuevo el sonido de flechazos dando en el blanco, seguido de olor a sangre youkai, el ambarino sonrió internamente, al parecer este día se estaba tornando mucho mas agitado que los anteriores.

Con precaución siguió el rastro de cadáveres youkai, mucho más pequeño que el de la terminada noche. Esperaba ver de nuevo a esa nívea sacerdotisa, no estaba preparado para verla a ella, a Kagome, empapada de sangre al igual que su maestra la noche anterior, instintivamente respiro con fuerza intentando atrapar el aroma de sus cabellos sueltos o de su piel, se le revolvió dolorosamente el estomago al percibir únicamente el desagradable aroma a sangre youkai y a shouki. Se mordió el labio conteniendo un coraje que no le encontraba razón, cerrando sus puños con fuerza, salió a su vista sabiendo de antemano que ella no lo lastimaría. Su recién adquirida seguridad, no le evitaron un desagradable escalofríos cuando ella en el candor de la pelea recién terminada, apunto con arco y flecha, por un par de segundos al pecho de Inuyasha, quien al verse amenazado por ella, le hicieron preguntarse de dónde demonios le había salido la seguridad de que ella no lo lastimaría, en qué momento había caído víctima de una confianza hacia ella… jamás se alegro tanto de tener la razón al verla bajar casi de inmediato sus armas y sonreírle de manera cansada y agitada pero siempre tan dulce como le conocía…

-Inuyasha…- hablaba entre suspiros mientras recuperaba el aliento…- llegaste un poco tarde… no crees?... ya no quedo… ninguno para ti…-

-keh¡ no parece que necesitaras ayuda…- ayudarla? El iba a ayudarla? No estaba muy seguro de lo que sentía en esos momentos, pero estaba seguro que si en estos momentos ella realmente necesitase de su ayuda, el lo habría hecho seguramente sin pensar… tampoco podía entender la incomodidad que sentía al no poder percibir su aroma, no podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que le fastidiaba que su aroma se hubiese perdido en ese mar de sangre… a su mente regresaron los recuerdos de la sacerdotisa guardiana y su coraje se incremento a un nivel visible, apretando los puños, gruñendo levemente y enseñándole los colmillos a la confundida miko frente a él, no quería esa semejanza, por alguna razón odiaba el ahora casi absoluto parecido entre ambas…

Kagome solo parpadeo confundida intentando entender la obvia rabieta del ambarino…

-apestas¡-

-que¡- Kagome se irrito demasiado con el poco sensible comentario, acababa de luchar maldición¡… contra demonios que pudieron amenazar su vida¡… estaba cansada¡ y por supuesto que se daba cuenta que apestaba¡ no se necesitaba tener un maldito sentido desarrollado del olfato para percibir el desagradable olor de toda la escena¡

-pues no es como que sea mi decisión sabes¡ por si no lo notaste acabo de deshacerme de un buen de youkais que intentaron MATARME…- recalco la última palabra con toda la fuerza y obviedad que pudo, mientras se apuntaba a sí misma el pecho para dejarlo aun más claro si fuera posible…

El concepto de que ella hubiera estado en verdadero riesgo le pegaron profundo en su pecho… se dio cuenta que el aroma le desagradaba porque simplemente significaba muerte, y lo último que quería en ella, era que estuviera rodeada de muerte… se sonrió por lo bajo dándose cuenta de lo mal que estaba… por primera vez era consciente de que sentía algo por esa miko, no quería averiguar que exactamente, lo dejaría en su tan aclamada amistad, pues no se sentía con fuerzas de admitid nada mas, suficiente tenia con saber que no deseaba perderla… su maldita presencia había logrado atravesar quien sabe cuántas mas de sus barreras, y ahora de nuevo sentía eso a lo que tanto le temía y que tanto se había prometido no sentir de nuevo jamás… apego por alguien…

-creo que utilizare una más de mis condicionantes para esta… amistad…- a pesar de todo la simple mención de la palabra "amistad" se le manejaba tan extraño, ella simplemente parpadeo intentando descifrar que demonios le pasaba a Inuyasha que andaba tan voluble… y a que tenía que venir una condicionante en un momento así… estaba fuera de contexto…

-la primera era de no armas, cierto?...- Kagome parpadeo nuevamente confundida, no era como que en estos momentos anduviera sin armas, al contrario, pero no le quedo más que asentir…

-ahora… tu aroma… no puede ser el de la sangre…- la azabache se miro el cuerpo completo, como si recién analizara realmente lo asquerosa que estaba, tenia pedazos de carne y sustancias de diferentes tonalidades por todo el cuerpo y definitivamente el aroma era desagradable, pero ella misma considero que algo así es imposible de evitar en una batalla, como el simple concepto de llevar armas…

-y exactamente como propones que no me ensucie cuando luche, Inuyasha se lógico¡ cuando peleo es obvio que…-

-pues no pelees¡…-

-tengo que hacerlo… es mi deber…-

Ella lo miro intentando entender, él al borde de un ataque de nervios deshizo la distancia entre ambos, quedando a menos de un metro de la miko, enterró con fuerza su mirada de fuego en las orbes canela de la chica, quería que lo entendería… toda la extensión y el significado de sus palabras…

-yo luchare por ti… - una embriagadora sonrisa fue la única respuesta que la morena atino a darle…

**CONTINUARA **: xD como vamos? Mucha miel?... jejejeje, acostúmbrense que hay viene mas y mas miel, la aparición de Onigumo se acerca así como el pequeño gran dilema de la perla, jojojo, ah¡ quería escribir mas con respecto a eso, pero hubiese quedado muy forzado en este capi jejeje…

**Me gustaría saber que piensan de las comparaciones que Inuyasha hace con Kikyo y Kagome, hay una cosita que quise explicar, me encantaría saber que sintieron con eso *w***

_mandenme reviews porfa, son el alimento de mi musa..._**  
**

**Atte: Kagome Nekko  
**


	11. Amarrado…

Disclaimer : El precioso de Inuyasha y el resto de la manada no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo descargo mi fanatismo con historias de ellos, producto de mi cabecita loca XD…

Este producto es responsabilidad de quien lo recomienda y de quien lo lee X3

Diálogos entre -.-

_Pensamientos en cursivas_

**Antes De Conocerte…**

**Capitulo 9: Amarrado… **

-hee¡ de verdad dijo algo así?- la azabache afirmo con la cabeza, feliz y segura de sus palabras, mientras la sacerdotisa mas adulta la veía como si la mas joven realmente hubiera quedado cu cu (loca)…

_Me sentía un poco extraña hablando de estas cosas con Kikyo, pero no pude evitarlo, la emoción y la felicidad que sentía en estos momentos pudieron más conmigo…_

-Inuyasha no es malo, solo es un poco desconfiado… pero ahora, se que todo mejorara…-

_Afuera de la cabaña finalmente caía la primera nevada del invierno, era una noche fría pero una fogata aun bastaba para pasar una agradable noche. Yo y Kikyo bebíamos un té de menta que Kaede había preparado, la pequeña ya estaba haciendo sus primeros pininos para __llegar a ser, la gran sacerdotisa en la que sé que se convertirá. Se suponía que este té en particular debe de ayudar con los dolores musculares, algo que en estos momentos, las dos necesitamos en verdad mucho…_

Al final la azabache termino contándole que Inuyasha la había ido a ver si se encontraba bien después de la batalla que ella tuvo con los youkais que amenazaban la aldea, que después de ver que tal vez ella hubiera podido salir lastimada, le había prometido protegerla o más bien que lucharía por ella, aunque la morena afirmaba que era casi lo mismo, aunque Kikyo le explico que luchar por uno y "proteger" realmente tenían significados distintos, pero que si no se tomaban de manera exacta, entonces si, era casi lo mismo…

-hoy vinieron a verme de una aldea mucho más alejada…- la más joven que se había perdido en el suave y lento caer de la nieve. Al escucharla, le prestó total atención a la miko más adulta.

-hay un demonio que al parecer y por la forma en que me lo describieron, es muy poderoso, tenía pensado ir al recuperarme, pero la nieve solo fortalece su energía, si esperamos mas, podría volverse un verdadero problema…-

La nívea sacerdotisa observo durante varios segundos a la azabache, la mirada marrón levemente mas oscura vieron de manera casi interrogante a los ojos canela…

-me gustaría saber realmente cuanto puedes llegar a confiar en Inuyasha?…-

_Kikyo parecía incluso avergonzada de su __pregunta, jugaba con su taza de té como si fuera una cohibida adolecente…_

-estas proponiendo que sea yo la que vaya a deshacerme de ese demonio… y además que lleve a Inuyasha conmigo?...- _ella me miro un tanto sorprendida, no sabía qué era lo que estaba pensando, o si le había atinado a sus pensamientos, pero yo estaba segura de gritar a los cuatro vientos que confiaba en Inuyasha, aunque todos los demás, incluso el mismo Inuyasha parecían reacios a aceptarlo… _

-bueno es que… no es por menospreciarte, deberás… pero este demonio es incluso difícil para mí y la verdad es que no sé realmente y con seguridad hasta donde pueda llegar tu poder, me has demostrado que la perla se mantiene pura contigo y que eres de confiar, aunque tienes algunas manías un poco extrañas – _ella hizo una pequeña pausa, supongo que con manía se refería a lo de andar con Inuyasha…_

_-_ pero aun así puedes distinguir algunas cosas exclusivas de las sacerdotisas de alto nivel, …de las que nacen siendo sacerdotisas…- _ me sentí extraña, estaba siendo alagada por Kikyo?, bueno eso creo… aunque me llamo extraña, pero me dijo que era confiable, eso cuenta no?…_

-además no ando de humor para tratar con un youkai que prometí no matar, últimamente los demonios han aumentado pues el poder de la perla ya comenzó a atraerlos de nuevo, de hecho hasta mucho ya se habían tardado… proteger la aldea, la perla… si pudieras quítame una sola de mis preocupaciones te lo agradecería mucho…- _bueno, eso estaba más claro… me estaba pidiendo ayuda, …derrotar un demonio y alejar a Inuyasha para que ella pudiera pelear más tranquila, …eso si podía hacerlo… _

…

_La nieve seguía cayend__o a pesar de que el sol ya estaba bastante alto. No podía evitarlo, el tiempo así, me daba demasiada flojera, prefería quedarme dentro de esta cueva, al menos aquí, las orejas no se me congelaban, además puedo ver claramente el rio y la ruta que ella suele usar todos los días para buscar agua… feh¡ seguramente se quedara dentro de su cabaña todo el día, como la mayoría de los débiles humanos que un poco de frio los asusta… además, aun así… no creo tener ninguna excusa para ir a verla… que aburrido clima… _

Para matar el tiempo el ambarino saco de entre sus ropas una pequeña conchita cerrada, su madre solía usarlo para darle color a sus labios, era la única cosa que había podido rescatar de ella después de ese trágico día en que la había perdido. Se estaba perdiendo de nuevo en esos dolorosos recuerdos mientras la crema enrojecida del contenido de la pequeña ostra le recordaba toda la sangre que había sido derramada por sus manos o en el caso de su madre, por su culpa. Sacudió con fuerza su cabeza y cerro la pequeña conchita de golpe, escondiéndola de nuevo entre sus ropas.

_Maldición, ni siquiera sé__ porque fui a buscarla, estaba bien ahí con ella…_

El hanyou la saco de nuevo el maquillaje y se puso a jugarlo entre sus dedos. Mientras lo rolaba no dejaba de recordar una y otra vez lo que había pasado hace tan solo un día…

Después de decirle a Kagome que lucharía por ella, hasta segundos después, realmente cavilo lo que le acababa de decirle… la soltó de súbito y opto por largarse de ahí, aun recordaba la sonrisa y la intensa mirada que solo ella sabia darle y que tanto le encantaba. Sus palabras las repetía una y mil veces en su cabeza y se preguntaba cómo demonios es que llego a decirlas realmente. La desesperación de perderla y la obsesión por su aroma se le terminaron juntando para jugarle una mala broma… durante y después de su confesión, pues antes de darse cuenta ya se había encaminado a la aldea donde descansaba su madre. Se había tardado toda la noche en ir y volver, corriendo a toda prisa, la primera nevada lo habían sorprendido en el trayecto de regreso y ahora, no dejaba de jugar con el pequeño maquillaje pensando alguna manera para entregárselo a la azabache que al final de cuentas, había jurado proteger…

-Inuyasha¡- escucho su llamado y por unos segundos se cuestiono si realmente la había escuchado o si había sido una broma de su imaginación, pues no había dejado de pensarla durante toda la mañana… un segundo alarido de su nombre, le confirmaron que efectivamente ella estaba por ahí…

_Salí de la cueva guiándome únicamente del sonido de su voz, la nieve no me permitían sentir los aromas a mi alrededor, era un poco __desesperante. Finalmente pude captar su ligero aroma a flores, que estaba matizado con la fría nieve. Acelere aun más la carrera y casi enseguida pude tenerla en mi campo de visón. Se veía graciosa, enfundada en sus gruesos atuendos de sacerdotisa, con un extraño y gran sombrero de paja que los humanos usaban para la lluvia o en este caso para nieve, además de un ridículo trozo de mimbre que le envolvía los hombros y que le ayudaba de igual manera a mantenerse seca…_

_-_pareces una anciana con esas cosas…-

-y que propones?... que me enferme únicamente para que tú puedas tener una visión más agradable?...-

-keh¡ los humanos son tan débiles…-

-si, si, si, si…- tres años de tratar con el primer Inuyasha la habían ayudado a poder ignorar esta clase de comentarios poco sensibles, aun la molestaban, pero sabía que era la única forma que él conocía de iniciar una conversación, eso lo había descubierto después de un par de años a su lado… sacaría ventaja de eso…

-tenemos una misión Inuyasha…- él levanto una ceja intrigado, la palabra "tenemos" en plural y que lo incluía a él, no le había pasado para nada por alto…

-tenemos?...-

-si tenemos…- ella simplemente ignoro su dorada mirada escéptica y siguió hablando…

- al parecer a tres días de aquí hay un demonio muy poderoso, que esta causando problemas, su poder aumenta con las nevadas así que mientras más rápido vayamos y lo derrotemos, mejor…-

El ambarino se quedo un poco pasmado por la actitud de ella, tan tranquila y segura de sí misma y del simple hecho de considerar que él iría, si o si, ni siquiera le había preguntado, simplemente había dado por sentado su cooperación.

Por su simple orgullo, no se movió, la dejo caminado sola hasta que después de varios metro ella se dio cuenta de que Inuyasha no la estaba siguiendo…

-vamos Inuyasha, me gustaría llegar a la siguiente aldea antes del anochecer o podría ser muy peligroso y más si la tormenta aumenta…- él seguía reacio a moverse… pero la mirada achocolatada viéndolo de esa manera tan insistente, podía llegar a ser muy persuasiva…

-keh¡- le irrito de sobremanera su confianza y altanería, pero aun así la siguió. De nuevo el saber que podría estar en peligro fue lo que lo obligo a seguirla… se había dado cuenta de ese hecho y se había cabreado aun mas con si mismo… _maldición, porque tengo que seguirla?, porque tengo que ayudarla? Porque tengo que acceder a lo que ella me pide? Porque?... porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ella?..._

Suspiro derrotado, mirando el blanco manto de nieve, que marcaba las pisadas de la pelinegra… se dio cuenta que si él tenía su carácter, definitivamente la morena que avanzaba al frente, tenía un carácter igual o más fuerte que el suyo, después de todo, esa seguridad era lo que en un principio lo habían prácticamente obligado a ser su "amigo", se sonrió para sus adentros, es palabra y la manera en que ella se lo hacía ver día con día, empezaba a agradarle cada vez más. Volteo a verla un poco más alegre y vio que ella cargaba además de todo ese exceso de ropa, su arco, sus flechas y una mochila de color azul oscuro que se veía realmente repleta de cosas…

-keh¡ si andas con todo eso andarás lenta y nunca llegaremos a la aldea esa antes de que caiga la noche…- _lo sentí tirar de las correas que sostenían mi mochila de mezclilla, me sentí tan alegre de saber que ahora si era seguro que iría conmigo, realmente me había preocupado de que prefiriera quedarse. Cuando no me siguió al principio, me di cuenta que había forzado su cooperación como antes solía hacer con Inuyasha, el de 50 años en el futuro… tuve miedo de que realmente no me ayudara… miedo de saber que aun no era lo suficiente importante para él…_

…

_Caminaba detrás de ella, simplemente siguiéndola, se me hacía imposible dejar de mirarla, aun con todas esa ropas holgadas y gruesas, se me hacia tan fácil distinguir esas suaves curvas femeninas, recordaba el calor de su piel y la suavidad de su cuerpo pegado al mío, el sabor de sus labios y el dulce aroma de su transpiración… oh Kami¡ ni siquiera el maldito frio de los copos de nieve que caían lenta y odiosamente me ayudaban a enfriarme… _

_Me gustaría preguntarle, __acerca de ese momento… ese beso… maldición¡ me encantaría perderme de nuevo en una caricia como esa… yo… _

_Ella giro de golpe y yo me asuste que hubiese podido leer mis pensamientos que en estos momentos no eran muy decentes… trague grueso intentando calmarme…_

-creo que aquí es un buen lugar para comer, no crees?- _solo pude asentir mientras ella me daba esa sonrisa de la que me sentía adicto, mire a mi alrededor y me di cuenta que habíamos llegado a las orillas de un redondo y profundo lago, un conjunto de piedras que de hecho parecían puestas apropósito, daban el lugar perfecto para una mesa y un lugar para sentarse…_

_La vi rebuscar entre la mochila que yo había dejado en el suelo, saco unas extrañas cajitas de colores y una tetera, después esa cantimplora trasparente que ya __había visto antes, era un objeto tan extraño… me aguante el preguntarle de dónde sacaba esas cosas. Después de calentar el agua vacio en contenido en esas cajitas de colores y el delicioso aroma a sopa me lleno los sentidos… _

-oi¡ que es eso¡- _se me hizo tan lindo verlo olfatear el aire sin disimulo y sin dejar de mirar las sopas instantáneas que había preparado, termine de prepararlas agregándole unas verduras previamente cosidas y le ofrecí la suya…_

-son sopas instantáneas, o como uno amigos solían llamarle, comida ninja, y en mi… em… el lugar del que vengo, es una comida muy común…-

-oh¡ esta muy buena…- _el comió como desesperado, me dio ternura, hay cosas que nunca cambiaran…_

…

_Ya __había oscurecido desde hace rato, la pequeña antorcha que él llevaba, apenas y alumbraba una pequeña parte del camino, pero Inuyasha insistía en que no faltaba mucho para llegar a la aldea, bueno, eso había dicho hace más de una hora, pero al menos me alegraba saber que podríamos dormir bajo un techo, jejejeje… Kikyo me había dicho que si encontraba al terrateniente, le dijera que iba por parte de ella, en una misión de purificación y que era seguro que me daban hospedaje, que incluso se lo darían a Inuyasha sin siquiera hacer preguntas. Definitivamente tengo que aprender estas cosas, primero Miroku y ahora resulta que Kikyo también se cobra favores de este tipo, je… _

…

_Me pregunto si habrá algún momento en que ella deje de sorprenderme… Estábamos dentro de una de las habitaciones, dentro de la mansión del terrateniente, una de las casas mas grandes del pueblo. Los dos… ella y yo… por Kami¡ aun no __sé cómo es que termine accediendo a quedarme aquí, cuántos años tiene ya que no duermo dentro de una casa, menos aun con mi aspecto de hanyou, todavía con mi aspecto humano había tenido la necesidad de hacerlo en un par de ocasiones…_

_No podía dormir… me era imposible… sentía que en cualquier momento la gente se amontonaría en la puerta y pediría a grito de antorchas y tridentes que me largara de aquí… _

_Cuando trajeron la cena estuve a punto de tirar la comida por miedo a que la hubieran envenenado o algo… ella tan confiada me aseguro que no pasaba nada, bueno, había tenido razón en eso. Pero aun así, tenia mis dudas, aunque después de todo, prefería estar aquí… nervioso y sin poder dejar de mirar hacia afuera, pero era mejor que ese bosque. _

_A__l final terminamos llegando cuando la noche ya había caído. Pero ese bosque no me daba para nada confianza, había una fuerza maligna rodeándolo y aunque ella no se hubiera dado cuenta de eso, yo no iba a permitir que algo le pasara… _

_Pude velar su sueño por primera vez… era una sensación tan extraña, verla dormir… __tan tranquila, ahora estaba más que seguro que sus palabras eran ciertas, ella realmente confiaba en mi… me sentía tan extraño… y al mismo tiempo solo deseaba seguir a su lado… _

…

_Salimos temprano por la mañana… el día pareció repetirse, pero no me importo, era la primera vez en muchísimos años que sentía que tenía algo que hacer, y verla caminar frente a mí, era un buen espectáculo. Ya no nevaba así que el feo sombrero y la fea cortina de mimbre habían sido guardadas, aun desconozco como, dentro de la mochila azul que yo cargaba. Su cabello negro, suelto, ondeaba suave con la fría brisa matutina, brindándome mas del suave aroma de sakuras… me sorprendí al descubrir que de hecho extrañaba esas faldas o esos atuendos extraños que solo en ella había visto en más de una ocasión… con esas ropas de sacerdotisa se veía casi como una de esas pinturas de santos en los templos, tan irreales e inalcanzables. Con sus extrañas ropas de alguna manera, me parecía más real… de alguna manera, casi accesible… no sé porque… es más fácil si está loca, mucho más fácil a que sea una santa… _

…

_De nuevo nos quedamos bajo un techo, esta vez nos habían dado una cabaña un poco apartada de la aldea, destinada a aquellos viajeros que ellos consideraban merecían su apoyo. El nombre de Kikyo pesaba mucho por estos lugares… _

_Esta vez pude relajarme más, con lo alejados que estábamos, los ruidos mermaban bastante y me fue posible el considerar el intentar dormir un par de horas, ya lo necesitaba… _

_La veía dormir tan tranquila, recostada dentro de ese grues__o futon que nos habían prestado. Su suave respiración provocaba el parsimonioso subir y bajar de su pecho… era gracioso cuando sonreía entre sueños, se veía tan tranquila, me hubiese gustado contagiarme de eso al menos por un momento. Supe que estaba soñando en el momento que ella se acerco a besarme de nuevo, su dulce aroma me inundo por completo, mientras acariciaba sus suaves y blancas piernas que apenas y eran cubiertas por esa faldita oscura a cuadros, oh Kami¡ era tan suave y deliciosa, su piel tan tersa¡ … no pude aguantarme más, me volqué sobre ella y comencé acariciarla aun sobre ese gi blanco tan fino y entallado, lamia su cuello que palpitaba bajo el contacto de mi lengua, mientras los suaves murmullos de su voz se colaban hasta mis orejas, oh¡ su manos acariciando mis orejas era la sensación más increíble que había sentido nunca, pequeñas correntadas recorrían entero mi cuerpo, que comenzaba justo en donde sus dedos me acariciaban y concluía deliciosamente en un eléctrico camino hasta mi entrepierna, endureciéndome por completo… su suave risa se escucho tan real… tan real… sus manos igual…_

_Abrí los ojos pesadamente intentando recuperar el aliento sin que ella lo notara, yo recostado medio sentado contra la pared y ella arrodilladla frente a mí, acariciaba mis orejas… ella... ella estaba… ah¡ maldición¡_

_Aparte el agarre de sus manos y termine de despertar, oh Kami, ese maldito sueño lo __había sentido tan real, pero ahora ya estaba despierto y ella de nuevo con esas ropas holgadas y gruesas me lo confirmaban, solo quedaba una cosa…_

-qué demonios estás haciendo?...-

-ah¡ gommen Inuyasha, es que no pude aguantarme, hace tanto tiempo que deseo tocarlas…- _ella alargo sus manos intentando rehacer el contacto sobre mis sensible orejas, pero yo se lo impedí agarrando sus manos y devolviéndoselas como si fueran un objeto…_

-no me gusta que agarren mis orejas…-

-por que no? Son tan lindas…- _ su risita de niña chiquita era exactamente igual a la de mi sueño, así que si fue su risa después de todo…_

-son orejas de demonio… como podrás saber… no son muy al gusto de los humanos…-

-pues a mi me parecen muy lindas…- _esa confesión me dejo fuera de combate… de verdad le parecían lindas?... como demonios puede pensar que algo como eso es lindo?... para ellos es casi como una deformidad, no?… oh Kami¡ cerré los ojos ante el suave e insistente contacto de sus dedos sobre mis orejas, intente contenerme. Dejaría que las tocara si eso era lo que quería. Pero maldición su toque me estaba endureciendo otras partes… ni siquiera sabía que eso tenía relación. Aunque realmente nunca nadie me las había "acariciado", solo mi madre y eso era cuando era un niño… el contacto que los demonios o humanos tenían con ellas, casi siempre eran por accidente y con intenciones violentas, cuando descubrían que de hecho era una parte muy sensible, entonces las usaban como un punto débil… _

_Finalmente su tortuoso y excitante toque se detuvo, abrí los ojo__s y ella me veía casi extasiada. Como algo tan "raro" como esto podía alegrarla a este grado?…_

-será mejor que sigamos avanzando…- _carraspee un poco, mi voz había salido mas gruesa de lo normal… _

-la siguiente aldea es donde reside el demonio que te encargaron eliminar…-

_Solo atine a afirmar con la cabeza, oh Kami¡, se veía tan lindo, con las mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos, dios¡… parecía__n oro fundido a punto de ser moldeado. Aun sentía la suavidad de sus aterciopeladas orejas entre mis dedos, me hubiese encantado dejarme perder en esa mirada tan dilatada y hermosa. El finalmente se levanto y recogió la mochila, dejándome como siempre mi arco y mis flechas. _

_Caminamos toda la mañana, cada vez hacia mas frio y aunque no había vuelto a nevar, el manto blanco seguía tan presente dificultándome el paso y congelándome los pies, aun dentro de los gruesos calcetines y las botas de cuero… siempre me pregunte como es que a Inuyasha nunca se le congelaba nada, andaba descalzo como siempre y se que su haori es casi térmico, pero aun así me sorprende…_

-como es que no te da frio?...-

-keh¡ yo no soy tan débil como los humanos…- _porque esa siempre era su respuesta para casi todo?..._

-además… la rata de fuego que me dejo mi madre me mantiene caliente…- _me dio tanta nostalgia escuchar esa explicación "de nuevo" me sentí extraña… no pude controlar mis impulsos, avance un poco mas rápido hasta darle alcance y lo abrace del uno de sus brazos… me quede colgada de él, sonriéndole y esperando a que se le pasara su asombro… su cara era un poema, entre incredulidad, sorpresa y vergüenza… _

-anda… sigamos…- el ambarino apenas y confirmo con un movimiento de cabeza, mientras intentaba coordinar como caminar de nuevo. Se había sorprendido mucho al sentirla aferrarse a su brazo, pero ahora caminar con el continuo contacto con ella, se preguntaba si acaso no seguía soñando… un par de minutos después se percato que no era un sueño, que ella si estaba abrazada a él y que a pesar de todo le era tan fácil sentir la calidez de su piel atreves de toda esa ropa, la suavidad de sus pechos en contacto con su brazo era una sensación tan diferente y extraña pero sumamente agradable…

_S__i su intención era que entrara en calor, definitivamente lo había conseguido… pero dudo que por el motivo que ella creía…_

-porque haces esto?...- su voz había salido más gruesa de lo que él hubiera querido, pero las sensaciones que comenzaban a invadirlo gracias a ella, estaba haciendo estragos en su cuerpo y en sus instintos…

-hay… gommene… te molesta… yo… gommen… - ella se detuvo y lo soltó de pronto, se reprendió internamente por ser tan impulsiva, este no era "su" Inuyasha y aun no se tenían suficiente confianza… se sintió dolida de su rechazo y al mismo tiempo se convenció que era lo más lógico. La azabache sintió sus mejillas arder y evitando la mirada del ojidorado retorno la caminata a la prisa, para adelantarse y que él no notara su excesiva vergüenza…

-espera no…- no deseaba deshacer el agarre y ahora una tonta pregunta habían alejado su cálido contacto. Cuando la vio alejarse, impulsivamente tomo su mano, enredando sus dedos y aferrándola para que no se siguiera alejando. Ella regreso la mirada intrigada y feliz, el avergonzado la soltó de prisa…

-yo no… no me molesta… es solo… solo que… es raro… - la azabache parpadeo confundida… esa respuesta no se la esperaba…

-raro?...- la ojicanela se acerco de nuevo y trato de mirarlo a los ojos, pero el ambarino evitaba su mirada ladeando su rostro y girando levemente su cuerpo…

-es que… no es… no es… yo… bueno pues no es muy común… normalmente yo no…- _casi sentí romperse mi corazón al escuchar esa confesión de sus labios, no termino la frase pero la entendí perfectamente, tuve que tragar grueso para que mi voz no saliera quebrada… no era común, que alguien tuviera contacto con él… oh Kami¡ no es normal que alguien muestre agrado por su presencia… eso ya lo sabía pero… creo que jamás dejara de dolerme…_

-está bien… yo fui muy impulsiva… pero no te molesta?- _bajo su mirada y no pude ver sus ojos que se habían escondido entre el flequillo de sus cabellos de plata. Una rápida negación de cabeza fue toda su respuesta. Me enternecí terriblemente, ganas no me faltaron de besarlo hasta que no me quedara mas aliento, pero únicamente lo abrace de nuevo por uno de sus brazos. Seguía sin poder ver su mirada, pero comenzó a caminar de nuevo… estaba feliz, fue la caminata más dulce que recordaba haber tenido nunca… recosté mi cabeza en su hombro y el aroma a sándalo de su piel casi me adormeció… todo era tan perfecto…_

…

Ni siquiera necesitaron entrar a la aldea para encontrar al demonio, su youki era tan grande que tanto Kagome como Inuyasha lo habían sentido con facilidad. El ambarino había tomado la delantera haciéndola de carnada, mientras la miko preparaba su arco y sus flechas. El demonio tenia forma de un gran lobo blanco, su cuerpo sumamente estilizado, en lugar de ojos poseía cuatro cristales ovalados que brillaban con intensidad, era realmente muy rápido, su aliento congelaba y su aura demoniaca creaba una espesa neblina. Inuyasha apenas y lograba esquivar sus ataques y mucho menos lograba acertar con sus garras. Kagome lanzo un par de flechas purificadoras que limpiaban el área y mantenían el demonio a la vista, este intentaba ocultarse en la blancura del ambiente.

En vista de que el camuflaje no le funcionaba, a causa de la miko, opto por un ataque más directo, agrediendo de lleno al hanyou que saltaba ágilmente frente a él, había conseguido herirlo en la espalda y el desgarrador grito de la preocupada sacerdotisa, atrajeron al veloz demonio, en menos de un segundo la había aplastado con una de sus grandes patas, todo su pecho y parte de sus caderas yacían debajo de esa enorme extremidad, cargada de peligrosas y enormes garras, Kagome sentía el absoluto peso que la apresaba, impidiéndole respirar, mientras los cuatro y azulinos cristales veían extasiados la calidad de la presa que había logrado conseguir, mientras olfateaba descaradamente los negros cabellos desperdigados que enmarcaban su rostro… iba a morderla… devorarla hasta que no quedara nada… Kagome cerró los ojos intentando concentrarse para crear un campo de energía, pero el terror no la dejaba coordinar sus pensamientos. La húmeda y caliente lengua degusto con premura el blanquecino rostro de la miko, mientras un desgarrador grito de la fémina, lo hicieron regocijarse del control que poseía de la situación… un extraño youki a su espalda lo hicieron detenerse, pero ya era muy tarde, las poderosas garras partieron en varias partes el cuerpo del gran lobo. Kagome sonrió aliviada y se incorporo a medias antes de sentir un nuevo impacto que la regreso a su posición en el frio suelo… un nuevo terror la abordo por completo al ver a Inuyasha, sobre ella, sus dorados ojos ahora eran de un azul oscuro bordeados de una cornea enrojecida, sus marcas moradas atravesaban sus mejillas y sus enormes colmillos sobresalían de su boca semiabierta, mientras sus garras la sujetaban de los hombros y la mantenían pegada al piso…

-Inuyasha¡…- se revolvió bajo su agarre intentando soltarse, no sabía que hacer, el hanyou sonrió victorioso y hundió con calma su rostro entre los pechos de la sacerdotisa, se lleno del suave aroma de su piel, la suavidad de sus cálidos montes y por un momento recordó lo mucho que deseaba sentir y saborear esa dulce piel que lo había obsesionado horas antes…

Sonrojada y bastante asustada Kagome sentía como el rostro de Inuyasha se untaba en el medio de sus pechos, un hormigueo la recorrió completa al escucharlo ronronear con fuerza… deseo desde lo más profundo que se calmara, esperaba que regresara a la normalidad, no deseaba morir bajo sus garras…

Sus afilados dientes se cerraron contra la tela del grueso gi blanco, antes de levantar con fuerza el rostro y llevarse con sus colmillos la tela que cedió como un simple trozo de papel, la azabache sintió el frio viento colarse directamente entre su piel, sus pezones se endurecieron por el drástico cambio de temperatura y avergonzada veía la manera en que sus dos senos quedaba a la vista lasciva del peliplateado sobre ella…

Un extraño y excitante tirón ataco su intimidad cuando la boca de Inuyasha se cerro húmeda y caliente sobre una de sus aureolas, ladeo el rostro pensando mil cosas al mismo tiempo pero sobre todo alguna manera de detenerlo… de entre los pedazos de tela despedazados vio casi con alivio como el rosario de cuentas moradas sobresalía de entre el blanco de la nieve…

Cerro los ojos, sin poder evitarlo recordó el momento exacto en que Kikyo le había dado aquel broche de seguridad…

Oooo0000 oooo … flash back… oooo 00000ooooO

La nívea sacerdotisa sostenía entre sus pálidas manos, el rosario de perlas negras… la azabache únicamente levanto una de sus cejas preguntando silenciosamente, que se supone que era eso…

-esto es el rosario kotodama, sirve para sellar demonios…-

-no voy a necesitarlo Kikyo, a menos que quieras como mascota al demonio de la aldea que nos pidieron ir a derrotar…-

La mas adulta rio entre irónica y molesta…

-sabes para quien te lo estoy dando…-

-no lo necesitare Kikyo… Inuyasha no…-

-escucha, no te estoy diciendo que se lo pongas… si?… solo quiero que lo tengas y que sepas como usarlo, como un… un broche de seguridad, está bien? Ni siquiera tienes que decirle para que lo tienes, solo úsalo si lo vez necesario… por favor… si supieras usarlo, estaría mucho más tranquila… en especial ahora que viajaras con él…-

La azabache suspiro resignada y dejo que Kikyo le explicara la manera en que el sello podía colocarse, y la manera de usarlo una vez puesto… habían dos maneras de ponerlo, una era simplemente colocándoselo como se pone un simple collar y la otra más drástica, era diciendo un rezo que mandaba las cuentas directamente al cuello del demonio en cuestión… ese fue el método que Kikyo insistió que perfeccionara…

Oooo0000 oooo … flash back… oooo 00000ooooO

Salió de sus pensamientos en el momento que el cálido contacto abandono su pecho, el cual se enfrió casi al instante, al estar húmedo y en contacto directo con el frio viento… un escalofríos recorrió entera su espalda al sentir al hanyou apoderarse de su otro pezón, el abrasivo calor de su boca la estremeció por completo, sin poder evitar un sonoro suspiro, por unos segundos se pensó seriamente en dejarlo continuar, pero no… no sería la manera correcta, además de que podría lastimarla y muy seguramente al terminar el hanyou ni siquiera recordaría nada…

Intentando concentrarse entre sus hambrientas lamidas y succiones que él ojiazul le daba y que le provocaban el correr de excitadas mariposas por todo el cuerpo, la morena movió una de sus manos, con cuidado de no llamar la atención del exaltado youkai sobre ella, en el momento que sus dedos rosaron una de las cuentas moradas, estas salieron disparadas y se enrollaron como si fueran una luminosa y veloz serpiente en el cuello del peliplateado…

-oswari¡- el golpe de su cuerpo la cimbro completa pero la relajaron al escuchar su voz, molesta pero al menos ya se escuchaba como él…

-hay… que demo?...- _quede paralizado al levantar mi rostro después de ese doloroso golpe y verla a ella, tirada en la nieve, viéndome con esa intensa mirada, sus arreboladas mejillas, su cabello revuelto y en perfecto contraste con el blanco de la nieve que nos envolvía, su gi estaba destrozado y su par de pechos coronados por esas aureolas rosadas estaba a mi completa disposición. Mis garras estaban clavadas en sus hombros que impedían que ella se moviera, el aroma de su sangre fue lo que me regreso a la realidad, me quite de sobre ella, le di la espalda y me agache intentando recordar que demonios había pasado. Los restos del demonio desperdigados en la nieve y el abrasivo dolor en mi espalda, me recordaron lo que había ocurrido, como un doloroso y fugaz momento. _

_Después de que sus garras destrozaran mi espalda, caí casi en la inconsciencia, perdiéndome entre la oscuridad de mi mente mientras el dolor me ahogaba por completo, no podía respirar y el sabor a sangre inundaba mi boca, el desgarrador grito de ella fue lo que me despertó de mi doloroso letargo, haciendo un increíble esfuerzo apenas y logre levantar mi mirada para poder verla, ese asqueroso demonio estaba lamiéndola y regocijándose con su sabor, mientras sus garras la mantenían apresada contra el suelo… la desesperación me embargo por completo pero el dolor en mi cuerpo no me dejaban moverme… después todo se volvió negro, recuerdo haber cortado algo con mis garras y después su aroma me relajo enormemente, pero no recuerdo nada mas, después solo el intenso golpe y desperté sobre ella… _

-Inuyasha…- _me estremecí al escuchar su suave llamado, estaba avergonzado y era consciente del dulce sabor en mis labios… algo había hecho, estoy seguro, aunque no lograba recordarlo, pero sé que tiene que ver con su ropa destrozada… _

_Voltee la mirada lentamente, casi esperando encontrarla apuntándome con una flecha purificadora, pero solo estaba ahí parada, viéndome con esas mejillas infinitamente sonrojadas, con sus manos y las mangas de su gi, intentaba cubrir su pecho desnudo, la vi temblar levemente y encogerse cuando una fría brisa de aire de removió sus ropas rotas…_

_El frio se me colaba por debajo de piel, o al menos así lo sentía, comenzaba a volverse casi doloroso. El simplemente se incorporo mientras me veía de medio lado, dándome la espalda se quito su haori, con la corta pausa de sus movimientos pude distinguir que noto el nuevo rosario en su cuello. Sin voltear a verme me extendió esa roja prenda que no dude en tomar, mmm estaba tan cálida y olía deliciosamente a sándalo, a él… me envolví en la gruesa prenda y casi de inmediato el frio desapareció, dejándome una agradable sensación de comodidad…_

-que fue lo que paso?... Kagome- _su mirada avergonzada y triste me confirmaron que efectivamente no se acordaba de nada o al menos de muy poco… no quería ser directa pero no me quedaba de otra_

-te transformaste… Inuyasha…- el ambarino hizo una mueca de desagrado, sospechaba que algo así había pasado pero aun tenía la esperanza que no hubiera sido eso…

-pero no te preocupes, no paso nada…- ella sonrió lo mejor que pudo, pero él no había quedado muy seguro…

-esas heridas… en tus hombros…-

-mm… no te preocupes Inuyasha, solo son unas pequeñas rasguñadas, no es nada… me preocupan más las heridas de tu espalda- el ignoro su preocupación y no muy confiado, le dio un nuevo vistazo a toda la escena, sus heridas escocían pero nada que no hubiese superado antes, el peso del rosario llamaron de nuevo su atención… lo tomo con precaución y trato de sacárselo, descubriendo con cierto temor el simple hecho de que era imposible quitárselo…

-que demonios?...- la morena rio un poco avergonzada y él la miro aun mas desconfiado y levemente preocupado…

-bueno es que… te pusiste un poco loco y con eso te calme…je je je…-

-que?...- por alguna razón que no entendió muy bien, se sintió atrapado, amarrado, la desesperación de la esclavitud se le coló profundo bajo la piel y erizo cada uno de sus poros, desesperado intento quitar el collar de cuentas una y otra vez, mientras este solo brillaba rechazando su acción cada vez…

-maldita sea¡ Kagome¡ quítame esto¡… no estoy jugando…-

-hay vamos, no es tan malo y demás… si no te lo hubiera puesto… no se que me hubieras hecho…- él se detuvo ante la confesión de ella…

-Kagome…- hablo suave, forzando a su mente a recordar – que fue lo que paso, de verdad… Kagome…-

-bueno pues…- ella suspiro profundo y el ambarino inconscientemente se preparo para recibir una represalia…- te transformaste, mataste al demonio y luego… mmm- el rubor de sus mejillas encendieron las del hanyou aunque aun dudaba del porque…

-enserio no recuerdas nada? Inuyasha…-

-ya… ya…- no podía dejar de tartamudear, no recordaba, pero tenía una leve duda… - yo… yo… bueno… keh¡… pues si no paso nada… sigamos… ya… ya derrotamos al demonio no?... regresemos a la aldea y terminemos con esto…-

-espera¡ tenemos que avisar a la aldea, además Kikyo dijo que nos darían un pago por esto…-

-keh¡ mujeres interesadas…-

-no Inuyasha¡ no es dinero, nos darán víveres y medicinas… unas especificas que no crecen por la aldea… las necesitamos… y además me gustaría atenderte la espalda-

…

En la aldea fueron recibidos como verdaderos héroes, incluso recibieron entusiasmados a Inuyasha, en menos de minutos, estaban de fiesta, a Kagome no solo le repusieron su gi roto, además le regalaron un par de hermoso kimonos para ella y Kikyo. Ella aprovecho la ocasión para ponerse uno hermoso de color azul eléctrico con adornos de flores negras y obi negro a juego. Después de una rápida curación, pues el hanyou estaba reacio a recibir cuidados de gente extraña, la miko decidió dejarlo por la paz, después de colocar unas forzadas vendas con un ligero unguento, al menos las heridas ya no sangraban, al parecer la transformación en youkai las había hecho cicatrizar con increíble velocidad.

El festín duro toda la tarde y parte de la noche. El ambiente alegre contagiaron de sobremanera a Kagome, quien en un dejo de nostalgia recordó a sus amigos y a su familia, no pudo evitar pasarse con el delicioso y casi dulce sake que le habían servido… empezaba a ver borroso pero la música y la alegría literalmente la habían embriagado…

-Kagome… deja eso…- el peliplateado le quito una tasita con sake que una de las muchachas se encargaba de servirle casi exclusivamente…

-oh¡ vamos Inuyasha¡ -

-estas cada vez mas ebria… no lo vez?...-

-yo no estoy ebria¡ tu estas demasiado sobrio…- ella lo apunto con el dedo, descubriendo lo difícil que era mantener el equilibrio y eso que estaba sentada… el hanyou se tallo el rostro intentando darse paciencia. Le quito la tasita definitivamente y la cargo al hombro, como se levanta un saco de papas…

-ya fue suficiente, nos vamos a dormir¡- la gente comenzó a reír y Kagome rio estruendosamente igual…

-si cariño¡ vámonos ya¡ wui¡ que divertida montaña rusa¡-

Llegaron a la habitación que les habían prestado, entre canciones mal coreadas y risas repentinas de la morena. La recostó en el futon y él se fue a la esquina a la espera de que la azabache durmiera o se desmallara de borracha, lo que ocurriera primero…

-Inuyasha… baby¡- _que demonios significa baby?..._

-ven aquí, la noche es fría¡…-

-duérmete ya niña¡-

-no quiero Inuyasha…- una estruendosa risa crisparon a Inuyasha…

-sabes que quiero cariño…- hastiado y siguiéndole la corriente, le contesto de mala gana…

-que es lo que quieres?…- todo paso en cámara lenta… incluso respirar se volvió algo superfluo cuando la ojicanela se abrió con rapidez el kimono azul, liberando completamente ese par de perfectos pechos, dejándolos a completa visión y disposición del hanyou...

-quiero que vuelvas a hacerme eso que me hiciste haya afuera… Inuyasha…- ella se acaricio los pechos y se apretó los pezones de manera sugestiva y él se exito completamente…

...

CONTINUARA… jojojojo, soy mala . xD lo deje en la mejor parte, *w*, bueno, de nuevo, no se como es que cuando me doy cuenta ya tengo acabado un capi, xD y nunca logro escribir todos los puntos de interés que tenia pensado xD… bueno… creo que a este paso la historia quedara mucho mas larga de lo que había pensado XD…

_Dejen sus reviews porfas, me inspiran a seguir, son el alimento de mi musa…_

Y si pueden pasar a leerse mi otra historia "DESPERTAR" es gore, con rape, pero también me encanta mucho, Inu se arrepiente después de que lastima a Kagome, y decide volverse algo así como que su sirviente, además estoy a un capi de **subyugar** a Inuyasha a manos de la azabache xD… dios amare ese capi lo juro… le pondré todas mis ganas para volverlo de los mejores lemones que haya hecho XD o al menos lo intentare =P…

_**Atte: Kagome Nekko**_


	12. Cuerpo Roto

_Mil disculpas a mis lectoras, realmente no tengo una excusa lo suficientemente válida para esta absoluta y larga tardanza…_

_**Solo el anime por anime** xD, así es, cometí el grandísimo y magnánimo error de comenzar a ver otro anime y además larguísimo (480 episodios más manga xD y aun no acaba, ni parece tener intenciones de hacerlo jojojojo) no creí que me traumaría así, de esta manera, y de mi mente desapareció todo lo que no fuera ONE PIECE, Luffy y Nami y Ace, gommene, no tengo excusa, pero no creí que ese anime estuviera tan tan TAN CHINGON XD (el japonés, pues la versión latina está tan censurada que pierde todo su encanto)…_

_Ahora ya he podido calmarme pues ya vi y leí todo lo que podía, ahora si como niña normal y no una psicópata traumada que se veía 15 episodios diarios jejeje, ahora sí, cada semana un tomo mas de manga y un solo capi mas =P… _

Disclaimer : El precioso de Inuyasha y el resto de la manada no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo descargo mi fanatismo con historias de ellos, producto de mi cabecita loca XD…

Este producto es responsabilidad de quien lo recomienda y de quien lo lee X3

Diálogos entre -.-

_Pensamientos en cursivas_

**Antes De Conocerte…**

**Capitulo 10: Cuerpo Roto…**

-que es lo que quieres?…- todo paso en cámara lenta… incluso respirar se volvió algo superfluo cuando la ojicanela se abrió con rapidez el kimono azul, liberando completamente ese par de perfectos pechos, dejándolos a completa visión y disposición del hanyou...

-quiero que vuelvas a hacerme eso que me hiciste haya afuera… Inuyasha…- ella se acaricio los pechos y se apretó los pezones de manera sugestiva y él se exito completamente…

…

Gateo hasta ella quedando a un par de metros de distancia de su cuerpo expuesto… intentando controlarse y no dejarse vencer por sus instintos…

-estas ebria, mejor contrólate…- le decía eso, pero ni el mismo sentía mucho control sobre su cuerpo… veía su fino rostro sonrojado probablemente por los mismo efectos del alcohol, sin poder evitar admirar también su pecho descubierto, su par de montes blancos coronados por sus dos botones rosados, tan apetitosos, subiendo y bajando apuradamente por su respiración irregular, parecían llamarlo con su suave danza, saboreo sus labios intentando recordar su sabor, casi consiente del gusto que probablemente ya conocía

-tal vez… me pase… un poquito con el sake… - la morena arrastraba las palabras y hacia un gran esfuerzo por no caer finalmente dormida, notándose en la forma lenta de cerrar los ojos y la tardanza en volver a abrirlos…- pero eso no hace que me gustes menos… Inu… yasha…- la habitación se volvió borrosa y sus ojos achocolatados se cerraron lentamente mientras el cuerpo de la miko se iba dejando vencer por el sueño, acurrucándose bocabajo como un gatito mimado después de beber leche caliente…

…000…. Ooooo …..OOOOO …..

-wurb¡ wuarck¡- El hanyou de ojos dorados, observaba recostado en la pared, como la azabache descargaba forzadamente todo su estomago, el olor acido y los desagradables sonidos alcanzaba sus sentidos…

-te dije que habías bebido demasiado…- inclinada en el pasillo de la mansión, la morena dejaba su pequeño desagradable obsequio en el jardín central, tenia suerte de haber llegado aunque sea hasta ahí, pues con lo intempestiva que se le había presentado la cruda, contrabajo logro coordinar sus pasos para salir de la habitación, el jardín frente a su puerta no había corrido con tanta suerte…

-no tengo ganas de discutir eso Inu… wurb¡- Una nueva arcada seguida de una acelerada respiración evitaron a la morena poder terminar su frase…

Los minutos pasaron hasta que las arcadas finalmente terminaron, la morena se dejo caer agotada en el piso de duela…

-necesito un baño con urgencia y me gustaría tanto cepillarme los dientes…-

-iré a preparar el agua…- de reojo sin poder moverse lo vio alejarse, el sueño la estaba derrotando, pero en verdad quería asearse… a ella le parecieron segundos los que el hanyou tardo en regresar, sin decirle nada la cargo estilo nupcial, la comodidad de su torso y su agradable aroma a bosque, tan diferente al de ella que en estos momentos era un tanto desagradable, le antojaron el poder quedarse ahí un rato…

-gommene Inuyasha, debo oler asqueroso…-

-ie, no tanto… solo a licor rancio y ácidos gástricos…-

-hay¡ que vergüenza¡- la morena se cubrió el rostro mientras se juraba no volver a beber nunca y rogaba al cielo que se le hubiera ocurrido traeré algún remedio efervescente para el estomago…

-sabes… se que ya te lo he dicho antes, pero eres una sacerdotisa tan rara... además de todo ahora resulta que también festejas muy alegremente… auch¡ jeje- un fuerte golpe en su brazo le advirtieron que la miko no estaba muy de humor para sus comentarios.

En la habitación continua, escuchaba el suave chapoteo de la azabache, mientras las palabras de ella se repetían en su mente, _ -eso no hace que me gustes menos… Inuyasha…- _no estaba seguro de hasta qué punto la sacerdotisa recordaba la noche anterior, pero aun para el había sido una revelación demasiado fuerte, no quería decir nada de eso, el mismo necesitaba tiempo para razonarla…

…

_Al final nos tuvimos que quedar un día más, apenas y tenía fuerzas para ir de un cuarto al otro, en estos momentos me era imposible hacerme un viaje de retorno, por suerte__, medio pueblo andaba con la misma cruda y el sentimiento de empatía era contagioso. La nieve caía suave y era un día bastante frio, en cierta forma agradecía el poder quedarme calientita y acurrucadita, aunque sabía que mañana sin excusas tendríamos que irnos, pero ahora lo disfrutaría, pase casi todo el día durmiendo, despertando nada más para comer ligeras raciones de caldo de pollo, gracias al cielo que encontré entre las medicinas que traje de mi época, una pastilla efervescente para el dolor de estomago, nunca sus burbujas me habían parecido tan maravillosas y deliciosas, para en la tarde ya estaba perfectamente compuesta del estomago aunque aun me sentía algo cansada. Inuyasha había estado tan al pendiente de mi, se me hizo tan lindo, por su puesto sus comentarios sarcásticos de que las sacerdotisas no beben me empezaban a parecer repetitivos y fastidiosos… pero la alegría de tenerlo a mi lado, incluso me recordaron aquellos días cuando él en verdad velaba por mi seguridad… aun no sé si todo esto está bien, a veces siento como si intentara transformar a este Inuyasha en Mi Inuyasha… pero bueno, no es como si fueran diferentes, después de todo, son la misma persona… …no?_

…

_Era de noche, el viento y la nieve habían arreciado, impidiendo que mis sentidos pudieran escuchar o oler nada fuera de estas cuatro paredes, sería una noche fría, esperaba que para la mañana la tormenta ya hubiera terminado, o no podríamos regresar. Dentro del cuarto solo percibía su delicioso aroma a sakuras… aun me intrigaba si ella recordaba o no, lo de la noche anterior, tampoco quería abrir una discusión con eso, pero… ahora al verla ahí, recostada en su futón, no puedo evitar recordarlo todo tan detalladamente… _

-_eso no hace que me gustes menos… Inuyasha…- recordaba sus melosas palabras, y se moría de ganas por saber si habían sido ciertas o si acaso habían sido solo producto del sake, además de aquel beso que nos dimos antes de iniciar el viaje… ah¡ maldición¡ porque todo tiene que ser tan complicado… me revolví en mi esquina, tratando de encontrar alguna posición que me permitiese dormir, pero era inútil, los recuerdos no me dejaban en paz, su aroma era tan dulce que apenas y podía dejar de mirarla, antes de darme cuenta que de nuevo la observaba… entre mis ropas, sentí la conchita nacarada que perteneció a mi madre, ya había olvidado que la traía conmigo… _

_No pude evitar suspirar para darme el valor de llamarla… la llamaría solo una vez, si estaba dormida lo dejaría para después_

-Ka… Kagome…- _la vi revolverse entre las sabanas, supe que estaba despierta antes de escuchar la respuesta de su voz…_

-mmm?...-

-yo… eto… bueno… anoche…-

-si vas a seguir regañándome sobre lo de anoche, ya déjalo Inuyasha, aprendí mi lección… está bien…-

-no, bueno si… bueno no es por regañarte solo… yo quería saber si lo que me dijiste anoche…-

La morena se incorporo de entre las sabanas, sentándose lo más cómoda posible y observo los ojos dorados mientras intentaba entender…

-si lo que me dijiste… lo recuerdas…-

-nani?...- el cuarto era iluminado por la media luz de un quinqué que hacia danzar su flama con las ligeras casi imperceptibles corrientes de viento que se colaban por la habitación…

-que te dije?...-

_Entonces no lo recuerda…_

-no importa…- se acerco a ella sentándose a su lado y de su mano le ofreció la pequeña conchita, sentía las mejillas calientes y no pudo sostenerle la mirada a la azabache que intentaba entender que era eso que el ojidorado le ofrecía…

-Inu… yasha?...- ella la tomo intentando descifrar lo que era… él al ver que ella parecía no entender, se lo quito de las manos, abriéndolo con rapidez y devolviéndoselo enseguida…

-es un… eh… es para los labios… mi madre solía darse color en los labios con eso…-

-es hermoso…- enternecida, ella se levanto con prisa y busco entre su mochila un pequeño espejo, el ambarino la observaba mientras la ojicanela retiraba de la pared el quinqué y lo acomodaba para que iluminara su rostro… con cuidado de no usar demasiado, el suave rose de sus dedos pintaron los rosados labios, dándoles un color levemente carmesí…

_Cuando giro a verme, el rosado de sus labios se había tornado de un rojo que por algún __motivo me dio cierta nostalgia pero a pesar de todo, se veía hermosa… demasiado… la palabra tennyou resonó con fuerza en mi mente…_

Como el centro de una diana, sus labios resaltados parecían llamarlo, cuando hablo, ni siquiera escucho lo que le decía, pendiente solo del movimiento de esos voluminosos labios enrojecidos, el olor a cereza le llego tan profundo… deseando poder probarlos una vez más… deseando poder acercarse solo un poco mas… deseando saciar esa necesidad de beber de ellos… deseando… deseando… deseándola…

-Inuyasha?...- _antes de darme cuenta estaba a tan pocos centímetros de mi… la manera en que me veía, en que veía mis labios, me hubiese gustado tanto que me besara, que lograse terminar ese recorrido y perderme en sus labios una vez más, pero tan rápido como se me había acercado, de la misma manera se había alejado, regresando nuevamente al rincón donde solía dormir… dejándome una extraña desazón y una angustiosa incomodidad en mi pecho debido al acelerado latir de mi corazón… _

-arigatou… Inuyasha…- _me mire en el espejo, mis labios resaltaban y la pintura tenía un ligero sabor a cerezas, definitivamente me veía más adulta con el, jeje. Con cuidado de no mancharme lo retire de mis labios y la pequeña conchita la guarde en mi mochila, en una bolsita interna para que no se rompiera de tantas cosas que llevaba, era un regalo especial, lo sabía y le daría el cuidado apropiado…_

…

_Escuche un profundo gruñido…_

_Mis ojos pesaban y la oscuridad aun estaba presente…_

_Lo escuche de nuevo, mas fuerte y claro que el anterior… me asuste un poco, me incorpore algo torpe y medio dormida. Los gruñidos venían de su parte de la habitación, me acerque con cautela y me di cuenta que él seguía durmiendo… ¿una pesadilla?… _

_Toque su frente húmeda de sudor, mi contacto pareció alterarlo un poco, no quería despertarlo, pero no quería que siguiera teniendo un mal sueño, se revolvía casi imperceptible, era como si temblara…_

_Me acerque hasta una de sus orejas y le susurre lo más suave que pude __-_Inuyasha… hey… tranquilo… todo está bien…- ,

_Me asuste mucho cuando se incorporo de súbito empujándome en el camino, su mirada dilatada por la oscuridad rebuscaba por toda la habitación como si buscara algo o a alguien, su respiración agitada y arrítmica era lo único que se escuchaba con claridad…_

_Me vio sentada en el piso__ y pareció calmarse. Se dejo caer a mi lado y escondió su mirada entre sus rodillas y sus brazos, como queriendo protegerse de todo… no recuerdo haberlo visto así antes… ni en todas las noches que dormimos ya sea en mi habitación o en nuestros viajes… quería y a la vez no, saber que era lo que había soñado para perturbarse de esa forma… parecía un niño pequeño temeroso del mundo…_

_No le pregunte, en cierta forma sabia que de todas maneras no me diría y probablemente se sentiría pre__sionado, me acerque a él y lo rodee con mis brazos, él no dijo nada, ni rechazo mi contacto… _

…

_El sol me incomodo con su luz directo en mis ojos, me revolví y me desperté, dándome cuenta que estaba de nuevo en el cómodo futón, aunque no recordaba haberme acostado de nuevo, lo último que recordaba era estar abrasada de Inuyasha, pero ahora él ni siquiera estaba en el cuarto…_

_La pequeña mansión estaba de nuevo en operación, tan diferente al día anterior cuando todos andaban desvelados y con resaca, ahora todos de vuelta a sus actividades como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, aunque la sonrisa y la alegría de cada una de las personas era un sentimiento casi contagioso. Recorrí el jardín y los diferente cuartos, pero no podía encontrar a Inuyasha por ningún lado… empezaba a preocuparme cuando el rugido de mi estomago me indicaron que realmente tenía hambre… supongo que igual y tenía que buscarlo en la cocina jejeje… _

_Termine mi desayuno y entonces la falta de su presencia en verdad empezaba a preocuparme… _

-dónde estabas?...- _escuche su voz reclamándome_

-eso debería preguntarte yo, ¿no crees?...- _quería sonar molesta pero supongo que la enorme sonrisa de mi cara no engañaba a nadie…_

-anda ven ya… -_palmee la silla a mi lado, para que desayunara conmigo_- comeremos antes de marcharnos y aun tengo que alistar las medicinas y los regalos que nos dieron para llevarle a Kikyo…-

_Creo que tarde mas en decir toda mi oración que en lo que él había terminado su desayuno y el de algún pobre empleado que esperaba le repusieran lo que Inuyasha ya le había quitado… _

…

_Caminado por el bosque él llevaba en la espalda, dos enormes maletas además de mi mochila. Había estado distante conmigo y no sabia porque… aun quería preguntar acerca de su pesadilla o lo que fuera que le hubiese ocurrido esa noche, pero caminaba tan de prisa que no lograba mantenerme a su lado…_

-Inuyasha¡ porque tanta prisa… no llegaremos antes aunque…-

-tengo un mal presentimiento… estos bosques… no se… hay algo que no me gusta del todo…-

-los bosques?...- _me concentre lo mejor que pude, aleje mis pensamientos y pude sentir una leve incomodidad, era verdad, había algo malo… _

_No habíamos caminado ni medio día cuando una horda de demonios __oscureció el cielo con su paso… Inuyasha me abraso y me obligo a meterme entre unos matorrales, con él arriba de mí protegiéndome… podía ver su mirada preocupada y sentir el calor de su cuerpo que intentaba cubrirme lo más posible. La sensación de estar rodeados de energía maligna se cernía sobre nosotros, no pude evitar pensar en lo casi igual que se veía a los demonios que solía mandar Naraku… se me revolvió el estomago… no quería imaginar que Naraku ya hubiese sido creado, pero esa horda… no parecía ser normal… me apostaría una caja completa de pokys a que alguien los había invocado… _

-Inuyasha… será mejor que regresemos a la aldea cuanto antes, si van por la perla, Kikyo y la aldea se verán en verdadero peligro…-

-hai… no es una horda normal, son demasiados…-

-crees que si escondemos las cosas por aquí podamos regresar por ellas después?...-

-para que dejaríamos las cosas?…-

-Inuyasha, necesitamos llegar cuanto antes, no podemos tardar los días en llegar, esos demonios estarán en la aldea de Kikyo en cuestión de horas…-

_Nos miramos un par de minutos antes de entender que era lo que ella quería…_

-no seas tonta Kagome… puedo llevarte y a las cosas también…- ella le sonrió un par de segundos antes de que su mirara se tornara de nuevo preocupada. Escalo en su ancha espalda y se sintió envuelta de un conocido sentimiento de certeza y seguridad.

_La sentí escalar en mi espalda, acomodándose entre las cosas, agarrándose de mis hombros y cruzando las piernas en mi cintura… su aroma me llego completamente, ella olía tan __malditamente bien y la sensación de su cuerpo en contacto con el mío me erizaron la piel… el recuerdo de su visión aun era muy reciente, y al sentir el suave roce de su cuerpo… me di cuenta… que había quedado prendado de ella… mas allá de lo que me gustaba pensar, pero ahora sabía que era cierto… _

_Acomodada en su espalda disfrutaba de l__a velocidad, el viento, las sacudidas y el vértigo de subir y bajar, mientras las copas de los arboles pasaban a sus pies, y las nubes parecían querer seguirnos el paso sin lograrlo… la nostalgia y la felicidad me invadieron completa, pero al estar aquí, era como si nada importara, nada más que él y yo…_

…

La aldea parecía ser cubierta por una esfera de energía mientras los demonios intentaban traspasarla sin éxito y siendo purificados en el acto, faltaba muy poco para llegar, pero la congregación de demonios les impidió seguir avanzando… en cuestión de segundos habían sido divisados por varios demonios que se lanzaron hacia ellos sin dudarlo…

_Vacié mi carcaj de flechas en cuestión de minutos, pero los demonios seguían llegando, Inuyasha usaba sus garras de acero y sus garras de sangre para protegernos, pero nos rodeaban cada vez… al final los números terminaron ganándole, un par de demonios que parecían serpientes voladoras lo envistieron con fuerza enviándolo por los aires y la sangre salió a borbotones de su hombro y su pecho…_

-Inuyasha¡- _mi grito alerto a aun mas demonios, entonces fui yo quien me sentí volar por los aires y un intenso dolor en mi espalda me recordó que yo igual era parte de esta pelea… cerré los ojos con fuerza mientras me dejaba consumir por el intenso dolor en mi cuerpo, sentía la calidez de mi sangre esparciéndose por mi piel y su sabor metálico en mi boca, el vértigo no me había abandonado, y solo espera sentir el momento exacto en que mi vida se extinguiera… escuche cerca de mí, un fuerte gruñido que mas me pareció un potente alarido… di tantas vueltas en el aire que perdí la noción de lo que era arriba y abajo, al menos hasta que el doloroso golpe en mi cadera, que me cimbro completa, me hizo darme cuenta que finalmente ya estaba en el piso, me asfixie con el dolor de mi herida abierta en toda mi espalda que ardía como si tuviera la ropa en llamas, y un dolor tan profundo en mi pierna que ahora tengo miedo este rota, aunque un par de segundos después no sé si me preocupo un mas o me alivio el repentino entumecimiento total de ella, fuera lo que fuera, mi situación no era muy alentadora… y lo sabía. Apenas y podía respirar y no tenía fuerzas para abrir los ojos, pero necesitaba saber que había sido de Inuyasha, tenia tanto miedo de haberlo perdido en un ataque como este, algo que de haber estado 50 años en el futuro, si bien nos hubiera ocasionado problemas, no hubiera pasado de un mandoble de la Tessaiga y quizá un poco del kazzana de Miroku… _

_Abrí los ojos con pesar y pude verlo de espaldas a mí, los demonios hacían un círculo alrededor de nosotros, era como si temieran atacar así por así, lo cual se me hizo muy extraño en demonios como estos que atacaba a discreción… Inuyasha no dejaba de gruñir de manera constante, era como un nervioso ronroneo__… y pude notar su energía demoniaca intensificada y distorsionada, además sus garras eran tan largas como dagas y estaban empapadas de sangre… de hecho todo él lo estaba… y tuve miedo de que fuera su propia sangre, era demasiada, literalmente estaba parado en un charco de sangre, mas me preocupaba el hecho de que este no había dejado de crecer y yo misma estaba recostada en uno hecho de la mía…_

_El terror me inundo absoluto, los demonios, casi como si hubiera sido coordinado, todos ellos se abalanzaron hacia nosotros… nunca en mi vida había tenido tanto miedo, por __mi vida y por la de Inuyasha… cerré los ojos con fuerza, no quería morir, pero más aun, no quería que él muriera… no podía perderlo, tenía que protegerlo de alguna manera…_

…

_Me sentí flotar… tenia sueño y a mí alrededor no existía nada, un simple espacio en blanco… suavemente escuche una voz lejos de mí, no sabía a quien pertenecía pero solo escucharla, sabía que todo estaba bien… pude descansar más tranquila…_

…

-Kagome… Kagome…-

-está bien Inuyasha… déjale descansar, ahora ya está fuera de peligro… pero necesita recuperar las energías…-

La sacerdotisa cambiaba por enésima vez los paños húmedos de la frente de la menor… tenía cuatro días que estaba inconsciente y la fiebre había desaparecido hace ya varias horas, pero no quería arriesgarse a que regresara y no lo notara…

-sus heridas están volviendo a oler a sangre, tal vez deberías…-

El hanyou se encontraba sentado al fondo de la cabaña, dándole el espacio suficiente a la miko adulta para que atendiera a la azabache…

-relájate Inuyasha… estoy consciente de ello, pero no podemos estarla moviendo nada mas porque si… su cuerpo fue gravemente herido y a diferencia de ti, que al parecer ya estas mucho mejor, ella necesita reposo absoluto…-

-pero…-

-absoluto¡-

-mmgrr…- mas pareció un leve gruñido que una repuesta… pero había sido un poco de ambas… resignado el ambarino se recostó en la misma esquina donde había estado recuperándose los últimos cuatro días, ya podía caminar, aunque el costado aun le dolía bastante en el lugar donde el demonio serpiente había atravesado su cuerpo, pero no quería irse aun, no hasta verla despertar a ella…

La miko observo enternecida como el semidemonio parecía no querer dejar de mirar a la morena que dormitaba en el futón de la cabaña… le gustaría ir y darse un buen baño, pero aunque ella ahora estuviese segura que el hanyou era capaz de dar su vida para proteger a la morena, la brillante esfera rosada que reposaba en pecho de la menor, esa era una historia completamente diferente, después de todo, lo había conocido intentando robar la perla y ahora después del magnánimo ataque de demonios donde había descubierto que la esfera realmente pertenecía a Kagome, lo menos que podía hacer era cuidar de ella y protegerla a ella de aquellos que quisieran dañarla y por supuesto, robar la perla…

-bien… ahora que te parece si te cambio a ti los vendajes…- la nívea sacerdotisa se acerco al peliplateado con varios frascos y vendas limpias. Después de la pelea, el semidemonio había quedado tan al filo de la muerte como la misma azabache y estaba realmente sorprendida de lo rápido que este se había recuperado, aunque aun no completamente, a pesar de que él afirmara que si, fácilmente podía notar lo poco que se movía…

-a mi nada… si deje que lo hicieras, era porque antes no podía moverme, pero ahora estoy bien…- Inuyasha se incorporo lo más orgulloso y altanero que pudo, pero a pesar de todo no pudo evitar una leve mueca de dolor al sentir una ardiente punzada en todo su costado derecho, donde la herida aun estaba muy sensible…

-sí, sí, si… te costara mucho trabajo hacerlo solo… y solo ha pasado un día desde que tu herida dejo de sangrar, si no la cuidas se abrirá de nuevo… anda, no seas infantil…-

El no se movió… mientras miraba un poco irritado a la maestra de Kagome…

-bien… si realmente estas tan bien, entonces tendrás que salir de aquí, ya que esta cabaña es solo para enfermos y heridos…-

-no me iré de aquí hasta que Kagome despierte…-

-entonces déjame curarte…-

-grrrr- le gruño, fuerte y sonoro, pero la sacerdotisa solo sonrió triunfante mientras se acercaba confianzuda al hanyou que ya había comenzado a quitarse el haori…

Podía sentir las suaves manos trabajando sobre su herida, sabiendo que era la segunda persona, claro además de su madre, que de buena manera tocaba su cuerpo mientras el poseía su apariencia de hanyou y para colmo de males igualmente una sacerdotisa, estaba perfectamente consciente de ello y aun así, en lo único que podía pensar era en que llevaba dos días desde que había regresado de su inconsciencia, que deseaba por sobre todo lo demás, volver a ver esos ojos canela inundados de sentimientos que parecían ser dedicados solo a él…

Se sintió avergonzado al sentir los finos brazos que desde su espalda lo rodeaban completo, casi como abrasándolo una y otra vez, para poder colocar las blancas vendas que apresaban su cuerpo… hasta que se detuvieron dando por finalizado las atenciones que esta sacerdotisa solía brindarle…

-arigatou…-

-no tienes por qué agradecer Inuyasha… es mi deber…-

-no por mi… -_ cosa que aun desconozco por que lo haces…_- por Kagome… gracias por salvarla y por cuidarla, si no fuera por eso, ella probablemente abría muerto ese día…-

Los ojos marrones miraron algo interrogantes al ambarino que se reacomodaba de vuelta en su esquina…

-había estado esperando a que Kagome se despertara para hablarlo con ella, pero… ¿acaso no recuerdas que fue ella quien nos salvo a todos?...-

Él solo la miro, intentando descifrar si lo que le decía tenía algún otro significado…

-como podría… ella estaba casi muerta… al igual que yo…-

-su cuerpo, quizá… pero ella… no sabría como explicártelo Inuyasha… solo digamos que ella llamo tan fuerte al poder puro de la perla, que se creó un camino de luz entre ella y la esfera que purifico todo a su alrededor…-

- keh¡ si así hubiera sido yo igual hubiera sido purificado, pues estaba con ella, eso sí lo recuerdo…-

-oh¡ te lo aseguro, fuiste purificado… cuando llegue a ustedes guiada por la misma perla, tú eras tan humano como ella y ambos estaban casi a punto de morir…-

_No hablamos mas de nada y ella finalmente salió de la cabaña… m__e quede pensando en sus palabras, supongo que a eso se debe que la misma Kikyo mantiene la perla en el pecho de Kagome… pero si así fuera, si Kagome es la verdadera guardiana, eso significa… que ella… que ahora seria ella quien anduviera por el camino de sangre… eso no puedo permitirlo… _

_Me acerque a ella y la vi dormir, se veía tan pacifica, __con sus heridas ocultas por las sabanas parecía que estaba simplemente dormida, aunque yo sabia que no era así… mire esa esfera rosada en su pecho… si pudiese deshacerme de ella… keh¡… maldición… tanto tiempo deseando hacerme con ella y cuando por primera vez la tengo a mi alcance, no se me ocurre nada más que lo peligrosa que es para Kagome… maldición… que me hiciste kag, porque deseo protegerte de todo?... como es que te volviste tan necesaria para mi?…_

Acaricio sus cabellos, enredando sus garras en los sedosos mechones azabaches, percibiendo con placer el suave aroma aflores sakura que estos desprendían aun por encima de los olores a hierbas medicinales. Su mano siguió con clama y delicadeza el contorno de su femenino y estilizado rostro, notando el equilibrio perfecto entre niña y mujer… al final como el roce del viento, acaricio sus labios rosados, que día a día se tornaban un poco mas pálidos y eso le preocupaba demasiado…

_Kagome… despierta pronto __por favor… yo podría esperarte todo el tiempo que quieras, pero tú cuerpo no podrá aguantarlo… _

La miro varios minutos, era como si esperara una respuesta, o como mínimo algún indicativo de que la frágil miko era consciente de sus caricias… pero nada paso…

…_no se te ocurra dejarme… no ahora… no podría perdonarte… _

_Salí de la cabaña, el cielo estaba turbulento y oscuro y aun era medio día, la barrera espiritual __que era sostenida por los monjes y por la misma Kikyo ha sabido resistir los embistes de los demonios que no dejan de llegar, pero incluso yo sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempo, para que lograran romperla… _

-vaya, vaya… así que tú eres el hanyou mascota de las sacerdotisas guardianas de la perla…-

_No quise contestar… era el monje que me había rescatado esa vez en luna nueva… ahora que ve mi verdadera apariencia al igual que todos, me desprecia por ser lo que soy…_

-ahora entiendo porque Kimiko sama andaba tan nerviosa esa vez…- el peliplateado siguió avanzando como si nadie estuviera hablándole, era la primera vez que salía de la cabaña, pero aun estando dentro, podía escuchar los murmullos y desprecios que los aldeanos le hacían al saber que un hanyou estaba bajo el cuidado de las guardianas de la aldea… tal vez si lo ignoraba, el monje en algún momento se cansarían de él y dejaría de notarlo, hasta él sabía que si las guardianas de la aldea les daba por cuidarlo, los demás no tenían nada que discutir y ahora que lo único que le importaba era ver despertar de nuevo a Kagome, aguantaría estar con estos humanos un poco mas…

-sabes… aun no entiendo porque te protegen…- sin embargo el monje parecía reacio a dejarlo en paz…

-ya somos dos…- se detuvo de golpe, no había tenido intenciones de contestarle, pero esa pregunta ya se la había planteado mil veces, la respuesta le salió de manera inconsciente…

-jejeje… interesante…- los ojos azules lo vieron entre divertidos e interesados…

_Seguí__ caminando rumbo al rio, por suerte el monje dejo de seguirme…_

_No había notado la sed que tenía hasta que comencé a beber y no me detuve hasta que a mi estomago ya no le entraba nada mas… mire al cielo, tan turbio como desde que lo había visto la primera vez después de despertar… estaba tan preocupado por Kagome y de lo que haría o intentaría hacer al recobrar la conciencia… aunque ahora lo más importante es que despierte…_

_Q__uería caminar un poco más y despejarme, pero al tener tan poco espacio para hacerlo, pues la barrera ocupaba casi exacto el área de la aldea, los ojos que me miraban pendientes y alertas aumentaban a cada momento… _

-Inuyasha… deberías regresar… aun no estás tan bien como para andar caminando… además que pasaría si Kagome despierta y no hay nadie para que le explique qué paso… podría desesperarse y hacerse daño innecesario si intentara pararse…-

_La mire algo molesto, al parecer __Kikyo intentaba controlarme incluyendo a Kagome en todo lo que quería que yo hiciera… aunque tenía que admitir que había razón en lo que decía… aunque fuera solo para que dejara de estar a la vista de los aldeanos… aun así regrese a lado, de Kagome… deseaba que despertara, tenía miedo que empezara a debilitarse, llevaba cuatro días sin beber ni comer nada, eso era peligroso en un humano y mas con toda la sangre que había perdido… _

…

_Ya había oscurecido dese hace algunas horas… Kikyo cambiaba las vendas de Kagome mientras yo intentaba no ver su cuerpo expuesto, no sería correcto, aunque no era como que ella no me lo hubiese mostrado antes por voluntad propia… aunque bueno… estaba borracha, pero debe de contar en algo…_

El ambarino intentaba controlar sus ojos y sus recuerdos mientras sus mejillas se teñían de malva y estando tan al pendiente de los ligeros sonidos y aromas medicinales a su espalda

-Inuyasha…- fue la voz sorprendida y urgida de Kikyo quien lo regreso de sus pervertidos sentimientos… en menos de un segundo el hanyou ya estaba a lado de ambas sacerdotisas… intentando recordar cómo se respiraba, mientras los ausentes y vacios ojos chocolate parecían intentar reconocer a los dos que tenía enfrente…

-Kagome¡ Kagome¡…- estaba tan feliz de verla recuperar la conciencia, que apenas y atinaba a decir su nombre…

-oh¡ Kagome, me alegra tanto que hayas despertado, estaba tan preocupada… te sientes bien? Te duele algo, necesitas algo?...-

La azabache, escuchaba sin entender realmente… no recordaba nada…

Intento incorporarse pero un fuerte dolor le azoto todo el cuerpo, fugases recuerdos pasaron por su mente, pero no supo darles cuerpo o seguimiento…

-no te muevas Kagome, estas muy herida, pero tranquila, ya estas mejorando… descansa- la morena pareció relajarse, mientras su mirada se perdía en algún universo lejano en el techo de la cabaña…

La nívea jalo con fuerza al hanyou para que se levantara con ella y lo siguiera, aunque tuvo que batallar bastante pues este estaba reacio a alejarse de Kagome y más cuando ella ya había despertado…

-déjame Kikyo… me quedare aquí…-

-no seas necio… necesito decirte algo importante…-

-keh¡…- accedió sin mucho agrado, pero el también tenía una angustiosa duda que oprimía su pecho… apenas salieron de la cabaña, el hanyou se soltó de la sacerdotisa junto con un molesto gruñido…

-escucha… creo que ella no recuerda nada… no debemos forzarla o podría resultar contraproducente…-

_Apreté los puños con fuerza intentando controlar la ira que me invadía, no podía aceptar perderla de es__ta manera tan absurda… no ahora que me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que deseaba estar con ella y de descubrir un extraño mundo a su lado, no era justo maldición¡ después de todo, fue ella quien forzó el que yo sintiera esto¡ maldición¡ maldita loca¡ fue su culpa que ahora yo solo pueda pensar en ella¡ no es justo¡ no es justo¡ no puede olvidarse simplemente, olvidarse de todo y dejarme como estaba antes de saber que ella existía… no¡… no puede¡…_

_-_Inuyasha¡ hey Inuyasha¡ cálmate… fue un trauma muy grande, perdió mucha sangre, se rompió muchas cosas, además estuvo inconsciente cuatro días, te estoy diciendo que en algunos casos esto es normal, tal vez al rato recupere la memoria, o mañana o en algunos días… esto no tiene por qué ser permanente-

-o podría no recuperarla nunca¡… maldición¡ estuvo a punto de morir¡ me sorprende el simple hecho de que haya despertado¡ supongo que esperar a que todo estuviera como si nada hubiera pasado¡ era esperar demasiado¡ maldición¡-

_Mire mis manos y mis garras más molesto conmigo como hacía mucho tiempo no lo había estado… perdí a la única persona que me había aceptado con todo lo que era, por __el simple hecho de ser tan débil… de nuevo me arrebataban algo que era importante para mi… pero esta vez no me iba aquedar de brazos cruzados… _

El ambarino esquivo diestramente a la miko que sumergida en sus propios pensamientos no se había esperado alguna reacción por parte del hanyou, fue casi en cámara lenta que la antigua guardiana de la perla presencio el momento exacto que el semidemonio arrancaba del cuello de la amnésica morena la esfera rosada que al simple contacto con las garras de él desprendió oleadas de luz rosada que lo absorbieron todo…

….. …

**CONTINUARA… **bueno, aquí está la historia xD ahora si me meteré de lleno en la creación de esta historia, pues lo que sigue son unos conceptos medio raros… hay lo verán, **QUIERO QUE ME CUENTEN** QUE CREEN QUE ES LO QUE VA A HACER INUYASHA con la perla, xD sean creativas, yo tengo la idea que ligara el resto de la historia, pero quien sabe, si hay alguna idea en verdad muy muy chingona, podría adaptarla jajajaa xD

**Reviews porfavor,** saben que son el alimento de mi musa xD que gracias a kami está de vuelta a los fanfictions de Inuprecioso y ya se le paso un poco la fiebre de acexluffy y luffyxnami jojojojo

**Atte Kagome Nekko**


	13. Tiempo Roto

Disclaimer : El precioso de Inuyasha y el resto de la manada no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo descargo mi fanatismo con historias de ellos, producto de mi cabecita loca XD…

Este producto es responsabilidad de quien lo recomienda y de quien lo lee X3

Diálogos entre -.-

_Pensamientos en cursivas_

**Antes De Conocerte…**

**Capitulo 11: Tiempo Roto…**

_Mire mis manos y mis garras más molesto conmigo como hacía mucho tiempo no lo había estado… perdí a la única persona que me había aceptado con todo lo que era, por __el simple hecho de ser tan débil… de nuevo me arrebataban algo que era importante para mi… pero esta vez no me iba aquedar de brazos cruzados… _

El ambarino esquivo diestramente a la miko que sumergida en sus propios pensamientos no se había esperado alguna reacción por parte del hanyou, fue casi en cámara lenta que la antigua guardiana de la perla presencio el momento exacto que el semidemonio arrancaba del cuello de la amnésica morena la esfera rosada que al simple contacto con las garras de él desprendió oleadas de luz rosada que lo absorbieron todo…

….. …

_Todo se volvió blanco y brillante, la mano con la que sostenía la perla me ardía horriblemente, pero me era imposible abrir mi mano para soltarla…_

_El dolor termino al mismo tiempo que la intensidad de la luz, me __sorprendí bastante al darme cuenta que me encontraba en ningún lugar, flotando en una blanca inmensidad, mi mano no ardía ya, pero aun no podía abrirla para ver la perla… _

_No me importo, ciertamente no conocía el protocolo para pedir un deseo, así que simplemente me concentre bastante e__n lo que quería pedirle a la perla…_

-alguna vez has escuchado la frase, las peores cosas ocurren con las mejores intenciones…- _frente a mi apareció una mujer de largo cabello negro y armadura de samurái…_

- quien eres?…-

-soy la sacerdotisa Midoriko… y mi existencia está íntimamente ligada con la creación de la perla, de igual manera mi alma atrapada dentro de ella es el equivalente a su luz y su pureza…-

-eres tu quien me concederá el deseo que…-

-pequeño demonio… que en tu interior posees tanto luz como oscuridad… cuidado con tus palabras, que lo que pidas puede ser aun peor que aquello que realmente deseas…-

_Me quede pensando, la misma Kagome me había dicho algo así la otra vez… que haré, como pedir todo lo que deseo sin empeorar las cosas…_

-tu perteneces a la perla… no?...-

-yo represento la luz en ella y gracias a Kagome mi lucha contra la oscuridad ha sido aun más sencilla… y este lugar es prueba de ello… por sí sola, la perla es un equilibrio perfecto de luz y oscuridad pero esta es fácilmente influenciada por su alrededor, absorbiendo mas luz y mas oscuridad… todo depende de quien la posea…-

-entonces… si tú me ayudaras… como pedirle lo que quiero…-

-solo el deseo correcto funcionara… incluso el deseo de Kagome no pudo purificarla por completo, pero estuvo bastante cerca… fue por eso que la perla se fusiono con su alma por un tiempo…-

-el deseo de Kagome?... que fue lo que pudo haber pedido alguien como ella?-

-tu felicidad…-

-que? Yo? Porque?... cuando?...-

-hace ya algún tiempo… antes de que tu, en este tiempo, la conocieras…-

-eso no tiene ninguna lógica- _me quede pensando en sus palabras…-_ como podría alguien desear la felicidad de alguien que ni siquiera conoce?-

-tú no la conocías, pero ella ya te amaba… por eso hizo lo que hizo… su deseo creó un retorno en el flujo del tiempo… algo imposible a menos que literalmente se rompa su balance… creando un tiempo roto que solo se mantiene hilvanado atravez de sus recuerdos, la única evidencia de que ese tiempo existió son aquellos recuerdos guardados celosamente en su mente, alma y cuerpo…-

_No entendía bien lo que ella me decía… __era tan ilógico, pero intentando entender… me daba una idea, pero no podía estar seguro, todo era tan extraño… bueno… esto simplemente. Hablar con la perla o con la luz de su interior, eso ya es sumamente extraño…_

-yo… yo no entiendo que es lo que me estás diciendo…-

-si… tu me entiendes, solo que es difícil de creer… tu y Kagome ya se conocían, en un futuro que ahora ya nunca existirá… en ese entonces por razones que ya jamás serán creadas, ella pidió a la perla por tu felicidad… ya que tu dolor y sufrimiento, la situación por si misma era tal, que la única opción era que nada de eso hubiese ocurrido, regresándola así, al tiempo antes de que todo ocurriera, aunque eso resultara ser aun mucho antes de tener que conocerte…

-antes de conocerme?- _repetía lo que ella me decía para ver si así le podía encontrar más sentido… todo era tan extraño…_

-antes de que aquí, sus tiempos estuvieran predestinados a encontrarse, ella ya te conocía, ya te amaba y seguía deseando solo tu felicidad…una vida en otra vida paralela a esta-

_Quise preguntar de qué demonios estaba hablando… pero f__rente a mi vi aparecer lo que parecían ser unas burbujas de agua que reflejaban en su interior a Kagome y a mí, junto con otras dos personas y dos pequeños demonios, personas que no conocía, cosas que yo nunca había visto y situación que nunca había vivido… era como ver en el interior del sueño de alguien… me sorprendí aun mas al ver a mi hermano entre esas ilusiones… verme a mí mismo blandiendo una enorme espada demoniaca, lanzando un poder que a simple vista se veía realmente fantástico, era increíble, todos al parecer estábamos liados en una especie de intensa lucha… en el fondo, me hubiese gustado saber qué clase de vida había sido esa…_

-Pero el peso de la magnitud de lo que había provocado, ese simple remordimiento de transgredir en el universo, provoco la duda que oscureció levemente la perla y solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que esta saliera nuevamente de su cuerpo… pero su alma al igual que la mía quedo eternamente ligada con la existencia de la perla…-

_Todas las pequeñas burbujas borraron las imágenes en ellas __y quedaron simplemente en blanco reflejándonos a mí y a la sacerdotisa samurái mientras giraban lentamente, como flotantes espejos de agua…_

-por eso Kikyo dice que ahora es Kagome la guardiana de la perla…-

-si… por lo mismo… si pides un deseo que oscurezca la perla podrías romper lo que ella ha logrado y tiempo se quebrantaría aun mas, pues el deseo de Kagome será un deseo incompleto y lo será hasta que el mismo objetivo de este se vea cumplido… ni yo misma se la manera en que afectaría en el tiempo un nuevo deseo sobre ella… así que piensa bien lo que harás, tu tiempo y el de ella estarán detenidos hasta entonces… -

Hhhh hhhh hhhh hh g

_Me desperté de nuevo flotando en esta blanca inmensidad, sentía mi alma en paz aunque no pudiese recordar lo que tenía que hacer, o porque estoy aquí… _

_Abrí los ojos después de extraviarme intentando recordar… viéndola a ella, la recordé de inmediato… Midoriko…_

-Kagome… al fin, después de tanto tiempo puedo comunicarme contigo…-

-Midoriko… que ocurrió… donde estoy… por qué no puedo recordar que es lo que hago aquí?...-

- el equilibrio en tus recuerdos se ha roto… en un intento por salvar la vida de Inuyasha, invocaste de nuevo aquel deseo que ya habías pedido con anterioridad, fue por eso que la perla respondió a tu llamado…el problema es que para que la perla cumpla por completo el deseo de tu alma, un deseo que de alguna manera ya has invocado en dos ocasiones, el tiempo donde exista el Inuyasha que sufre por la muerte de Kikyo es algo inconcebible, se rompió el tiempo para desaparecer esa realidad, pero esa realidad, aunque intangible, aun existe, en los recuerdos de tu alma que perteneció a esos dos mundos y que exploto en más de una ocasión para que su brillo mantuviera el mismo brillo de la perla; en tu cuerpo que aún conserva en su piel y en su existencia física, el recuerdo de haber pertenecido a aquella dimensión y que aun recuerda en su tacto el perteneciente al cuerpo del Inuyasha de ese tiempo… y por ultimo en tu mente, que literalmente recuerda ese tiempo y esa vida… así que tu propia existencia es algo inconcebible, creándose una paradoja donde tu existencia perdura ya que está ligada al deseo, a la luz de la perla y a la misma felicidad de Inuyasha, por lo tanto no puedes ser destruida, pero a la vez eso provoca que tu deseo no se vea cumplido completamente…-

-entonces… que va a ocurrir? -

-en este momento tu misma existencia esta literalmente sostenía por la mano de aquel al que amas, ligado a este deseo por el simple hecho de ser el objetivo del deseo por si mismo… y dependerá de lo que él decida para ver lo que ocurrirá… antes de su decisión… yo no puedo saber nada… tus recuerdos retomaran el orden lentamente, de adelante hacia atrás, pero tu tiempo estará detenido hasta que él tome una decisión…-

_Frente a mi aparecieron varias gotas de agua, que se abrieron como miles de espejos flotantes, suaves y fluyentes… dentro de ellos veía reflejados una vida que sabía era la mía, pero era como si esta vida flotara ajena a mi… recuerdos desde mi infancia, mi adolescencia, un mundo de peleas, demonios y oscuridad, y otro diferente de exámenes y escuela… todo hasta __llegar a este punto y verme reflejada a mi misma de frente… literalmente era como estar frente a un espejo…_

-recuerda que ya sea tu existencia o tus recuerdo… pero algo tiene que irse… y el tiempo límite será cuando tu recuperes todos tus recuerdos, aun un tiempo congelado no puede estarlo por siempre, -

-y es necesario que sean todos mis recuerdos…- _no sabía si era por el hecho de que en estos momento realmente no los poseía o por el hecho de encontrarme de alguna manera flotando en el interior de la perla, pero la verdad era que no sentía dolor alguno, más que una simple nostalgia por verme en la posibilidad de perder todos esos hermosos recuerdos que en estos momentos se movían frente a mí en infinidad de espejos… _

-sería más fácil y menos doloroso, por no decir menos peligroso, borrarla toda que solo una parte, ya que los recuerdos se acomodan en tu cuerpo, en tu alma y en tu mente basándose en la intensidad y claridad con que lo que los recuerdas…. Por lo tanto es imposible saber que recuerdo pertenece a que dimensión o tiempo…

-ya veo…-

_Midoriko desapareció, dejándome flotando en la blancura de la perla, acompañada por esos recuerdos que se movían como miles de fragmentos de película en pantallas de gotas de agua… __lentamente el espejo que me reflejaba frente a mi suavemente me absorbió como una película de agua… recordé mi nombre y el de él… Inuyasha… _

Hhhhhhhhhh hhh hh hh h hhh g

Se despertó debajo del gran árbol de cerezos que era conocido como el goshimboku, a su lado estaba recostada la morena que aun dormía profundamente, se le hizo extraño, el piso estaba hecho de una especie de cerámica y al fondo había un gran templo, que más parecía una pequeña mansión…el sol despuntaba en el alba, recién estaba amaneciendo…

Ella abrió los ojos reconociendo el árbol bajo el cual estaba recostada, se incorporo suavemente, dándose cuenta que estaba en el patio de su casa, en el futuro, se asusto por un momento al ver la posibilidad de haber sido separada del mundo antiguo y por lo tanto… de él… giro la vista con desesperación, encontrándolo sentado a solo unos centímetros de donde ella estaba, parecía extrañado admirando todo a su alrededor…

_Es lógico…__ es la primera vez que el viene a este tiempo… _por la mente de la morena pasaron fugaces algunas imágenes de ese otro Inuyasha que ya varias veces la había acompañado a su tiempo, pero eran fragmentos cortados que no parecían tener un principio y un final, se apretó el pecho con fuerza sintiendo el terrible dolor que significaría el perder todas esas memorias que al caminar por la vida había conseguido… no podía, no quería perder todo aquello que había vivido, no quería olvidarlo a él y a su familia, olvidarse ella misma… tenía que haber otra solución…

-Kagome estas bien?…- _la vi encogerse como si de repente le hubiera dolido el vientre, o el pecho, mientras varias lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, no sabia porque lloraba, pero deseaba hacer algo para que dejara de hacerlo… _

-Inuyasha, oh Kami¡ como pude hacer algo como eso¡ Kami sama…- _su voz se partió como la de una pequeña niña y comenzó a llorar fuerte mientras pedía perdón una y otra vez… me dolió el pecho verla así, no podía hacer nada, no había demonio que destruir ni nada que pudiera hacer, sabía que estaba arrepentida de algo que ella misma había hecho… pero aun quería ayudarla…_

_La abrase suavemente de los hombros y ella se soltó a llorar aun mas fuerte mientras se aferraba a mí, la abrase con fuerza, quería demostrarle que no importara que pasara por su cabeza y por su alma, yo estaría ahí para ella, así como hacia un par de meses ella había estado siempre conmigo_…

Ggggggggg hhhhhhhhh hhhhhhh

A los ojos de Kikyo habían pasado solo un segundo antes de que la intensa luz rosada que lo había absorbido todo desapareciera regresando todo a la normalidad…

Corrió hacia el lugar donde antes Kagome e Inuyasha habían estado, pero ya no había nada… ni aun sus presencias, sin embargo podía sentirlo una extraña sensación, como una leve distorsión en el espacio donde ellos habían estado por última vez…

-qué demonios habrá sido todo eso?... Kagome… Inuyasha… espero que estén bien…-

La antigua guardiana se alejo de la cabaña, recorriendo el borde del campo de fuerza que protegía el pueblo, sin la presencia de la perla, los demonios se iban alejando lentamente, algunos parecían reacios a alejarse, tal vez ansiando sentir de nuevo el poder de la esfera, pero ella sabía que sería cuestión de tiempo para que todos se marcharan definitivamente… al menos eso esperaba, claro, siempre y cuando la desaparición de Kagome e Inuyasha fuera algo prolongado o de plano permanente…

Estaba preocupada y al mismo tiempo no lo estaba tanto… un sentimiento entre curiosidad y deber la hacían preguntarse qué es lo que había pasado…

Mientras tanto en el templo, los sacerdotes recibían con solemnidad a una sacerdotisa de negros cabellos, ojos verdes oscuros y fríos…

-Tsubaki dono, nos alegra tanto su presencia, por favor…-

-vaya, creo que Kikyo ha estado dándose unas buenas vacaciones no les parece?-

-la sacerdotisa Kikyo ha cedido la perla a una simple niña… estamos seguros que alguien con su magnificencia e inteligencia podrá hacerla entrar en razón-

-si ya lo creo que si…-

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk ffffffffffffffff

Entraron con cautela a la casa, después de que Kagome lograra controlar su llanto, ella le había explicado a Inuyasha que era ahí donde vivía, no había querido decirle que eran realmente 500 años en el futuro… aun estaba pensando en cómo hacerlo…

Inuyasha estaba sorprendido de que Kagome ya no tenía ninguna herida en su cuerpo, incluso podía jurar que su rostro se veía levemente más suave que antes… aunque quiso atribuírselo al hecho que había estado muy pálida y débil los últimos días que había estado bajo los cuidados de Kikyo…

…

Todo estaba en silencio… Kagome le pidió a Inuyasha que se quedara en la sala y que no tocara nada, el confundido hanyou un poco sorprendido del tamaño de la pequeña mansión de Kagome, solo había asentido con la cabeza y había tomado asiento en esos suaves y mullidos sofás, no recordaba haber visto muebles similares, seguramente serian cosas extranjeras, al igual que la gran mayoría de cosas que había en casa de la morena…

Kagome entro a su cuarto, se sorprendió al ver en su cama las sabanas rosadas con amarillo que antes solía tener casi siempre, eran sus favoritas, pero hacia un año que había tenido que botarlas ya que Inuyasha había derramado una extraña mezcla de esas exóticas medicinas que solo él sabia hacer, manchándola de un color y un olor que a su madre le fue imposible de quitar… la azabache se agarro las mejillas con tristeza y nostalgia, sabía lo que había pasado, pero no recordaba la razón que había impulsado a Inuyasha a hacerlo, sus memorias eran fraccionadas, le dolía aun más no poder recordar ese sentimiento que el ambarino le había despertado en ese momento, tampoco recordaba sus palabras… sus recuerdos pasaban como una película muda y ajena a ella misma…

Se sentó en su cama y vio en la puerta de su armario que colgaba el uniforme de su antigua escuela, eso sí le extraño, desde que se había graduado lo había guardado afectuosamente en una bolsa protectora y había terminado en una caja junto con algunos preciados recuerdos y fotografías de su secundaria, en su mesita de noche estaba ese reloj que Inuyasha había roto tiempo atrás, con la alarma activada para sonar dentro de veinte minutos más, se levanto alarmada, con una teoría vagando en su mente… rebusco en su armario los últimos jeans y las ultimas blusas que se había comprado al ingresar a la preparatoria, así como su uniforme de esta, pero no había nada de eso… reviso apresurada su escritorio buscando su diario que si bien desde que viajaba al pasado y al futuro ya casi no escribía en el, pero claramente recordaba que había escrito en él para bajar su nerviosismo, un par de días antes de que derrotaran a Naraku y que ella con ayuda de la perla hicieran todo ese desastre de tiempos…

Busco al final de las hojas pues el pequeño diario ya casi acababa con sus hojas, o al menos así había estado en las ultimas anotaciones que ella había recordado haber hecho, pero ahí no había escrito nada, solo veía las hojas en blanco adornadas con las coloridas flores que pintaban desde fabrica, Kagome paso rápidamente hoja por hoja, al borde de la desesperación, hasta que finalmente al llegar apenas por la mitad del diario estaba la última anotación que había hecho…

"_mañana empezare mi último año en la secundaria, que emoción, no tengo el mejor promedio pero si sigo así, podre ingresar en una buena universidad y el abuelo no seguirá fastidiando con que me quede de sacerdotisa en este templo, no me molestan nuestras tradiciones, pero yo tengo tanto de sacerdotisa como Salma Hayek tiene de actriz… o sea nada jejeje… además Ayumi prometió que nos…"_

Dejo de leer, recordaba esa nota, la noche anterior ella, Ayumi, Eri y Yuka se habían desvelado viendo varias películas, según para despedirse de las vacaciones y habían visto una donde Salmita para variar tenía una interpretación forzada y sin mucha chispa, lo que había inspirado la nota de su diario…

-pero de eso ya tiene tres años… y fue antes de pasar por el pozo, maldición… también afecte el tiempo aquí…-

Se dejo caer sentada en su cama mientras respiraba profundo, intentando calmarse…

-Kagome estas bien?…- Inuyasha en la puerta de su cuarto la veía preocupado, la morena se veía pálida y sin fuerzas, temía que esas horribles heridas regresaran a su cuerpo… y sin saber donde estaba ni donde podría encontrar a Kikyo, ciertamente le preocupaba que cayera inconsciente de nuevo…

Giro a verlo, el hanyou era su único constante en este juego de tiempos que ella misma había creado y aun bajo su propia conciencia recaía el hecho de que era un Inuyasha diferente al que había conocido por primera vez, pero al mismo tiempo era exactamente el mismo, la única variante en este Inuyasha, era la situación que ella misma había creado, como evitar el amor por Kikyo y el conocerla aun antes que la ex guardiana de la perla…

-maldicion¡… necesito devolver el tiempo…no debí haber hecho lo que hice… fue muy egoísta de mi parte… yo lo rompí todo¡ Kami¡ que me da el derecho de intervenir de esa manera¡-

Inuyasha sabía a que se refería, no con mucha precisión pero tenía una buena idea…

-no fue egoísta¡ jamás¡… pedir por la felicidad de alguien nunca podría ser una acción egoísta, y menos viniendo de ti… Kagome¡- el ambarino aun dudaba si acercarse o no, parado en la puerta de la habitación que olía intensamente a ella. Kagome se pregunto si es que acaso Inuyasha sabia realmente de lo que estaba hablando o si era solo un gesto lindo para apoyarla sin saber realmente lo que ella había hecho, aunque ciertamente había acertado a lo básico en el deseo que ella había pedido hace un par de tiempos rotos atrás…

-no sabes realmente lo que hice Inuyasha, pero agradezco que estés conmigo, o seguramente me volvería loca…- destruir una dimensión, quebrar el tiempo, ni siquiera sabía cómo afectaría eso a su propia dimensión y a la que había dejado 500 años atrás.

-bueno yo…- _tienes razón no lo sé realmente, pero sé que podría hacer algo…_

-iré abajo y preparare algo de comer… tengo hambre…- simplemente no quería pensar más en todo esto, descansaría un poco sus pensamientos antes de buscar una respuesta…

Ambos bajaron y la morena intento ponerle la televisión a Inuyasha para que este se distrajera un poco mientras ella buscaba que hacer de comer, pero no había ninguna transmisión, se pregunto si acaso su mama no habría olvidado pagar el cable o seguramente habría alguna falla tecnica… no le dio importancia…

_Sentado en una esquina la veía cocinar tranquilamente, se movía muy bien entre esos extraños aparatos que yo no había visto antes… el aroma a ramen y a jugo de frutas inundo la habitación abriéndome el apetito…_

-toma… Inuyasha- _nos sentamos a desayunar, ninguno de nosotros hablaba, me hizo preguntarme en qué estaría pensando Inuyasha… bueno, aquí al menos podría relajarme un poco, si mi tiempo igual se ha modificado, seguramente mi familia aun no conoce a Inuyasha, aunque creo que es lo mejor, después de todo sería difícil explicarles que este era un Inuyasha diferente, que él realmente no había venido antes aquí al futuro y no querría explicarle a Inuyasha algo como eso… _

_Mire el reloj para calcular el tiempo en que seguramente mi familia saldría de sus habitaciones para comenzar el día, después de todo hoy sería el primer día de clases… se me hizo tan extraño… el reloj de la cocina y de la sala habían dejado de funcionar, ambos se habían detenido a las 6 40 de la mañana… tuve un mal presentimiento…_

_Recorrí mi casa, cada paso que daba, la incertidumbre y el nerviosismo se apoderaban de mi, el reloj de mi cuarto seguía marcando la misma que los otros relojes, eso ya era demasiada coincidencia, corrí al cuarto de mi hermanito a comprobar su reloj…_

_Me asuste mucho… el aire se salió de mis plumones completamente y me sentí ahogar…_

_No había nadie en la habitación además de que el reloj marcaba la misma hora… corrí al cuarto de mi madre y tampoco había nadie… mi abuelo tampoco estaba…y todos los estúpidos relojes marcaban la misma maldita hora…_

-Kagome que pasa, que estas buscando?...- _la veía correr de aquí a allá, abriendo todas las habitaciones de su casa y maldiciendo en voz baja…_

-no han nadie… no están¡-

-quien Kagome…-

-mi familia¡… además…-

_Corrió de nuevo pero esta vez saliendo de su casa por una puerta diferente a la que habíamos entrado… la vi parada en medio de un extraño camino oscuro que estaba al pie de unas escaleras tipo templo, estaba estática… temí que hubiese visto algo peligroso, de un salto estaba junto a ella, pero ni siquiera pareció notarme, respiraba con rapidez y parecía que estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar…_

-Kagome¡ que te pasa…-

-no están… no hay nadie…- _giro a verme como si yo hubiese entendido a que se refería, había miedo en su mirada y en su aroma… algo no estaba para nada bien aquí… _

Hhhhh gggggg bbbbb

_Estábamos los dos en la sala de mi casa, ya estaba más tranquila o más bien me había resignado…_

_No había nadie en mi casa ni en toda la ciudad o al menos en la parte de ciudad que pude recorrer mientras entraba en pánico hace un par de horas, pero estoy segura de que no hay nadie en ningún lugar, porque este no es mi tiempo ni es mi casa, o al menos si es que acaso si lo es, estamos suspendidos en un tiempo roto, lo sé porque el sol sigue en la misma posición que hace un par de horas, ni un solo reloj avanza y lo que dijo Midoriko ahora parece tener mucho sentido… nuestro tiempo, el mío y el de Inuyasha estará suspendido hasta que el formule su deseo y yo pierda mi vida o mis memorias… _

_Ella estaba ahí simplemente y yo estaba perdiendo la paciencia, estábamos de nuevo aquí, después de correr por media "ciudad" como ella le había llamado, yo sinceramente nunca en mi vida había visto un lugar como este, era increíblemente grande y tan diferente a lo que yo conocía, ahora entiendo porque __ella es tan diferente pues proviene de un lugar tan distinto… _

-ahora si podrías explicarme que te pasa?...-

_Lo mire a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos dorados que tanto me encantaban, al menos si iba a quedarme aquí por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, a su lado… serian unas buenas vacaciones jejeje… después de todo lo que me ha pasado en estos últimos meses, es un buen cambio… ha¡ a quien quiero engañar… estoy aterrada de que el tiempo comience a girar de nuevo y algo mío desaparezca para siempre… mi mente o mi vida…_

…

_Maldita sea… se había perdido de nuevo, ha¡ ya estoy arto¡ ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces le había preguntado, que le pasa o al menos en qué lugar estamos o que intentaba encontrar, pero justo cuando parece que está a punto de darme una respuesta su mirada parece extraviarse tan lejos y simplemente no dice nada…_

La dejo sentada en el sofá, perdida viendo al fondo de un vaso de agua que el ambarino había tenido la delicadeza de servirle cuando ella había empezado a hiperventilar y de decir incoherencias acerca del tiempo y las personas que no parecían existir en este espacio roto…

Subió por las escaleras, guiado por el delicado y agradable aroma de esa habitación con exceso de rosa, dormiría un poco, después de todo el igual tenía algunas cosas rondándole por la cabeza, solo que a diferencia de la morena el no sucumbía al nerviosismo o simplemente para evaluarse una situación tan complicada como definitivamente lo era esta, tenía que tomarse su tiempo y su momento adecuado para evaluar lo que ocurría, en especial cuando su mayor preocupación que hasta hace un par de horas había sido la vida y la salud de la azabache era algo ya resuelto, al menos por el momento… y no deseaba preocuparse más por ahora…

_Por ahora solo me interesa que ella está a salvo… _

_Oye sacerdotisa de la perla… que se supone que tengo que hacer en este tiempo detenido?... _no era ningún idiota se había dado cuenta de que el sol no había avanzado para nada desde que habían despertado bajo el enorme árbol, miro la palma de su mano, aquella con la que había presionado la joya cuando todo esto había comenzado, le era fácil distinguir la energía de la perla tan suspendida como todo este chocante mundo lo estaba… espero alguna respuesta pero nada ocurrió… se dio la vuelta con pereza recostado en esa suave cama rosada, sintiendo que el sueño lo vencía poco a poco, no había dormido muy bien en los últimos días mientras velaba del sueño de una Kagome rota, además de que las heridas en su costado tampoco lo habían dejado dormir muy bien, ahora apenas significaban una leve molestia que esperaba estuviera curada completamente en los próximos dos días a lo máximo…

Cerró los ojos mientras el aroma de ella lo envolvía por completo y cedía finalmente al cansancio mental y físico que había tenido estos últimos días… en esos momentos… tuvo un sueño curioso… estaba comiendo bajo las sombras de un árbol, con Kagome y con aquellos que había visto en los espejos de agua que Midoriko le había mostrado mientras estaba en el interior de la perla… su corazón respiro una paz, alegría y seguridad que no recordaba haber sentido nunca…

_Tuvo que haber sido una buena vida… me pregunto qué demonios es lo que habrá ocurrido para que ella tuviera que romper tanto el tiempo…_

…

Continuara… lamento no haber actualizado antes, es que si me costó un poco de trabajo el final… jejeje… XD

Arigatou por sus hermoso reviews, me encantan =^.^=

Bien, me encantaría saber lo que piensan de este capi, si no entienden algo, pregúntenme XD y tratare de resolver las dudas en el siguiente capi jojojo, aun no estoy segura que quedo claro y que no =P…

Ya saben y aunque no lo crean tomo muy en cuenta sus cometarios e ideas jejeje

Manden reviews porfa, son el alimento de mi musa XD

**Atte: Kagome Nekko**


	14. Prisionero

Disclaimer : El precioso de Inuyasha y el resto de la manada no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia es sin fines de lucro, Yo solo descargo mi fanatismo con historias de ellos, producto de mi cabecita loca XD…

Este producto es responsabilidad de quien lo recomienda y de quien lo lee X3

Diálogos entre -.-

_Pensamientos en cursivas_

**Antes De Conocerte…**

**Capitulo 12: Prisionero…**

Estaba segura que todo esto hubieran sido unas vacaciones casi paradisiacas a lado de su amado hanyou de ojos dorados, pero los recuerdos seccionados de dos vidas paralelas no la dejaban sentirse a gusto, además se sentía sumergida en un letargo, mientras los recuerdos fraccionados de su vida parecían ser grabado por la fuerza una vez más, lo que más le dolía es que no habían sentimientos ni emociones en los recuerdos, era frustrante y eso la mantenía de mal humor, solo él la reconfortaba y sabia que lo amaba pues aunque no recordara ese sentimiento de anteriores ocasiones justo ahora con el bello hanyou delante de ella, podía sentir esa devoción por estar a su lado, ese deseo de robarle un beso de sus labios y perderse en sus brazos, respirar su adictivo aroma y acariciar esas hebras de plata entre sus dedos al igual que esas felpudas orejas… y el hecho de recordar que ya había cumplido esa fantasía en algunos recuerdos tan fríos le daba un coraje indescriptible, pues si bien recordaba la acción no recordaba la emoción…

…

Habían sido ya tres días que llevaban ahí varados al menos es lo que ella había logrado calcular pues el tiempo realmente no avanzaba, el no sentir hambre o sueño tampoco ayudaba mucho para saber el correr del tiempo, así que en lo que a ellos respecta bien pudieron haber estado ahí siete días o más, pero por algún motivo ella estaba segura que habían sido solo tres días, aun sin tener realmente sueño el dormir les ayudaba a matar el tiempo, pues la morena tenía miedo de platicar cualquier cosa con el ambarino pues temía que él se diera cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba con ella, su mala colección de ausente recuerdos, esa desazón y ese sopor de no desear estar ahí ni un segundo más… el semidemonio por su parte, aprovechaba las horas de sueño para encontrarse con Midoriko en un intento por aclarar sus ideas y tener alguna noción de lo que debía hacer a continuación… tenía miedo de que esto se rompiera en cualquier momento y regresara a una vida donde Kagome técnicamente estaba muerta o desatar una nueva donde ambos sobrevivirían pero jamás se conocerían o algo similar…

…

_Frente a él, la veía flotar de ahí para haya, como si intentara encontrar algo en la absoluta blancura del lugar, sus cabellos largos y negros, esa armadura de samurái desgastada y a la vez tan resistente, la espada en su mano que parecía ser una extensión mas de su cuerpo… sumergidos en el extremo purificado de la perla… _

-Midoriko… cuanto tiempo me queda…-

-el tiempo… es tan superficial como el simple concepto…-

-esa no fue mi pregunta…-

-Kagome ya ha recobrado la memoria al día previo a su cumpleaños número 15, si no eliges ahora lo que harás ella morirá y tu regresaras a tu tiempo…-

-si ella es mi felicidad como según dices, entonces ella no puede morir -

-tu aun encontrarías la felicidad a lado de alguien mas en especial porque tus mismos recuerdos se borrarían por completo al no haber ella existido nunca…-

-jamás podría ser feliz sabiendo que ella se ha sacrificado por algo como esto, el que no la recordara no sería ninguna excusa… ella también merece ser feliz…-

-acaso ese es tu deseo hanyou?...- _lo pensé detenidamente sabía que no podía pedir nada a la ligera y ese deseo ya había sido formulado dos veces por la misma Kagome y no había funcionado… recordé sus palabras, solo el deseo correcto puede ser cumplido por la perla, si no es así solo ocasionara mas desgracias… y Kagome ya había pedido por la felicidad de alguien y ahora estaba a punto de morir y con el remordimiento de un tiempo destrozado, entonces dudo que sea un buen deseo… pero a la vez no podía evitarlo… deseaba salvarla, que se recuperara y que fuera feliz… sin importarme las consecuencias… pero tampoco quería perderla… aunque significara que un mundo entero fuera destruido para crear uno nuevo… y sé que había sido egoísta en el justo momento en que vi la oscuridad internarse en este espacio en blanco…_

_Desperté de súbito, aun me encontraba durmiendo en la rosada cama de la habitación de Kagome, su dulce aroma me relajaba, mire mi mano derecha, la herida de tiempo en mi mano empezaba a fluir haciéndome estremecer, desbordando una extraña energía que me paralizaba y me alteraba la vez… la perla estaba reaccionando y oscureciéndose… el tiempo volvía a fluir y había sido mi culpa pues había pedido mi deseo…_

_-_Inuyasha?... puedo sentir el poder de la perla…- la morena parada en la puerta de su habitación veía con cierto nerviosismo al hanyou recostado sobre su cama, podía sentir con facilidad el poder de la perla emanando de su mano derecha

_-_eh pedido mi deseo… Kagome…- por mente de la morena pasaron las fugaces escenas seccionadas que podía recordar del hanyou altanero que gritaba a los cuatro vientos que conseguiría la perla para convertirse en un demonio completo… pero a pesar de todo, los sentimientos, las emociones, parecían no querer venir con los recuerdos…

-que pediste… Inuyasha?...-

-yo…-

Antes de poder decir cualquier cosa una explosión de luz desapareció todo lo que no fueran ellos dos… la perla se desarraigo de la mano derecha del semidemonio, a su vez los recuerdos de Kagome se esparcían como gotas de lluvia por todo el lugar, el espacio en blanco fue rodeado por una energía oscura que minaba el ambiente con una sombra violeta deteniéndose a escasos milímetros de tocar físicamente los recuerdos de la azabache, creándose una burbuja de luz que no permitía el paso de la oscuridad, la voz de Midoriko resonó segura entre las tinieblas pero sin dejarse ver…

- a pesar de los sentimientos congelados en un tiempo detenido haz formulado tu deseo sin la cabeza fría Inuyasha, como tenía esperanzas de que lo hicieras, frio, sin sentimientos con las ideas claras… pero supongo que todo tu eres imposible de contener…-

-no pude evitarlo… deseo que ella viva pero no quiero que…- dejo de mirar alrededor buscando a Midoriko y se concentro en la morena frente a él que estaba al pendiente de cada una de sus palabras…

-Kagome… - floto hacia ella apartando suavemente las coloridas gotas que los separaban…

- el poco tiempo que he estado a tu lado me ha dado una razón para sentir algo además de odio… y sé que soy egoísta pero no quiero que eso acabe… ahora que se que hubo otra vida donde pelee a tu lado, otra vida donde estuvimos juntos, otra vida donde era tan fuerte y tu igual… quiero verlo… deseo verlo… no puedo evitar desearlo con cada pensamiento, pero sobre todo quiero que estés ahí conmigo… es un deseo aun mas grande que el convertirme en un demonio completo…-

De esa mirada canela tan vacía de sentimientos y recuerdos, se desplazo una simple lágrima humedeciendo la sonrosada mejilla, haciendo vibrar su cuerpo frio, no recordaba al hermoso ángel de ojos dorados frente a ella, pero su gruesa voz y esa maravillosa historia, deseo poder ver esa vida fantástica que el describía… deseo lo mismo que él y a pesar de no entender bien lo que podía esperar, deseo poder ver por siempre esos ojos dorados…

…0oO0oOo00o0oOOo0Oo …0oO0oOo00o0oOOo0Oo …0oO0oOo00o0oOOo0Oo...

_Kagome, Kagome,_

_El pájaro se encuentra en la jaula,  
cuándo la abandonará?  
En la noche o el amanecer,  
donde la grulla y la tortuga se deslizan y caen?  
Quién se encuentra detrás tuyo?_

Como odiaba esa canción pero a ellos siempre les encantaba cantarla para molestarla, aun así siempre sabía quien era él que estaba detrás de ella y por eso mismo la molestaban y la tachaban de rara, nunca entendió porque les gustaba jugar con ella si al final terminarían excluyéndola de sus infantiles juegos…

…

Sola, columpiándose en los juegos mientras los otros niños jugaban a encantados o pesca pesca, pero a ella no la dejaban jugar mas… pero no le importaba esta era su hora favorita del día, cuando el atardecer era dorado justo antes de enrojecer y aun así no le molestaba tanto, el dorado y el rojo siempre habían sido sus colores favoritos desde que podía recordar…

-Kagome cariño… vamos ya…- la pequeña de 6 años corrió a lado de su madre, hacia varios minutos había estado triste pero ver el atardecer le hacía dejar sus problemas de lado…

-que pasa nena… te dejaron sola cariño, ya te dije que cuando eso pase le pidas a la maestra que me llame por favor amor, hubiera venido más temprano yo…-

-no mama, está bien, no estoy sola…- la adulta recorrió el lugar con la mirada pero realmente no había nadie… aunque no le preocupaba, los niños pequeños suelen crear mundos de fantasía para no sentirse solos, aun así se prometió que partir de ahora iría por su pequeña más temprano…

…0oO0oOo00o0oOOo0Oo

Si creía que el preescolar era molesto, ahora en la primaria, los otros niños la fastidiaban con palabras aun más duras que solo la canción de su nombre, hoy había sido el peor de todos, ya estaba en cuarto año y uno de sus compañeros le había gritado rara después de que adivinara que era él quien se encontraba detrás de ella, eso no le hubiera molestado tanto si no fuera por el hecho de que ese niño había convencido a toda la clase de que jugar con ella les daría mala suerte y que un fantasma los acosaría el resto de su vida y cosas aun peores, ahora ya no salían con ella ni a la hora del recreo, con solo nueve años de edad era molesto no tener con quien jugar, solo quería llegar a su casa y ver el atardecer desde la ventana de su cuarto…

Amaba esa hora del día, no sabía por qué solo sabía que sentía que ese mar de nubes doradas le traía una paz indescriptible…

…

-Kagome llevare a tu hermanito a consulta… por favor no le abras a nadie la puerta, si necesitas algo el abuelo estará en el templo limpiando por favor no te salgas sola de la casa-

-si mama…-

La pequeña morena estaba picando un pastel de su cumpleaños número nueve de la nevera, un extraño ruido proveniente de afuera la pusieron en alerta…

-abuelo? Eres tu…- sabía que no debía salir y en general no le gustaba desobedecer a su madre, pero si el abuelo se había lastimado entonces tenía que cerciorarse…

Salió de la cocina admirando la oscuridad de la noche con solo un pequeño farol que alumbraba su patio, al fondo el gran árbol familiar goshimboku tan imponente como siempre desde hacia más de 500 años, un nuevo ruido la asusto un poco más, venia del fondo del patio, justo de la pagoda del templo un lugar hasta cierto punto prohibido para ella ya que era peligroso y habían muchas cosas que podían lastimarla, además de haber un pozo sellado que según el abuelo nunca debía de liberar pues espíritus malignos destruirían a su familia…

Tuvo miedo, pero si su abuelo se había lastimado intentando limpiar, definitivamente tenía que ayudarlo, la pequeña se metió a su casa y saco de la caja de emergencias una lámpara de baterías y se interno a la soledad de su patio… la pagoda del templo parecía estar tan cerrada como siempre y se pregunto si no sería un ladrón o tal vez un gato que se habían estrellado por ahí… apretó con fuerza la lámpara y se hizo de valor para entrar al templo… la puerta se resistió un poco pero después de unos jaloneo la cerradura se abrió para ella con un chirrido oxidado acompañando la oscura visión al interior…

-abuelo?… - asustada registro con la luz de la lámpara las esquinas mas oscuras del lugar aun sin atreverse a entrar, pudo ver el pozo al final de unas viejas escaleras de madera… bajo el primer peldaño que hicieron un crujiente ruido con su peso…

-hola? Abuelo? Sabes que no debes entrar aquí es peligroso y oxidado…- espero una respuesta pero los nervios pudieron mas con ella y se alejo rápidamente de nuevo a la puerta…

-espera…- escucho una voz profunda y gruesa que definitivamente no era de su abuelo, sintió un terror recorrerla completa y aguantándose un grito de pánico muy seguramente por lo petrificada que estaba alumbro hacia la dirección de donde había salido la voz… a un lado de pozo debajo de un destrozado mueble de madera unos ojos negros como la más absoluta oscuridad la veían algo sorprendidos, enmarcados en una tez blanca y una melena larga y negra…

-kyaaaa¡- apuro su paso y en lo que ella sintió fueron menos de tres segundos ya se había resguardado en la protección de su casa, cerrando la puerta de la cocina de golpe y con la respiración tan agitada como la de un ratón a punto de sufrir un infarto… se giro aun bastante paniqueada y asomo por la ventana de la cocina, descorriendo la cortina apenas lo suficiente para poder mirar al exterior… espero un par de minutos pero nadie se movió mas allá de la oscuridad de la noche… la pequeña quería salir a mirar, saber quién era esa persona, era un ladrón? O tal vez solo algún curioso que había ido a visitar el templo y se había metido donde no debía, pero al mismo tiempo solo quería perderse entre las sabanas de su rosada cama y no salir hasta que su acelerado corazón se calmara…

Ya se había acercado lo suficiente a las escaleras para ir al segundo piso cuando se dio cuenta que le sería imposible calmarse sin saber lo que había sido de aquel muchacho de largo cabello negro… suspiro con fuerza un par de veces antes de acercarse con cautela de nuevo hasta la puerta de la cocina y mirar el exterior una vez más… abrió todo lo silenciosa que pudo y avanzo lentamente en la oscuridad de la noche como un gato asustado, pendiente de cualquier ruido y de cualquier movimiento, pero solo el viento parecía ser su compañero… llego de nuevo a la puerta de la pagoda que estaba semiabierta y extendió su pequeña mano dándose cuenta que temblaba como una hoja de otoño, trago grueso y se metió silenciosa al oscuro espacio, no había prendido la lámpara para no dar su ubicación y permitir que sus ojos se acostumbran a la noche, pero todo estaba en la más sublime penumbra, ni siquiera habían rayos de luna que le permitieran divisar algo mas allá de esa absoluta oscuridad, se acurruco en una esquina sin hacer el mínimo ruido y absorta en un siniestro pánico se concentro en todo su alrededor, después de unos minutos su vista pareció detectar algo al fondo de la pagoda, poco a poco las paredes iban haciéndose presencia conforme su visión se acostumbraba a la oscuridad, pero la parte baja de las escaleras seguía tan oscura como en un principio, sabía que le sería imposible ver algo mas allá de lo poquísimo que ya lograba ver… no distinguía formas y tampoco escuchaba ningún ruido…

-cuanto tiempo piensas quedarte ahí?...- la adrenalina y vértigo que sintió la paralizaron de inmediato, quiso correr pero no podía reaccionar y aun no lograba ver nada, pero sabía que la voz había venido de junto al pozo sumergida en esa zona oscura inaccesible a la luz…

-o es que solo veniste para esconderte?...-

-q… .q… quien… quien eres? Eres… algún ladrón?...- después de formular la pregunta se le había hecho algo estúpida, era una tonta, si realmente era un ladrón ahora ya no la dejaría escapar ilesa pues podía arruinarle lo que sea que quisiera robar, se arrepintió de haber ido y quiso correr, pero no podía dejar de ver al fondo oscuro de la pagoda, sentía que si perdía de vista ese lugar por tan siquiera una milésima de segundo todo acabaría ahí…

-keh¡ tonta… no me interesa nada de las porquerías que tienen aquí…- no supo si relajarse un poco o frikearse aun mas, un ladrón no diría que es un ladrón, por otro lado si realmente no lo era, entonces era un secuestrador o se estaba escondiendo de algún crimen aun peor…

-entonces porque te escondes aquí?...- se sorprendió de lo fuerte que había salido su infantil voz a pesar de que estaba muerta de miedo…

El pelinegro no contesto, pero la pregunta le había llegado profundo… se sumergió en sus pensamientos intentando recordar algo de cómo había llegado ahí, recordaba toda su vida solitaria y llena de desprecios, sabía que era un hanyou, recordaba a su madre y que hacía muchos años que recorría el mundo solo sin más interés que el de sobrevivir y aun sin saber como había llegado hasta ahí había algo que le decía que debía quedarse, además aunque intentara alejarse, una fuerza extraña le impedían moverse de a los alrededores del pozo y otra cosa aun más extraña, hacia muchas noches que solo podía despertar en esa noche especifica, en luna nueva, la noche que solo su apariencia humana se revelaba y cuando el día se acercaba se sumergía en un sueño profundo y se perdía en una oscuridad que le parecían algunas largas horas antes de despertar de nuevo en una noche que recién iniciaba, sospechaba que estaba bajo un hechizo o un conjuro de sellado pero que su sangre hibrida lograba sacarlo solo mientras durara su fase humana, lo que aun no lograba entender era que no sintiera prisa alguna por liberarse, como si todo fuera parte de algo que él había estado esperando…

-re… rerereeesponde o llamo a la policía¡ juro que lo hare¡- la voz de ella lo saco de sus pensamientos, no reconocía esa palabra…

-policía?-

-ah¡ por favor no me mates¡ no llamare a nadie¡ lo juro¡- Kagome cedió al pánico y comenzó a llorar, o más bien a berrear de manera incontrolable…

-cállate ya¡ no te hare nada maldición¡ ni siquiera puedo moverme de aquí¡…-

La pequeña reacciono a su última afirmación…

-estas herido? quieres que llame a algún médico…- se sorprendo de nuevo por haber hablado tan aprisa aun antes de pensar la frase…

-no estoy herido… solo… keh¡- comenzaba a perder la paciencia a pesar de que sentía que últimamente contaba con mucha, cosa que también le sorprendía aunque se lo atribuía al hecho de que probablemente se debía a que su sangre demoniaca estaba sellada o algo por el estilo…

La luz de la lámpara alumbro de repente parte de la oscura habitación, los ojos oscuros intentaron divisar a la que suponía era una niña, no la había visto la primera vez pues la luz le había dado directo en la cara deslumbrándolo y obligándolo a desviar la mirada… la luz artificial recorrió un poco el lugar antes de dar con el moreno sentado a un lado del pozo apoyado contra un mueble de madera que se veía algo maltratado

La pequeña lo vio más detenidamente por unos momentos, se veía aun muy joven, tal vez unos 18 años, su cabello negro y largo que ya antes había podido advertir, vestía unos ropajes rojos que no estaban muy acorde a la vestimenta normal, mas parecía un atuendo tradicional japonés, tal vez de algún templo, el muchacho se tapaba los ojos mientras intentaba acostumbrarse a la repentina luz, Kagome desvió rápidamente la luz un tanto apenada…

-gommene¡ no quería deslumbrarte… - sin la molesta luz directo en los ojos el moreno pudo apreciar la silueta un poco oscura de una pequeña niña, no podía estar muy seguro pero parecía ser completamente humana con el cabello largo, negro y por la estatura bien podía tener diez años pero tampoco era muy bueno calculando las edades de los humanos…

-entonces que haces a aquí?...- él se molesto, esa pregunta el mismo se la había estado haciendo por interminables noches sin encontrar una respuesta coherente…

-eso a ti no te importa mocosa¡ mejor lárgate de aquí¡- Kagome se asusto por el repentino grito del hombre bajo las escaleras, su instinto de supervivencia le decían que debería haber hecho caso y correr como alma que lleva el diablo y esconderse en su casa, llamar a la policía o como mínimo a su abuelo… pero, y ahí estaba la cuestión, a ella no le gustaba que le gritaran o que le llamaran mocosa¡ ya tenia 9 años y siempre le habían dicho que era muy madura para su edad, además claro que le importaba¡ esa era su maldita casa y nadie iba a correrla de su propio patio… la pequeña inflo las mejillas muy cabreada y aunque intento gritar no pudo contralarse mucho

-esta es mi casa¡ el que debería irse eres tu¡ ladrón¡-

-ya te dije que no me interesa ninguna de las porquerías que tienes aquí¡ niña tonta¡-

-pues entonces que estás haciendo aquí¡ mejor será que te vayas¡-

Inuyasha se cruzo de brazos y hablo mas calmadamente…

-no pienso irme a ningún lado… y aunque quisiera… no puedo-

La molesta luz lo alumbro directamente de nuevo lastimado sus oscuros ojos teniendo que entrecerrarlos un poco…

-yo no veo que haya nada que te lo impida… puedes caminar? Te duele algo?...- en respuesta el moreno se incorporo de súbito Kagome callo sentada por el pequeño sobresalto pero no dejo de alumbrarlo, antes ya le había parecido que era alto ahora podía apreciar que tanto lo era, trago grueso un poco asustada de que ahora si el muchacho quisiera hacerle algo…

-porque no puedes irte? Te estás escondiendo? Hiciste algo malo?- Inuyasha por inercia giro la vista al pozo sellado, esas preguntas igualmente ya se las había planteado, llegando a la conclusión de que en ese pozo sellado se encontraba su verdadero cuerpo pero aunque intentara abrirlo tampoco podía ejercer verdadera fuerza contra los maderos ni desprender los sellos… Kagome alumbro por inercia hacia donde el miraba, viendo el pozo que su familia custodiaba desde la época feudal, un escalofríos la recorrió de cabeza a los pies y de regreso…

-hay hay hay¡ hay alguien ahí dentro¡?...- su mente le gritaba ¡un cadáver¡ ahí metió al cadáver¡

-no lo sé…-

-kyaaa¡ tu tu tu tu mataste a alguien y lo metiste al pozo de nuestra familia¡ kyaaaa¡- ya había empezado a correr hacia a su casa cuando la negación de él la detuvo, a pesar de todo se agarro de la puerta de la pagoda, con medio cuerpo afuera y medio adentro…

-no he hecho nada de eso¡ escucha niña… no sé porque estoy aquí pero tampoco puedo irme¡ además si hay alguien haya o no, muy seguramente sea mi propio cuerpo¡ así que deja de estar fastidiando y déjame en paz, lárgate ya¡-

1…2…3… tardo un poco en procesar lo que le había dicho…

-eres un fantasma o algo así?…- los ojos negros vieron hacia donde la infantil voz se escuchaba a pesar de que no podía ver nada más que oscuridad…

_Acaso eso soy? Un fantasma? Si estoy muerto entonces porque sigo aquí? Ah¡ maldición¡_

El azabache volvió a sentarse un tanto deprimido… eso tenía que ser una especie de castigo que algún demonio o algún sacerdote habían impuesto sobre el…

Kagome se pregunto dónde demonios se había ido todo su miedo de antes, aunque no sería la primera vez que veía un fantasma, a pesar de que nadie más podía verlo, ese era otro de sus dones, por supuesto había tenido la pericia de no decírselo a nadie, pero el definitivamente era el fantasma más vivo que había visto nunca… bajo con cuidado las escaleras asegurándose de alumbrar cada paso de esas roídas tablas, sorprendiéndose de que ninguna se rompió, aunque si le reclamaron después de muchos años que nadie baja por ahí…

La pequeña tuvo la amabilidad de alumbrarse a ella misma… Inuyasha entonces pudo apreciarla con más claridad, definitivamente era una niña aunque eso ya lo había deducido, sus cabellos negros terminaban en unos curiosos risos por debajo de los hombros, casi llegando a la cintura, su tez era clara y sus ojos eran de un café canela que brillaban de una manera muy singular…

-me llamo Kagome…- el moreno cerró los ojos con fuerza algo en su interior le hicieron sentir que era una especie de _deja vu_, ese nombre ya lo había escuchado antes, por su mente fugaz paso una escena de esos mismo ojos solo que un poco más maduros, diciéndole exactamente lo mismo, Kagome vio el semblante de dolor del moreno y se asusto un poco…

-te encuentras bien amigo?...- otra imagen, los mismo ojos y una dulce voz… -_entonces que dices? Amigos?… -_

Sus ojos negros la enfocaron nuevamente, la miro por unos momentos en los que Kagome se sintió un tanto incomoda

-Inuyasha…- dijo él con una voz gruesa y tranquila, la pequeña parpadeo al escuchar ese singular nombre…

- me llamo Inuyasha-

Ella sonrió y él creyó recordar esa sonrisa… los ruidos en su casa le llamaron a ambos la atención…

-espera aquí, ya vuelvo…- el moreno sonrió al ver el pequeño cuerpo abandonar el recinto, no era como que tuviera muchas opciones… se recostó en el pozo y cerró los ojos por lo que a él le parecieron unos segundos…

_Me sentí flotar de nuevo en esa absoluta oscuridad, sabía que había retornado al lugar donde ahora parezco estar siempre… intente moverme, tratar de llegar al fondo de la oscuridad pero esta parcia no tener fin, de nuevo estaría aquí atrapado hasta la próxima luna nueva… al menos ahora tenía algo nuevo que recordar además de toda mi patética vida que me habían llevado aquí en algún momento que no puedo recordar…_

_-me llamo Kagome…- recordé su infantil rostro y estaba seguro de que ya la había visto antes, pero no tenía idea de dónde o cuando… apreté mis manos molesto por no poder hacer nada aquí además de flotar y recordar, me pregunte si acaso estaba encerrado en una especie de limbo, condenado a vagar hasta que alguien o algo purifique mi alma o la destruya… entonces la sentí de nuevo, esa esfera negra que siempre parecía tener en mi mano derecha, brillaba con un violeta oscuro y no me sentía capaz de soltarla… cerré los ojos y me deje arrastrar por el sueño que este espacio me generaba… esperaba no volverme loco, aunque ese sería mi destino si no lograba salir nunca de aquí…_

…0oO0oOo00o0oOOo0Oo

Kagome aburrida veía la televisión, habían pasado dos semanas desde que había regresado al pozo con una lámpara un poco más potente y que se podía asentar en el suelo, pero al llegar él ya no estaba ahí, ni al día o la noche siguiente, ni la siguiente a esa, había estado yendo de día y de noche a ese pozo buscándolo y ya se había cansado…

_Seguramente solo me jugaron alguna mala broma, o al final de cuentas si era un ladrón, que solo hacía tiempo para escaparse… _

La pequeña inflo molesta los cachetes y siguió haciendo zapping…

…

_Desperté de nuevo sintiendo la firmeza del suelo bajo mi cuerpo, seguramente sería otra luna nueva que mi lado humano había logrado encontrar alguna especie de salida, mire a mi alrededor y como siempre la oscuridad del lugar apenas me dejaba distinguir algunas formas, olía a guardado y a polvo, sabia que estaba de vuelta al mundo real o lo más real que había tenido en los últimos días o años, no tenía idea del tiempo que había pasado… camine alrededor del pozo dándome cuenta que al igual que antes no podía ir mas allá de los límites del pozo, me acorde de ella, la pequeña niña que había tenido el suficiente valor para enfrentarme, tenía que admitir que la mocosa tenia coraje, vi las escaleras y tratando de no pensar mucho me acerque todo o que pude logrando apenas subirme al primer peldaño sin poder encontrar la manera de alcanzar el segundo, simplemente mi cuerpo se negaba a seguir subiendo, era tan frustrante simplemente mi cuerpo no respondía por más que deseara salir de ahí…_

_-_maldita sea¡- _arremetí contra lo primero que tuve a mi alcance, dejando un poco mas destrozado ese mueble que antes ya me había servido para desahogarme, lo golpe una vez mas y otra vez, tenía tanta energía y quería largarme de ahí pero simplemente no podía hacer nada y sin embargo cuando intentaba golpear el pozo al igual que en las escaleras, mi cuerpo no respondía, era tan frustrante…_

…

Desde la ventana de su habitación la pequeña Kagome terminaba la tarea que tendría que entregar al día siguiente, había estado tonteando toda la tarde y ahora andaba a estudiando a deshoras, el ruido en la pagoda del templo llego fácilmente a su oídos ya que su ventana estaba abierta pues el verano apenas estaba por terminar y el calor aun en la noche era algo molesto, se asomo precavida intentando distinguir algo además de la oscuridad, un nuevo ruido le alertaron que definitivamente no lo había imaginado… sabia que podían ser muchas cosas, un gato un ladrón o incluso su abuelo haciendo rituales nocturnos, pero tenía la esperanza de que ahora si se tratara de ese fantasma de larga cabellera negra… apenas y atino a agarrar el foco de mano de la alacena y se interno en la oscuridad de la noche, con bastante resolución abrió las puertas de madera de la pagoda de su templo y alumbro apurada el interior, una enorme sonrisa infantil adornaron sus labios al verlo de nuevo…

-Inuyasha… regresaste…-

El moreno volteo a verla, a pesar de que la luz proyectada directo a su rostro no le permitían distinguir a su portador, sabía que era ella, la pequeña niña de antes… no pudo evitarlo, se alegro de saber que volvía a tener compañía después de tanto tiempo solo y flotando en la oscuridad, o bien, varado a los alrededores del pozo sin poder siquiera algún haz de luna, no quería admitirlo pero ya intuía que si quería salir de ahí necesitaría de su ayuda…

-keh¡ a donde mas iría mocosa, ya te había dicho que no podía irme de aquí…- se sentó de nuevo recostando su espalda contra el pozo y cruzo sus brazos escondiéndolos en sus mangas, la pequeña morena sonrió por lo bajo, le pareció que se veía muy tierno en esa pose, bajo tranquila por las escaleras y se sentó en el último peldaño…

-entonces… si realmente no puedes irte de aquí, ¿donde estuviste todo un mes?...-

_Gire a verla preocupado, su tez clara, sus ojos brillantes, no parecía estarme mintiendo, además de que no había razón alguna para ello y yo ciertamente ya me imaginaba que el tiempo estaba trascurriendo más rápido de lo que yo podía manejar, ahora ya no me quedaban dudas, estaba encerrado en alguna especie de conjuro y probablemente me quedaría aquí por siempre si no encontraba la manera de romper aquello que me aprisionaba, pero para mí era algo imposible, _

-eso no te importa…- la energías parecían comenzar a abandonarme y desconocía la razón…

-Realmente eres un fantasma?...- la pequeña descendió por las escaleras siendo observada en todo momento por esos ojos negros, Kagome asentó la pequeña lámpara con solo la forma de quinqué pues trabajaba con baterías, concienzudamente se sentó en el suelo justo enfrente de Inuyasha quien no había dejado de ver sus movimientos un tanto intrigado por la pequeña y hasta cierto punto admirado por su valor, si bien él ahora tenía una apariencia completamente humana, aun así podría ser alguien peligroso pero ella parecía no medir aquello, al menos la primera vez que lo vio su reacción fue bastante acertada…

Las pequeñas manitas se acercaron hasta tocar el pecho del moreno, ella se sorprendió de poder tocarlo realmente, normalmente a los fantasmas que ella solía ver su mano simplemente traspasaba un aura fría que le hacían ver visiones o alguna otra cosa desagradable, pero útil para poder ayudarlos a dejar este mundo en paz… pero no con él, la firmeza de su toque, el calor en su pecho y debajo de todo eso, el latir profundo de su corazón…

-tu… tu estas vivo…- la pequeña retiro sus manos como si se estuviera quemando de igual manera se levanto y corrió hasta el primer peldaño de la escalera…

-tu no eres un fantasma? …a que viniste aquí?, porque no te vas?, que estas buscando?-

En lo personal él ya se había cansado de responderle lo mismo una y otra vez, así que simplemente se quedo ahí sentado ignorando las preguntas de la pequeña… cerró los ojos para relajarse y esforzarse por no perseguir a la escuincla y darle un par de sacudidas para que dejara de incordiarlo…

Si Kagome no hubiese estado ahí ciertamente no lo hubiera creído… al momento en que el moreno cerro sus ojos negros su cuerpo se fue borrando hasta desaparecer, justo como lo haría un buen fantasma… ella se quedo ahí un rato mas… esperando… cerciorándose de que él no aparecería de nuevo… después de media hora sentada sin nada mas que ver que el interior de esa pagoda que ahora se le hacia mas y mas tétrica con cada minuto que transcurría, decidió irse y dejarlo por hoy…

…

De nuevo se había esforzado en ir a ver cuando tenía tiempo libre y se daba sus escapadas por las noches, pero el muchacho de ojos negros no había aparecido, con mas luz, con la ausencia de su madre y su abuelo durmiendo como si estuviera en coma, se decidió a limpiar un poco ese lugar y tal vez encontrar algo…

Barrer le había sacado una tos de perro y creyó ahogarse con solo los primeros tres escobazos, pero después de un par de intentos una mascarilla para la boca y un poco de agua, el lugar había quedado bastante decente del piso, al menos del área de la entrada las escaleras y un poco en los alrededores del pozo… un mayor reto había sido el sacar ese mueble roto con el que él moreno se había ensañado, encontró restos de sangre entre las maderas destrozadas y eso la intrigo aun mas, si había sangrado entonces definitivamente no estaba para nada muerto, entonces qué demonios estaba ocurriendo ahí?…

_Eh gastado tres de mis tardes en limpiar este lugar, en dejarlo lo más decente posible que esta a mi alcance, al menos ahora ya no huele tanto a polvo y a guardado, pero ni siquiera se para que me molesto, todo esto aun puede ser una mala broma…_

_No… no puede ser una broma, yo lo vi con mis propios ojos… hay algo mas ahí… definitivamente… aunque rebusque en todos los pergaminos que pude localizar pero aun así no encontré nada realmente importante y muchas de esas cosas eran historias de demonios antiguos y cosas que no entendía muy bien, además la mayoría estaban escritos en japonés antiguo…_

_Después de una semana de rebuscar como ratón entre los pergaminos descubrí algo que me pareció importante… al fondo del almacén dentro de una caja de cuero bien hermética había un pergamino enrolladlo que se veía sumamente antiguo y muy frágil, aun mas que los demás; lo abrí con muchísimo cuidado y lo vi… era un muchacho que se parecía muchísimo a Inuyasha, solo que él tenía unas extrañas orejas en la cabeza, garras y un par de colmillos que sobresalían de entre los labios, pero su rostro y sus ropas estaba segura que eran las mismas ropas, o al menos el mismo estilo, pues con lo desgatado del pergamino si aluna vez este había tenido color o algo, hacía mucho tiempo que solo era un dibujo en blanco y negro…_

_Ya me había cansado de buscar y tenía tarea hasta por los codos, apenas estoy en cuarto año, acaso será así siempre?… extraño el preescolar, las tareas eran decirle a mama y a papa que los quería mucho… bueno ya que…_

…

_La firmeza del piso me avisaron que de nuevo estaba afuera en el mundo real, o al menos es así como he decidido llamarlo… me sobresalte al distinguir aun con mis poco desarrollados sentidos humanos un olor diferente al del polvo que siempre me recibía, olía a vainilla y a flores… me incorpore esperanzado de ahora estar en un lugar diferente, forcé mi vista distinguiendo las mismas formas de siempre, lo que me decepciono bastante, al parecer simplemente alguien se había tomado la molestia de limpiar el lugar, el suelo que pisaba se sentía mas limpio y liso, seguramente había sido la pequeña mocosa, lo que significa que como mínimo me había perdido un mes más… era algo desesperante…_

_Sobre el suelo pude ver esa lámpara que ella traía consigo la vez anterior, la inspeccione extrañado de su forma, sin saber cómo demonios es que lograba hacer para que diera luz, sabía que no era con fuego pues me había dado cuenta antes, pero de ahí a saber cómo diablos funcionaba eso era otra cosa… después de tantearla un rato esta encendió sin saber realmente lo que lo había provocado, pero me daba igual, era reconfortante tener luz de nuevo…_

_Un vistazo me basto para saber que alguien había estado curioseando por ahí, el suelo estaba limpio y habían libros y pergaminos regado por todos lados, pude distinguir algo fuera de lugar a todo ese deshornen, había una pequeña soga que parecía entrar por una pequeña ventana que antes no había visto y que de todas maneras estaba fuera de mi área de alcance, al final de la soga había un papel que tenía una escritura que no lograba entender, parecía japonés pero no lograba leerlo, solo esperaba no arrepentirme por lo que haría…_

El moreno jalo la pequeña soga esperando alguna especie de alarma o que todo se derrumbara pero apenas se había escuchado una pequeña campana por fuera de la pagoda, se lo pensó un momento antes de jalarla de nuevo y el pequeño ruido se repitió… antes de que lo jalara una tercera vez un ruido de pasos corriendo hacia ahí le advirtieron que definitivamente era una especie de alarma, pero los pequeños pasos desesperados le parecieron mas los de un niño y estaba seguro eran de una niña, específicamente una de cabello negro y ojos del color de la canela…

La pagoda se abrió recibiendo en su interior a la pequeña que traía aun puesto su piyama de pececitos dorados, su pelo estaba revuelto pero en su rostro había una enorme sonrisa que al moreno se le hizo casi contagiosa… casi… aun mas por las ocurrencias de esa niña que había armado todo esto solo por verlo de nuevo… sonrió muy ligeramente recordando a su única amiga de la infancia la de ojos esmeraldas y cabello color miel, esta morena definitivamente le recordaba a ella, pero algo en su mente y en su instinto le decía que la recordaba de alguna otra cosa, los mismos ojos canelas pero más maduros le regresaron a la memoria, a quien demonios pertenecían esos ojos que su inconsciencia insistía tanto en recodarle una y otra vez…

- ah¡ notaste que apareces exactamente cada 28 días…- ella creyó estarle dando la respuesta del millón de dólares pero la falta de entusiasmo o de cualquier reacción de él le advirtieron que él ya sabía esa información, lo que la hicieron poner un puchero infantil… el azabache la miro sin decir nada, observándola acercarse a él…

-ok… pues entonces esto si debe ser algo…- ella extendió de su mano el pergamino roído pero que su abuelo le había ayudado a restaurar para que estuviera un poco menos frágil…

El semidemonio agarro un tanto desconfiado el rollo de pergamino y observo su contenido, era un dibujo de el mismo, solo que en su etapa hanyou, lo que le llamo un tanto más la atención era que en su cintura portaba una espada y eso era algo que él nunca había hecho…

-de donde sacaste esto?…-

-ya lo habías visto antes?... sabes quién es él? o porque tiene esa extraña apariencia?- los dedos infantiles apuntaron el par de orejas caninas, el moreno no pudo reprimir un gesto de molestia ante eso

-de donde sacaste esto¡? responde¡…- le dijo aun mas irritado

-oh pues¡ estaban entre los pergaminos antiguos de por ahí- ella apunto los montones de libros regados por el piso…

-antiguos?...-

-si¡ mi abuelo dice que este pergamino fácilmente podría tener más de 300 años¡ no es genial¡ y mira tiene tus mismas ropas¡ e incluso el rosario, eso debe significar algo…-

-tsk¡ no significa nada¡…- Inuyasha le dio un nuevo vistaso, antes en la oscuridad con poco control de su cuerpo y los pocos lapsos que habia tenido en el mundo real, no habia notado el rosario que ella acababa de mencionar…

-ocuerre algo?...-

-el rosario… tal vez sea lo que me matiene aquí…- el moreno le devolvió el pergamino a la pequeña y se intento retirar el rosario, pero este brillo y no le permitió sacárselo…

-oh wuau¡ eso no lo habia visto antes…- lo vio intentarlo varias veces incluso cayendo en la desesperación le hicieron desear ayudarlo

-espera haber dejame intentarlo a mi…- Inuyasha aun sujetaba con fuerza el rosario entre sus manos, le temblaban del coraje y con la esperanza de que si lo rompia todo esto terminaría… miro a la pequeña azabache que se ofresia a ayudarlo… no era como que le quedaran muhas opciones… el semidemonio se agacho colocndo solo una rodilla en el piso y sus ojos negros quedaron a la altra de los ojos achocolaados… Kagome se sonrojo por la repentina cercanía de ese muchacho, pero estiro sus manitas y tomo con precaucion el rosario, sus dedos sintieron una suave corriente de energía y una palabra se le paladeo en los labios…

-osuwari…- el hanyou abrió los ojos desesperado al sentir una increíble fuerza jalarlo hacia abajo hasta estampar su cara en el duro piso, el dolor fue indescriptible y el sabor a sangre inundo su boca…

-hay Kami sama¡ lo lamento yo¡ no fue mi intención¡- pasaron unos segundos antes de que el moreno tuviera la suficiente fuerza para incorporarse, los pequeños ojos castaños se inundaron de lagrimas al verlo sangrar de los labios y la nariz… él simplemente se lmpio los restos de sangre y se apretó la nariz para comprobar si no estaba rota…

-ya cálmate¡ maldición¡ ha¡ demonios¡…- cero los ojos al sentir el timbrazo de absoluto dolor al regresar su nariz al lugar correcto sintiendo escapar la sangre entre sus dedos, recordando lo mucho que odiaba la condición humana tan frágil que un simple golpe que en su estado hanyou no hubiera significado absolutamente nada, ahora podía hacerlo sangrar de manera tan patética…

La pequeña se limpio las lágrimas y se levanto algo apenada subiendo las escaleras de madera…

-por favor… espera… te traeré unas gasas y algo para el dolor…-

-espera antes dime…- se le hacía molesto hablar por entre su mano y el sabor a sangre le era tan desagradable, pero era algo que tenía que saber

-como demonios hiciste eso?...- la vio contraer el rostro posiblemente augurando un nuevo ataque de llanto a lo que se apuro a hablar antes de que ocurriera

-espera¡ solo quiero saber¡ no estoy molesto¡…- bien, si lo estaba, pero era más desesperante escucharla llorar

-Kagome se aguanto el llanto intentando ser fuerte, aunque varias gorda lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas pero logro controlar el berrido

-yo no lo sé… cuando toque el rosario esa palabra se me vino a la mente, no sabía que pasaría si la decía… yo… wuaa¡- el nuevo grito de ella lo hartaron en tiempo record aunado al dolor en el rostro se le estaba convirtiendo en una verdadera jaqueca…

La pequeña sintió una especie de vacio regresar a su pecho haciéndola salir de ese llanto infantil que estaba portando, abriendo los ojos de súbito y olvidándose de su razón de llorar, él se había ido de nuevo, dejando solo unas gotas de sangre en el piso de concreto… ella se enjugo sus lagrimas, bajo las escaleras y apago la lámpara, asegurándose de dejarla en el mismo lugar, encendiendo su propia lámpara de mano y regreso a su habitación… sabía que no lo vería hasta el próximo mes… y esta vez tendría que llevarle algo para compensarlo por lo que le había hecho…

…

Continuara : jejejeje… no se que decir, tengo aun muchos planes con ellos dos y aun no se por donde comenzar XD, lamento haberme ausentado tanto pero perdí el sendero y los personajes de esta historia dejaron de hablarme T_T pero ahora me di cuenta que simplemente estaban suspendidos en un espacio tiempo y tenía que buscarlos en otros planos jajajaja xD

Espero que no se enojen conmigo y me manden hermosos reviews o tomatazos también porque no xD todo es bienvenido, espero este capi los haya complacido y espero actualizar pronto en especial ahora que ellos me están contando su historia nuevamente =P

_Recuerden que sus reviews son el alimento de mi musa y sin ella no puedo escribir muy bien que digamos jojojojo… arigatou¡_

**Atte: Kagome Nekko**


	15. Tiempo Desintegrado…

Un Bi Trillon de disculpas pero esta historia y todas las otras mías dejaron de hablarme, incluso mi hermoso Inuyasha, ( no no estoy loca) (creo o.O) el caso es que hasta ahora pude encontrar de nuevo el curso y la inspiración para continuar esta historia…

Disclaimer : El precioso de Inuyasha y el resto de la manada no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia es sin fines de lucro, Yo solo descargo mi fanatismo con historias de ellos, producto de mi cabecita loca XD…

Este producto es responsabilidad de quien lo recomienda y de quien lo lee X3

Diálogos entre -.-

_Pensamientos en cursivas_

**Antes De Conocerte…**

**Capitulo 13: Tiempo Desintegrado…**

El moreno abrió los ojos sintiéndose en un fastidioso momento repetitivo entre el mundo real y el "otro lado" ni siquiera sabía cómo denominar al lugar donde flotaba en una especie de sopor profundo y adormecedor… se incorporo sintiendo el agradable peso de su propio cuerpo, el olor a vainilla y a flores le recordaron que seguramente la pequeña niña había mantenido el lugar limpio, busco entre las sombras esa lámpara de mano y la hurgo como antes había hecho, esta vez había tardado un poco más de tiempo en lograr hacer que esta emitiera su luz, notando esta vez el interruptor de la parte superior era lo que controlaba la salida de luz…

Parpadeo un par de veces descifrando lo que tenía enfrente, parecía una especie de ofrenda, cuatro manjus y un vaso con té, miro alrededor buscando la razón de la ofrenda aunque sospechaba que de alguna manera era para él… tomo uno con tranquilidad notando por primera vez en todo este tiempo que a pesar de haber estado encerrado sabia kami por cuanto tiempo no parecía tener hambre o ninguna otra necesidad y tampoco se sentía débil por lo mismo… eso no evito que el primer bocado le supiera a gloria y que devorara los demás con un hambre del demonio…

Kagome había estado durmiendo a medias mientras esperaba a que la luz de la pagoda le avisaran que él había llegado, le hubiese gustado esperarlo ahí mismo pero si lo hacía definitivamente alguien la descubriría y entonces si habrían problemas… sabia que esa noche lo vería de nuevo y había dejado su regalo de disculpa a su alcance, solo esperaba que al moreno le gustaran, había estado ahorrando toda su mesada de este mes para poder comprar unos manjus caseros y deliciosos que le encantaban pero que por lo mismo no eran muy económicos… acecho una vez más por su ventana viendo la apenas perceptible luz que asomaba por la pequeña ventana, uno normalmente no la vería a menos que mirara ahí exactamente, lo que la mantenía confiada de que nadie la descubriría, se cambio su piyama en tiempo record por un pantalón de lana grueso por el frio entrante del invierno y una playerita con una estampa de un perrito blanco y se amarro su pelo en dos coletas; bajo las escaleras de su casa en absoluto silencio completamente pendiente de cualquier ruido que viniera del cuarto de su mama, últimamente su hermanito de cuatro años había estado muy inquieto durante las noches y por lo mismo su mama no había estado durmiendo mucho y no quería topársela a media escapada…

...

Escucho el chirrido de la puerta a pesar de no haber escuchado ningún paso, pero sabia que era ella, no supo de donde le vino esa seguridad... la pequeña de cabellos azabaches lo miro con una enorme sonrisa, más aun al ver que los majus habían pasado a mejor vida, bajo las escaleras hasta llegar a su lado…

Gracias a los deliciosos panes el hibrido se sentía con realmente mucha energía, como si su cerebro y su cuerpo empezaran realmente a funcionar después de haber estado en un soporífero aletargamiento… la miro y su mente empezó a trabajar como si estuviera a punto de entrar en batalla, ella sería su boleto para salir de ahí, casi podía sentirlo, ahora tenía una oportunidad y no iba a desperdiciarla…

-soy prisionero de este pozo… libérame de aquí y te daré lo que pidas…-

Kagome parpadeo varias veces intentando entender…

-eres algún genio de los deseos?...- la morena levanto una ceja incrédula

-huh?...- él levanto ambas cejas tratando de entender que era lo que ella pedía…

-tengo que frotarte algo para que me cumplas mis tres deseos?...- él se sonrojo ante su extraña propuesta, la conversación no estaba tomando exactamente el rumbo que él quería…

-que locuras dices¡ a mí no me frotas nada¡ además yo no cumplo deseos… prometo pagarte si me liberas, de alguna manera y si es algo que esté a mi alcance…- el moreno desvió su mirada avergonzado y no sintiéndose muy seguro de su propio ofrecimiento

-ah¡ ok¡ yo te ayudo- ella sonrió, igual y ya tenía planeado ayudarlo, pero se le hizo lindo su propuesta- Pero para empezar tienes que decirme cómo es que llegaste hasta aquí…- él la miro hastiado, cuantas veces tendría que repetirle lo mismo

-mira… ya sé que no te acuerdas, pero al menos dime que teoría tienes, o si recuerdas el día de tu muerte, o lo que sea esto…- ella recordó el palpitar del corazón de él, no estaba muerto pero tampoco sabía que era realmente…

-yo no estoy muerto¡ solo…- su mirada oscura se extravió entre los bordes de ese odioso pozo -yo solo… -

-estas prisionero no es así?... ok empecemos por ahí… que es lo último que recuerdas?-

-lo último que recuerdo antes de aparecer aquí era que estaba en el bosque, oculto en una cueva pues esa noche seria…- el semidemonio detuvo su relato, no sentía suficiente confianza para rebelar esa noche de debilidad, miro sus manos resignado a que al final de cuentas era humano justo ahora, que mas podía ir mal?...

-esa noche seria luna nueva…-

-y que pasa en luna nueva?...- Kagome sentía una curiosidad innata sobre historias de fantasmas y estar frente a uno, aunque estaba consiente que no lo era realmente pero definitivamente era algo diferente, escuchándolo de su boca se le hacía increíblemente interesante, un poco tétrico tal vez pero la curiosidad ganaba sobre cualquier otro sentimiento, como si abriera un regalo muy lentamente, donde cada palabra era otro pliego de papel decorado que le rebelaba lentamente el interior…

Los ojos negros se hundieron con fuerza en los ojos achocolatados, ella era una niña, una niña humana que entendía que aun lo consideraba un fantasma o algo similar y el mismo no se sentía mucho más vivo, pero no podía estar muerto, su corazón aun latía en su pecho y su sangre aun corría por sus venas, pero ser o no un fantasma humano era una cosa, si le declaraba que era un hanyou, un hibrido un simple semidemonio, tal vez su única oportunidad de salir se iría al carajo…

-promete que me sacaras de aquí…-

-claro que lo haré, no te preocupes yo…-

-escucha¡ no me interesa nada de lo que tengas y prometo pagarte si así lo deseas, pero te aseguro que si me liberas me iré de aquí para siempre y no te molestare nunca… yo te doy mi palabra… pero tu dame tu palabra que me sacaras…- él apretó los puños y ese gesto no paso desapercibido para la pequeña Kagome… podía ver el miedo en esos ojos oscuros… sus palabras y sus gestos gritaban un terror a ser traicionado, quiso saber que era lo que le habría pasado a esta persona para sufrir de esta manera…

-yo te doy mi palabra… te sacare de ahí sin importar lo que pase…- le miro con fuerza… la determinación en esos ojos infantiles terminaron de convencerlo, tal vez estaría cometiendo técnicamente un suicidio pero no encontraba otra solución… cerró los ojos y esa mirada canela levemente mas adulta que creía recordar volvió a su mente, esa sensación de tirarse a lo desconocido esperando que ahora si todo saliera bien creía haberlo experimentado de manera muy similar y con esa misma expresión…

-yo no soy un humano del todo, realmente soy un mitad demonio y alguien o algo se las ha arreglado para mantenerme prisionero, tal vez mi cuerpo real se encuentre sellado dentro de este pozo, por eso no puedo destruirlo o tan siquiera abrirlo y por alguna razón solo puedo escapar en las noches de luna nueva, la única noche en que me vuelvo humano del todo…- sentía la boca seca, había dicho su más grande y celoso secreto y su sentencia de muerte ahora que había inferido las palabras, estaba seguro que hubiera sido más fácil y menos doloroso abrirse su propia garganta con un cuchillo oxidado…

-eres un mitad demonio?... eso es posible?...- el moreno apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que de haber tenido garras se hubiera abierto la piel

-aun piensas ayudarme?...- lo dijo desconfiado sintiendo el filo de la traición y al mismo tiempo se reprendía por realmente haber esperado demasiado…

-por supuesto que si¡ es solo que se me hace imposible de creer, espera…- lo miro de arriba abajo varias veces…- espera… me estas tomando el pelo? Los demonios existen? Realmente existen?-

-crees en fantasmas pero no crees en demonios?...- el azabache la miro intrigado… _acaso__… __no,__ no__ puede__ ser__ posible__…__-_Hablas como si nunca hubieras visto un demonio…-

-pues no es como que todos los días te topes con uno… de hecho no recuerdo a nadie que antes se haya encontrado con uno, mucho menos con uno mitad humano…-

-es que acaso nunca han atacado tu aldea? o han intentado devorarte?… y bueno… tal vez no hayas oído hablar de los hanyous pues aun eres pequeña pero…-

-yo no soy pequeña¡ ya tengo 9 años¡ y los demonios no existen… - parpadeo un par de veces intentando comprender una última cosa…- además no estamos en una aldea, estamos en la ciudad de Neerima… de que región de Japón eres?...-

Inuyasha suspiro sintiendo como un enorme peso de su pecho desaparecía, al parecer no había sido su sentencia de muerte después de todo, la pequeña niña no conocía a los demonios, lo dejaría hasta ahí, después si había tiempo averiguaría lo que pasaba, por ahora podía concentrarse en liberarse de ahí…

-bien¡ primero abramos el pozo…- la morena se levanto convencida y valerosa pero el ver la cantidad de sellos antiguos y recordar las leyendas del pozo le valieron para acobardarla…

-me… mejor te traigo una palanca y lo abres tu…-

-no puedo hacer fuerza contra las maderas, es como si no pudiera controlar mi voluntad, lo mismo es para intentar subir las escaleras, solo llego al primer peldaño y ya no puedo seguir subiendo…-

Kagome pensó unos minutos antes de salir de la pagoda en busca de herramientas, al regresar tenia cierto temor de no encontrarlo pero el moreno seguía ahí esperándola, se veía tan ansioso como ella misma se sentía…

-puedes quitar los clavos?...- ella le extendió un martillo y el probo suerte, si bien tenía que meditar antes de lograr ubicar el martillo en su sitio para quitar los clavos que sujetaban las tablas que la hacían de tapa del pozo, el movimiento de arrancarlos era tan fugas que no le causaba mayor inconveniente, sonrió por primera vez desde que estaba ahí, la pequeña quedo encantada con esa decidida mirada oscura y esos blancos dientes que quedaban a la vista de esos labios masculinos infiriendo una retadora sonrisa… se alegro por él, por regresarle la esperanza… solo esperaba que lo que hacían diera algún resultado…

Levantar las tablas fue una misión absolutamente para ella, lo que con su corta edad le dio un poco de lata, pero quito las suficientes para poder mirar al interior, la luz del foco de mano alumbro el interior vacio del pozo, no había nada más que algunos hongos en el fondo, fue una decepción para ella, él por su parte sentía como la energía regresaba a su piel, a su cuerpo y hacían circular su sangre de manera encabritada, ella volteo a verlo y se asusto al ver como la mano izquierda de el brillaba con un obscuro violeta, luego la luz salió del pozo y los envolvió a ambos…

De la mano del hanyou se despendio la oscurecida esfera y como una bala entro al cuerpo de la pequeña Kagome, la pequeña se sintió intoxicada, como si hubiera comido algo en mal estado, las ganas de vomitar le llegaron como una patada al estomago, se mareo y entre su mal estado observo como el pelinegro era rodeado por un aura violeta que poco a poco se tornaba de un rosado claro y finalmente desapareció… Kagome no pudo moverse, apenas y alcanzo a entender que lo que sea que hubiera hecho había funcionado o al menos ella esperaba que así hubiera sido…

…

Los rayos de luz le llegaron de lleno en los ojos y el hanyou despertó de súbito, se encontraba aun dentro del pozo, pero no había ni rastros de la pagoda que fuera su morada por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, miro sus manos embriagado de la luz y el calor del sol, hacia tanto que no estaba bajo ellos que ya había olvidado lo bien que se sentía, suspiro aliviado al ver sus poderosas garras y sus cabellos plateados que lo bordeaban con suavidad, de un solo salto salió del pozo y el aroma a bosque le inundo el olfato, el hambre se le destapo como un perro embravecido, lo cual no estaba muy lejos de la realidad…

Frente al rio disfrutaba de un desafortunado conejo asado, mientras degustaba a su presa su mente vagaba en el hecho que todo ese bosque lo conocía, estaba seguro… tanto que le daba escalofríos… decidió ver que tan real era su sensación, regreso al pozo y se dirigió en línea recta hacia donde estaba seguro había una aldea cercana… no le llevo mucho tiempo sentir el aroma tan representativo de una aldea humana, un tramo más y la vio desde lo alto de una verde colina… cerro los ojos y después de unos minutos se sorprendió el estar buscando un olor particular, un aroma a flores sakuras provenientes de una suave piel femenina… los ojos canela le regresaron a su mente, la aldea y esa sensación de no sentirse completo sin esa fémina a su lado…

_A pesar de que no la recuerdo realmente, no puedo esperar para volver a encontrarla…_

Ggg GGGGGGG hhhh HHHH

Había rodeado la aldea por varios días pero ese aroma que tanto buscaba no lo había sentido para nada, se estaba haciendo a la idea de que fuera lo que fuera era tiempo de dejarlo y seguir con su vida… aunque no había nada que lo motivara realmente, pero a pesar de todo no podía quitarse esa sensación de no poder alejarse de ahí, no de manera literal pues había viajado y rebasado a esta aldea dejando muchas otras por en medio pero al final terminaba regresando prometiéndose que esta vez sí encontraría a la dueña de ese aroma que lo perturbaba con su recuerdo… escondido entre los arboles vio a la joven sacerdotisa que vigilaba la aldea, una muchacha muy joven aun para ese papel, lucia de unos 20 años con muchas ganas pero nunca había sido bueno calculando las edades de los humanos, Kaede había escuchado que la llamaban los aldeanos y se preguntaba si ella sabría a quien estaba buscando, lo cual dejaba de ser buena idea o tan siquiera una idea prudente pues no recordaba muy bien el rostro de la mujer que buscaba menos su aspecto físico, además una sacerdotisa sería la última persona a la que preguntaría siquiera el pronóstico del tiempo, eso era otra cosa en su contra… pero esta noche tendría una oportunidad y se había prometido que sería la ultima…

Los rayos del sol desaparecieron junto con su sangre youkai, sus cabellos de plata fina se transformaron en sedosos de ébano, sus orejas demoniacas dieron paso a otras humanas y sus ojos dorados se tornaros tan oscuros como la noche…

Camino decidido al interior de la aldea, por alguna razón que ya no quería reflexionar mas, sabía exactamente donde vivía la sacerdotisa llamada Kaede y no era en el templo principal que se vislumbraba desde la verde colina donde siempre solía observar la aldea, era en una cabaña mas de entre las muchas del lugar, se paro frente a la esterilla de mimbre y espero dudando su decisión, nadie lo había visto entrar, aun podría deshacer sus paso si así quisiera y nada tendría porque pasar…

La esterilla de mimbre se abrió de pronto y la joven sacerdotisa se topo de frente con esos ojos oscuros… los ojos castaños lo miraron un par de segundos reconociendo ese hermoso rostro masculino…

-Inuyasha?... es posible?...-

El hanyou sintió un vuelco en el estomago que casi le hace perder la fuerza en las piernas…

-como?... tu?...- alcanzo a balbucear pero su cabeza estaba hecha un lio, como fue tan torpe como para mostrarse con su forma humana, se sintió estúpido por no considerar el detalle de que si él conocía esa aldea de entre las profundidades de su mente que le quitaba que en consecuencia alguien de aquí le conociese…

-estas un poco cambiado, Inu no Nii chan…- la joven de ojos almendrados miro algo alterada a ambos lados del camino, notando el oscuro de la noche y la poca visibilidad, nadie del pueblo estaba por ahí, a pesar de que la noche recién entraba… una vez comprobada la soledad del lugar tomo decidida al humano-hanyou de sus mangas rojas y sin pedir permiso jalo de él quien al principio ofreció una resistencia mas por inercia que por verdadera negativa, pero la insistencia de la joven terminaron por meterlo por completo al interior de la cabaña…

Lo acorralo contra la pared incomodándolo con sus insistentes ojos castaños al igual que con la cercanía de ese delgado cuerpo…

-oh kami¡ creí que no regresarían nunca… mi hermana perdió la esperanza hace unos 5 años… tengo que admitir que yo incluso antes que ella-

-como? Que? Quien es?... cómo?...- el moreno veía intrigado y confundido a la sacerdotisa, antes se había imaginado varias posibles reacciones de la guardiana, está situación definitivamente aunque se la hubieran descrito no la hubiese creído posible…

La morena se desprendió del cuerpo del hanyou para revisar el exterior una vez mas…

-no viniste con?… donde esta?… donde esta Kagome ONee sama?-

-Kagome?...- por la mente del moreno pasaron las imágenes de la pequeña humana que lo había ayudado a salir de la maldición del pozo… otra situación que aun lo tenía confundido y sin saber realmente lo que había pasado en esa ocasión…

-te refieres a una niña de cabello negro?...-

-niña?... Kagome Onee sama?…- lo miro con pericia, como si lo analizara de nueva cuenta, tal vez buscando algún error en la teoría de que esta persona era efectivamente el hanyou que había tenido que cuidar ese par de días que había estado inconsciente, estaba segura de que era él, esa tez, esa forma, incluso la misma ropa, se le había quedado tan grabado en su mente por su obvia belleza y por el simple hecho que fue la primera y única vez que su hermana había cuidado y protegido a un mitad demonio, uno que por si fuera poco había intentado arrebatarle la perla en anteriores ocasiones, tan insolito que era imposible de olvidar…

Kaede se alejo contrariada y confundida intentando analizar que se le había escapado, pero era imposible de saber si el mismo hanyou no le contaba lo había pasado en estos 15 años… se sentó frente al fuego que calentaba su cabaña esperando a que el moreno saliera de su estupor…

-Inuyasha nii chan… creo que tendrás que contarme que paso esa vez después de que tu y mi onee chan Kagome sama desaparecieran junto con la perla de shikon…-

Repaso la frase de la castaña intentando buscar el significado… quería pensar que la muchacha se había equivocado de persona, pero los nombres coincidían y por alguna razón esa historia le sabia similar, como si esa verdad estuviera oculta en el fondo de sus recuerdos… se dejo resbalar por la pared hasta quedar sentado cómodamente, el danzar del fuego lo arrastraban por recuerdos fraccionados de lo que pudo o no haber sido su vida durante el tiempo perdido en su mente…

-dices que me conociste hace cinco años?...-

-no¡ dije que mi hermana Kikyo perdió la esperanza hace 5 años, pero estuvo esperando su regreso por 10 largos años… la última vez que te vi Inuyasha nii chan yo tenía solo diez años y tú eras un hanyou al cuidado de mi hermana Kikyo y de mi onee chan Kagome, ambas eran sacerdotisas del más alto nivel…-

-keh¡ un hibrido al cuidado de dos sacerdotisas no me hagas reír…- después de decir la frase sintió como si no fuese del todo un disparate, porque? Porque paladeaba que efectivamente esa historia era su historia?… esos ojos canela regresaron a su mente esta vez un dulce rostro femenino acompañaba su visión, era casi idéntica a la pequeña niña que lo había ayudado, pero el simple hecho de que la pequeña la hubiese conocido después que a la mas adulta significaban que no eran la misma persona… _tal__ vez__ esa __pequeña__ niña __era __su __hija__… _una punzada en su pecho le hicieron negar con fuerza esa posibilidad, le dolía el pecho el pensar en esa bella joven de sus recuerdos como una mujer adulta con hijos, casada probablemente con algún afortunado y débil humano…

Inuyasha reparo en algo extraño, que a pesar de ser su instinto básico de supervivencia, por el momento no le significaban un mayor problema, el que su identidad de hibrido era conocido por la sacerdotisa frente a él, y si fuera poco el con su apariencia humana que solo le rebelaban a una potencial enemiga la noche más peligrosa para él…

El moreno se levanto y sin mediar palabra salió de la cabaña… la de ojos almendrados quiso detenerlo, pero pudo ver en su mirada que el hermoso joven tenía muchas cosas en que pensar, sabía que volvería, esperaba que la próxima vez si pudieran hablar más a gusto, las manos le picaban por escribirle una carta a su hermana Kikyo y contarle que Inuyasha había regresado, pero esperaría a que el moreno le contara mejor su historia y después tendría algo más extenso que contar a su hermana la cual tenía sus propios problemas en que pensar, inmersa en su cruzada por encontrar a aquel peligroso demonio que atentaba con convertirse en una fuerza imposible de erradicar…

Ggg GGGGGGG

Pasaba de la media noche, el cielo sin luna le advertía que hoy sabría a ciencia cierta si el moreno habría sido o no liberado de la prisión que lo arraigaba al pozo, Kagome se removió inquieta en su cama, cada cinco minutos asechaba por su ventana para ver si la luz de la pagoda le daban alguna señal de que Inuyasha finalmente habría regresado…

Se levanto con el ruido del despertador que alertaba que se preparara para ir a la escuela, hoy sería el ultimo día de clases antes de entrar a las deliciosas vacaciones de diciembre, retozo como gato antes de recordar que la noche anterior Inuyasha no había aparecido… la pequeña se vistió con calma y bajo a desayunar, el pequeño gnomo que era su hermano corría por toda la sala incordiando al abuelo quien intentaba inútilmente de atraparlo mientras su madre terminada de servir el desayuno…

...

Los ojos canelas analizaban el suelo que rodeaba el pozo, el polvo no parecía haber sido removido en absoluto… lo que significaba que el moreno nunca había aparecido, ella levanto la lamparita y recogió la soga que se conectaba con la campana que le había servido de alarma en aquella ocasión…

Era el ultimo día de clases, los niños prestan nula atención y los maestros a sabiendas de eso ni siquiera intentaban que lo hicieran, esperando la marcha del reloj mientras en murmullos poco disimulados los niños quedan de acuerdo en lo que harán en sus vacaciones o lo que pedirán para navidad… Kagome a diferencia de todos ellos, esta vez estaba sumergida en los recuerdos de la ultima luna nueva donde pudo ver a aquel muchacho de largos cabellos negros y ropajes extraños de color rojo, esa noche se había despertado minutos antes de que amaneciera, tenia el cuerpo entumido por dormir en el suelo y un dolor de estomago que parecía que se había comido algo en mal estado, con pesar había llegado a su casa y se había tomado un remedio efervescente que en nada le había servido, ese día falto a la escuela, su madre la había llevado a emergencias pues la morena tenía una fiebre que casi llegaba a los 40 grados, le habían hecho análisis de todo, la habían picado y la habían medicado pero nadie encontró nada, al final la habían dejado en observación después darle unas duchas de agua fría para bajar la fiebre, durmió como piedra toda la noche y vino a despertar casi hasta el medio día del día siguiente, sintiéndose de maravilla y con energías renovadas, sin fiebre y sin dolor alguno, le dieron de alta después de eso sin poder hacer nada y sin entender que había pasado… su madre no le quito los ojos de encima durante toda la semana, incluso en la escuela paso una alerta a sus maestros para que se estuvieran pendiente de ella, pero todo en su cuerpo ya era normal… lo que sea que le hubiese pasado esa noche ya lo había superado…

Bbbb BBBBBBbbbbbb FFFFFFffffffFFF

El peliplateado se encontraba en la colina que le permitía ver la aldea en su totalidad, tenía dudas si regresar o no a la cabaña de Kaede, el sol ya estaba en todo lo alto del cielo y la mente del mitad demonio se ahogaba en extraños recuerdo que no recordaba haber vivido, pero que sabían eran de él y aun le quedaba la enorme incógnita de la pequeña Kagome y su otra versión adulta…

El olor a manzanas alerto al ojidorado de que la joven sacerdotisa se acercaba, él se incorporo y se acerco a los arboles que bordeaban la verde colina, si fuera necesario escapar sería más fácil si tenía árboles y arbustos que bloquearan ataques a larga distancia como flechas o pergaminos que solían ser la especialidad de las sacerdotisas y monjes…

Kaede se sentó a una distancia prudente del hanyou pero sin dejar de admirar su larga melena plateada y sus ojos ámbar, mientras comía su sexta manzana del día…

-nunca dejas de comer esas cosas?- ya había notado ese detalle a todas horas era raro no ver a Kaede disfrutando una manzana, se preguntaba si acaso su aroma era debido a que siempre tenía una de esas cosas entre sus mangas…

-están deliciosas… quieres una?...- la morena saco de su manga una nueva fruta, el hanyou solo respondió con un despreciativo gesto, Kaede simplemente la volvió a guardar…

-y dime Inu No Nii chan… porque no esta Kagome sama contigo?, tenía la esperanza de que volvería a ver a mi nee sama…-

-cuando dices hermana, te refieres a que es realmente tu hermana?...- Kaede parpadeo un par de veces… acaso era posible que lo que sospecho la noche anterior fuera cierto?...

-Inuyasha… tú no te acuerdas de mi verdad?...- Inuyasha endureció su gesto pero no afirmo tal cosa, se sentía estúpido por no recordar mas que secciones de algunos recuerdos desintegrados que luchaban por volver a unirse…

-pero al menos recuerdas a Kikyo Onee sama?...- una ceja levantada del hanyou dejaron a la castaña con la boca abierta y la manzana en su mano casi cae al suelo…

-Inuyasha… donde esta Kagome sama?...- Kaede se incorporo e Inuyasha entro inmediatamente en alerta… la morena repitió la pregunta entrando en una especie de desespero… el semidemonio inconscientemente afilo y preparo sus uñas en espera de algún movimiento peligroso por parte de la joven sacerdotisa…

-no me digas que está muerta?¡-

-ella no está muerta¡- ambos se silenciaron, Inuyasha se sintió extraño de tal afirmación, era como si su cuerpo hubiese respondido por él… miro sus manos y cerró los ojos recordando el sentimiento de un roce y el calor de otra mano agarrada a la suya…

-yo no se… donde esta… no recuerdo donde esta…-

-bien… supongo que tendremos que esperar a que Kikyo onee sama regrese para poder hacer algo, ¿no crees onii chan?...-

Los ojos dorados miraron a la joven alegre frente a él… dudaba si seguirla, dudaba de todo esto… incluso dudaba de este presente… por un segundo el terror de solo estar soñando se apodero del semidemonio, pensar que estuviese aun encerrado en ese limbo donde flotaba antes que la luna nueva regresara para darle un simple respiro a su cautiva alma…

…..1 año después…

El ambarino se había acostumbrado a mirar a la chica que olía a manzanas ir de aquí para allá, le recordaba en cierta forma a la grácil figura azabache que abordaba sus pensamientos de vez en cuando, se había acostumbrado a solo poder recordarla a medias el hecho de que siguiera siendo un misterio para él y para la sacerdotisa que solía visitarlo de vez en vez era algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo pero el hecho de no saber dónde buscar lo dejaba inmovilizado esperando por la famosa sacerdotisa llamada Kikyo, la cual a su gusto ya se había tardado demasiado tiempo en volver, la joven Kaede le había dicho que solo tardaría un mes a lo mucho y de mes en mes se habían pasado todo un año, finalmente los rumores de que la sacerdotisa regresaba le crisparon los nervios al hanyou, si ella no podía decirle nada tendría que olvidarse de seguir esperando… seguir adelante… algo que no lo entusiasmaba mas allá de la simple supervivencia diaria…

Kikyo había arribado apenas a la cabaña de Kaede, descender de su caballo había sido sencillo ya que solo se dejo caer víctima del dolor agonizante de la enorme herida en su pecho que supuraba un veneno amoratado, Kaede y el monje Miatsu quien había llegado junto con la sacerdotisa se apresuraron en remediar esta herida mortal… Inuyasha escuchaba y olía todo a la distancia… el olor de Kikyo le despertó un nuevo recuerdo en su mente… la comparación de ambas relacionado con el olor en su piel, el aroma a sakuras y el aroma a muerte junto con una promesa de proteger a la de intensos ojos canela, se dio cuenta que aquella de sus recuerdos era mas importante de lo que quería aceptar…

_Jure protegerla… protegerla de que o de quien?... porque no quería que oliera a muerte?..._

Tuvo que esperar una semana más para poder interceptar a Kaede lo suficiente de buen humor como para preguntar por Kikyo…

-como se encuentra tu hermana? Crees que pueda hablar con ella…- la mirada de enojo advirtieron a Inuyasha que a pesar de todo y aunque se le olvidara a veces, esa joven que olia a manzanas era una sacerdotisa, lo cual le hizo recordar con fuerza el simple hecho de que esa tal Kikyo era una sacerdotisa y de las importantes… si en el pasado le hubiesen dicho que estaría pidiendo audiencia con una sacerdotisa de alto renombre jamás se lo hubiese creído, aun ahora no se lo creía mucho, dudaba horriblemente de lo que estaba haciendo, quería largarse y terminar con todo este asunto pero su cuerpo y su corazón parecían reacios a abandonar ese lugar simplemente porque si…

Aprovecho un momento en que la cabaña de Kikyo había quedado sola, sin el monje ni su hermana que lo detuvieran, entrando para encontrarse con Kikyo que dormía profundamente… su rostro de porcelana enmarcado en el oscuro ébano de su cabello gatillaron una nueva ola de recuerdos en su mente… inundado de recuerdos llego hasta donde la miko se encontraba recostada, con sumo cuidado acaricio las mejillas níveas que se sentían algo frías a su tacto, tanteandola con sus dedos y esforzándose para que sus garras no rosaran esa delicada piel, murmullo mas para si mismo que para la inconsciente mujer en el suelo…

-Te encontré… se que eres tu la de mis recuerdos perdidos… - una tímida sonrisa asomo de los labios masculinos- así que eras tu a la que no podía recordar?... Kikyo- paladeo su nombre por primera vez desde que lo había escuchado de la boca de la joven Kaede, el hanyou sintió una extraña desazón pero se lo atribuyo al hecho de ver a la hermosa miko en un estado tan frágil…

_**Continuara****… **jejejeje, como dije antes me disculpo enormemente por tardar tantísimo en escribir este capi, pero esta y todas mis otras historias hicieron un "stop" en mi mente, lo lamento mucho, solo espero que las otras igual me hablen como esta decidió hacerla después de mucho tiempo y es que como yo había dicho antes, para mi, mis historias avanzan solas, yo simplemente soy un heraldo de mi propia imaginación xD _

_Reviews porfavor, son el alimento de mi perezosa musa xD _

_**Atte: Kagome Nekko**_


	16. Tiempo Muerto, Tiempo Reescrito…

Disclaimer : El precioso de Inuyasha y el resto de la manada no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia es sin fines de lucro, Yo solo descargo mi fanatismo con historias de ellos, producto de mi cabecita loca XD…

Este producto es responsabilidad de quien lo recomienda y de quien lo lee X3

Diálogos entre -.-

_Pensamientos en cursivas_

**Antes De Conocerte…**

**Capitulo 14: Tiempo Muerto, Tiempo Reescrito…**

Kikyo había tardado varios días en despertar, el monje Miatsu había retomado el viaje nada más saber con certeza que Kikyo sama estaba estable, Kaede nuevamente había quedado a cargo de la aldea y de cuidar a su hermana, Inuyasha sin poder evitarlo se había ofrecido voluntario para ayudar, la joven sacerdotisa aun tenía sus dudas, pero confiaba en el juicio de su hermana mayor si hace 16 años había confiado lo suficiente en este hanyou como para tenerlo bajo su protección entonces ella no era nadie para cuestionar tal decisión, además el peliplateado no había hecho nada para hacerla pensar lo contrario…

Después de algunos días la nívea sacerdotisa finalmente abrió los ojos, la sorpresa de ver al hanyou después de tantísimos años de ausencia le habían provocado el creer que finalmente estaba muerta o bien estaba hundida en un coma y nada de eso era real… Kaede tardo un par de horas en hacerle ver la realidad, tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que el mismo Inuyasha no tenía idea de cuánto conocía a la ex guardiana de la perla de Shikkon, joya que por cierto seguía desaparecida desde que ellos mismos desparecieran con ella…

El ambarino había dedicado día y noche a cuidar de la salud de la guardiana, para placer y confusión de esta, después de un par de días de estar despierta y disfrutar los agradables y extensivos cuidados del hanyou, la sacerdotisa finalmente se sintió con fuerzas suficientes para comenzar el interrogatorio que ella consideraba seria cansado e intenso…

-Inuyasha…- el ojidorado recién y había entrado a la cabaña a dejar en recambio de vendas que Kaede se encargaría mas al rato de ponerle a su Aneue…

-que sucede Kikyo, necesitas algo?- Inuyasha ayudo a la azabache a sentarse y después él mismo se sentó a su lado… Kikyo había notado estas muestras de confianza que el hanyou infería con ella, se le hacían muy extrañas y recién se daba cuenta que no le molestaba en absoluto pero aun habían muchas cosas por saber…

-estoy bien, Inuyasha, de hecho creo que estoy lista para saber que paso con ustedes, donde estuvieron todos estos años, donde esta Kagome y porque no está contigo…-

Él bajo la vista apenado, no queriendo aceptar abiertamente el simple hecho de que no recordaba nada mas allá de un suave e incompleto recuerdo de una mirada canela y un sentimiento de pertenencia…

-ya veo, Kaede me había dicho que no recordabas nada, lo cual me preocupa pues aun no sabemos nada de Kagome y el único que podría saber algo eres tu Inuyasha… puedes decirme al menos que es lo último que recuerdas?- él la miro intentando encontrar en esa mirada canela el recuerdo que enterrado en su mente no lo habían dejado en paz, encontrando en ese adulto par de pupilas una soledad tan parecida a la que el mismo sentía que se sintió atraído como si mirara una suave luz en una profunda oscuridad, …_pero porque siento que no es la misma mirada, acaso eres tu realmente a la que estoy buscando?, Kikyo… _ese pensamiento le trajeron el recuerdo del aroma suave y dulce de las flores de cerezo, deseando poder sentirlo nuevamente, recibiendo a cambio el aroma a té de menta de la sacerdotisa adulta un relajante y agradable aroma que fácilmente era ensombrecido por el de las plantas medicinales que solía usar para tratar heridas o preparar ungüentos y en el peor de los casos por el aroma de la sangre, un aroma que el ambarino no recordaba en que momento empezó a desagradarle a tal grado, cuando antes estaba seguro estar perfectamente acostumbrado a ese desagradable aroma de muerte… sabiendo aun sin querer aceptarlo que esa era respuesta suficiente…

Kikyo entendió con ese silencio, que el ambarino no pensaba internarse en una conversación.

-dile a mi hermana que estoy lista para que cambie mis vendas…- ella le sonrió a ese hanyou que no recordaba tan atento, aun menos con ella, pero esa intensa mirada dirigida a ella le hacían preguntarse si acaso fueron esas pupilas de oro por las cuales Kagome haba quedado tan enamorada, sonrió con melancolía recordando el peso de ser una sacerdotisa, destinada a servir y ayudar a los demás sin posibilidades de enamorarse o formar una familia…

Inuyasha salió de la cabaña y Kaede casi como una invocación ya había entrado a atender a su hermana, le dio risa esa relación de hermanas tan fuerte y a la vez tan servicial, haciéndolo recordar a su propio hermano mayor, agitando su cabeza y sus pensamientos intentando alejar esos recuerdos de tan desagradable demonio,

Con sus desarrollados sentidos percibió con facilidad el característico aroma a incienso tan especifico del monje Miatsu… sus pies terminaron llevándolo al frente de una cabaña en el centro de la aldea, donde el monje había tomado por esposa a una de las aldeanas y ahora tenían un pequeño vástago de dos años… no tuvo que esperar mucho ya que el monje salió en su busca al sentir su presencia…

-que ocurre Inuyasha, iba a pasar a ver a Kikyo pero tu entenderás que primero pase a ver a mi familia…- el monje de cabellos negros y ojos azul oscuro tenía tanta curiosidad por ese hanyou que hace 16 años había desaparecido junto con la perla y la aprendiz de sacerdotisa de su querida amiga Kikyo…

-Miatsu como es que Kikyo fue herida a ese grado? – a pesar de no recordar a la sacerdotisa había escuchado rumores de la grandeza de la ex guardiana, el mismo estaba seguro que ella no era alguien para tomar a la ligera, no sabía porque pero estaba seguro que los rumores de su fortaleza y habilidad eran ciertos, al menos la mayoría y tenía la sensación de haberlo experimentado en carne propia…

El monje coloco uno de sus dedos en sus labios a modo de pedir silencio al hanyou, después movió su mano para indicarle que lo siguiera discretamente, caminaron lo suficiente para quedar lejos de las casas de la aldea y de oídos curiosos…

-mira Inuyasha… - Miatsu le mostro su mano izquierda mientras se sacaba un rosario de cuentas que la envolvía, una mancha negra de su palma empezó a absorber el aire y las hojas, Inuyasha sintió un vértigo recorrerle el cuerpo mientras ese oscuro agujero parecía querer devorarlo junto con todo el lugar, el monje sello nuevamente su mano y la pregunta floto en el aire a pesar de no haber sido pronunciada…

-esta maldición me la ha colocado el mismo demonio que le ha hecho esa horrible herida a Kikyo sama, un demonio que se hace llamar Naraku, hace más de diez años que salimos en su busca pero es tan escurridizo y traicionero, un maestro del escape y la confusión, que de hecho ya teníamos un par de años que no sabíamos nada de él mas allá de rumores, por supuesto hasta esta última pelea que tuvimos, donde desgarro el pecho de Kikyo, creí que la mataría pero por algún motivo se detuvo antes de dar el golpe de gracia… te cuento esto porque ese demonio esta en búsqueda de la perla de shikkon, y tengo entendido por las historias que la señorita Kikyo me ha contado que tu y la señorita Kagome fueron los últimos en poseer esa joya- el ambarino bajo la mirada avergonzado de que todos parecían saber más de su propio pasado que él mismo y ahora Kikyo había sido herida por un demonio que buscaba esa joya maldita de la cual no recordaba haber tenido nunca en su poder, conocía los rumores de la perla, rumores que hacía mucho tiempo había escuchado, pero de ahí a haberla tenido a su merced distaba mucho de lo que podía recordar…

-yo desconozco el paradero de esa joya y también de Kagome…- Miatsu aun no estaba al tanto de la falta de recuerdos del hanyou por lo que le extraño de sobremanera la respuesta de este

-estás seguro Inuyasha? Eso es algo… bueno… Kikyo y yo, estábamos tranquilos pues sabíamos que donde sea que ustedes estuvieran la perla estaba a salvo y lejos de las venenosas manos de Naraku y de cualquier otro demonio que quisiera poseer su poder, pero si ahora dices eso… oh kami¡ esto es¡ hay que decírselo a Kikyo sama¡-

-yo… Kikyo ya está al tanto de esto…-

-bien supongo que hasta que la señorita Kikyo pueda pelear de nuevo volveremos a viajar, ahora tenemos dos cosas que buscar… ha¡ esto se está complicando y yo que creí que finalmente podría disfrutar de mi familia, bueno… al menos disfrutare de los días que estemos aquí…-

El monje regreso a la aldea e Inuyasha se quedo un poco más a las orillas del bosque, pensando en la familiaridad con la que Miatsu hablaba con él, el ambarino aun tenía sus reservas con todo esto, después de todo no dejaba de ser un monje y él un hanyou, aun se preguntaba de donde había sacado el valor y la confianza para interactuar con estas personas, monjes y sacerdotisas, antes estaba seguro que alguno de los dos tendría que estar muerto o desangrándose para pensar siquiera el entablar una conversación mucho menos una amistad o lo que sea que fuera lo que ahora tenía con la joven Kaede y el monje Miatsu, sin olvidar a Kikyo pero lo que tenía con ella entendía era más intenso y aun más complicado…

…

Los días pasaron, Kikyo finalmente estaba recuperando sus fuerzas y su poder espiritual, Inuyasha parecía querer seguirla a todos lados, la guardiana aun se cuestionaba que era lo que el hanyou buscaba en ella, aun mas le sorprendía que el peliplateado no parecía tener intenciones de buscar a Kagome, sabía que a este paso tendrían que intentar algún ritual para revivir sus memorias dormidas, algo peligroso y difícil de hacer, pero ella contaba con la ayuda del monje Miatsu, en estos 10 años había demostrado ser de absoluta confianza a pesar de su fama de Casanova y mujeriego sabía que podía confiar en sus poderes y habilidades, lo que le daba mayor confianza en lograr el conjuro con éxito, pero era algo que solo le correspondía a Inuyasha decidir…

-Inuyasha… me gustaría pedirte un favor…- el monje Miatsu había interceptado Inuyasha quien había salido al rio a buscar agua fría para las hermanas…

-que ocurre Miatsu?...-

-han pasado ya dos meses desde que regresamos aquí y he estado hablado con Kikyo acerca del hecho de que no recuerdas nada y eso es algo para considerarse, tal vez alguien quería que nadie supiera que había pasado con la perla o en todo caso con Kagome sama, no lo has pensado?…-

Los ojos dorados analizaron la propuesta del azabache, por supuesto que era algo que ya había considerado, de hecho el haber estado sellado a merced de un pozo durante un tiempo indefinido no era algo para menospreciarse, aunque esa parte de sus recuerdos aun los guardaba celosamente para si mismo, sentía que era un secreto que le pertenecía solo a el y a la pequeña Kagome que lo había liberado y hasta que no recordara algo mas no pensaba decírselo a nadie…

…

La luna nueva obligó a Inuyasha a internarse en el bosque y refugiarse en lo profundo de una cueva, aun no tenía ganas suficientes para revelar este estado tan delicado que significaba el perder sus poderes, esperaba que Kaede en todo este tiempo aun no hubiese relacionado su estado humano con las fases de la luna, intentaba ser discreto con eso y desaparecer en diferentes noches ya que no quería tentar a una deducción más acertada…

Kikyo aprovecho la extraña ausencia del hanyou para platicarle al monje su plan de traer de regreso las memorias de Inuyasha…

-tendrá que ser en luna llena¡ y justo antes del amanecer, cuando la luz del sol bañe la tierra tanto de día como de noche, pero podría ser peligroso Kikyo, aun no sabemos cómo es que el joven Inuyasha perdió sus recuerdos, si hay alguna magia poderosa detrás de esto podría ser contraproducente-

-pero si no lo hacemos, la perla y Kagome podrían estar en riesgo y no lo sabríamos, se que la solución es muy arriesgada, pero si no lo hacemos Naraku podría hacerse con la perla y entonces todos estaríamos en grave riesgo…-

-bien, esta noche no hay luna tenemos 14 días para buscar los ingredientes y el lugar adecuado para la realización del ritual… solo quiero saber algo Kikyo…- la nívea miro interrogante al monje mientras servía la cena de esta noche…

-dilo ya Miatsu, que es lo que te preocupa tanto…- hoy era una noche especialmente tranquila, al contemplar su plato noto por primera vez que la presencia de Inuyasha parecía hacerle falta, se reprendió por ello convenciéndose que seguramente seria preocupación por el hanyou, nada mas…

-has escuchado hablar de los recuerdos del cuerpo?...-

-si, es cuando una persona que a perdido su memoria, en este caso como Inuyasha, puede recordar aun las sensaciones y sentimientos que el cuerpo transmite…-

-exacto… y yo me pregunto, si Kagome e Inuyasha eran algo más que amigos, porque no está preocupado por su paradero? Es como si algo bloqueara incluso esos sentimientos…-

-no se Miatsu, los recuerdos del cuerpo es solo una teoría y han pasado 16 años desde la última vez que los vi, muchas cosas pudieron haber pasado, pero no lo sabremos hasta que no rebelemos los recuerdos de Inuyasha…-

-le dirás de los riesgos?...-

-tengo que hacerlo… no seria justo si no le digo… además se que a pesar de eso el aceptara, estoy segura, he notado que cada que me mira intenta recordarme, no dudara en aceptar… a pesar de los riesgos…-

-también esta el detalle de Naraku…-

-Naraku no tiene nada que ver en todo esto, dudo que sea siquiera consiente que uno de los últimos portadores de la perla esta de vuelta, si así fuera te aseguro que lo tendríamos sobre nosotros en este momento…-

-tienes razón, no nos conviene que sepa que Inuyasha a regresado… tsk¡ y yo que tenia pensado usar sus habilidades demoniacas para derrotarlo…-

-me temo que eso no será posible, no hasta que sepamos que ocurrió con la perla…-

…

La noche de luna llena finalmente había llegado, los cuatro, Kikyo, Inuyasha, Miatsu y Kaede se encontraban en una sala sagrada en el templo principal de la aldea, Kaede se había encargado personalmente de purificar su interior por los 14 días previos al ritual, el mismo Inuyasha había sentido sus sentidos embotados al momento de entrar, una desagradable sensación invadió su piel y fue como si le pusieran un gran peso sobre su espalda, sentía los pies pesado y deseo salir de ahí antes que todo esto terminara muy mal, Kikyo noto el nerviosismo en el hanyou, su aura youkai renegaba del lugar y era lógico, había esperado esa reacción, solo esperaba que el ambarino no se echara para atrás…

-bien, Inuyasha… repasemos de nuevo todo está bien?...- él la miro casi al punto del arrepentimiento, miro a su alrededor, el templo, el olor a incienso, la pesada atmosfera y a todo esto se encontraba rodeado por dos sacerdotisas y un monje

-yo creo que esto no es buena idea después de todo… yo…- el ambarino empezó a retroceder y Kikyo silenciosamente lo invito a salir del templo…

Inuyasha miro la enorme luna en el cielo mientras caminaba a lado de Kikyo…

-escucha yo… lo lamento pero todo esto del ritual… - él volteo a verla concentrándose en esa mirada castaña que sentía tan parecida a la de él… - mira Kikyo… no es que no confié en ti pero…- paladeo la palabra confianza, la sentía tan extraña al salir de sus labios, como si algo no estuviera bien…- dime algo Kikyo, cuando me conociste… que paso exactamente?…-

-yo bueno pues… si te soy sincera Inuyasha no fue una muy buena impresión, aun después de esa vez, los siguientes encuentros entre nosotros no fueron para nada buenos, si no hubiese sido por Kagome entonces yo… creo que… huebirea terminado por sellarte…- el miro en sus ojos almendrados la verdad de esa dura y fría frase… ahora estaba más que seguro que no podía ser ella a quien buscaba, a pesar de la tranquilidad que sentía en su mirada castaña había algo que le hacia falta…

-y ahora que Kagome no está, aun piensas séllame?...-

-claro que no Inuyasha… yo era la guardiana de la perla, tu intentaste robarla y yo solo estaba jugando el rol que me correspondía, lo mismo fue con Kagome, por supuesto todo fue antes de darme cuenta que la perla estaba ligada a ella, cuando Kagome se fue la perla desapareció… y en ese entonces pienso que aun sin ella, tampoco estoy muy segura de haber tenido el valor para sellarte, a pesar de que eres un hibrido, tu lado humano no se ha corrompido y ciertamente te puedo asegurar que le haces mas caso del que tú mismo crees…-

_Analice la frialdad de sus palabras, a pesar de todo sentía una desagradable sensación llenar mi pecho, no era Kikyo la mujer que yo deseaba encontrar, por lo tanto todo indica que se trataba de Kagome, entonces porque no puedo recordarla? Como es posible que 16 años desaparecieran de mi mente así como así? Tenia que recordar… no importaba el costo…_

-regresemos al templo Kikyo…- él suspiro derrotado, la nívea sonrió lo mejor posible para darle fuerzas al hanyou

-hey tranquilo veras que todo saldrá bien, te doy mi palabra…- él la miro sintiendo una cálida sensación en su pecho, si estaba desfilando a su muerte al menos lo haría sabiendo que hizo todo lo que pudo para encontrarle un significado a su vida… después de ese pensamiento se sintió patético, al mismo tiempo la necesidad de ver nuevamente esa mirada canela le dieron las fuerzas que le hacían falta para tirarse a lo desconocido…

De regreso en el templo las 3 excelencias rodearon al hanyou quien en un palpitar sintió perder poco a poco todas sus energías, cayendo en un trance que lo hundía poco a poco en un sueño que le sabia mas allá de esta realidad, Kikyo saco de entre sus ropas un libro con páginas en blanco, la portada de cuero estaba recién curtida y se leía en kanjis antiguos la palabra "galería de memorias", bajo el libro a sus pies y los tres empezaron con el ritual que les llevaría un par de horas realizar, calculado para que terminaran justo cuando el sol despuntaba al amanecer, mientras tanto Inuyasha había perdido el conocimiento y se sentía flotar en un limbo que no pertenecía a ningún lugar…

El corazón de los tres dejo de palpitar por unos segundos mientras la poderosa energía invocada convertía el cuerpo, alma y esencia de Inuyasha en un simple trazo de tinta que era absorbido por el libro en blanco, la primera hoja fue adornada con lo que serian imagen exacta del hanyou que ahora estaba atrapado en el libro…

Los tres cayeron al suelo completamente exhaustos y con un inconfundible dolor en el pecho debido a la arritmia cardiaca que el ritual les había generado al absorber parte de su poder junto con el conjuro, por lo menos tres días estarían sin poder realizar ni una simple purificación… pero al menos estaban seguros que el ritual había sido un éxito…

-bien… ahora solo hay que esperar a que él salga de ahí…- Miatsu se levanto con mucho esfuerzo y ayudo a las otras dos mujeres a incorporarse de igual manera…

-nunca antes había realizado este ritual…- Kaede estaba emocionada y a la vez preocupada por el destino de su Oniichan

-yo lo he realizado en dos ocasiones y tengo entendido que lo máximo que una persona a permanecido dentro del libro han sido tres semanas, todo depende de la intensidad de los recuerdos y lo perdido que estén en su mente…- Kikyo sonrió tranquila y se aseguro de levantar el libro y darle una última hojeada antes decidirse por guardarlo en la bodega subterránea purificada donde lo dejarían por el tiempo que el mismo hanyou decidiría, las hojas en blanco se iban llenando con kanjis y palabras tan apretadas que eran imposibles de leer tornándose poco a poco en una mancha de tinta negra que abarcaba toda la hoja, lo que significaba que todo había sido un éxito…

-lo mas peligroso de este ritual es que no solo recuerdas lo que olvidaste, también recuerdas intensamente todos aquellos sufrimientos y alegrías que has vivido a lo largo de toda tu vida, es como revivir toda tu vida en tan solo unos días, incluso recuerdas aquellas cosas que tu mismo te habías esforzado por olvidar, una mente débil y aun algunas fuertes podían ser orilladas a la locura o al suicidio poco después de haber abandonado el libro…-

-vacaciones de diciembre¡ si¡ oh si¡ oh si¡- la azabache de largos cabellos negros salía alegre de su tercer año de escuela secundaria o media superior, con 17 años bien cumplidos bailaba alegre en alusión a las vacaciones de diciembre, había salido con buenas calificaciones y no tendría que regularizar ninguna materia ni tomar cursos o presentar exámenes extraordinarios, cosa que no podía decir de la mitad de sus compañeros de salón…-

-Kagome Kagome¡ estamos organizando una fiesta de navidad, habrá intercambio de regalos, pastel, piñata y muchos muchos chicos jejejeje – Yuka había salido con el mas alto promedio del salón y en general de los terceros grados, a pesar de parecer una cerebrito en todos los sentidos, le gustaba mucho el chisme, especialmente los de índole amoroso, tenia cierta fijación obsesiva con su amiga Kagome pues de todas sus amigas era la única que no le había dado un buen drama amoroso para cuchichear…

-genial¡ cuando repartiremos quien le toca a quien?...- si bien a la morena no le importaban realmente los chicos, al menos no los niños infantiles intentos fallidos de hombres que había en su salón, la idea de la fiesta era algo que si le agradaba

-mañana en la noche en la fiesta de fin de semestre de la escuela-

-ahí estaré, tenlo por seguro…- la azabache vio venir a lo lejos a Houyo Akitoki, ella sabía perfectamente que él se desvivía por intentar llegarle, incluso en los dos años anteriores se le había declarado en ya dos ocasiones, a lo que la morena había logrado zafarse diciendo que sus estudios eran lo mas importante y que no pensaba en relaciones mas que de amistad… pero sabia que él aun intentaba conquistarla a lo que la ojicanela haciéndose a la desentendida emprendió una rápida caminata para regresar a su casa…

-espera Higurashi¡ oh¡ ya no me oye- el castaño vio como la morena se alejaba rápidamente de él, tuvo ganas de seguirla pero no reunió el valor suficiente

-lo siento Houyo, pero hey¡ podrás verla en la fiesta, quien sabe tal vez hasta podrías tener suerte¡ eh¡…- Yuka lo miro de manera picara esperando que ahora si su despistada amiga tuviera aunque sea un novio por primera vez en su vida

-Asahara… dime algo… acaso Higurashi tiene o a tenido algún novio?...-

-jejejeje, oh Houyo, te aseguro que no… sabes¡ deberías intentarlo una vez mas, quien sabe, dicen que la tercera es la vencida…-

- Asahara¡- el castaño había quedado tan colorado que Yuka solo pudo atinar a reírse de la obvia perturbación de su atractivo compañero de escuela, incluso ella se preguntaba porque demonios Kagome había rechazado a Houyo Akitoki cuando era de los mas populares y atractivos de toda la escuela…

…

Kagome arreglaba su largo cabello negro para la fiesta de esta noche, sin intención sus pensamientos viajaron a aquel momento hace 8 años cuando había conocido a ese extraño chico de melena tan larga y negra, se mordió los labios pensando en donde se encontraría en estos momentos…

_Seria una lastima que al final de cuentas si hubiese sido alguna especie de fantasma… Inuyasha, al menos me hubiese gustado saber quien eras mientras estabas con vida… _

La morena detuvo sus pensamientos al darse cuenta que intentaba recordarlo a todo detalle, la forma de su rostro, su atractivo perfil, la fortaleza de su mirada, su sonrisa arrogante y esos hermosos ojos negros tan profundos, sabia que él era la causa principal de que a ella no le interesaran otros chicos, porque sin querer lo estaba buscando a él, buscaba en los inmaduros chicos adolecentes de su salón y de su escuela a ese muchacho de altanera actitud y que al mismo al tiempo emanaba una soledad palpable que ella deseaba comprender…

Caminaba a la escuela luciendo un elegante vestido azul oscuro que portaba una enorme rosa en el centro de sus pechos haciéndola lucir madura y sexy al mismo tiempo, no esperaba ser la sensación de la noche pero al menos esperaba que reconocieran el hecho de que definitivamente se veía muy bien con él…

-vaya quien te reconociera en estos momentos¡- ella escucho esa voz tan varonil y su corazón dio un latido casi doloroso al relacionarla con alguien que ella creía muerto hace muchos años, la morena giro la vista buscando por toda la desolada calle al dueño de esa voz, no logrando encontrar a nadie, preguntándose si acaso lo había imaginado… _maldita sea, tanto pensar en él, ahora imagino que me habla oh¡ no creo que eso este bien ni aun para mi… _la ojicanela sacudió su cabeza tratando de convencerse que solo había sido una mala jugada de su mente…

-y ahora que te pasa? Te comió la lengua un Youkai?...- una eléctrica sensación recorrió su cuerpo entero al ubicar el lugar exacto de donde provenía esa voz, encontrándolo finalmente trepado en el tejado de una casa, iba a gritar su nombre mientras sentía una indescriptible alegría recorrerle el cuerpo entero, pero entonces la confusión se adueño de su mente y sus recuerdos pues "él" no era quien ella creía, a pesar de la igualdad en el timbre de su voz y su vestimenta justo como la recordaba, esos cabellos plateados que resplandecían a la luz de la luna y esos intensos ojos dorados diferían mucho a lo que ella recordaba…

-Qui… quien eres tu?...- él bajo de un solo grácil salto quedando a solo unos cuantos pasos de distancia de la confundida azabache

-vaya… no creí que me hubieses olvidado en tan solo tres años…- él la recorrió con su mirada de pies a cabeza dándose cuenta de que algo no encajaba muy bien…

-aunque… parece que aquí no han pasado solo tres años… te vez…- quiso decirle que se veía justo como la recordaba la primera vez, pero eso seria muy extraño aun para él lo era…- dime algo… donde quedo la chiquilla de 9 años que me ayudo en el pozo devora huesos?-

Ahora no podían quedarle dudas, era él¡ pero entonces porque se veía tan diferente¡ algo no estaba bien…

-I… Inuyasha?... eres tu?-

-feh¡ quien mas creías?¡ eres mas despistada de lo que yo recordaba… Kagome…- su nombre lo había dicho en un tono de voz tan grueso que la azabache no pudo recordar a nadie mas que la hubiese nombrado de esa manera tan atrayente… saliendo del sopor en el que el hanyou la había orillado, Kagome le dio un nuevo vistazo de cuerpo completo reparando en esas blancas aterciopeladas orejas justo sobre su cabeza

-estas tan distinto… que fue lo que te paso?- ella entrecerró los ojos concentrándose en esos ojos de oro fundido, notando el enorme parecido que estos tenían con el color del atardecer, tenían el tono exacto de su color favorito

-Keh¡ que fue lo que te paso a ti, niña¡ yo esperaba encontrarme con una escuincla de 12 años, pero tu pareces diferir mucho a lo que yo esperaba encontrar…- contuvo sus ganas de acercarse a ella y acariciar sus cabellos de ebano, recordando a la sacerdotisa que lo habían vuelto adicto de su mirada y su dulce aroma

Ella sonrió, sintiéndose realmente coqueta por primera vez en toda su vida, abrió levemente sus brazos y dio tres vueltas completas dejando que el peliplateado la mirara a gusto… él se sonrojo ante ese altivo movimiento que le dejaron la libertad de admirarla una vez mas, permitiéndole ver ese delicado contorno de su cuerpo femenino al que el vestido azul se le ceñía como una segunda piel y que al levantarse la falda con el giro le permitían una vista casi total de esas perfectas cremosas blancas piernas…

-Inuyasha… para mi estuviste perdido por 8 años, ahora tengo 17… que te parece…- él sonrió de esa manera tan encantadoramente arrogante y deseo tocarla, deseo poder besarla como en esa única ocasión en que lo había conseguido hace muchos años atrás, años que habían quedado perdidos en el tiempo, en un tiempo desfasado que solo pertenecía a él mas no a ella, pues era consiente que esta aunque era su misma Kagome, no era exactamente la misma con la que había vivido durante ese tiempo ahora desintegrado, un tiempo gravado únicamente en los recuerdos de aquellos que la habían conocido, mas no en los recuerdos de ella, ni su mente, ni su cuerpo, ni aun su alma habían vivido esas experiencias, el ambarino sonrió imposibilitado de realizar cualquier acción para con ella, dándose cuenta por primera vez de lo que la Kagome de sus recuerdos debió sentir al momento de reencontrarlo victima en su propio tiempo alterado, …_eras para mi antes de conocerte y ahora estoy aquí solo por ti antes de que tu me conocieras…_el hanyou paladeo por unos segundos esa indescriptible y extraña sensación antes de poder coordinar un pensamiento menos ambiguo y mas inmediato hacia esta Kagome, una Kagome que él había creado así como él mismo era la creación de una Kagome ahora inexistente…

-keh¡ estas muy diferente a como te recuerdo…- él ladeo la vista e hizo retroceder sus deseos obligándose a hacerlos desaparecer, ella inflo sus cachetes ofendía por ese despectivo comentario

- por supuesto que estoy diferente¡ era una niña¡ ahora no lo soy mas¡- él sonrió resignado a no poder decirle que realmente se refería a la sacerdotisa alegre e imprudente que había conocido en un tiempo diferente y que por recordarla había quedado encerrado por mas de un año en un libro mágico que lo había obligado a vivir de nuevo cada uno de sus angustiosos y tormentosos días que lo habían orillado a la desesperación y casi a la locura

-supongo que tienes razón¡- levanto la mirada altanero intentando ahuyentar todos esos pensamientos que amenazaban con darle un ataque de ansiedad obligándolo a buscar paz y olvido en esos labios femeninos que sentía tan cercanos y tan lejanos a la vez…

-donde estuviste todo este tiempo… Inuyasha…- Ella sonrió sin poder evitarlo, curiosa solo por su presencia, había olvidado la fiesta y todo lo que se suponía debía de hacer esta noche, consiente únicamente de que él estaba de regreso y con esta nueva apariencia mas salvaje y sobrenatural, preguntándose hasta que punto era real y que era artificial

- y además que es esta apariencia que te traes? Te pintaste el cabello y que son esas orejas, acaso estas con algún cosplay?-

El Inuyhanyou levanto una ceja intrigado, recordando ahora si a la pequeña Kagome que en lo que para el fueron solo tres años atrás, de igual manera había afirmado el no conocer a los youkais…

-esta es mi apariencia real¡ soy un demonio, te lo deje claro esa vez, recuerdas?- ahora ella levanto una de sus cejas analizando hasta que punto podría seguirle el juego, porque tenia que ser una broma, cierto?

-aja… y supongo que es mi deber como sacerdotisa de la casa Higurashi el eliminarte?- sintió como si toda su sangre se le fuera a su pies, creyó flaquear sus fuerzas y revolvérsele el estomago como si le hubieran dado una soberana patada justo en los cojones… la morena noto el visible dejo de agonía y perturbación del peliplateado cuestionándose hasta que punto el ambarino creía realmente en lo que le decía…

-oh vamos inuyasha¡ no estarás hablando en serio¡ los demonios no existen¡ cuanto mas piensas jugar con eso¡ mejor centrémonos en cosas importantes como por ejemplo porque no habías venido antes a verme?…- él la miro molestándose con su actitud, respirando agitado recuperándose del shock que aun no sabia como interpretar, aunque visiblemente mas calmado de saber que todo eso no había sido mas que una jugarreta de la azabache que no creía en demonios… el ambarino se cuestiono hasta que punto seria prudente el confirmarle a esta sacerdotisa natural la existencia de los youkai, se lo pensó un par de segundos antes de sacar valor de ese mismo lugar de donde siempre lo sacaba para aventarse a lo desconocido… del recuerdo de esa mirada canela que le habían dado un giro a su patética vida, del deseo de volver a ver esas pupilas que parecían querer absorberlo en una brecha de sentimientos intensos y desconocidos que solo seria capaz de encontrar nuevamente solo si Kagome era consciente de su exacta y verdadera naturaleza, confiaba en que lo aceptaría aun después de comprobarle su identidad, confiaba en la antigua Kagome y deseaba entregarle esa misma confianza a esta su ahora Kagome…

-supongo entonces que todos los humanos pueden hacer esto¡- en un sagaz movimiento el semidemonio la cargo estilo nupcial y de un ágil salto se elevaron al cielo, cayendo grácilmente sobre uno de los tejados de las casas cercanas, la azabache no pudo contener un grito de vértigo al ver girar su mundo en una veloz sacudida, atontada por el mareo apenas y logro distinguir lo que había pasado y el lugar donde ahora se encontraban, aun antes de coordinar cualquier oración consiente su mundo volvió a girar cuando el Inuyoukai retomo una veloz carrera por los tejados de las casas, pasando hábilmente por las copas de los arboles en los parques y en una que otra azotea de algún edificio… cuando Kagome perdió el miedo suficiente como para dejar de agarrarse como una posesa del aori rojo de su captor solo entonces fue consiente de lo que estaba ocurriendo, ni aun el mas destacado y poderoso deportista era capaz de una acción como esta, se sentía casi como volar, algo imposible de realizar para un humano por mas extraordinario que este fuera, elevo su mirada logrando apreciar esa seguridad y arrogancia en esa mirada dorada que veía siempre al frente tan confiado de su siguiente salto, sus cabellos plateados con aun más brillo que la misma enorme luna llena en lo alto del cielo y esa aura sobrenatural que jamás había sentido en ninguna otra persona…

Se cuestiono si acaso esto era real, si realmente era posible que estuviera presa en los brazos de un hermoso demonio plateado o si simplemente estaba recluida al fondo de una blanca habitación acolchada en una clínica mental viviendo una perfecta fantasía… por primera vez en 8 años apreció de nuevo ese delicioso aroma a sándalo que ahora estaba segura pertenecían solo a él y entonces supo que no le importaba cual era la realidad y que era solo un hermoso sueño mientras pudiera quedarse por siempre justo donde se encontraba ahora…

La cerrera termino con una sonrisa arrogante en los labios del semidemonio y una expresión sorprendida y confundida de la azabache… Kagome bajo de sus brazos reconociendo el lugar donde ahora se encontraban, habían regresado al templo, justo debajo de Goshimboku… la morena noto en su pecho esa extendida sensación de curiosidad que nunca antes se le había presentado con tanta fuerza… Inuyasha sonrió para ella esperando alguna reacción que le confirmaran que ya le creía, Kagome tomo enérgica una de las manos masculinas y noto en ellas las enormes garras, guardándose las ganas de analizarlas para después…

-quien eres Inuyasha?... por kami¡ de donde vienes¡… oh¡ oh¡ estas buscando algo en especial o acaso… solo¡ no se¡ harás cosas demoniacas?- hablaba por hablar, tratando de pronunciar correctamente la cantidad de preguntas que se le juntaban en su mente, ver la mirada de confusión y hasta cierto punto despreciativa del ambarino le bastaron para respirar profundo y tranquilizarse, recordando los modales que su madre le había enseñado y que para la ocasión le servirían bien…

-gommene¡ quieres pasar a tomar una taza de té, o bueno también tenemos refrescos o chocolate o café…-

-Kagome… estas comportándote muy rara…- ella se sonrojo por el comentario, pero tenia que darle razón, ella misma sentía las ansias de hacer muchas cosas con este su primer demonio, comenzando por acariciar esas aterciopeladas orejitas… si definitivamente, los fantasmas ya habían pasado de moda ahora el seria su nueva obsesión, y si antes ya lo era ahora le sería imposible el no querer saber todo de él…

Ella sonrió coqueta, mordiéndose su labio inferior aguantándose las ganas enormes que tenia tocarlo, acariciarlo, analizarlo y preguntarle hasta de que supone que era demonio… se giro tranquila y se metió a su casa dejando la puerta abierta para que el youkai la siguiera, se sentía caperucita tentando a lobo feroz a pasar a cenar con ella…

…

Continuara… bien ya estamos aki jejejejeje, me encanta esta nueva faceta en la que los e metido XD pero están hechos el uno para el otro,

Para las que tengan dudas del tiempo que a transcurrido en una línea de tiempo y en la otra, bueno, hay intentare explicarlo más adelante, pero como había intentando dar a entender, tanto en la dimensión de sengoku como en la de Kagome han pasado 17 años, solo que el tiempo de Kagome se borro y comenzó de nuevo, mientras que en el sengoku el tiempo simplemente siguió transcurriendo…

_Mandenme Reviews porfa, son el alimento de mi perezosa musa xD y me encanta leer sus opiniones de cada capi y de la historia en general, ARIGATOU¡_

_**Atte: Kagome Nekko**_


	17. Alma Corrupta

Disclaimer : El precioso de Inuyasha y el resto de la manada no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia es sin fines de lucro, Yo solo descargo mi fanatismo con historias de ellos, producto de mi cabecita loca XD…

Este producto es responsabilidad de quien lo recomienda y de quien lo lee X3

Diálogos entre -.-

_Pensamientos en cursivas_

**Antes De Conocerte…**

**Capitulo 15: Alma Corrupta…**

_Al final, no fui a la fiesta de mi escuela, estoy segura que Yuka y Eri me harán pagar por ello, pero de eso me preocupare mas tarde, después de todo, no siempre se tiene la oportunidad de conocer a un demonio, un hermoso demonio con orejas de perro y ojos dorados, convencerlo que me contara de donde había venido fue tan fácil como prometerle ramen casero si me prometía contarme sin omitir detalles… sinceramente esperaba que me describiera el infierno un poco a lo Dante o como menos una versión bizarra del mundo real, por el contrario me recordó a la materia de historia antigua de Japón que daban en mi escuela aunque con un poco mas de youkai, lo único que lo hacia divertido es que era Inuyasha quien la contaba en lugar de un maestro viejo y aburrido _

-entonces es cuando los pocos humanos que logran sobrevivir terminan abandonando sus aldeas después de haber sido devorados por los demonios… - _también era gracioso escucharlo hablar a la vez que absorbía los fideo del ramen-_ muy pocos pueden hacerle frente y si a eso le agregas que se matan entre ellos mismo intentando robarse lo poco que poseen pues no es para nada un lugar agradable… pero siempre…- él se quedo en silencio unos momentos mientras observaba el final de su plato, extendiendo su mano demostrando a la azabache lo vacio que estaba y su puchero indignado que le advertía a la morena que solo continuaría mientras tuviera el pago prometido. Kagome se rio por ese gesto que le hizo tan tierno, pero por mas tierno y lindo que fuera el escucharlo todo el día o la noche, ella se moría de ganas por saber mas de "él"

-aunque siempre hay quienes lo intentan, algunos tienen mas suerte que otros, o bien los monjes o sacerdotisas que…-

-pero… no me has dicho de donde vienes tu Inuyasha, como es que eres un demonio, donde naciste o si es que "naciste" o tal vez fuiste invocado?…- no quería darle un cortón tan feo, pero maldita sea que la historia se fuera al demonio que a la morena solo le importaba él y nada mas

-eem… eahm… - veía sus ojos canela que brillaban con tanto interés y emoción, pero recordar su pasado era demasiado doloroso, había sido suficiente para tres vidas el tener que recordarla toda de nuevo y hasta el mas mínimo detalle mientras había estado encerrado es ese horrible libro

-mi vida es aburrida… no hay nada para contar…- ella noto esa visible incomodidad y supo que saber su pasado le costaría algo más que tres tazones de ramen

-bien supongo que no importa, al final estas aquí…- le sonrió de esa manera que le fascinaba y esa frase resonó en su cabeza, si… finalmente estaba ahí y no deseaba estar en ningún otro lugar…

La puerta principal de la casa se abrió mientras la familia de la morena entraba en una estampida loca con regalos, comida etc, no solo los tres miembros faltantes a los que la azabache estaba acostumbrada, también estaban sus tíos, varios de aquellos primos que no estudiaban en el extranjero e incluso reconoció a sus dos vecinos de "a lado" si consideras que la casa mas cercana estaba a mas de 200 metros, al parecer habían mudado la fiesta a la casa de los Higurashi… solo su madre y su hermanito parecieron notar su presencia y la de aquel muchacho de ropas de algún templo y cabellos plateados…

-hija necesito que vayas a comprar refrescos, porfavor¡-

-ah¡ sobrina trae también un poco mas de sake¡-

-Es menor de edad nadie le venderá sake a mi nieta¡-

-oh vamos papa ya tiene 17 años no creo que le digan que no¡-

-Aneue tráeme unas papitas y también más bombitas para reventar con los primos…-

Antes de ser absorbida por el bullicio que al parecer se había adelantado a la fiesta de navidad Kagome salió por la puerta de atrás escuchando como la música recomenzaba a buen volumen…

A Inuyasha le sorprendió lo poco que habían notado su presencia o en todo caso lo poco que les había importado…

-este lugar es muy extraño…- miraba alrededor los altos edificios y los autos que pasaban apresurados, la gente parecía caminar sin que nada mas les importase o los perturbase, aun él…

Ella reflexiono en eso, ¿era extraño? Si el youkai era él…

-supongo que es diferente al lugar de dónde vienes, después de lo que me contaste, aunque ciertamente no recuerdo ningún lugar en Japón donde pasen las cosas que tú me cuentas, bueno, tal vez en el Japón antiguo… pero bueno… tampoco importa mucho…- entraron a la tienda departamental, al hanyou se hizo difícil aguantarse las ganas de apartarse de toda la gente que iba y venía de aquí para allá la molesta mezcla de olores algunos desagradables otros no tanto, ¿Qué lugar era este? lo más parecido que recordaba haber visto fue en aquel tiempo congelado donde estuvo unos días con la ojicanela, aun así se le hacía tan diferente, aunque la desigualdad más grande es que todo estaba lleno de vida…

La sección de licores estaba cerca de la de comida rápida, la inmensa cantidad de sopas instantáneas llamo inevitablemente la atención del ambarino…

-vaya si que te gusta el ramen no es así? Tu alacena debe estar llena de esas cosas... eso me recuerda, donde te estas quedando Inuyasha?-

-quedando?- la morena se sonrojo de lo atrevido de la pregunta, después de decirla se había escuchado como una chica desesperada pidiendo a un chico que la invite a su departamento, pero eso desde luego no había sido su intención… por suerte el semidemonio no había parecido entender la pregunta…

-ah¡ nada déjalo…-

-te refieres a donde estoy viviendo?-

-ah¡ jajajaja¡ no tienes que decirme si no quieres, no creas que soy una atrevida ni nada ah¡ jajaja¡- no entendió a que se debía el nerviosismo de la morena, pero esa era una buena pregunta aun para él…

-siempre he vivido en el bosque… - la frase completa incluía el hecho crucial que desde que su madre muriera el había vivido en el bosque por su cuenta, pero no tenia ganas de recordar a su madre, menos aun darle armas a la morena para que le instigara con eso…

-en el bosque? eres alguna especie de ermitaño?- la miro intentando advertir si la morena le estaba preguntando realmente, después de todo no había algo mas contradictorio a un hanyou que un ermitaño, considerado como una especie de excelencia con conocimientos de la vida etc…

-creo que lo que tu y yo consideramos como ermitaño dista mucho…- la morena alzo la vista intentando recordar lo que en la clase de historia o de sociales le habían explicado lo que era realmente un ermitaño, concentración que no duro mas allá de sentirse aburrida con solo recordar sus clases…

-mmm… como sea… no importa…- la morena pago el encargo y comenzó el regreso a casa…

Lo veía caminar frente a ella, parecía tener prisa por salir del supermercado, aunque así le daba la oportunidad de apreciarlo mas tranquilamente, miro alrededor viendo a la gente que pasaba cerca de ellos, muchos ni siquiera los notaban otros apenas y le daban un simple vistazo al aparente cosplay de él y ella se reía internamente pensando en cual seria la reacción de todos ellos si supieran que estaban caminando cerca de un autentico demonio, una criatura sobrenatural con toda la extensión de la palabra… un secreto que planeaba guardarse celosamente solo para ella…

-espera aquí… dejare las cosas en mi casa y saldré enseguida… - los ojos canela lo vieron con una adoración difícilmente contenida, asegurándose que solo por si acaso regresaba y ya no lo encontrara la imagen de él se quedara grabada eternamente en su memoria… Inuyasha pudo apreciar parte de esa intensa mirada que recordaba, aunque la sentía diferente, al parecer esta Kagome era menos reservada que la de sus recuerdos… o tal vez simplemente no había sufrido lo mismo…

La azabache desapareció en el interior bullicioso de su casa y el ambarino se paseo por los alrededores encontrándose con la pagoda que guardaba en su interior el pozo que conectaba ambos lugares, aun se preguntaba como podían ser sitios tan cabronamente diferentes…

_Es como si fuera un mundo completamente distinto… feh¡ _

De un grácil salto ya se encontraba en la rama mas alta del goshimboku… por inercia supo que ese árbol era exactamente el mismo al que estaba en las afueras de la aldea de Kaede y Kikyo… se convenció a si mismo que no era "el mismo" solamente que se parecían mucho , el mismo tamaño y ambos cerezos, el mismo aroma y la misma tranquilidad que lo abarcaba cuando se recostaba en sus ramas… pero nada mas, arboles gemelos mas no el mismo árbol, no… eso seria imposible… miro alrededor, las luces de la ciudad eran visibles desde ahí, el lugar era enorme, nada comparado a lo que el conocía…

-Inuyasha…- la escucho llamarlo, su nombre pronunciado en esa suave voz se le ideaba una melosa melodía, que no contesto solo para poder escucharla de nuevo…

-Inuyasha¡ - la morena percibió una presión en el pecho al creer perdido al ambarino nuevamente, deseo con coraje no haberle quitado los ojos de encima para nada, la angustia jugó con sus nervios y corrió al pozo, no supo realmente porque, pero ese pozo era lo que lo había traído hasta ella y que de igual manera se lo había arrebatado hace muchos años atrás… si algo conectaba a ese demonio con este mundo tenia que ser ese pozo y no iba a permitir que se lo arrebatara tan pronto…

La vio entrar a la pagoda desesperada buscándolo, su pecho se hincho altanero de saberse tan necesario para la azabache, la siguió al interior saboreando una malicia y un sentimiento que no recordaba haber sentido antes…

La encontró inclinada viendo al interior de la oscura excavación… mordió sus labios conteniendo los deseos de besarla, de atraparla con sus garras y devórala en una lujuriosa caricia…

-keh¡ cuidado que ese pozo es traicionero… la que quede sellada por 9 años ahora puede que seas tu…-

Ella volteo emocionada de escuchar su voz, percibiendo ese sentimiento de saberlo aun con ella…

-Inuyasha¡- quiso avanzar hacia el, pero sus fuerzas parecían haber desaparecido, un latido profundo atravesó sus sentidos y una profunda oscuridad pareció atraparla, antes de entender lo que sucedía la morena fue absorbida por el pozo, internándose en una fría oscuridad

-Kagome¡…- claramente había visto a una mujer de cabellos blancos y ojos de serpiente emerger del pozo para apoderarse de Kagome, antes de siquiera pensarlo él mismo se había arrojado en su ayuda…

-Kagome¡-

-Inuyasha¡- ella no podía ver nada, se sentía amarrada por una dolorosa oscuridad que parecía querer devórala, unas manos se agarraron de las de ella y la vertiginosa caída llego a su fin

-Kagome¡ Kagome¡ estás bien?-

La morena temblaba del frio que toda su piel estaba sintiendo, la oscuridad de la noche apenas era iluminada por la escasa luz de una luna que asechaba modesta entre un cielo nublado

-qué demonios paso Inuyasha¡- ella miro alrededor viéndose rodeada por las paredes de tierra, sus manos se aferraban al haori rojo del hanyou y a pesar del matiz de vergüenza que quería colarse, el temor por lo que acaba de ocurrir la obligaban a aferrarse con mas fuerza en ese abrazo que le brindaba una agradable sensación de seguridad dándose el valor de ver mas allá de las paredes de tierra… el semidemonio los saco de un simple salto, la morena quedo extrañada de estar en medio de ningún lugar, rodeada únicamente de arboles y vegetación

-Donde estamos?- el bosque que se extendía hasta quien sabe donde le advertían que ese definitivamente no era el pozo de su templo…

-al parecer regresamos- ella lo miro extrañada ante tal afirmación

-regresamos¡ nel¡ - bien dicen que el ir o venir depende de la perspectiva de donde lo veas- nos regresamos ahora mismo a mi casa, eso si¡ - aun con pesar se desprendió de ese cálido abraso sufriendo la fría brisa nocturna que le calo el frio bajo la piel, aun así siguió su camino rumbo al pozo dispuesta atravesarlo de regreso… un golpe en el estomago se hubiera sentido mas suave que ese golpe eléctrico que le impidieron el acceso, arrojando a la ojicanela violentamente sobre sus pasos

-auw¡ - se quedo sin aliento unos segundos mientras el ambarino la sostenía preocupado del estado en que esa extraña barrera había dejado a la azabache, la había cachado antes de que callera al suelo y se hiciera mas daño, pero sea lo que sea que hubiera intentado hacerse con Kagome aun significaba un peligro para ella

-será mejor que regresemos con Kikyo, ella sabrá que hacer…-

-Kikyo? Quien es Kikyo?...- se paro con sus propios pies, pero el ambarino no la soltó hasta asegurarse que esta no caería nuevamente o que intentaría regresar por el pozo…

-ella es la sacerdotisa de la aldea…- en su mente Kagome se imagino a una mujer mayor, media encorvada de pelo cano e increíblemente sabia…

Entrar a la aldea se le figuro a estar entrando en uno de sus libros de historia, al menos este lugar tenia la apariencia que pintaban en las paginas de los libros…

Desde el interior de una de las cabañas salió una mujer mayor que ella, vestía de una manera muy similar a la de Inuyasha, solo que con el haori blanco en lugar de rojo, llevaba su pelo negro recogido en una coleta baja y comía apresurada una enorme manzana roja…

-Kagome¡- la mujer se atraganto en medio de su grito, tosiendo y dándose golpecitos en el pecho para recuperar el aliento…- wuak¡ iack¡ - se aclaro la garganta e intento recuperar su dignidad antes de volver su mirada a la morena y verla de una manera tan enternecida y radiante…

-Kagome Oneesama… regresaste¡- la joven sacerdotisa la miro de pies a cabeza… antes de sonreír con dulzura

-no has cambiado en nada Onesama…-

-Oneesama?... – Kagome la miro un poco confundida, era notoria la diferencia de edades, la mujer delante de ella definitivamente era algo mayor a ella, tal vez estaría en los veintipocos, mientras ella apenas tenia 17 años

-ella no te recuerda Kaede… - Kagome volvió a ver al hanyou, ¿recordarla?, como podría recordarla si estaba segura que jamás la había conocido… el hanyou pareció leer la confusión en la mirada canela…

-dejémoslo así Kagome… - le sonrió de esa manera conmovedora llena de sentimientos, que a la azabache se le olvido lo que sea que estuviera pensando… al menos hasta que la mirada dorada dirigió su atención hacia la mujer frente a ellos…

-Kaede necesitamos hablar con Kikyo…-

-oh¡ ella esta en el templo, parece que hay algunos problemas con una invitada no deseada jejejeje… pero descuida, pueden esperar en mi cabaña, yo justamente iba con ella le avisare que han regresado…-

-necesitan mi ayuda?-

-no¡… Kikyo sama y Houshi sama fueron muy específicos al pedirme que si regresabas por ningún motivo te acercaras al templo, menos aun a la odiosa de Tsubaki…-

-Tsubaki?... no es ella una sacerdotisa igual?-

-supuestamente si… pero Onesama y Houshi sama están completamente seguros que ella se a convertido en una sacerdotisa oscura, pero no pueden acusarla sin pruebas…- la mirada de decisión que el semidemonio profirió le advirtieron a la sacerdotisa que tenia que convencerlo para que se quedara dentro de la cabaña y dejara que su hermana se encargara de todo

-por favor Inuyasha¡ Aneue es más que suficiente para esa infame y pretenciosa mujer… y además tu ya tienes una situación en tus manos que es prioritario que atiendas…- una picara mirada de la sacerdotisa hacia la azabache dejaron en claro su punto y sonrojadas las mejillas del semidemonio

Kagome estaba aut… no entendía nada de lo que hablaban, se sentía como una niña excluida de una platica de adultos, era una sensación molesta y mas cuando no tenia a donde ir, no conocía el lugar ni a nadie, deseaba regresar a su casa pero tampoco sabia como hacerlo, inconscientemente se agarro de la manga de Inuyasha en un movimiento tan imperceptible que el hanyou no lo noto hasta que al moverse noto el ligero agarre de la ojicanela, eso termino de convencerlo de quedarse ahí con ella, la miro pensativa y preocupada y le remordió la conciencia el que ella se encontrara ahí, era consiente de que no era precisamente por su culpa, pero por alguna razón sentía como si lo fuera…

-hey Kagome… te vas a enfriar aquí afuera… entremos antes de que pesques un resfriado-

El contrastante calor de la cabaña con el frio clima del exterior le provocaron a Kagome un escalofríos de cuerpo completo notando lo realmente helada que tenia la piel, el fuego estaba ya encendido cortesía de Kaede y no quedaba mucho mas por hacer que esperar el regreso de las sacerdotisas…

Kagome acerco sus manos al calor del fuego y se talló sus brazos intentando entrar en calor, estaba segura que en su casa no hacia tanto maldito frio, si no encontraba algo mas abrigador para ponerse que ese escaso vestido definitivamente le daría una bronquitis severa…

Una sabana cayo sobre sus hombros, al menos creyó que era una sabana hasta notar el color rojo de esta, Inuyasha le había pasado su haori rojo

-Arigatou- se envolvió en él sintiendo el agradable aroma a sándalo que la abrazaba junto con la calidez que la piel de Inuyasha le había conferido a la prenda.

La veía concentrada en la danza que el fuego le brindaba, se sentía mal por haberla arrastrado hasta aquí, de alguna manera quería asegurarle que haría hasta lo imposible por regresarla a su hogar, pero ni el sabia como funcionaba lo del pozo y menos aun con la barrera oscura que tenia alrededor

-oh¡…- Kagome rebusco entre sus ropas ante la mirada atenta del ambarino, finalmente saco dos barras de chocolate

-agarre estas antes de salir de mi casa, supongo que nos irá bien mientras esperamos…- una delicada sonrisa adorno sus labios mientras le ofrecía una barra del oscuro dulce al hanyou

-que es esto?…- olfateo la envoltura y trato de leer los extraños kanjis

-chocolate que mas va a ser, esta marca es la que mas me gusta, aunque es un poco difícil de conseguir ya que es americana pero para navidad y San Valentín la encuentras más fácil…- no quiso decirle que no le había entendido nada para no quedar como un idiota, solamente se fijo en como ella desenvolvió su propia barrita y un aroma dulzón se esparció por toda la habitación

-¡oh kami¡ esta buenísimo…- las mejillas de Inuyasha se colorearon al atestiguar en primera fila que ella no mentía al decir que le fascinaba pues la mirada de placer de ella era todo un poema, un pervertido poema, tragando grueso el hanyou desvió la mirada de la extasiada chica y se dedico a abrir su propio dulce

El papel se rompió como un pergamino viejo y el chocolate oscureció las yemas de sus dedos, provocándole una mueca de asco al sentir la pastosa textura, aunque el aroma prometía lo suficiente para decidirse a probarlo…

La primera impresión fue tan abrumadora que se vio obligado a cerrar sus dorados los ojos, se relamió sus colmillos y sus labios inundado del desbordante dulce sabor, mientras sus papilas gustativas hacían fiesta, nunca antes había probado algo tan increíblemente dulce al grado de sentirse empalagado en una sola mordida, curiosamente al gastarse el bocado y desaparecer el exceso de dulzor de su boca el hanyou solo podía pensar en darle una nueva mordida a esa extraña y adictiva barra de chocolate extraviándose sin remedio en un paraíso de azúcar y cacao…

-te gusto eh¡ te dije que estaba buenísimo…- su melodiosa risa lo trajeron de regreso de ese maravilloso lugar al que esa pecaminosa barra de dulce lo había arrastrado…

-keh¡ si más o menos¡ demasiado dulce para mi gusto…- con las mejillas malva al sentirse completamente descubierto guardo la mitad que aun le quedaba entre sus ropas intentando recuperar la postura indiferente y convencerse a si mismo que no seria derrotado por una simple barra de dulce

- Usotsuki (mentiroso)…- la azabache sonrió picara acercándose al peliplateado de un poco disimulado arrimón…- pero bueno si no lo quieres no te importara si yo me lo saboreo por los dos…- su mano recorrió el camino hasta el interior del kosode blanco buscando lo restante de la oscura barra, sin poder articular una palabra decente el ambarino aparto presuroso la osada intromisión

-ewr… amd… que… que se supone que?…-

- jajaja, está bien puedes quedártela…-

La azabache retorno la mirada hacia las llamas de la fogata mientras el ambarino recuperada la estabilidad

Se formo un silencio agradable, Kagome intentaba asimilar todo lo que le había pasado tan solo esta noche, parecía ser un extraño sueño del cual bien podría despertar en cualquier momento, aunque esperaba que no fuera así, era lo más emocionante que le había pasado en mucho tiempo, Inuyasha por su parte se media las posibilidades de que la morena se quedara aquí con él, como antes… pero ese extraño mundo al que ella pertenecía lo hacían cuestionarse si acaso eso sería posible

A la nariz del semidemonio regreso el olor a manzanas de Kaede seguido de cerca por el aroma a te de menta tan característico de Kikyo

Ambas hermanas entraron al mismo tiempo, la mirada de incredulidad de la mas adulta no paso desapercibida para Kagome

-oh kami¡ es verdad que regresaste Kagome, pero… te vez tan idéntica, como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo…-

-si ya me lo habían dicho, hola… disculpa pero yo… realmente no sé quién eres…-

-oh¡ bien supongo que tendré que presentarme, soy Kikyo…- la nívea le tendió la mano mientras una sonrisa adornaba su rostro de porcelana fina, Kagome abrió los ojos al saber que esta persona era la famosa Kikyo, la que resolvería todos sus problemas pero ¡santas modelos europeas Batman! La mujer parecía una modelo de revista increíblemente hermosa con esa tez perfecta, ese cabello negro largo lacio y brillante con un voluptuoso cuerpo de mujer que sobresalía aun a través de esas holgadas prendas de sacerdotisa, definitivamente era todo lo contrario de lo que creyó que sería, sin poder evitarlo se pregunto qué relación tendría con Inuyasha, le rogaba al cielo que fuera alguna especie de hermana porque no podría competir contra semejante mujer

-¡Oh!… hai… Kikyo sama yo soy Kagome, pero eso al parecer todos ya lo saben…- sintió el nerviosismo tembloroso de su agarre y esperaba a que la mas adulta no se percatase

-te noto muy cambiada Kagome, no siento en ti esa aura de sacerdotisa que sentí antes-

-yo no soy sacerdotisa, lo siento… - miro alrededor, pasando su mirada por los tres pares de ojos tan pendientes de ella…- están seguros de que no se confunden de persona, digo, todos parecen conocerme pero yo jamás he estado por aquí nunca antes, me acordaría si así fuera se los puedo asegurar y de sacerdotisa bueno… ni siquiera me sé las oraciones de mi templo…-

La mas adulta se acerco calma hacia la azabache atrapándola en un abraso que sonrojo tanto a la chica del futuro como al hanyou que se preguntaba de que iba ese tan afectuoso gesto, Kikyo cerró los ojos e indago en el alma de la pelinegra, sentía el libre fluir de los sentimientos de ella justo como siempre había sido, pero su esencia era levemente diferente, aun más pura de lo que antes había sentido, si es que eso fuera posible, en su alma no parecía haber arrepentimiento ni dolor de ninguna clase y justo ahí, escondida en lo profundo de su alma la infalible presencia de la perla, justo como la había logrado sentir aquella vez en el Monte Fuhim hace ya muchos años atrás, se sorprendía que a este nivel esa maldita joya no se hubiera purificado al grado de desaparecer…

-me alegra que hayas regresado…- con una melosa sonrisa la separo agarrándola de los hombros retardando un poco más el contacto y como el día y la noche la mirada de la sacerdotisa se torno oscura y de cuidado mientras se acomodaba frente al fuego

-Tsubaki… es más que obvio que ha hecho alguna especie de contrato con algún demonio, pero ha convencido a los monjes que sigue siendo tan buena y pura, Miatsu se ha quedado vigilándola, antes no me hubiese preocupado demasiado, pero ahora con la perla de regreso a este mundo esto podría ser en verdad peligroso…-

-¿la perla?…- el ambarino olvido de momento los ligeros celos que había sentido con a su parecer el excesivamente cariñoso abrazo

-Aneue a que te refieres con eso?-

-Kagome ha regresado y justo como esa vez la perla está escondida en el interior de su alma… tenemos que asegurarnos que ni Tsubaki ni mucho menos Naraku sepan siquiera que ella esta aquí-

Kagome no entendió a que se refería, pero sea lo que sea se oía peligroso, un escalofríos recorrió su espalda deseando más que antes el poder regresar a su casa

-por cierto Inuyasha Oniichan… a todo esto como encontraste a Kagome? Después de todo este tiempo que el libro te tuvo prisionero, nada mas saliste te las ingeniaste para hacer desaparecer tu presencia nuevamente, mi hermana, el monje Miatsu y yo ya estábamos planeando la manera de sacarte del libro pues teníamos miedo de que al final de cuentas nunca consiguieras salir y antes de darnos cuenta estabas corriendo como desquiciado hacia quien sabe donde… quisimos seguirte pero dudamos de que pudiéramos seguirte el paso- Inuyasha observo a la joven Kaede analizando si sería buena idea decirles que el mundo de Kagome estaba atravesando el pozo y en todo caso a estas alturas ya dudaba que fuera el mismo mundo

-atravesamos el pozo devora huesos, pero una barrera esta bloqueándolo-

-una barrera? Qué extraño…- la nívea miko tomo uno de los arcos que guardaba en la cabaña y se lo ofreció a Kagome, esta la miro como si le estuviera hablando en chino, Kikyo suspiro resignada de que por el momento no podría contar con las habilidades natas de la más joven, solo esperaba que todo fuera tan simple como hacerla recordar, aunque por lo que había sentido en su alma y en su esencia, no era algo tan simple…

Al final la morena termino aceptando el arco y el carcaj con flechas esperando realmente el no tener que usarlo, especialmente porque no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo correctamente

La noche ya estaba algo avanzada, el blanco y nublado cielo amenazaba con hacer nevar en cualquier momento, Kagome se abraso aun mas a la prenda roja que le brindaba la suficiente protección contra el helado viento como si fuera el mismo Inuyasha quien la abrasaba…

-vaya… esta presencia… me es conocida-

-Onee sama… crees que sea una barrera de Tsubaki…-

-sí, puedo sentir su enfermiza influencia, pero porque está protegiendo el pozo?...-

De entre los arboles una serpiente blanca se aventó fugas hacia Kagome, la azabache grito de dolor al sentir los colmillos rasgando la carne de su pierna, Inuyasha ya había destrozado al demonio blanco medio segundo antes que tanto Kaede como Kikyo tuvieran la oportunidad de lanzar una flecha al objetivo que yacía despedazado en el suelo

-Kagome, estas bien?...-

-me duele, hay maldición¡ me a mordido…- las dos profundas incisiones en medio del muslo borboteaban sangre y un veneno purpureo que pintaban una línea oscura en la blanca piel de la ojicanela

-demonios, hay que llevarla a la aldea de prisa, seguramente la ha envenenado- el ambarino cargo en volandas a Kagome quien ya empezaba a ver dos y luego tres Inuyasha, no sería tan malo si no fuera porque de igual manera el dolor se había triplicado, como si su herida hubiese sido puesta directamente a las brasas cocinándola lentamente, avanzando poco a poco haciéndola desear que alguien, quien sea le arrancaran la herida con todo y muslo

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña Kagome ya tenía un par de minutos desmayada, respiraba con dificultad y sudaba a mares, el hanyou sentía claramente el olor nauseabundo del veneno que traspiraba por los poros, Kikyo le aparto con prisa para poder atender la herida, con ayuda de Kaede ambas limpiaron la mordida, Kikyo intento drenar el veneno pero el solo contacto de sus labios con la sustancia purpura había sido suficiente para envenenarla igual solo que en menor medida

-diablos, no puedo tocarlo o me afectara igual…- la sacerdotisa giro a ver al ambarino

-dime Inuyasha ¿qué tan inmune eres a los venenos?-

-bueno yo…- antes de poder coordinar la frase, "si, yo soy bastante inmune a la mayoría de los venenos" él mismo ya estaba prendido de la blanca pierna de la morena succionando como su madre le había enseñado a hacerlo hace ya mucho tiempo una técnica que le había salvado su propia vida en un par de ocasiones

Mientras el semidemonio succionaba el muslo de la azabache, Kikyo preparaba el ungüento que necesitarían, había sido fácil notar que no era un veneno cualquiera, la potencia y agresividad era muy superior para el demonio que había hundido la herida…

-es parecido al veneno de él…- Kikyo dejo lo que estaba habiendo y giro a ver preocupada al hanyou

-¿como?...-

-tiene el mismo aroma, al veneno que traías en el pecho esa vez… el veneno de Naraku…- Kikyo se sintió mareada, era muy tarde, lo que mas temía había pasado

-entonces esto no será suficiente, ¡Kaede!-

-hai¡ Oneesama¡- la castaña se levanto como un soldado obedeciendo a su superior

-es veneno de Naraku, necesito que vayas al templo y traigas el antídoto que hemos preparado exclusivamente para él-

Kikyo aplico un fuerte torniquete con ayuda de Inuyasha y obligaron a la inconsciente morena a beber el brebaje que Kikyo había preparado…

…

La noche estaba por concluir, el fuego hacia un par de horas que se había apagado, Inuyasha estaba al pendiente de cada respiración y exhalación de Kagome, pasado el peligro tanto Kikyo como Kaede se habían quedado dormidas en una esquina de la cabaña, con los primero rayos del sol la ojicanela abrió lentamente los ojos, se removió incomoda y adolorida, se sentía como esa única noche de fiesta que había despertado en el baño de Ayumi con la cruda y el dolor de cabeza más grande y molesto que había experimentado en toda su vida, hasta ahora…

Con las ganas de devolver todo lo que no había comido, se levanto todo lo rápido que su débil cuerpo le permitió consiguiendo gatear apenas lo suficiente para llegar a la puerta de la cabaña y soltar toda la bilis que su estomago guardaba…

Los sonidos y el desagradable olor despertaron a ambas sacerdotisas, viendo desde su esquina como la más pequeña eliminaba los resquicios del veneno cortado que aun estaba dentro de su cuerpo, mientras el ambarino hacia lo posible por ayudarla a mantenerse a cuatro patas y que no se estampara de frente contra sus propias expulsiones

Aun con algunas arcadas la azabache logro sentarse sin fuerzas, dejándose caer contra el pecho del semidemonio, intentando respirar más profundo y calmarse lo suficiente para poder pensar

-qué diablos?- su voz salió en un susurro débil, pero fue suficiente para que Inuyasha pudiera escucharla

-fuste envenenada, dudo mucho que haya sido mala suerte… pero por ahora ya estás bien…-

-bien?... creo que tu y yo diferimos mucho de lo que significa estar bien…- Kagome se acomodo disfrutando de la suavidad y calidez del pecho masculino, el agradable aroma a bosque borraron por unos segundos su desagradable malestar, notaba que su pierna justo a la mitad del muslo se encontraba vendada la sentía tan caliente y le picaba exactamente donde intuía estaría ubicada la mordida… intentando pensar en algo mas para no ceder a los deseos poco productivos de rascarse como una posesa la morena regreso su mirada al frente de la puerta de la cabaña notando una especie de reflejo acuso, como si viera la luz por debajo del agua

-qué lindo… que es eso?- levanto la mano intentando en vano alcanzar el bello reflejo de luz

-es una genkai, Miatsu la ha puesto para evitar que quién sea que te haya envenenado te ataque nuevamente

-una barrera…- tardo un poco en procesar la información, la sorpresa le regreso un poco de la energía suficiente para levantarse

-una barrera de energía?¡ enserio?¡ es como cuentan en los libros de historia o en las películas de ninjas¡ oh¡ vaya¡-

-Kagome Oneechan, preparare el desayuno para que recuperes fuerzas…-

-Arigatou-

…

-quisiera regresar a mi casa, mi madre debe estar preocupada…-

-Kikyo y Kaede ya están en ello, no te preocupes…- desde el interior de la cabaña, la chica del futuro y el hanyou veían el tiempo trascurrir sin poder hacer mucho mas aparte de esperar, dentro de la barrera los rayos del sol de la tarde se reflejaba en una suave danza de luz

-confías mucho en ellas, no es así?...-

-bueno… ellas son sacerdotisas y al menos Kikyo es de las más fuertes, se que encontrara la manera de romper la barrera del pozo…- la morena frunció los labios sintiendo celos sin poder evitarlo, …_si es tan fantástica entonces porque no te casas con ella?..._una incomodidad aun mas grande acompaño ese sentimiento que no sabía de donde le había salido

-lamento estar causando tantos problemas¡ no te preocupes cuando la señorita perfección habrá nuevamente el pozo me iré y no volveré a incordiarlos- el desprecio y el coraje estaban implícitos en su voz

-eh¡? Y ahora porque estas molesta?-

-no estoy molesta¡-

-si lo estas¡-

-ya te dije que no lo estoy¡ y si lo estuviera tendría todo el derecho¡-

-y ahora qué demonios te pasa¡?-

-que que me pasa¡ te diré que me pasa¡ algo me jalo por la fuerza hasta este lugar extraño¡ desde que llegue todo el mundo se la pasa diciéndome que me conoce aunque yo no tenga la más remota idea de quienes son¡ en mi vida había visto un lugar como este y luego me dicen que no puedo salir porque no quieren que otras personas que tampoco se quienes son no pueden enterarse de que he regresado¡ como si mi sola presencia fuera una catástrofe¡ algo me mordió la pierna y casi muero envenenada¡ ahora me duele el cuerpo y la cabeza como si tuviera una cruda de las buenas¡ y estoy esperando a que tu novia resuelva mi problema mientras estoy aquí encerrada sintiéndome como una completa inútil¡- Kagome se agacho de golpe escondiendo su rostro entre sus piernas…

-ush¡ para que me molesto, en primer lugar no sé porque tienen que pasarme estas cosas…-

-pues discúlpame si esto ha sido un infierno para ti¡ cuando el pozo se habrá nuevamente podrás volver a tu vida de niña mimada y no tendrás porque volver a vernos¡- Inuyasha salió apurado de la cabaña iría con Kikyo a ver si había algo con lo que pudiera ayudar para agilizar las cosas

Kagome se recostó en el futon, arrepentida de la rabieta que había dado, se sentía molesta con todos y aun más con ella misma, pero el dolor de cabeza y cuerpo estaba sacando lo peor de ella…

_Además no negó que ella era su novia… owh… quiero volver a mi casa…_

Una explosión retumbo a lo lejos y la acusa barrera cayó como un frágil velo de novia, frente a la puerta de la cabaña, la sacerdotisa oscura de cabellos blancos y ojos de serpiente junto con un demonio cubierto con una piel de mandril elevaron su propia barrera aislándose en su interior junto con Kagome.

…

_Continuara… XD oh¡ si¡ jejejejeje, bien de ante mano agradezco por todos sus reviews, espero este capi se que este capi no las ha sacado de sus dudas tiempo espacio pero al menos confió en que no las haya confundido mas XD_

_Reviews porfa, son el alimento de mi perezosa musa xD y me encanta leer sus opiniones de cada capi y de la historia en general, ARIGATOU¡_

_**Atte: Kagome Nekko**_


	18. Persiguiendo Fantasmas

Disclaimer : El precioso de Inuyasha y el resto de la manada no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia es sin fines de lucro, Yo solo descargo mi fanatismo con historias de ellos, producto de mi cabecita loca XD…

Este producto es responsabilidad de quien lo recomienda y de quien lo lee X3

Diálogos entre -.-

_Pensamientos en cursivas_

**Antes De Conocerte…**

**Capitulo 16: Persiguiendo Fantasmas **

_(Chasing Cars - Snow Patrol) me inspiro para escribir el capi, si pudieran escucharla antes de leer, les aseguro que disfrutarían mas la historia, arigatou y disfruten el capi_

-Pero que se cree esa niña mimada, todos estamos haciendo lo que podemos para regresarla a su mundo y ella viene y se molesta conmigo¡ keh¡ - Inuyasha había salido bastante cabreado de la cabaña mientras sus pasos lo llevaban rumbo al pozo, se detuvo unos momentos intentando calmarse y tratar de comprender la actitud de la morena pero un mal presentimiento desviaron sus pensamientos y se arrepintió de haber dejado a Kagome sola, iba a regresar sobre sus pasos cuando una explosión retumbo a lo lejos, calculo que vendría del pozo o muy cerca de ahí, preocupado emprendió la carrera alejándose aun mas de la aldea y de la azabache

Al llegar ambas sacerdotisas estaban protegidas a medias dentro de una genkai, Kikyo sangraba copiosamente del pecho y Kaede escondía su ojo izquierdo entre sus manos mientras la sangre se escapaba entre sus dedos, la atmosfera se había rodeado de un aire venenoso y purpureo...

-Kikyo¡ maldición¡ qué ha pasado?- la mayor apunto débilmente un pequeño muñeco de madera que yacía inerte atravesado por una flecha sagrada

-es una marioneta, pero nos ha llegado de sorpresa al romper la barrera del pozo¡ creo que le ha atravesado el ojo a Kaede…- Inuyasha miro alrededor, varias flechas estaban clavadas en el suelo y en los arboles, algunas aun contenían restos de algún demonio y dos mas tenían serpientes blancas iguales a la que habían mordido a Kagome

Inuyasha uso sus garras de acero disipando el veneno lo suficiente para que Kikyo bajara la barrera de energía, el ambarino cargo en volandas a Kaede y le ofreció a Kikyo su espalda para llevarla igual, la nívea se sonrojo por el ofrecimiento pero reacciono al hecho que no era el momento ni el lugar para preocuparse por esas cosas aceptando aun algo avergonzada, abrasándose al cuello del ambarino mientras aguantaba el dolor en su pecho lastimado…

-la genkai de Miatsu ya no esta¡- al entrar a la aldea la mayor había notado ese simple y crucial hecho, el ambarino acelero la carrera llegando en cuestión de segundos a la cabaña donde momentos antes Kagome había estado refugiada, ahora ya no había nadie y un leve olor a veneno rodeaba el lugar, Inuyasha dejo a Kaede y Kikyo y subió al del techo de la cabaña intentando ver algo mas haya pero el olor de la morena había desaparecido, notando en cambio el olor a la sangre de Miatsu quien venía en su dirección lo más pronto que una lastimosa cojera le permitía

-Miatsu¡ qué demonios ha ocurrido?¡-

-Tsubaki me ha atacado de sorpresa, no hubiera sido problema si no hubiese sido por el veneno que esparció por todo el templo, logre detenerla pero resulto ser una simple marioneta, un sujeto con piel de mandril me ataco por la espalda, creo que era Naraku pero no puedo estar seguro… lo lamento Inuyasha… me distraje con el dolor y mi genkai cayo… por favor dime que todos están bien…-

-tsk¡- sin responder el ambarino corrió rumbo al templo intentaría encontrar un olor o algún rastro que pudiese llevarlo hacia Kagome-

…

La ojicanela despertó lentamente mientras se hacia a la idea del molesto e intenso dolor de cabeza que parecía querer hacerle explotar la cabeza

-vaya por fin despertaste-

No reconoció la voz, mucho menos el lugar donde se encontraban, parecía una especie de lujosa habitación, el nauseabundo olor a muerte le revolvieron el estomago, intento levantarse pero sus manos y sus piernas se encontraba atadas a los bordes de lo que ella pudo reconocer como una especie de altar

-quien… quien eres tu? Que es te lugar?...- la morena forzó sus ataduras sin conseguir nada mas que lastimar sus muñecas y sus tobillos

-oh linda, que importa quien sea yo, mas me inquieta el saber quien demonios eres tu…- detrás de la mujer de cabellos blancos entro un hombre con una piel de mandril que le tapaba el rostro y apenas se distinguía el largo cabello negro

-Tsubaki, solo mátala y sácale la perla…-

-no seas impaciente Naraku… si solo la matamos la perla pasara al otro mundo junto con su alma y entonces si puedes despedirte para siempre de la joya…no, no… para sacarla debemos extraerla de otra manera-

-ni siquiera estas segura de que sea ella la chica de la perla-

-oh¡ se que lo es, Kikyo no cedería la bendita perla si no se tratara de su autentico guardián…-

-oigan, no se de que demonios están hablando pero les aseguro que yo no tengo ninguna perla…- Kagome se revolvió inquieta sin conseguir nada

Tsubaki le lanzo una retorcida sonrisa y le acaricio la tersa mejilla a la azabache clavando con rapidez una de sus afiladas largas uñas extrayendo unas gotas de sangre junto con una exclamación de dolor de Kagome

Desde el ojo derecho de Tsubaki un demonio de serpiente se deslizo hacia el exterior, ente la mirada aterrorizada y asqueada de la chica del futuro…

-Lo supe desde hace muchos años, ese día había sido convocada por los monjes para reemplazar a Kikyo en la tarea de cuidar la perla, al parecer la muy mezquina había pasado su privilegiado deber a una simple chiquilla… supe muy tarde que la razón era tan obvia como la posterior desaparición de la perla… aun así no me rendí y deje varios oídos regados por la aldea, si sabes a lo que me refiero- la sacerdotisa oscura acaricio la serpiente blanca en caso de que la morena no entendiera su indirecta- tarde varios años en descubrir que la perla había reaccionado ante una chica extraña, al parecer el autentico guardián de la joya, probablemente un descendiente directo de Midoriko o simplemente una alma lo suficientemente pura escogida personalmente por ella, no lo se bien, aunque personalmente no me importa mucho…-

Tsubaki acaricio el pecho de Kagome sacándole un sonrojo a la morena al igual que una sensación de pánico, con la delicadeza de una paciencia adquirida a lo largo de muchos años de sutil espera, la oscura sacerdotisa con ayuda de una pequeña daga rompió el vestido azul de Kagome junto con el sujetador negro, exponiendo sus pechos y su vientre, la azabache apretó su agarre contra las sogas que la apresaban intentando en vano protegerse de las lascivas miradas que ambos captores posaban sobre ella, Tsubaki extendió su manos hacia su blanca serpiente quien dejo caer de sus colmillos una sustancia amarillenta, la peliblanca se froto sus manos y después acaricio el rostro de Kagome esparciendo parte de la asquerosa sustancia en su mejilla lastimada y sus labios, provocándole a la morena dolorosas arcadas…

-déjame¡ basta¡- movió la cabeza de una lado a otro sin obtener ningún resultado positivo sacándole una sonrisa lúgubre a ambos seres

-exactamente que estas haciendo sacerdotisa?-

-paciencia Naraku, para poder extraer la perla necesito oscurecer la esencia misma de la guardiana… el veneno que mis serpientes introdujeron en ella dieron la pauta para encontrar la oscuridad que todo ser tiene en su alma, no importa lo puro e inmaculado que este sea…-

El de ojos rubís se quito la capa de mandril acercándose a la indefensa chica que ya empezaba a alucinar, de una simple tajada deshizo la venda de la lacerada pierna de ella, apretando con placer su muslo herido introduciendo nuevo veneno al torrente de la azabache

-se delicado Naraku no queremos matarla, no todavía…- Tsubaki saco de entre sus ropas un espejo octagonal con bordes de plata y oro, colocándolo en el pecho de Kagome y como un portal al alma de la morena su serpiente demonio se deslizo al interior…

...

Kagome se veía entre sueños en un parque de diversiones donde nadie más que ella estaba invitada, las luces coloridas de los juegos la invitaban a subirse mientras el atardecer se reflejaba en el cielo, su hora favorita del día, se dijo a si misma mientras se cuestionaba porque seria así, ¿que había en ese inmenso color que le gustaba tanto?…

_Sus ojos tienen la misma tonalidad… ¿sus ojos? ¿Los ojos de quien?_

-Los ojos de aquel a quien esperas-

La morena giro su vista buscando el origen de la voz viendo nada más que el brillante parque que resplandecía solo para ella

_Yo no espero a nadie_… se dijo a si misma mientras retornaba su vista a ese inmenso mar dorado que se extendía por el cielo, su rostro apareció casi como un recordatorio de algo que nunca había olvidado, algo que simplemente se había guardado en lo más profundo de su mente

_Inuyasha… ¿es a ti a quien espero?… ¿pero porque?_

-porque fue tu deseo, al igual que el deseo de él-

-como que mi deseo? Y quien eres tú?- a su lado como un holograma mal programado, la imagen de Midoriko parecía una mala recepción de televisión

-soy Midoriko… una sacerdotisa al igual que tu lo fuiste en otra vida, Kagome…-

-por eso todos me acosan con eso?...-

-tu tiempo fue reiniciado… reprogramado para ser lo que es ahora… -

-que quieres decir con eso? Como puedes reiniciar una vida?…-

-eso es imposible… no puedes reiniciar una sola vida, el tiempo en el que viviste fue desintegrado hasta llegar a cero, al inicio de tu vida y comenzó a avanzar de nuevo-

-wuau¡ eso es posible?-

-lo fue… no fue fácil pero el poder de la perla fue suficiente para lograrlo… pero para que la conexión entre el tiempo antiguo y tu propio tiempo siguiera existiendo fue que Inuyasha tuvo que pagar con su propio tiempo siendo sellado en medio de ambas dimensiones, haciendo a la vez de puente esperando el momento exacto en que ambas dimensiones llegaran al punto de conectarse nuevamente-

-por eso es que estuvo sellado 9 años? Para mantener una tonta conexión entre dos mundos?, porque seria algo tan importante?-

-bueno ciertamente fueron más de 9 años Kagome… esa noche después de que le ayudaras, al retornar la perla a tu pecho y abandonar el cuerpo de Inuyasha, realmente solo cerraste su único respiro al mundo real, dejándolo irremediablemente atrapado en un tiempo muerto, su tiempo transcurrió al igual que el de ambas dimensiones solo que Inuyasha no fue consciente de eso, pero ese fue el precio por ligar ambos tiempos, un precio que estoy segura estuvo feliz de pagar con tal de volver a encontrarte y aunque no lo recuerdes tu deseaste algo similar, en todo caso no fue hasta que tu cumpliste 15 años que la conexión fue restablecida nuevamente, liberando a Inuyasha de su papel de puente, la puerta ha estado abierta desde entonces… -

-porque cuando cumplí 15 años?-

-hay cosas escritas en el destino que ni los poderes de la perla pueden borrar, en tu vida antes de ser reescrita tus 15 años fueron el momento exacto en que tus poderes y la perla trazaron el puente en ambos periodos temporales-

-porque alguien tendría una habilidad como esa?-

-esas son cosas que solo el universo puede saber…-

-entonces mi mundo y el mundo de Inuyasha son…-

-son 500 años de diferencia, unos años mas unos años menos, no importa realmente a estas alturas, ambas dimensiones estaban marcadas por eventos que ya no existirán eso ha creado un desbalance que solo es levemente equilibrado por los deseos que tu y el hanyou han pedido a la joya, pero sus poderes a pesar de ser inmensos tienen un límite… ahora es cosa de ustedes mantener el poco equilibrio que le queda a este mundo…- Midoriko empezó a desaparecer por algo que Kagome solo pudo describir como un fallo en la conexión de cable xD

-espera¡ espera¡ aun tengo muchas preguntas¡-

En el lugar que Midoriko había dejado una esfera rosácea apareció frente a Kagome, mientras atravez del espejo la sacerdotisa oscura sonreía de una lúgubre manera…

-la he encontrado, la maldita y escurridiza perla… ahora solo es cuestión de oscurecerla lo suficiente para extraerla del cuerpo de la guardiana…- Naraku sonrió desde su sombrío rincón, tan cerca estaba ya de su objetivo que sus manos ardieron en deseos tomar la perla que lo convertiría en un demonio completo con el poder para matar a cualquiera que se interpusiera en el camino y a su vez ser dueño de la sacerdotisa que había cuidado de él cuando aún era un inútil humano, saboreaba el momento de hacer suya a Kikyo…

-listo Naraku?... ha llegado el momento de mover los hilos y corromper el alma de la guardiana…-

-seguro Tsubaki… que es lo que tienes en mente?-

-oh¡ es algo que a ti te encanta hacer…-

…

Inuyasha no había logrado captar el aroma de Kagome, pero al menos el de Tsubaki y el de Naraku estaban en su rango de detección, el hanyou dejo atrás a los demás pues con los lastimados que estaban solo serian una distracción que no podía permitirse, en medio del bosque y completamente fuera de contexto se encontraba un solemne castillo, aun que parecía que hubiese sido colocado ahí de manera forzada, el semidemonio entro con la precaución y el sigilo de un guerrero nato, el aroma a veneno bloqueaba su sentido del olfato pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para debilitarlo en algún otro aspecto, la visión era espelúznate toda la lujosa construcción era adornada con cuerpos de guerreros sin vida, bien parecía el escenario de una sangrienta masacre, el olor a podredumbre se hacia mas fuerte a medida que se iba internando por los pasillos incapaz de detectar algún olor aparte del de la muerte misma.

Un doloroso grito se escucho en lo mas profundo del castillo, obligándolo a acelerar su paso intentando dar con el paradero de ese grito que había reconocido como la voz de la ojicanela

…

Kagome abrió los ojos horriblemente adolorida, sentía todo el cuerpo y la piel tan sensibles que su propio peso parecía aplastarla contra si misma, respirar introducía en ella un viciado olor que le provocaba arder la garganta y los pulmones, silenciosas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas sin poder evitarlo mientras se preguntaba si así era estar en el infierno o aun paso de entrar en el

-hola preciosa…- el ojiescarlata se subió sugerente sobre la chica del futuro, alterándole los nervios y haciéndola entrar en un estado de pánico que no recordaba haber sentido nunca antes, el falso hanyou apretó con malicia uno de los blancos pechos de la azabache, clavándole un par de garras en el proceso y arrancándole un angustioso grito de dolor a la ya bastante sensible morena, intentando cubrirse del lastimoso ataque Kagome intento moverse recordando dolorosamente que sus manos y sus piernas estaban imposibilitadas y nada de lo que intentara podría liberarla

-déjame por favor…- hablaba entre lagrimas mientras el maligno demonio terminaba de romper lo que quedaba del vestido azul, dejándola cubierta solo con sus bragas azul celeste

-Kagome¡- el grito de Inuyasha le regresaron un poco de esperanza, Naraku abandono el cuerpo de ella para dejarle mirar el espejo octagonal de Tsubaki, en el se reflejaba claramente al hanyou que corría en su búsqueda

-Inuyasha¡- antes de que lo aclamara nuevamente el falso hanyou introdujo su mano dentro de la boca de la azabache, provocándole unas asquerosas arcadas y el sentirse tan humillada, mordió con todo lo que sus fuerzas le dejaban pero el ojiescarlata parecía ni siquiera el haberlo notado, mas lagrimas corrieron al saberse tan inutilizada y ultrajada que su llanto moría en su garganta al igual que los gritos que no se sentía capaz de exclamar, desde el espejo observaba como el ambarino entraba a una especie de celda, saliendo unos segundos después cargando en sus manos como si se tratase de una preciada carga, el cuerpo sin vida de la sacerdotisa mas adulta…

Kagome sintió quebrarse su corazón y su alma ante tan desgarradora escena, mientras el hanyou sin fuerzas caía arrodillado al suelo escondiendo su rostro en el ensangrentado pecho de la nívea sacerdotisa, sus lágrimas corrían libres de sus dorados ojos y sus labios se posaron trémulos en los fríos y blancos labios de las más adulta…

-se ha olvidado de ti Kagome, de hecho seguramente ahora te odia mas que a nadie en el mundo pues por tu culpa el amor de su vida a muerto…- Kagome giro a ver con rabia a la sacerdotisa oscura, mientras el odio y el rencor inundaba su pecho, incluso a ella misma le dolía la muerte de la sacerdotisa que si bien llevaba poco mas de un día de conocerla no merecía perder la vida, menos aun si había sido por ir a rescatarla a ella, no era justo y el dolor y la culpa comenzaban a abrumarla , Naraku saco la mano de su boca provocándola a gritar nuevamente por él, la morena cerro los ojos dejando escapar mas lagrimas y aguantándose su llanto exclamo el nombre de Inuyasha lo mas fuerte que su voz le permitió, destrozada observo claramente en el espejo que el ambarino se levantaba simplemente y se alejaba calmo hacia el exterior, ella cerro los ojos convencida de que nada de eso era real, Inuyasha no la abandonaría, no intencionalmente aunque Kikyo hubiese muerto…¿verdad?

-he¡ parece que ahí viene… - Kagome abrió los ojos notando alterada como el falso hanyou abría la puerta de papel que los separaba del resto del castillo, frente a ellos paso el abatido semidemonio con su preciada e inerte carga en sus manos

-Inuyasha¡ ayúdame por favor¡- al ambarino pareció reaccionar a medias por el llamado de la azabache, girando a verla por un fugas momento mas sin detener sus pasos se alejo de ahí…

**We'll do it all**

**Everything**

**On our own**

_Lo haremos todo,_

_Todo_

_Por nuestra cuenta_

**We don't need**

**Anything**

**Or anyone**

_No necesitamos_

_Cualquier cosa_

_O cualquier persona_

**If I lay here**

**If I just lay here**

**Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**

_Si me alejo de aquí_

_Si apenas me alejo de aquí_

_¿Mentirías conmigo y solo olvidaríamos el mundo?_

Kagome quedo conmocionada ante tal desprecio, el ambarino la había dejado tirada a su suerte, entendía el dolor que debería estar sintiendo por perder a Kikyo, pero la había abandonado para que ahora ella muriese, ¿acaso en verdad la odiaba tanto?… sin importar la situación ella jamás abandonaría a nadie y menos aun si estaba dentro de sus posibilidades el ayudarlo, quiso odiarlo, pero solo la desesperación y el dolor abordaron su alma y su mente al saberse a completo merced de esos seres repugnantes

-Inuyasha por favor¡ no me dejes¡ Inuyasha¡- ahogo sus gemidos en un angustioso llanto y se rindió a la idea de saberse abandona por el ambarino, mientras desde su posición lo veía marcharse sin voltear a verla nuevamente...

…

**I don't quite know**

**How to say**

**How I feel**

_No sé absolutamente_

_Cómo decir_

_Cómo me siento_

**Those three words**

**Are said too much**

**They're not enough**

_Esas tres palabras_

_Dicen mucho,_

_No son suficientes_

Tsubaki coloco de nuevo el espejo sobre el pecho de Kagome, la serpiente blanca salió de su interior con la perla entre sus colmillos, la valiosa jema había perdido parte de su brillo purificador, haciéndole posible a ambos demonios el poder tocarla y manipularla a su conveniencia…

…. …. .. .. …. .. .. …..

**If I lay here**

**If I just lay here**

**Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**

_Si me alejo de aquí_

_Si apenas me alejo de aquí_

_¿Mentirías conmigo y solo olvidaríamos el mundo?_

La había encontrado encerrada en una mazmorra, su cuerpo ensangrentado sin vida, su bella Kagome aun con ese vestido azul que resaltaba la blancura de su cremosa piel matizada de residuos de su propia sangre, sus sentidos fallaron mientras alterado entraba en ese lugar de muerte y comprobaba que efectivamente era el cuerpo frio de Kagome que pendía de un par de esposas las cuales rompió con tanta facilidad liberándola finalmente de su prisión, la cargo en volandas notando lo ligero que estaba su inerte cuerpo…

**Forget what we're told**

**Before we get too old**

**Show me a garden that's bursting into life**

_Olvídate de lo que dijimos_

_Antes de que seamos demasiado viejos_

_Muéstrame un jardín que esté estallando de vida_

**Let's waste time**

**Chasing cars**

**Around our heads**

_Deja de perder el tiempo_

_Persiguiendo coches_

_Alrededor de nuestras cabezas_

**I need your grace**

**To remind me**

**To find my own**

_Necesito tu tolerancia_

_Para recordarme_

_Para encontrarme a mi mismo_

Camino fuera de la prisión sus piernas fallaron haciéndolo caer junto con su preciada carga, hundió su nariz en su pecho sintiendo solo el olor a sangre mezclado con el veneno de Naraku, el rostro de su princesa tan frio y sin sentimientos, atrapo sus labios degustándolos por ultima vez junto con el sabor de la muerte, ...su aroma a sakuras la había abandonado como ella lo abandono a él, resignado el ambarino retomo su salida de esa repulsiva tumba, le daría un entierro digno a su bella azabache después muy probablemente el mismo se quitaría la vida por haberla arrastrado a este que sin ser su mundo habían sido el escenario de su muerte, era imperdonable, jamás debió haber regresado a buscarla, no había sido capaz de protegerla, debió haberla dejado ser feliz en su propio mundo pero su egoísmo la habían orillado a su destrucción;

**Forget what we're told**

**Before we get too old**

**Show me a garden that's bursting into life**

_Olvídate de lo que dijimos_

_Antes de que seamos demasiado viejos_

_Muéstrame un jardín que esté estallando de vida_

**All that I am**

**All that I ever was**

**Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see**

_Todo lo que soy_

_Todo lo que siempre fui,_

_Esta aquí en tus ojos perfectos, son todo lo que puedo ver_

Los pasillos del castillo parecían el sendero al centro del infierno, un cuervo negro revoloteo dentro de una de las habitaciones por donde el ambarino marchaba llamándole una desgana atención que no tardo en ignorar de vuelta al camino de sus pesadillas…por el momento no le importaba nadie más que su fallecida princesa entre sus brazos, el dolor lo abrumaba de una manera tan incomprensible que su realidad y toda esta situación le parecía algo tan superfluo… irreal…

**don't know where**

**Confused about how as well**

**Just know that these things will never change for us at all**

_No sé dónde_

_Confundido sobre el cómo, también_

_Solo sé que estas cosas nunca cambiarán para nosotros del todo._

**If I lay here**

**If I just lay here**

**Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**

_Si me alejo de aquí_

_Si apenas me alejo de aquí_

_¿Mentirías conmigo y solo olvidaríamos el mundo?_

**(Chasing Cars - Snow Patrol)**

...

Continuara… gommene… pero esta canción y todo… omg… amo cuando la musa de la música y mi propia musa hacen maravillas

_**Reviews porfa, son el alimento de mi perezosa, ARIGATOU¡**_

**Atte: Kagome Nekko**


	19. Tercer Interludio

Disclaimer : El precioso de Inuyasha y el resto de la manada no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia es sin fines de lucro, Yo solo descargo mi fanatismo con historias de ellos, producto de mi cabecita loca XD…

Este producto es responsabilidad de quien lo recomienda y de quien lo lee X3

Diálogos entre -.-

_Pensamientos en cursivas_

**Antes De Conocerte…**

**Tercer Interludio**

_No recuerdo con exactitud el fluir del tiempo después de la muerte de mi madre, pero si tuviera que adivinar diría que habrían pasado dos años a lo mucho, lo que sí recuerdo bien fue esa noche de luna llena, la impresión de verlo se me quedo guardada en la memoria._

_Me encontraba recostado sobre la tumba que pertenecía a mi madre, finalmente me había enfermado y llevaba algunos días sin poder conseguir nada de comer, incluso los peces del rio se me habían vuelto demasiado escurridizos, mis fuerzas estaban menguando con demasiada rapidez y sin nadie que me cuidara, mi condición solo podía empeorar … la sensibilidad y ardor que sentía en toda mi piel me advertían que seguramente tenía una fiebre altísima, el dolor de cabeza era agobiante y no tenía ganas ni fuerzas para moverme de donde estaba… _

_Él se acerco con una estirpe y una calma del poderoso y solemne demonio que era, no tenia que analizarlo mucho para percatarme que se trataba de un youkai de sangre pura, sus largos cabellos plateados parecían reflejar la luz de la luna, sus ojos dorados se veían tan parecidos a los míos pero tan fríos como un desolado paraje de invierno, camino hasta que quede técnicamente a sus pies, yo no tenía fuerzas para levantarme menos aun para defenderme, su mirada no daba señales de lo que quería hacer conmigo, así que simplemente trace ese momento como el final de mi vida, me consolaba el hecho de saber que aunque hubiese estado al 100 igual habría sido imposible el poder vencerlo o tan siquiera escapar, así que me abandone a mi suerte y cerré los ojos derrotado en espera de mi muerte…_

…

_Desperté, ese simple hecho por si solo me desoriento lo suficiente como para intentar recordar algo mas, quedando siempre en el mismo recuerdo de ese demonio plateado mirándome antes de perder la conciencia, me revolví inquieto notando lo suave y caliente que era el futon donde estaba recostado, mire a mi alrededor reconociendo una modesta habitación casi vacía exceptuando el futon, junto a mí en una pequeña mesa había un cuenco con arroz blanco, mi estomago rugió exigiendo el alimento que hace varios días no había podido proporcionarle, devore los blancos granos que al terminar se me volvieron tan escasos, aun tenía mucha hambre y seguía sintiéndome tan débil, pero al menos ya no tenía fiebre y el dolor de cabeza se había ido_

_Me recosté de nuevo, cuestionándome seriamente el intentar escapar o quedarme ahí y afrontar las consecuencias de quien sea me hubiese traído hasta aquí, con solo diez años de edad había aprendido que no se puede esperar nada bueno de las personas ni de nadie, esa realidad me pesaba tanto que no tenia verdaderas ganas de levantarme y seguir intentando sobrevivir, ¿para que? ¿Con que objetivo?_

_-onegai… vivir y vivir… es lo que debes de hacer…- las palabras de mi madre se repetían en mi cabeza casi como una orden o en todo caso como una excusa para seguir intentándolo_

_Me levante sin ganas, acercándome a la puerta pendiente de cualquier ruido en el exterior, abrí la puerta de papel cuidando mucho el no hacer ningún ruido_

-al parecer ya has despertado, es bueno saber que ya te encuentras mejor- _me paralice ante la voz femenina, frente a mi había una mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos con el color de la miel oscura, no lograba distinguir si era humana o youkai_

_Su cálida sonrisa me desconcertó… no solían sonreírme con mucha frecuencia…_

_Me agazape preparándome para correr o para defenderme, pero ella pareció ni siquiera notarlo_

-me llamo Kasumy, pequeño… ¿cuál es tu nombre?- _no respondí_

-dime ¿te gusto el arroz que te prepare? ¿Te gustaría probar un poco más?- _intente no responder pero el gruñido de mi estomago al recordar el plato de arroz fue lo que me delato_

-jejeje, ¿parece que tu cuerpo es más sincero que tus palabras? Hagamos un trato, si me dices tu nombre prometo que esta vez le pondré trocitos de pollo al arroz- _se me hizo agua la boca, maldita sea me estaba muriendo de hambre…_

-Inuyasha… me llamo Inuyasha…-

-de acuerdo Inuyasha, ¿te gustaría acompañarme a la cocina?- _mi cuerpo se alerto ante esa solicitud, una cosa era aceptar comida tan amablemente ofrecida, otra muy diferente era seguir a una extraña a algún lugar donde podría pasar algo peor, no, eso no… supongo que negué sin darme cuenta pues ella se levanto y me pidió que esperara mientras me prepara la comida_

_La vi alejarse por el largo corredor de duela, mire a mi alrededor notando la lujosa mansión donde me encontraba, en el momento que la castaña doblo por una esquina se me hizo fácil intentar huir por el verde jardín que se extendía justo frente a mí, claro que no fue tan fácil al llegar a la barda de piedra y ser aporreado contra el piso antes de saber lo que había pasado, mire hacia arriba advirtiendo al guerrero que me había bloqueado el paso, su piel aterciopelada color azul me decían que se trataba de un youkai, sus ojos negros parecían aburridos con la situación, el bostezo que dio después de analizarme confirmaron mi suposición_

-escucha pequeño será mejor que regreses a tu habitación…- _dio otro largo bostezo antes de continuar- _el señor Sesshomaru no se encuentra, pero estoy seguro que no le agradaría la idea de que regresara y no te encontrara-

_No quise rebatir lo que él me decía, pero eso no significaba que le haría caso, regrese con cautela al cuarto vacio que me correspondía, mirando alrededor pude notar los diversos aromas de mas demonios como el que había frustrado mi escape, me di cuenta que no podría salir corriendo simplemente_

_Kasumy regreso a los pocos minutos, había cumplido su promesa del arroz con pollo, intente no verme tan desesperado y patético, pero la comida estaba tan deliciosa que no pude evitar devorarla como un trastornado_

_La escuchaba reír suavemente mientras yo me atracaba con el arroz, hacia más de dos años que no probaba una comida tan deliciosa, acostumbrado a comer lo que consiguiera cazar en el bosque cocinándolo simplonamente a las brasas, las frutas silvestres eran un agradable sustituto pero no me saciaban lo suficiente, en un par de ocasiones había robado pan y queso de las aldeas humanas pero el barullo era tanto y se lo tomaban de manera tan personal que mejor preferí evitarlas por completo_

_mire mi plato vacio, me sentía tan satisfecho que no sabía que se supone que debía hacer ahora, mire a Kasumy antes de inclinarme en una reverencia _

-Arigatou- _recordar los modales que mi madre me había enseñado me provocaron el vagar en una enajenación de mi realidad, me sentí realmente extraño como atrapado en un sueño del cual no tardaría en despertar para encontrarme de regreso en el bosque tan débil, enfermo y solo, me pregunte si acaso esto no era más que una alucinación producto de la alta fiebre que no tardaría en reclamar mi vida_

_Sus manos bajaron en una caricia hacia mis orejas y mi cabello, mi estomago se revolvió con los nervios que ese contacto me provoco, en general no tenía buenas experiencias cuando alguien tocaba mis orejas _

-Estas muy sucio cachorro, será mejor que tomes un baño antes de que el señor Sesshomaru regrese…-

-quien es él?- _me quedaba la duda si acaso seria el mismo demonio blanco que había visto segundos antes de desmayarme, Kasumy no respondió mi pregunta, solo volvió a sonreír _

-ya lo veras cuando regrese, mientras tomemos un baño, anda…- _ella se levanto y me invito a seguirla, yo accedí solamente para cambiar de lugar e intentar escapar si se me presentaba la oportunidad, nos internamos en el interior de la mansión, un suave aroma a flores y vainilla me lleno los sentidos, el baño de la mansión parecían aguas termales pero con mejor aroma… el agua cálida contra mi piel fue una sensación relativamente nueva después de muchos años de no sentirla, nadaba lentamente por toda la extensión de la piscina mientras el aroma a flores relajaba mis sentidos, antes de darme cuenta estaba realmente disfrutando del momento_

-buen chico, anda, salte antes de que te arrugues todo…- _ella me ofreció una bata blanca para después del baño, era suave, esponjosa y olía a limpio, me hicieron recordar cuando mi madre cuidaba de mi y desee poder abrasarla, recordando duramente que ella ya tenía dos años muerta, perdí las ganas de escapar, sueño o no, si esto era algo así como un último deseo antes de morir, realmente no estaba tan mal… _

_Apenas toque el futon de regreso en mi pequeña habitación casi casi caí desmayado, nuevamente llevaba más de dos años que no podía dormir con tanta tranquilidad…_

-Inuyasha…- _su suave llamado me despertaron a medias, el delicioso aroma de un guiso casero termino de despertarme, esta vez era un guiso de carne, caldo y verduras era extremadamente delicioso, de reojo vi a Kasumy que me traía mis ropas al parecer las habían lavado y zurcido, no supe que pensar de eso_

-el señor Sesshomaru ya ha regresado y esta esperándote en el salón principal, así que será mejor que no demores mucho…- _ella salió de la habitación, yo salí minutos después listo para enfrentarme a mi captor, mi salvador o mi verdugo… como fuera era el momento de averiguarlo_

_El sol anaranjado de la tarde le daba un aire cálido al lugar, Kasumy se detuvo frente a una enorme puerta de oscuro roble, entendí que ella hasta ahí tenia permitido llegar, aun así me ayudo a abrir la pesada puerta, físicamente no necesitaba la ayuda pero si moralmente_

_Era la primera vez que veía un lugar como ese, tapizado de libros y pergaminos que descansaban sobre largos librero que llegaban de piso a techo, un par de mesas repletas de más libros y un enorme mapa detallado de lo que yo supongo era toda esta región, el soberbio youkai de blancos cabellos estaba sentado en una elegante silla de madera oscura, parecía concentrado en lo que sea estuviera leyendo, pero yo sabía que ya me había notado únicamente estaba esperando a que yo dijera o hiciera algo pero no iba a caer en su juego, rodee una de las mesas y me senté en un almohadón destinado precisamente para eso…_

_Los minutos transcurrieron y el youkai no parecía tener las intenciones de hablarme, mi paciencia estaba llegando a su límite, ¿Qué demonios era lo que quería de mi? ¿Matarme?, ¿esclavizarme?, ¿o simplemente humillarme?_

_Me levante dispuesto a salir de ahí…_

-cachorro… - _gire a verlo, su mirada fría y dorada parecían querer traspasarme o amedrentarme, pero no lo permití_

-ya no te vez tan patético- _el casi imperceptible movimiento interrumpido de sus labios me hicieron pensar le estaba costando demasiado trabajo el expresar lo que fuera que quería decirme_

- …si quieres vivir aquí, tendrás que hacer algo con tu patética y débil condición, convertirte cuando menos en alguien útil, busca a Akane y que te de algunas lecciones…- _el retomo su lectura mientras yo analizaba lo que acababa de pasar, algo no encajaba en todo esto _

-¿porque me salvaste?- _su mirada gélida pareció atravesarme y asesinarme de mil maneras en solo un segundo_

-tu existencia ya es bastante deshonrosa y patética como para soportar la burla de saber que moriste por no estar capacitado para sobrevivir por tu cuenta…-

-¿porque habría de preocuparte algo como eso?-

-porque eres el hijo bastardo de mi padre y como su legitimo hijo tengo la obligación de corregir sus errores, ahora lárgate de mi vista antes de que opte por la solución más sencilla- _él se incorporo majestuoso e intimidante y no me quedaron dudas a qué solución se refería, salí de ahí intentando entender lo que ese poderoso youkai acababa de rebelarme… _

_El hijo bastardo de su padre, lo que nos convertía en… ¿hermanos?... no… solo medios hermanos, apoye mi espalda contra la puerta conmocionado de lo que acaba de descubrir, mi corazón latía tan fuerte que parecía querer escapar de mi pecho_

_En ese momento, someterme a mi hermano mayor no parecía tan mala idea, de hecho el saber que aun existía alguien a quien yo pudiese llamar familia me lleno de un nuevo sentimiento y unas ganas renovadas de vivir_

…

_Me había tomado realmente muy poco tiempo el acostumbrarme al ambiente del castillo, Akane Tendou era mi maestra de artes marciales, una youkai de cabello largo color azul y ojos tan azules como dos valiosos zafiros, su tez fina contrastaba con su carácter irritable y violento, pero en el fondo era buena o al menos eso quería creer_

_Kasumy siendo la hermana mayor de la peliazul era la encargada de la cocina y de alguna manera lo era también de mi, parecía un buen reemplazo de madre cariñosa y atenta aunque su actitud distante me recordaban que todo esto no era más que ellas siguiendo las órdenes de su gran Lord, Nabiky la hermana del medio me lo había dejado muy claro unos días atrás, aun recordaba sus frías palabras después de preguntarle sobre la relación con sus hermanas…_

-escucha pequeño renacuajo hibrido, no creas que por ser el bastardo protegido por nuestro lord Sesshomaru tienes derecho de ir por ahí tocando e inmiscuyéndote en los asuntos de los demás, que te quede claro que las hermanas Tendou solo cumplimos con órdenes y si se nos ordena protegerte entonces eso es lo que hacemos, si a cualquiera de las tres se nos ordenare el matarte o abandonarte lo haríamos de igual manera, la sangre mezclada que corre por tus venas jamás será ni de cerca tan buena y de noble casta como la del amo Sesshomaru¡-

_Ciertamente no había tenido el valor para preguntarle a Akane o a Kasumy si eso era verdad, pero podía notar que Nabiky tenía razón, yo solo era una tarea más para ellas, una que comenzaba y terminaba con la última palabra de mi hermano_

_Cada día entrenaba muy duro, deseaba poder superar a mi maestra y demostrarle a mi hermano que yo valía algo más que el bastardo que realmente era, desde esa única vez en que me había revelado quien era, no había tenido la oportunidad de verlo y menos aun de hablar con él, de vez en vez distinguía su aroma por el castillo o lo veía a lo lejos mientras él estaba ocupado haciendo sus cosas o hablando con sus guerreros… yo solo esperaba ansioso el día que pudiese demostrarle lo poderoso que era…_

_Seis meses después de vivir aquí, finalmente pude alcanzar el nivel de Akane, según ella eso era algo increíble y muy pocos de sus alumnos lo habían conseguido menos aun en tan poco tiempo, estaba sorprendida y yo mismo me había dado cuenta de que mi velocidad y fuerza habían aumentado mucho, dominaba a la perfección el poder de mis garras e incluso mi instinto y destreza se habían optimizado_

_Esa noche había sentido la presencia de Sesshomaru dentro del castillo, me escurrí hasta su ubicación logrando que nadie notara mis intenciones o seguramente sería detenido en el acto, nadie veía a mi hermano sin que este lo ordenara eso lo había descubierto por las malas unas semanas atrás_

_Él se encontraba nuevamente en ese estudio lleno de libros y pergaminos, bien parecía ser la única habitación del castillo que le causaba algún interés, logre colarme al interior sin que nadie me notara… él me miro como si recién recordara que yo andaba por aquí_

-vaya… sigues aquí, había olvidado que te tenia bajo mi custodia…- _retomo el pergamino que estaba leyendo_

-lárgate cachorro, haces perder mi tiempo…- _su fría actitud casi me hacen olvidarme de la razón por la que estaba ahí_

-yo… yo quiero…- _él me miro con esos ojos fríos que parecían advertirme de la peligrosidad del dueño, respire profundo calmando el acelerado palpitar de mi pecho_

-yo podría ser uno de tus soldados…- _quería decirle que si me dejaba intentar le demostraría ser uno de los mejores guerreros que el mundo había conocido, si la sangre que corría por mis venas era aunque sea la mitad de buena que la de él y la de mi padre yo tenía la capacidad de ser de los más poderosos…_

_Puedo afirmar que es la única vez que lo he visto reír con tal magnitud, una risa seca para nada estruendosa pero tan lacerante como los sentimientos impresos en ella_

-pequeño cachorro, ¿tu quieres ser parte de los míos? Deberías conformarte con que poseo la suficiente benevolencia como para alimentarte y no dejarte morir como el patético hibrido que eres, tú no eres más que el error que mi padre dejo tras de sí antes de morir patéticamente protegiendo a tu débil madre humana…- _el desprecio en sus palabras era tan evidente que había destrozado cualquier pequeña ilusión que hubiese acumulado en estos últimos meses, el deseo de conocer y ser digno de mi hermano ahora me parecían una alucinación tan estúpida_

-amo Sesshomaru¡- _un pequeño renacuajo verde entro corriendo al estudio con mas pergaminos que le bloqueaban casi totalmente la visión_

-lárgate cachorro, tu presencia me enferma…- _mi desilusión era tan abrumadora que no tenía ni ganas de protestar siquiera… salí del estudio y me apoye tras la puerta de roble negro mientras intentaba recuperar el orgullo que me había abandonado en algún momento_

-ese era su pequeño hermano amo Sesshomaru?...- _podía escucharlos a través de la gruesa puerta de roble_

-cállate Yaken, ese hibrido jamás podrá ser mi hermano-

-lo siento lo siento perdóneme amo bonito, pero entonces porque lo está protegiendo?-

-no lo estoy protegiendo imbécil, lo necesito con vida para poder encontrar la herencia de mi padre, ahora has tu trabajo y consígueme esa información o te matare por incompetente-

-si amo bonito¡-

_Esa fue la última vez en muchos años que supe de mi hermano su estúpido castillo y su malditos sirvientes… todo era justo como él había dicho, éramos y NO éramos hermanos y lo odiaba por eso, si jamás volvía a saber de su existencia aun así seria muy poco tiempo…_

_Me volvería el más poderos por mi propia cuenta, no necesitaba depender de nadie menos aun de un altanero y pedante youkai _

CONTINUARA XD… mi vida Inuyasha chibi, ni modos es imposible que Sesshi demostrase algún afecto por su hermanito xD pero le ha salvado la vida, sea como sea yo siento que debió de protegerlo en algún momento, pero nunca seria capaz de admitirlo por el coraje que le siente pero en el fondo se que se preocupa por él =P, bueno mas adelante veremos la relación de estos dos hermosos hermanos…

_**Reviews porfa, son el alimento de mi perezosa Musa¡ , ARIGATOU¡**_

_**Atte: Kagome Nekko**_


	20. Retorno

Disclaimer : El precioso de Inuyasha y el resto de la manada no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia es sin fines de lucro, Yo solo descargo mi fanatismo con historias de ellos, producto de mi cabecita loca XD…

Este producto es responsabilidad de quien lo recomienda y de quien lo lee X3

Diálogos entre -.-

_Pensamientos en cursivas_

**Antes De Conocerte…**

_Resumen rápido: _

_Inuyasha fue sellado en el libro "galería de memorias" para poder recuperar sus memorias, al despertar había finalmente recordado todo lo que había vivido con Kagome y sabiendo exactamente dónde encontrarla cruzo el poso para encontrarse nuevamente con ella, pero Kagome al parecer no lo recordaba más allá del chico azabache que había estado encerrado en su pozo 8 años atrás. Al ponerse al día una presencia absorbe a Kagome trayéndola de vuelta al tiempo de Kikyo y Kaede, ella se siente muy mal ya que se siente ajena a todas esas personas que dicen conocerla pero ella está segura que no es así, al final la encierran en una barrera pues alguien quiere secuestrarla y ella se pelea con Inuyasha por una tontería y termina siendo secuestrada por Naraku y Tsubaki, entre ambos se las ingenian para sacar la perla que estaba sellada en el fondo de su alma, Kagome descubre parte de la verdad de los deseos que ella e Inuyasha le han pedido previamente a la perla y que no recuerda a nadie porque su tiempo fue reiniciado, obligada a vivir toda su vida nuevamente hasta que el pozo fuese abierto de nuevo, ahora ella quien no ha vivido nunca en el mundo antiguo se pregunta cómo volver con vida a su casa, en especial ahora que Inuyasha la ha dejado abandonada a su suerte y la odia ya que por su culpa Kikyo ha muerto_

**Capitulo 17: Retorno**

Regreso de su inconciencia deseando que todo esto hubiese sido una mala pesadilla, pero el nauseabundo olor y el dolor en su cuerpo le recordaban que todo era real, relegada en un rincón noto que ya no estaba amarrada ni imposibilitada de ninguna manera. Escuchaba de fondo las discusiones que Naraku y Tsubaki rebatían sobre que hacer con la perla, la sacerdotisa oscura insistía en seguir el plan como habían acordado mientras que el falso hanyou proponía un nuevo uso para la poderosa joya…

Sin que ninguno de los dos le prestar real atención la morena rasgo sus ropas convirtiendo su roto y estropeado vestido en un top que le cubriese los pechos y una falda corta

La pena y el rechazo estaban pudiendo con ella, pero por lo que sea, no deseaba morir ahí menos a manos de seres tan detestables, buscaría la salida y regresaría a su casa, trataría de olvidar todo esto y con el tiempo estaba segura que lo convertiría en nada mas que un día de locos

Como quien no se fija la azabache a cuatro patas se deslizo poco apoco hasta la puerta del frente, la acalorada discusión de ambos demonios estaba convirtiéndose en algo peligroso, técnicamente ausente instinto de sacerdotisa le decían que un aura maligna estaba creciendo por todo el lugar, antes de poder siquiera acechar hacia el pasillo que la llevaría a su libertad un tentáculo la rodeo por la cintura elevándola en el aire

-¿pequeña tonta a donde crees que vas? Aun no acabamos contigo… a todo esto ¿como debería de matarte? ¿Destazada, desmembrada? ¿o tal vez debería dejar que mis demonios te devoraran poco a poco mientras aun estas con vida?-

Kagome cerró los ojos asustada, en su mente llamo una vez mas al ambarino, recordando de inmediato el rechazo que este le había dejado, esos ojos dorados y tristes por perder al amor de su vida, tendría que disculparse con él por haber provocado tal tragedia aunque eso no lo excusaban de haberla abandonado… la morena sacudió la cabeza intentando apartar los sentimientos de odio que empezaban a generarse en su pecho, cerro sus puños con fuerza y se convenció a si misma que si quería salir de ahí tendría que lograrlo por sus propios medios ya después arreglaría o de plano zanjaría las cosas con Inuyasha, pero primero lo primero

-espera¡ no podemos matarla¡-

-oh claro que si solo observa¡- el ojiescarlata apretó un poco mas el agarre sobre la morena sacándole un angustioso grito de dolor, Tsubaki se vio imposibilitada de seguir sujetando la perla que poco a poco se iba purificando y a sus poderes con ella, dejando caer la joya sobre el piso de duela. Viendo su oportunidad el oscuro youkai estiro uno de sus tentáculos intentando tomar la joya purificándose con simplemente rosar esa rosada aura…

los pensamientos de Kagome que asfixiada por el dolor y la presión en su vientre se repetía una y otra vez sus objetivos casi como un mantra _…Saldré de aquí y arreglare las cosas con Inuyasha, yo voy a salir de aquí no permitiré que mi vida acabe aquí, aun tengo cosas que hacer, arreglare todo esto…_

Frustrado por su intento fallido de tomar la gema, Naraku desquito su ira contra la azabache que hacia todo lo posible por resistir a su agarre

-qué demonios, Tsubaki¡ dijiste que la perla perdería su brillo¡-

-por eso¡, la maldita joya está ligada a esta niña…- en un ataque de ira la sacerdotisa oscura desquito su frustración golpeando a Kagome en el rostro una y otra vez, la morena recibía cada ardiente golpe intentando no dejarse vencer por el dolor, tratando de conservar el sentido

-maldita niña idiota, que te da el derecho de ser la guardiana de la joya? Que?¡ que?¡… desearía tanto matarte lenta y dolorosamente…- Naraku levanto a Kagome sacándola del alcance de la rabiosa sacerdotisa, de seguir así terminaría por matarla a golpes

- entonces no podemos matarla… porque?...-

-porque si lo hacemos aún hay posibilidades que la perla la siga al otro mundo, debemos oscurecerla y eliminar la conexión con su guardiana- dijo entre dientes, intentando calmarse

-muy bien, no perdamos la compostura entonces- el ojiescarlata levanto una trampilla del piso y arrojo sin mucho cuidado a su nueva prisionera-

El suelo estaba sucio pero al menos el desagradable olor a veneno y podredumbre eran más ligeros, Kagome se incorporó lo que sus mermadas fuerzas le permitieron, su pierna lacerada reclamo el esfuerzo teniendo que apoyarse en los muros para poder moverse, tanteo en esa absoluta oscuridad las paredes de madera buscando alguna posibilidad de escapar

-..-…-

Sus ojos azules inundados con el rojo de su sangre demoniaca miraban sagaces el castillo frente a él, la sangre de su tennyou habían convocado su lado youkai, la falsa ilusión yacía a sus pies destrozada por sus propias garras, el cuerpo de la original princesa del castillo quien llevaba muerta mas de un año aunque su cuerpo se mantenía conservado con ayuda de alguna magia, ciego a estos oscuros poderes había estado a nada de darle sepultura a esta patética mentira pero su sensible sentido del olfato fuera del ambiente venenoso había notado las sutilezas de la perfecta ilusión, la ira segó sus sentidos y su sangre hirvió descontrolada, nadie osaba engañarlo de esa manera tan estúpida.

Se internó de regreso en el castillo, saturado de un deseo asesino que solo había sentido cuando le habían arrebatado a su madre, con prodigiosa calma sus refinados sentidos muy superiores al de su estado hanyou distinguieron por debajo de ese mar de veneno tres aromas diferentes y uno de ellos era el de su adorada tennyou

Naraku noto la intromisión demoniaca, era extraña y diferente, este era un demonio de sangre pura y su youki era poderoso

-Tsubaki¡-

-oh¡ tendrás que encargarte tú, suficiente tengo intentando encerrar la perla en una barrera oscura-

-hmph… sacerdotisa inútil- los ojos esmeraldas lo fulminaron con desprecio, Naraku simplemente sonrió y salió de la habitación

Apenas y alcanzo a esquivar el ataque embravecido del hanyou frente a él, sus tentáculos apenas y bastaron para frenar los constantes cortes de las garras de inuyoukai, mientras Naraku analizaba la situación, al parecer el engaño no le había durado el suficiente tiempo y de seguir así probablemente tendrían que abandonar su castillo, si la inútil de Tsubaki no estuviera ocupada sería fácil sellar al demonio y seguir como si nada, pero necesitaban la perla, tendría que entretener a su molesto invitado un poco mas. Poco a poco sus demonios fuera de la barrera de shouki estaban siendo eliminados por las sacerdotisas y el monje iba purificando el veneno, debían desviarlos o terminarían cayéndole todos encima

-Tsubaki¡ cuando estarás lista?, tonta torpe sacerdotisa inútil-

-no apresures el arte estúpido hanyou-

-no me llames así perra traidora¡ tienes o no la maldita joya?-

-Esta lista larguémonos de aquí- entre sus manos dentro de una extraña esfera plateada contenía en el centro suspendida la rosácea perla

-no olvides a la chica-

-no será hoy, necesitamos un distractor o no podremos salir-

-pero la perla…-

-la oscureceremos de alguna manera- sus tentáculos se enterraron en el piso de duela y rompieron el camino hasta llegar a donde estaba encerrada la morena, el ojicarmesí se quitó su manto de mandril y de su pecho salieron miles de demonios, entre ellos Kagome era arrastrada por la corriente de youkais. Inuyasha detuvo sus ataques y centro sus sentidos hacia ella, verla viva lo regresaron a su estado hanyou, pero estando atrapada en esa marea de peligrosos y numerosos demonios probablemente no duraría mucho; sus ojos ahora doraros vieron una última vez a ese demonio de ojos rojos y esa sacerdotisa oscura, memorizando sus rostros y sus aromas. Se alejó del castillo que se iba desintegrado a su paso, esos dos estaban huyendo y él no podía darles caza, no hasta que recuperara con vida a Kagome.

Una lluvia de flechas purificadas limpio su camino evitándole el perder valioso tiempo contra esos débiles pero numerosos demonios, sus garras abrieron sus palmas sacando sus garras de fuego destazando los últimos demonios que mantenían en el aire a la morena.

Apenas y había logrado atraparla antes de que esta impactara contra el suelo; Kikyo, Kaede y el monje Miatsu llegaron deshaciéndose de los últimos demonios que aun rondaban el lugar. Kagome estaba inconsciente, muy lastimada y temía que las ropas destrozadas y amarradas apuradamente para cubrir apenas su cuerpo escondieran por debajo un daño aun peor, aunque su aroma por si solo no rebelaba algún ultraje mayor aunque tampoco podía estar demasiado seguro, pero estaba viva y mientras estuviera con vida lo demás podía arreglarse

-le arrebataron la perla- Kikyo cayo de rodillas exhausta y el pecho aun le sangraba atraves de sus apurados vendajes

Inuyasha no hizo real caso de las palabras de los tres que discutían a su espalda, no le importaba la perla, no le importaba nada que no fuera el curar a Kagome

-regresemos a la aldea, hay que curar a Kagome y darle más del antídoto- giro la vista y se dio cuenta que de hecho todos necesitaban tratamiento

El regreso fue más lento a pesar de que llevaban prisa, pero por lo menos no encontraron rastros de demonios o de alguna presencia maligna. Naraku y Tsubaki y todo lo que tenia que ver con ellos había desaparecido como si nunca hubieran estado ahí, el rastro de miasma se fue retirando dando paso a las nubes de invierno, cuando finalmente llegaron a la cabaña la primera suave nevada empezaba a caer

oooooOOOooooOOOOooooooOOOOoo o OoO

Kagome despertó con resaca, oh¡ empezaba a olvidar como era despertarse sintiéndose descansada y fresca. Un agradable olor a mentas e incienso relajaban sus sentidos, se revolvió entre las sabanas notando lo deliciosas y cálidas que estaban, que horrible pesadilla había tenido, las más vivida y lúgubre de todas, poco a poco se estaba adormilando de nuevo cuando tubo conciencia que todo eso de hecho no había sido ninguna pesadilla, se incorporó de golpe aumentando el dolor de cabeza y un desagradable mareo que amenazaba con hacerle regresar el estómago, recorrió apresurada su vista por todo el lugar notando la agradable fogata en el centro de esta, el incienso de la esquina y a Inuyasha dormido cerca de la puerta, por la extraña posición que este tenía al parecer se había quedado dormido a media guardia. Gateo hacia él sintiéndose débil y adolorida, acerco sus manos a su rostro y hundió sus dedos en esa suave y sedosa melena plateada. Inuyasha despertó con la inusual caricia recordando tan nítidamente a la Kagome que años antes lo había despertado de igual manera pero jugando con sus orejas, la nostalgia lo abordo incontenible

-Kagome…- quiso abrasarla, amoldarse a su cuerpo y respirar su delicioso aroma a sakuras, pero sus mejillas amoratadas y su labio partido era un doloroso recuerdo de que no había sido capaz de protegerla, ni ahora ni antes de que su tiempo fuera reiniciado, estar a su lado solo le acarrearía aún más desgracias a la morena

-Kagome, te encuentras bien?... yo…- el ambarino abrió mucho los ojos al ver a Kagome inclinarse en una reverencia

-perdóname Inuyasha… onegai¡… -

-que estás haciendo?¡ yo soy el que debería pedirte disculpas por todo esto¡ por mi culpa te lastimaron, por mi culpa¡… por mi culpa casi te matan¡ Kagome…- la agarró del brazo obligándola a incorporarse y deshacer su suplica, la ojicanela sintió un punzante dolor recorrerle el cuerpo, el extraño entumecimiento fue lentamente cediendo paso al dolor presente en todo su cuerpo, el dolor de cabeza se le intensifico al grado que la simple luz parecía atravesarla como una daga entre ceja y ceja

-Kagome¡ Kagome¡… Kikyo¡ ven rápido¡- escucho el nombre de la sacerdotisa que ella creía muerta… que alivio… después de todo, habían podido salvarla. Un angustioso peso pareció desaparecer de su pecho y la inconsciencia le llego acompañada de una extraña tranquilidad.

ooooOOOoooOOOoooOOOOooo oOo

Despertó cuando su estómago le exigió alimento, se sentía débil y deprimida, no estaba muy segura de haber querido conocer este extraño mundo antiguo. Ladeo la cabeza encontrando a la hermosa miko de piel de porcelana, le fue imposible aguantarse una enorme sonrisa, estaba viva, no había muerto al intentar salvarla, estaba ahí, con ella, recostada en el futon de a lado. Una exagerada tranquilidad pareció cernirse sobre ella.

-Kikyo sama-

-Kagome¡ despertaste¡ cómo te sientes? Necesitas algo? Te duele algo?- Kikyo se sentó dejando ver a la morena las vendas en todo su pecho

-mmn – la morena negó con la cabeza lo más convincente que pudo- estoy bien, solo tengo hambre y sed. Tu como te encuentras? Que fue lo que paso?-

-estoy bien, todos nos llevamos un recuerdo de la batalla, pero todos estamos vivos-

-que alivio, yo…- _por un momento creí que habías muerto, que te habían asesinado por mi culpa_

Interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando se vio dirigirse hacia un lastimero llanto, la ojicanela bajo su mirada, se preguntaba si acaso ese mundo siempre era así de peligroso o si es que acaso se debía solo por su presencia y esa famosa perla

-por cierto, que paso con la perla que ellos…?- se sujeto el pecho recordando esos tétricos momentos en que estuvo cautiva, el recuerdo de Midoriko le llego tan nítido

-500 años- dijo en un preocupado susurro

-como? 500 años?- Kikyo parpadeo intentando entender

-a nada¡, es solo que mientras estaba con… bueno, antes de que me quitaran la perla una sacerdotisa apareció en mis sueños y me dijo que este lugar y de donde vengo, son 500 años de diferencia- Kikyo abrió mucho los ojos, seria posible que el pozo conecto, no dos mundos, si no dos tiempos?, iba a preguntar algo mas cuando se escucho un fuerte gruñido proveniente del estomago de Kagome, la morena se avergonzó y la nívea solo sonrió dejando la platica para después

-por supuesto, no es de extrañarse, después de todo estuviste dormida tres días-

-tres?…- _tres?… tres días…_

_- _TRES DIAS¡- oh kami sama¡ tengo que regresar a mi casa, mi mama debe estar preocupada, mi abuelo ya debe haberme puesto en los empaque de leche¡- intento levantarse, pero la debilidad la regresaron al futon

-calma Kagome, aun no estas recuperada, regresaras a tu casa cuando te encuentres mejor, iré a traerte algo de comer- la mayor se levantó tranquila y feliz de que la morena haya regresado finalmente de la inconciencia, el veneno de Naraku y las heridas, todo había sido un trauma muy fuerte… por supuesto antes de que ella pudiese levantar la esterilla de la cabaña Inuyasha ya se había colado dentro

-oh¡ Inuyasha¡ no permitas que se esfuerce, mucho menos que se pare o que intente irse, no hasta que estemos seguros que el veneno se ha filtrado completamente- el hanyou apenas atino a asentir con la cabeza, se sentó a lado de la ojicanela, analizándola con la mirada, los moretes en sus mejillas estaban aclarándose a una tonalidad verde, su labio ya no estaba hinchado pero sus ojos estaban hundidos y se veía pálida, su suave aroma a sakuras ya no expelía el veneno de Naraku pero dudaba que lo hubiese eliminado completamente

-te encuentras bien?-

-mmh… estoy bien, enserio… solo estoy cansada y tengo un hambre que podría comerme una vaca entera yo sola-

El sonrió hermosamente, sus ojos dorados la vieron tranquilos y tan profundamente que sintió aumentar sus latidos, su intensa mirada y su tierna sonrisa dedicados tan solo a ella que no pudo sostenerle la mirada. Kagome deseo disculparse, preguntar que había pasado?, como demonios habían logrado salir todos de ese peligroso desastre?

-Kagome onee sama- Kaede entro a la cabaña acompañada por Miatsu quien llevaba con trabajo una enorme olla de comida

-hora del almuerzo- Miatsu junto con Inuyasha acomodaron todo mientras Kaede y Kikyo servían los platos

Kagome sonrió, dejaría la lúgubre e incómoda platica para después, ahora solo quería darle una mordida a su pedazo de vaca, rápidamente se decepciono al ver que su plato contenía solo caldo, sin verduras, sin carne… donde estaba la vaca que había ordenado?

-Kikyo dice que solo debes comer esto por ahora, llevas varios días sin comer ni beber nada, tendrá que ser poco a poco- con lagrimas en los ojos la azabache tuvo que resignarse a comer "agua" mientras todos disfrutaban de una consistente comida

Durante la noche, las tres se quedaron a dormir en la misma cabaña, esta vez ella misma tuvo que ayudar a la curación y limpieza del ojo de Kaede, fue difícil, nunca antes había visto una herida así, al menos no de cerca, de estar en su mundo muy seguramente Kaede estaría internada en el hospital conectada a antibióticos y otras cosas, pero aquí la medicina era tan austera que realmente tuvo miedo de que algo peor pasara, pero a las dos se les veía tan tranquilas y tan confiadas de los remedios que estaba usando, afuera el viento y la nieve dejaban escuchar adormecedores zumbido y la calidez de la cabaña era algo casi soporífero

-onee sama duele¡, basta¡-

-tranquila Kaede, solo un poco mas podremos vendártelo de nuevo-

-estoy pensando en viajar al pueblo de neerima, ahí tienen cosas tan modernas e interesantes, quizá pueda encargarme un ojo de vidrio como el de aquel señor, lo recuerdas? –

-el que vino con una enfermedad extraña y terminal? Bueno… tengo que admitir que se veía bastante real, pero no lo se Kaede, hablaremos de eso cuando te encuentres bien curada y solo si la cicatriz lo permite-

-hai Oneesama- arrebujadas las tres habían juntado los futones para dormir mas cálidas, Kagome se preguntaba si acaso en casa igual estaba nevando.

…

Al día siguiente Kagome se sintió tan extraña siendo atendida tan cuidadosamente por todos, estaba avergonzada de tener que depender de la hospitalidad de personas que apenas y conocía, que si bien la trataban con tanta familiaridad y la joven Kaede a pesar de ser adulta seguía tratándola como si ella fuese la mayor, se sentía rara y hubo momentos en que deseo escapar y buscar el camino a casa, pero su misma moral le decía que si hacia eso, solo los preocuparía aún más. Al menos ya la dejaban bañarse sola, fue extremadamente vergonzoso cuando Kaede no solo le mostro el baño sino que además la desnudo y metió a la tina obligadamente, iba a comenzar a tallarla cuando Kagome entre su vergüenza pudo recuperar el control de sus acciones y le explico a Kaede que no era necesaria tanta atención, pero aun así la sacerdotisa la observo bañarse hasta el último remojón y después insistió en ser ella quien la vistiera, se preguntó si esos tres días de inconciencia había recibido iguales atenciones es su higiene personal; estaba segura pues aun cuando recién había despertado se había sentido fresca y limpia

-si quieres la próxima vez Inu no niichan puede venir a bañarte- Kagome enrojeció por la broma, porque… era una broma, verdad?... verdad?

-después de todo a él le encanta verte desnuda, era él quien insistía en bañarte cuando estabas inconsciente y como negarse ante tan insistente solicitud-

Supongo que petrificada era una buena referencia del shock que había recibido la morena, Kaede no pudo aguantarse ante su perfecta y cómica expresión que era una mezcla de pánico y vergüenza, rompió en risas tan fuertes que la misma Kikyo se había asomado para ver que ocurría

-Aneue¡ Aneue¡ jajajaja¡… Kagome dice que quiere bañarse con Inuyasha nii chan- un extraño crack se escuchó por la habitación, posiblemente los nervios de Kagome desintegrándose

-ah¡ bueno, la próxima vez le pediré a él que venga- Kikyo sonrió ante la mala broma de su hermanita, graciosa ya que estaba pudiendo con la menor a la que no le vendría un poco de humor después de todo lo sufrido

-kya¡ no¡ que¡ que¡ agrh¡ esp… espera¡ no¡- Kagome se atragantaba con sus propias palabras, ¿era broma o no?

- que ocurre?- el ambarino se había acercado debido a los risueños alaridos que pegaba Kaede. La expresión de pánico de Kagome y las pataletas de risa de la hermana menor eran un cuadro interesante

-oh vaya Inuyasha, estas aquí-

-que ocurre Kikyo?-

-bueno, bueno, nada interesante, solo discutíamos que sería prudente si la próxima vez eres tu quien se encargue de cuidar a Kagome mientras se baña, después de todo es muy importante vigilarla en todo momento, no fuera que recayera o se desmayara de nuevo y muriera ahogada-

Kagome abría y cerraba la boca como pez fuera del agua pero sin emitir sonido alguno, ¿de cuando a acá ellos se llevan así?

Inuyasha se había sonrojado completamente, pero él a diferencia de las hermanas no tenía mucho concepto de las bromas

-yo¡ yo lo hare si es necesario¡ pueden confiar en mi¡- sus mejillas malvas y sus contrastante mirada decidida. Kaede se silenció por unos segundos sorprendida al igual que su hermana mayor, observando incrédulas el hecho de que Inuyasha se lo había tomado enserio, fue suficiente para ambas, las dos tronaron en estruendosas carcajadas que les impidieron seguir de pie, risotadas nada dignas del elevado nivel de sacerdotisas que poseían. Kagome se bloqueó incapaz de procesar palabra o dignidad alguna y el ambarino enrojeció aún más si era posible dándose cuenta que todo era solo una mala jugarreta de las hermanas. Bajo la mirada escondiendo sus ojos entre su flequillo plateado, sin poder sostenerle la mirada a la perdida azabache la tomo rápidamente de la mano jalándola para sacarla de ahí, Kagome pareció reaccionar solo a ese urgente contacto, caminando a trompicones intentando seguirle el paso al apresurado ambarino, todo el pueblo estaba cubierto de una blanca capa blanca de hielo, a la morena le recordaba a las curiosas villas navideñas que su madre solía armar bajo el árbol, al menos el sol brillaba y presumía de ser un día menos frio que los otros

Entraron a la cabaña de reposo y Kagome intento actuar como si nada hubiese pasado y muy en el fondo esperaba que Inuyasha lo tomara igual

-crees estar lo suficientemente bien como para volver a tu casa?-

Volver… ella lo que mas deseaba era volver, o no?

-si yo creo que podre regresar a mi casa sin problemas, siempre y cuando el pozo haga lo mismo que al venir aquí, jejejeje… mi madre debe estar muy preocupada, mi abuelo y mi hermanito, me preocupa que estén armando un escandalo con mi ausencia- un silencio incomodo se acento en el ambiente

-ah¡ pero¡ eso no significa que no pueda volver, después de todo yo…-

-no¡ yo… creo que es exactamente lo que significa- los ojos canela intentaron rebuscar en los ojos dorados toda la extensión de la frase, pero el mismo hanyou evitaba hacer contacto visual con Kagome

-oh…- fue una expresión decepcionada, ella no sabia que decir o que hacer, estos días habían sido de locos, viajes en el tiempo, demonios, sacerdotes, ella la guardiana de una joya poderosísima, aun se preguntaba si todo esto no era mas que una vivida creación de su mente recluida al fondo de un cuarto blanco y acolchonado

-bueno yo… ¿al menos iras a visitarme?- intento mostrar una sonrisa que no le salió muy sincera y casi de inmediato se dio cuenta que ella no tenia porque pedirle nada a este demonio, que interesante o no él ya tenia una vida hecha en este tiempo con esa hermosa y poderosa sacerdotisa y ella por su parte ni siquiera pertenecía a esta época y a este mundo de locos. Avergonzada ladeo el rostro pensando si seria buena idea empezar a prepararse psicológicamente para irse esa misma tarde

Una cálida caricia circundo su mejilla, al girar se encontró con el rostro del hanyou tan cerca que le fue fácil perderse en esos iris dorados

-por supuesto que iré a verte, después de todo Kikyo y Kaede no te dejaran tan fácilmente- fue una linda manera de matar el momento, lo suficientemente sutil como para sentirse patética y sin armas para poder reclamar

-si claro, Kikyo y Kaede, seguro que necesitaran estar al tanto de lo que hace el fallido intento de guardiana, o tal vez no quieren perderle el rastro al estuche de la perla- Kagome aparto esa mano de su mejilla que ya parecía estar fuera de contexto

-que? No¡ porque dices esas cosas?-

´-nada, nada, ignórame, solo ando un poco malhumorada es todo-

-antes…- Inuyasha se mordió los labios antes de continuar, el antes al que él se refería abarcaba una línea de vida diferente a la que esta Kagome había vivido, tal vez no era nada prudente reclamar o recordar cosas como esa, pero el no era precisamente el señor tacto

-antes ustedes tres se llevaban tan bien, ciertamente no se con exactitud de que iba su relación pero te aseguro que si ellas sienten algo por ti, es preocupación por tu bienestar- Kagome bajo la mirada sintiéndose realmente como una niña mimada, sabia que él tenia razón, lo había sabido en los primeros minutos de entablar una conversación decente con ellas, tenia que admitir que incluso en estos días les había agarrado un descuidado aprecio y una rara admiración, sobrevivir en esta época de demonios, con tan poca tecnología, medicina austera y de forma tan simple, era ciertamente fascinante

-disculpa, no me refería a que ellas me consideraran un simple recipiente para esa tonta perla, es solo que yo me siento tan fuera de lugar, que siento que en lugar de ayudar solo estoy perjudicando y mi presencia aquí solo ha empeorado horriblemente las cosas, temo por ello y no se que hacer y me siento aun peor de saber que de todas maneras no puedo hacer nada-

Con esa afligida respuesta Inuyasha sintió que se había acabado su porción diaria de respuestas perspicaces, que fácil sería decirle: _me salvaste la vida, sin ti probablemente seria un demonio mas sin alma y corazón en busca de la joya o quizá ya estuviese formando parte de las bajas en esta estúpida guerra por el poder. El recuerdo de tu sonrisa me mantuvo cuerdo en mas de una ocasión, gracias a ti no he perdido la poca humanidad que aun me queda, _pero claro no podía decirle absolutamente nada de eso a una Kagome que realmente no había vivido ninguna de esas experiencias

-me ayudaste a salir del pozo, eso fue algo bueno te lo puedo asegurar-

-pero eso fue hace ya tanto tiempo- ella sonrío con fuerza sin poder evitarlo, era verdad, ella tenia una relación con Inuyasha desde mucho antes de hoy y aunque había sido por poco tiempo aun así era real

-y eso que?¡ si no hubieras estado ahí, todo ese tiempo lo hubiese pasado viendo el sucio y oscuro suelo de tu pagoda, así que para mi significo mucho que hayas roto ese sello- Inuyasha uso un tono despreocupado como quien dice algo sin importancia, pero a Kagome le parecieron las palabras de aliento mas dulces que le habían dicho nunca, aunque claro, no era exactamente lo que Midoriko le había dicho que realmente paso pero si el lo sintió así, era mejor que lo dejara como estaba

-es verdad, de hecho… ahora que me acuerdo, me debes una¡ aun recuerdo que ese día me enferme horrible por culpa del sello –

-que¡ oye¡ no¡ espera¡-

-libérame de aquí y te daré lo que pidas, esas fueron tus palabras no es así? O acaso lo negaras?-su expresión maléfica dejo en el olvido toda la tristeza que antes había sentido

-oye espera? Yo no te dije nada¡ de que estas hablando?-

-cobarde¡ pero aun así me lo vas a pagar- detrás de la morena creció un aura maligna, mientras su mirada psicópata y su risa lúgubre hicieron a Inuyasha preguntarse si acaso se había convertido en un demonio

-yo no creo que…-

-oh¡ relájate¡ solo me quitaras a mis amigas de encima y haber si ahora si me dejan de fastidiar tanto con eso de emparentarme con Houyo-

-emparentarte?¡ como? que…?- no terminaba de entender de que iba lo de emparejarla, al menos para él eso significaba boda

-solo será una simple fiesta, nada mas… y mas ahora que de hecho las deje plantadas para la fiesta de navidad, para año nuevo no podre evadirlas…-

-vas a casarte?-

-que? Jajajaja¡ por Kami, no¡ y en todo caso quiero que vayas para prevenir cualquier futuro intento-

-futuro intento? – una sonrisa siniestra aprecio en el confundido rostro del ambarino, no entendía bien de que iba toda esa extraña platica o como se había distorsionado a eso pero al parecer algún desdichado humano sufriría de una buena fractura de huesos patrocinadas por él

-seguro, porque no, me asegurare de que no vuelva a fastidiarte-

-si mis cálculos son correctos, mañana es la fiesta de cambio de año, supongo que será mejor que regrese desde hoy para que no haya ningún problema-

…

Fue la segunda vez que experimento el paso por el pozo, solo que a diferencia de la primera vez que iba siendo jala por algo, ahora la sensación de caer al vacío le produjo un cosquilleo de vértigo bastante interesante. Toco tierra firme reconociendo los bordes del pozo devorahuesos, arriba se vislumbraba a media luz el techo de su pagoda, al igual que unos extraños cantos llenaban el lugar

-pero que demo… abuelo? Sota? Son ustedes?-

-Kagome?- el pequeño asomo su cara por la oscura boca del pozo reconociendo de inmediato a su hermana perdida

-abuelo es Kagome-

-oh¡ la sagrada deidad se a apiado de nosotros y a devuelto a mi nieta¡ tendremos que darle ofrendas para que no nos la arrebate nuevamente-

-déjate de cosas extrañas abuelo, Sota tráeme una escalera o algo para que pueda salir de aquí-

Entraron a la casa y su madre la recibió en un fuerte y caluroso abraso, tan aliviada de verla después de tantos días desaparecida, si no hubiese sido por que su pequeño hermano la vio caer por ese extraño pozo muy seguramente ahora mismo estarían buscándola con perros y policías por todo el país nipón

La explicación de su visita al otro lado fue tan extraña e increíble, solo su pequeño hermano parecía haberle agarrado gusto a la historia, pero Naomi estaba preocupada por su hermosa hija, si era real, era un mundo sumamente peligroso al cual esperaba que su hija nunca nunca mas volviera y si era mentira su primogénita estaba oficialmente loca

-bueno cariño, pero ya estas aquí, que es lo que realmente importa, quieres ir al medico a revisarte si no tienes alguna herida y si ese veneno aun no esta lastimando tu cuerpo?-

-no mama, deberás estoy bien, mañana es la fiesta del 31 en casa de Ayumi, nos han invitado a todos nosotros y me gustaría que vayamos, Yuka y Eri iran y sus padres igual, será algo grande y seria genial si pudiésemos ir-

-oh bueno, los señores Tanaka son muy amables siempre, creo que estaría bien, además tus amigas estuvieron preguntando por ti todo este tiempo y no sabia que decirles, estoy segura que esperan que vayas-

-perfecto- Kagome subió a su habitación, la nieve pintaba de blanco todo el paisaje de su ventana, si no fuera por ese chico de kimono rojo en medio de su patio todo seria de un color blanco puro

-Inuyasha¡- la morena abrió la ventana alarmada, antes de que ella regresara finalmente a su casa, teóricamente había quedado con Inuyasha de que él vendría hasta mañana para llevarla a la fiesta y saldar así la deuda pendiente de hace muchos años atrás

El ambarino elevo la mirada al sentir el suave aroma de ella, de un grácil salto subió hasta su ventana y con suavidad entro a esa rosada habitación que conocía tan bien y a la vez sabia que no era la misma de aquel tiempo congelado hace muchísimos años

-Inuyasha, que estas haciendo aquí, acaso paso algo? Kikyo esta bien?-

-eh? Si, no ha pasado nada- cerro los ojos llenándose de esa deliciosa fragancia, como decirle a ella que durante todo el tiempo que estuvo cautivo e incluso el año de libertad que había tenido en su mundo era acosado constantemente por el recuerdo inconcluso de esa deliciosa esencia, frustrado de no poder olvidarlo y al mismo tiempo de no saber a quien pertenecía o el motivo por el que estaba tan obsesionado y ahora que sabia que era ella y solo ella, el saberlo desaparecer por una brecha de 500 años había sido un duro golpe de ansiedad que al final habían podido con él, no fuera a ser que el acceso al pozo se cerrara definitivamente, aun no tenían en claro que era exactamente lo que lo mantenía abierto para empezar.

-entonces?- los ojos achocolatados veían aun con cierta intriga la presencia del peliplateado, no es que le molestara, pero aun no sabia el motivo de su visita

-yo solo… solo… comprobaba que el pozo te hubiese devuelto al lugar correcto…-

-oh¡ bueno, siendo así, no hay de que alarmarse… aunque ahora que lo mencionas aun no se como funciona ese portal, crees que alguna vez me envié a otro tiempo o a otro lugar?- la idea realmente le pareció aterradora, el mundo de Inuyasha era increíble y tan irreal por no decir sumamente peligro, estaba segura que de no estar él quizá la hubiesen matado antes de poder siquiera preguntar donde demonios estaba

-mientras no estemos seguros, intentare estar aquí cada que necesites cruzar…- bien, no se dio cuenta de cómo sonó lo que dijo, hasta que lo dijo

-yo… bueno, me refiero a que… bueno…-

-está bien, Inuyasha… arigatou- le sonrió enternecida, no sabía de qué venia tanta preocupación por parte del demonio, ni porque le causaba tanta emoción su presencia y cada una de sus palabras, pero no importaba el cómo, por fin podría darse el lujo de conocer a fondo a ese extraño chico del pozo que la habían dejado tan intrigada y obsesionada hace varios años atrás, de alguna manera le hacía feliz, como si un deseo profundo de su corazón hubiese anhelado ese momento por aun más tiempo del que tenía conciencia

_..oo.o.o…o.o. ..o_

_Continuara: lamento haberme ausentado por tanto tiempo, espero aun recuerden mi extraña historia, gracias a los hermosos rews que me enviaban constantemente fue que logre sacar el nuevo capi, espero no ausentarme tantísimo para el siguiente. _

_Disfrútenlo =P_

_Dejen Reviews porfa, son el alimento de mi perezosa musa xD ARIGATOU¡_

_Atte: Kagome Nekko  
_


End file.
